Girl Meets Drabbles
by TheAuthor44
Summary: Hi! Just some drabbles here to hold you over until Season 3 airs! Read/Review and send me prompts! I take requests! First up My take on the "plot-twist" in ski lodge!
1. Prompt: Ski Lodge - Part 1

Girl Meets Drabbles – Part 1

 ***Author's Note: I'm baaaaackkk! After a long hiatus I have finally returned to writing. Now I'm coming back slow so I won't be doing any long multi-chapter stories but what I'm hoping this will turn into is a series of drabbles that I'll put in one spot for ya! Alright that's all for now – enjoy!***

 _ **Prompt: My take on the GM Ski Lodge "plot- twist"**_

Maya was never a fan of snow. Like most New Yorkers she found the snow to be nothing more than a cold, wet nuisance. Besides from her spot in the window she had a perfect view of all the scenic beauty this ski lodge had to offer. The moonlight making the trees and everything around them glow, casting shadows on the snow that were soon disturbed by one of her classmates running through it. Normally Maya would've rushed to her room to grab her sketchbook but nowadays she was distracted by other things on her mind. At the top of the list was usually the flaxen haired cowboy who had moseyed on into her life and turned everything she thought she knew upside down.

Right before this big class ski trip Maya had overheard Lucas and Riley talking about the "situation" the three of them had been in since last year. As usual both goodie-two shoes didn't want anyone to get hurt, it was terribly optimistic of them. This had been the reason why Maya kept her feelings to herself in the first place, but because of Riley's ever growing influence on her Maya decided to try putting herself out there, opening up to the idea that she could get the guy and be happy. But after hearing Riley and Lucas' pained conversation, and going on a journey of self-discovery, Maya decided to bite the bullet and let her princess have her prince. She told Lucas the next day that it turned out she didn't "like like" him after all and that he should be with Riley instead. Words that left her heart a little worse for wear. He took her at her word, never once questioning it and since then Lucas and Riley had been the picture of a perfect couple, he held her books for her and she cheered him on at all of his basketball games. Maya however found herself drifting away from Lucas. She knew that it would hurt to see him happy with someone else, but if she didn't see it she figured it wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately that turned out to not be the case for here she stood looking out the window nursing her broken heart without Lucas or Riley in sight. That was until they came into view each with a snowball in their hand aimed at Farkle. Riley faked throwing the snowball at the resident genius and aimed it at Lucas instead hitting him in the shoulder. He then responded by chasing her through the snow banks and that's when Maya decided she'd had enough of looking out the window and proceeded to sit down in one of the big chairs by the fireplace in the middle of the room. Small as she was Maya managed to tuck her whole body into the chair getting into a comfortable position before staring into the dancing embers once again. Her peace was soon interrupted by a draft sweeping through the room from the opened door, signaling that someone was coming inside. Usually Maya paid no attention but for some reason she found her gaze directed to none other than Lucas himself.

His cheeks were flush from being outside and the tips of his ears looked like they'd been stained with strawberries. All in all he was a vision, but it was the way his smile seemed a little brighter when his eyes met Maya's that really clenched her heart.

"Hey, why aren't you outside? You're missing all the fun." He asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really the play in the snow type."

"Really? Could've fooled me last year when we had that snow day off from school and we built that ice fort in central park." Lucas said walking towards the hot chocolate station the ski lodge had set up by the front desk.

"That was a good day." Maya said smiling at the memory before quickly ushering it off her face.

"You want one?" he asked her as he poured the hot water into the cup with his cocoa powder.

"No thanks, I was actually just going up to my room."

"Right now? I thought we could sit for a while. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Maybe next time…" Maya said.

"Please." Lucas pleaded almost begging. It was the softness of his voice that made Maya resume her position in her chair as Lucas draped his coat and scarf over the back of the chair next to hers before sitting down. They both sat in that comfortable silence that usually hung between them, except now it had a hint of awkward.

"Riley tried making a snow angel before." Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, how'd that work out for her?"

"Well it turned out to be more of a snow blob. She got some snow in her shirt so she waved her arms all over and messed up the shape."

"That's our girl"

"Yeah." Lucas said once again bringing the hint of awkwardness back.

"Well this has been fun Lucas but I think I'm gonna turn in." Maya said making a break for the stairs.

"Huckleberry." Lucas said making Maya freeze in place. "Maya why don't you call me Huckleberry anymore?"

Maya remained frozen, afraid to turn around and face what she feared was coming, a confrontation.

"Huckleberry? Ranger Rick? Hop-along? Why don't you call me those names anymore?" Lucas asked once again in that soft voice Maya felt tearing her apart. She knew she shouldn't say anything that she should just keep walking and not turn around. Turning around would only lead to trouble. But trouble was always what Maya did best.

"Because you started calling Riley your girlfriend." She replied trying her best to hide her pain.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's EVERYTHING!" Maya found herself shouting, finally letting out all the anger, sadness, and hostility she'd been holding in. "Nothing was ever going to change! We would've all been caught up in this mess the rest of our lives because no one was ever going to do anything. Because we all wanted to avoid pain. Well wake up, life is pain. Someone had to get hurt; someone was bound to get hurt. So I did what I had to do."

"What did you do?" Lucas said sounding almost like he was getting angry.

"It doesn't matter what I did. You and Riley are together and happy and that's all that matters."

"Maya WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I LIED!" Maya said finally letting down all her walls. "I lied about liking you because… be-because that's what needed to be done." She said as the tears started pouring out of her eyes. Normally Maya wouldn't be so upfront about her feelings but she knew that Lucas was one of the few people she could trust. "The truth is I care about you a-a lot and I d-don't know what to do because… Riley… and I thought it was the right thing to d-do. But a-all it does is h-hurt." Maya said finally making eye contact with Lucas to see a pain in his eyes she knew all too well, but she also saw understanding. She didn't realize how close Lucas had gotten to her until he pulled her in for a hug. Maya quickly wrapped her arms around his midsection and sobbed into his shirt. Lucas placed his arms wrapped around her with his joint hands landing on the small of her back, resting his head atop of hers. As Maya's sobs became less and less she waited for the embarrassment to settle in but it never came. Instead she lifted her head and tried to make her way out of Lucas' arms but he didn't move them. But he just gazed into Maya's eyes, with the same look he had at the campfire, a moment that seemed a so far away now.

"Maya I…" he started to say before that familiar draft made its way up their spines. They turned to see Farkle standing in the doorway watching them with his mouth agape.

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Prompt: Rucas Movie Night

**Girl Meets Drabbles – Part 2**

 ***Author's Note- OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Two readers already sent me prompts! Btw I take ALL PROMPTS no matter what SHIP they contain! No hate here! I live to serve! So as promised here's prompt numero uno!***

 ** _Prompt: From_ PeaceandRucas _– Rucas drabble where Riley and Lucas are watching Cuddle Bunnies at Riley's House_**

Riley fluffed the pillows on the couch one more time making sure they were perfectly plumped up. Everything had to be perfect because Lucas was on his way over to watch "Cuddle Bunnies: The Movie". As she triple checked her hair in the mirror Topanga, Cory and Auggie came into the living room.

"Okay Riley, we're leaving now for to go to Grandma's." Topanga informed her daughter.

"We'll be back in exactly three and a half hours so make sure when I return I see everything exactly as I left it! Not limited to but including … MY LITTLE GIRL" Cory said a little eccentrically.

To say he was uneasy about leaving his only daughter alone in the house with Lucas "Pretty Boy" Friar was an understatement.

"Come on Cory, Riley is responsible enough to be left home alone with Lucas and besides we like him remember?" Topanga said putting on her coat and passing her husband his.

"I don't have to like this Topanga. I'm her father it's my right!"

"Dad, all Lucas and I are going to do is sit on the couch and watch a movie. What could possibly happen?"

Cory gave Topanga a look before announcing "I can't take this. I'll be in the car!" He opened the front door to reveal Lucas on the other side.

"Hi Everyone." He said.

"You!" Cory said as he pointed his pointer finger in Lucas' face before storming out the door.

"We'll see you kids later." Topanga said following with Auggie right behind her.

"You two play nice." Auggie said closing the door behind him.

"Hi." Riley said once the door closed.

"Hey." Lucas replied.

"Hi." Riley repeated before giving Lucas an awkward hug hello.

They were still working out the awkwardness that comes when you decide to try being more than friends … again. This time around there was no pressure, this time they were going at a pace they were comfortable with. And right now that included awkward hugs. But hey, they've only been "more than friends" a week. Riley remembered the exact day. Maya told her she was backing down because it turned out she never really liked Lucas to begin with, at least not in the same way Riley did. Maya's blessing was all they needed to try again. She wasn't sure how it was going though. He hadn't said anything so maybe they're slow pace was working. But Riley decided to stop her train of thought before it went off track.

"Okay, you can turn the channel on while I go make some popcorn."

"Okay." Lucas said taking a seat on the couch.

As Riley made the popcorn she took a deep calming breath; it was just a movie with her frie… more than a friend Lucas. She finished the popcorn and sat down next to Lucas on the couch placing the bowl between them.

"I'm really excited… for the movie I mean." Lucas said.

"Me too. It's supposed to be the most bunny fun filled family movie of the year!" Riley said desperately thinking of what to say next when the movie started.

"Oh thank god" she muttered under her breath.

"You say something?" Lucas asked taking some popcorn from his hand and popping it into his mouth.

Riley just shook her head no and turned her attention back to the screen.

The movie seemed to help with the tension and soon Riley and Lucas were having a great time. Somewhere through the middle of the movie Riley reached for some popcorn the same time as Lucas and their hands met on the bowl. They both pulled their hands away, blushing wildly and before they knew it the movie was over. They talked so long after the movie was over that they didn't see the clock in the kitchen strike almost midnight. Auggie, Topanga, and reluctantly Cory had all gone to bed, leaving Riley and Lucas all by themselves.

"Wow, I guess I better be going home now." Lucas said getting up and putting his coat on.

"Thanks for coming over Lucas. I had a wonderful time." Riley said opening the door for him.

"Thanks for inviting me, there's no one else I'd rather watch Cuddle Bunnies with." Lucas replied with a smile that made Riley's heart drop before hugging her goodbye. Riley stood at the open door a moment after Lucas left but just as she was about to close the door Lucas blocked her way.

"Did you forget something?" Riley asked. Lucas said nothing as he leaned in and gave Riley a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Riley." He said softly before disappearing once again closing the door behind him.

Riley raised her hand to her freshly kissed cheek and smiled. As she danced to her room the doubting voices in her head got quiet. Now all Riley was thinking was that she couldn't wait until her next date with her prince.


	3. Prompt: Ski Lodge - Part 2

**Girl Meets Drabbles – Part 3**

 ***Author's Note – okay this next prompt I changed a little. The original prompt was something I felt like Maya or Lucas would NEVER do. So for this prompt I'll continue Ski Lodge because the second part I was already plotting has a lot of the same elements as the prompt. So whoever the guest was that requested a story where "Riley and Lucas are together, but Maya and Lucas are dating behind her back. Maya gets tired of the lies and tells Lucas to choose and he chooses Maya" I hope you like this!***

 _ **Prompt: Ski-Lodge Part 2**_

 _Previously:_

 _"I LIED!" Maya said finally letting down all her walls. "I lied about liking you because… be-because that's what needed to be done." She said as the tears started pouring out of her eyes. Normally Maya wouldn't be so upfront about her feelings but she knew that Lucas was one of the few people she could trust. "The truth is I care about you a-a lot and I d-don't know what to do because… Riley… and I thought it was the right thing to d-do. But a-all it does is h-hurt." Maya said finally making eye contact with Lucas to see a pain in his eyes she knew all too well, but she also saw understanding. She didn't realize how close Lucas had gotten to her until he pulled her in for a hug. Maya quickly wrapped her arms around his midsection and sobbed into his shirt. Lucas placed his arms wrapped around her with his joint hands landing on the small of her back, resting his head atop of hers. As Maya's sobs became less and less she waited for the embarrassment to settle in but it never came. Instead she lifted her head and tried to make her way out of Lucas' arms but he didn't move them. Instead he just gazed into Maya's eyes, with the same look he had at the campfire, a moment that seemed so far away now._

 _"Maya I…" he started to say before a familiar draft made its way up their spines. They turned to see Farkle standing in the doorway watching them with his mouth agape._

Maya pushed herself out of Lucas' arms at the sight of their genius friend.

"Farkle wait!" they heard Riley's voice call out. Farkle, always one step ahead, slammed the door behind him before Riley could come in giving Maya and Lucas time to compose themselves. Lucas stood completely still, his mind still reeling with what had just transpired between him and Maya. As Riley opened the door that was closed on her Maya ran for the stairs and although Lucas wanted to he didn't go after her.

"Where's Maya going I thought we could all hang out by the fire." Riley asked her boyfriend. Lucas remained still, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Maya said she was feeling tired." Farkle lied. "Riley I think you should go check on her." Riley simply nodded and followed Maya upstairs.

When she got to the room she could hear soft sobs coming from inside.

"Maya? Farkle said you were tired but I don't think that's true." Riley said opening the door fully and seeing her best friend seated on her bed with tear streaks running down her face. She sat down next to Maya, took her hands in her own and said

"What's going on Peaches?" Maya took a deep shaky breath before responding.

"Riles, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I lied. I lied about not liking Lucas anymore. I just said that so all that stuff would be over and done with."

"Maya, I'm your best friend. You didn't have to lie to me."

"Yes I did. Look you and Lucas weren't going to do anything to hurt anyone which meant that nothing would ever get resolved."

"Yeah but then you got hurt. I'm so sorry Maya." Riley said as tears started to pool in her eyes. The best friends hugged each other tight, because they both knew that things would be forever changed between them after this moment.

"So what do we do now?" Riley asked.

"We move forward. But with no more lies." Maya said suddenly getting a guilty look from Riley.

"In the name of honesty there's something I have to tell you Maya." Riley began "Lucas and I aren't as happy as we make it seem. It's been weeks and the only relationship like thing we do is hug and sometimes he'll give me a kiss on the cheek. At first I thought it was just our slow pace without pressure but … now I'm not so sure."

"Riles…"

"He misses you." Riley blurted out. "I know he does even if he doesn't say it. And although I know you'll never admit it… you miss him too."

Maya hung her head at Riley's words; she couldn't believe what she was hearing, feeling half happy and half guilty at Riley's admission.

"I don't want to hurt you." Maya said feeling the tears coming back up.

"I know. But sometimes the truth hurts no matter how much we don't want it too. And the truth is that even though Lucas and I still have feelings for each other we just don't work well as anything besides friends. And I've grown up enough to realize that that's not a bad thing." Riley said lifting Maya's head in her hand and wiping away her tears.

"What about you Maya?" Riley asked posing a question Maya didn't know if she was ready to answer.

Meanwhile back downstairs Farkle thought it was time to do what no one else had, talk to Lucas about how _he_ felt.

"Okay what happened?" Farkle said once he knew the girls were out of earshot.

"I don't know. One minuet we're sitting by the fire just talking and the next she's crying in my arms."

"No I meant what happened between you and Riley that you're getting cozy with Maya again."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me; I'm too smart to fall for..."

"I'm not lying. Nothing ever happens between me and Riley. It's exactly like it was when we were just friends except I kissed her cheek once. But doing that felt … forced. Like I thought that's what I was supposed to do so I did it."

"But why would you feel that way if Riley's the once you picked."

"I didn't pick Riley." Lucas said walking over to the fireplace. "Turns out Maya picked her for me. Why would she do that if she knew it would only hurt her?"

"Because sometimes when you love someone you put their happiness above your own."

"Love? You think Maya loves me?"

"No, I was referring to Riley."

"Oh"

"But I do think Maya cares about you and more importantly she trusts you. She doesn't let down her guard for just anyone."

"Believe me I know." Lucas said taking a deep sigh as he resumed sitting in his chair.

"So, how _do_ you feel about Maya?" Farkle finally asked.

"Maya?" Lucas said with a breathy chuckle "She's not an easy person to get to know. But everything I do learn about her I feel like I understand her. With Maya I don't feel like I have to be "Mr. Perfect" because I know for a fact she doesn't see me that way. And it's not like with Riley … I'd hold Maya's hand in a heartbeat if I thought she'd let me. She's so strong and she thinks she has to be all the time, that's how I've always felt. Like I have to be the strong one and take care of all my friends. When Maya first came up to me on the subway that day, it was the first time since I moved from Texas that I smiled. Riley may have helped me survive my move to New York, but Maya's the one who made it feel like home."

"Sounds like you made your choice a long time ago." Farkle said getting up to go to bed. "Just be honest with her Lucas."

"Which one?"

"Both." Farkle said leaving Lucas alone by the fire. He sat there for hours thinking about his situation and before he knew it Lucas had fallen asleep in the chair and as he dozed off he had a vision of a campfire underneath a million stars and a chat between friends that ended very differently.

Maya didn't know why but she woke up extremely early the next morning. Maybe it was because after all the crying she and Riley had done her body just passed out from exhaustion. She brushed her teeth and showered, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the memory of Lucas' arms wrapped around her out of her mind. Maya knew she had to talk to him first and thought to clear her head she'd sneak downstairs and sketch that beautiful scenery she had abandoned the night before. She got dressed, put on her boots, grabbed her sketchbook and quietly left a snoring Riley alone in their room.

When she got downstairs Maya was surprised to see a very familiar figure asleep on one of the lounge chairs by the dying embers in the fireplace. At first she thought she should do something sneaky but as she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest Maya couldn't help but feel that teasing Lucas wouldn't be as much fun anymore. At least not until they cleared up whatever it was that stood between them. Maya laid down her sketchbook on the coffee table in front of him as she gently shook his shoulder while whispering softly in his ear.

"Huckleberry… Sundance… Hop-along… Ranger Rick…" Maya made it all the way to "Bucky McBoing-Boing" before Lucas' eyes finally fluttered open.

"Maya? What…"

"You picked a heck of a sleeping spot Huckleberry, what? Did it remind you of all those nights camped out under the stars?" Maya asked instantly regretting that particular choice of words. But Lucas' sleepy grin quickly assuaged her.

"Last night Farkle left me with something to think about. I guess I was so busy thinking I forgot to go to bed." He said with a yawn as a shiver ran up his spine. Without the fire the ski lodge had gotten pretty chilly. Before he knew it Maya was pushing a steaming paper cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Thanks." He said taking a sip. "So about last night..." Lucas started to say.

"Look Lucas, I'm sorry about all that. It was a long time coming but I hope I didn't make you feel too uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? No Maya…"

"I just hope we can still be friends." Maya said picking up her sketchbook and walking towards the window.

"Well what if that's not what I think we are?" Lucas said as he stood from the chair, echoing his words from the campfire.

"Well if we're not friends, what are we then?" Maya said almost teasing.

"If I remember correctly last night you said you liked me."

"No I said I lied about saying that I didn't like you. Big difference." She said walking up to him.

"So do you like me?"

"That depends, how do you feel about me?"

"Me? Maya I've liked you ever since you came up to me on the subway, asked me out and broke up with me all in the same sentence."

"You have?" Maya said as she once again let down her tough exterior to show the sensitive heart beneath.

"I have." Lucas said taking a deep breath "Actually I think I'm falling in lo…" But Maya didn't let him finish.

"Huckleberry!" She interrupted. "Me too." Maya said with a smile.

Hearing Maya say that Lucas could swear he felt his heart beaming in his chest. He gently took Maya's face in his hands and this time he didn't plan on backing away. Lucas looked into Maya's eyes once again but he didn't see the fear he had last time. This was his moment. Gently he placed his lips onto Maya's and in that split second everything was perfect. They both pulled away a few seconds later saying "Woah." in unison. All in all it was a very sweet moment, but like their classmate Sarah had said they were like 'Fiyaaah" and that's exactly how to describe their second kiss. Maya practically flew back into his arms and pulled his lips to hers. She had their lips pressed together so tight it seemed like not even air could make its way through and Lucas didn't mind one bit. He just pulled her closer and followed instincts he didn't even know he had. They only pulled apart when their burning lungs begged for air. Panting and a little disoriented Lucas took a step back with Maya in his arms not realizing how close their kissing had brought them to the big lounge chair. Lucas fell right over the arm of the chair pulling Maya down with him. This sent the pair into an uproarious laughter and once their hearts stopped pounding Maya helped pull Lucas up.

"So now what?" He asked her breathlessly.

"Now… we move forward." Maya said as she turned around, grabbed her coat, and headed outside with Lucas right behind her.

 **THE END**


	4. Prompt: Lucaya Road Trip AU

**Girl Meets Drabbles – Part 4**

 ***Authors Note- Thanks so much for the support guys! Keep those prompts coming! Any and all pairings welcome!***

 _ **Prompt: From Ella- AU story about Maya and Lucas being broken up but still having to go on a road trip.**_

Maya was angrily shoving clothes into her suitcases when a loud pounding on her door interrupted the latest string of curse words flowing from her lips. She threw in one more shirt before opening the door to the source of her fury; her band manager and ex-boyfriend Lucas.

"You're still packing? Maya I told you I'd be here by twelve."

"Yeah, well tell it to my hangover again, I don't think it heard you." Maya said brushing past him to get something out of the dresser he was currently blocking.

"Getting drunk the night before we leave for tour, why am I not surprised. You're the lead singer of the band Maya, pull yourself together, people expect better from you. Why is still beyond me…"

"Oh can it Ranger Rick. Save the speech for someone who cares. I wouldn't even have to listen to this if the band would've just fired you like I wanted to." Maya said angrily zipping her suitcase closed.

"Yeah well they didn't because I'm the best manager you've ever had and the only reason you don't think that anymore Maya is because I dropped you like a bad habit." Although his voice sounded confident Lucas' face would've given him away in a second, if Maya had turned around. She was too busy trying to command the tears brimming in her eyes to go back in.

"Whatever let's just get this stupid tour over with. I'll be on the bus." Maya said storming out of her hotel room she'd been staying in since the break-up. Her base player and best friend Riley had offered to let Maya stay with her but ever since Riley and Maya's keyboard player Farkle gotten together they're too happy for Maya to handle in her present state.

"Wait! What about your suitcases?" Lucas called out already knowing that he was going to carry them out. When he got to the parking lot the gigantic tour bus he had left there was gone and a small four door sedan stood in its place. Maya was next to the car reading a note that looked like it was on Riley's pink stationary.

"They abandoned us!" Maya said shoving the note into Lucas' already full arms. He just dropped Maya's luggage on the asphalt and took the note instead.

"Hey!" Maya screamed.

"Shush I'm trying to read. 'Dear Maya and Lucas. We couldn't take your fighting anymore so we decided unanimously to let you guys take your own car. Well actually it's my car so Maya please don't crash it out of spite. Hopefully everyone will end up right where they're supposed to be. Signed Zay, Riley, and Farkle.' I thought the car looked familiar. Wow Zay must really be at the end of his rope – he never lets me drive his car." Lucas said.

"Stupid drummer! When we get there I'm gonna do one of the drum solo's by 'Rush' on his head. What are you doing?" Maya asked Lucas who had opened the trunk.

"I'm putting your luggage in the trunk, my stuff's in the back seat. Looks like we're driving together so just get in the car."

"No, you can just take me to the airport and I'll fly there myself."

"Look I'm not happy about this either Maya just get in the car. You know you hate flying alone."

Maya rolled her eyes, sometimes wishing that Lucas didn't know her so well. So as Lucas took his place in the driver's seat Maya made her way to the passenger side as Lucas started up the car and with the slam of her door they were off.

The car was silent for the first hour of the drive. Lucas just paid attention to the road and Maya stared out the window tracing the scenery she saw in her hand because in her rush to pack she had forgotten to bring her sketchbook, which is what she usually used on long car rides when she didn't want to embrace the world around her, especially right now. It had been easy to drown her sorrows about her heartbreak when she avoided Lucas at all costs. But driving with him for hours on end in a small compact car, she didn't know how long she could hold her feelings down, especially when he smelled so darn good. Maya must've still been drunk because she swore she felt a twinge of guilt for Lucas, having to be stuck in the car for so long with her, who he apparently detested. Those were his exact words … detested. Maya started to see their most recent breakup flash before her closed eyelids, wondering exactly when she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to remember she forced her eyes wide open and woke up. She turned around slowly and faked a yawn, rubbing her eyes till Lucas came into clear view. He was exactly how he had been when she closed her eyes except the sun was a lot lower in the sky.

"You hungry?" he asked never taking his eyes off the road.

"Kind of, but I've been on a new liquid diet." Maya said taking a flask out of her bra deciding she desperately needed a drink.

"Seriously?" Lucas said sternly finally turning his attention away from the road.

"What like you care?"

"Maya…" Lucas said as he and Maya got into a heated fight over the flask, not seeing the broken glass on the highway from an accident that hadn't been cleaned up yet.

"Stop the car! Let me out right now!" Maya said just as they ran over the glass, puncturing their back right tire causing the car to come to a halt.

"What was that?" Maya said concerned.

"Either you just got superpowers and stopped the car, or we have a flat tire." Lucas said pulling the car in between the while lines on the side of the road. He and Maya both got out inspecting the damage.

"Great, just great. None of this would've happened if you'd just paid attention to the road." Maya groaned.

"Well I'm sorry I was busy trying to get you to not kill yourself by thirty-five. The lead singer needs a liver."

"Please that's ridiculous I'm not going to die in ten years just because I have a drink now and then. Now stop your preaching and fix the tire."

"Yes ma'am" Lucas said, his voice teething with anger as he popped the trunk to retrieve the spare tire. Once again throwing Maya's luggage to the ground he got the tire and the jack and got to work.

"Really?" Maya asked as she was left to place her things back in the trunk. After she was done she thought about sitting in the car and making his job harder but then realized that her barely hundred pound frame wouldn't do much. So Maya opted to annoy him instead, but she lost her train of thought when she saw his bulging arms trying to unscrew the popped tire from the rim. In a different time and place, a hot, sweaty, worked up Lucas was usually one of her favorite things. Her dirty mind was interrupted by his voice.

"He claims to take such good care of the car but can't oil the nuts and bolts. You'd think he's never changed a tire in his life."

"Knowing Zay he probably hasn't" Maya joked causing Lucas to chuckle.

"You're probably right; okay here hold the screws so we don't lose them." Lucas said holding out his hand for Maya to take the bolts. But when she touched his hand she felt a shock go through her fingertips causing her to drop the screw in the dirt.

"Sorry." Maya said as she knelt to the ground to retrieve what she had dropped. When she stood back up Lucas was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Maya asked.

"You just said sorry … to me. I don't think I've ever heard you say that."

"Yeah well I can be a decent human being, when I want to."

"I know." Lucas said handing her the rest of the bolts he'd taken out. "I'm just not use to it." he said starting to jack up the car. Maya rolled over the tire to him and before they knew it he was putting the last bolt back on. Turns out they could work well together as a team.

"Thanks … for helping." Lucas said as he took the bad tire and put it back in the trunk.

"See now I'm used to hearing 'Thanks' from you," Maya said opening the passenger door "usually when we were in bed." She teased looking at Lucas over the roof.

"Just get in the car." He said sitting back in the driver's seat.

"Oh wait I think I dropped my lip-gloss when I picked up that screw that _you_ dropped." Maya said getting back out of the car, the door closing behind her. After that last remark Lucas decided to have some fun with her.

"Got it." Maya said picking her lip-gloss out of the dirt and sticking it back the small front pocket on her tight jean shorts before walking back to the car. But as soon as she reached the door handle Lucas stepped on the gas causing her to miss.

"Oh ha-ha very funny." Maya said reaching as he did it again. "Seriously, cut it out."

"Cut what out, Maya I swear I'm not doing anything." Lucas said doing it two more times.

"Lucas!"

"What!"

"Huckleberry stop!" Maya called out causing Lucas to hit the brakes hard at the sound of his old nickname. Maya looked down in embarrassment at her outburst, calling Lucas 'Huckleberry' had always been a term of endearment, one she never meant to say again. Lucas said nothing as Maya got in the car and they continued their journey. Making one quick stop at the nearest drive-through fast food chain so that they could eat and avoid talking about what just happened.

Sitting in silence once again Maya decided to turn on the radio. A slow song came on not helping the situation at all. Maya opened her mouth to say something but she immediately decided against it.

"Were you gonna say something?" Lucas asked.

"No, no I was just stretching my mouth out." Maya said wincing at her obviously bad lie.

"Yeah, okay." Lucas said smugly grinning.

"If I _was_ going to say something it would probably be something along the lines of that I didn't mean to say what I said. It was just a slip if the tongue and you shouldn't read too much into it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lucas said with a tone of sarcasm to his words.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means… what it means, nothing. Forget it." Lucas said earning him a look from Maya.

"It's just that you act like you're the only one who was allowed to be hurt by the break up." He confessed.

"Well it's hard to be sympathetic to the feelings of the person who caused the break up."

"Because I proposed _again,_ and you said no _again._ How many times is that supposed to happen before…?"

"Because I already told you the other thousand times you proposed I'm just… not the marrying kind" Maya interrupted.

"Oh come off it. I don't believe that for a second. I'd just like to know for arguments sake Maya why were you so terrified at the idea of spending the rest of your life with me?" Lucas asked as he pulled the car to a stop.

Maya avoiding the question asked one herself, "Why are we stopping?"

"If I have to do all the driving because little miss New York City never bothered to get her license I need to sleep and I'd like to do it somewhere other than the side of the road." He replied getting out of the car as Maya looked out her window to see a big neon sign reading 'Motel 6'. Lucas and Maya grabbed their bags as they made their way into the lobby. Maya reached the counter first since Lucas was carrying the bulk of the luggage.

"We need two rooms please and if you could put them on opposite sides of the lot that would be great." Maya said to the creepy looking night manager. He replied to her a dull tone dangling one set of keys on his finger.

"We only have one room left and it's a single."

"We'll take it." Lucas said not waiting for Maya to start an argument. He took the keys from the guy and made his way to room 6. Maya followed him all the way to the room and waited as he opened the door to reveal a decent sized room equip with a TV, a nightstand with a lamp, a bathroom, and one full sized bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor you can have the bed." Lucas said ever the gentleman.

"No you said it yourself you're the one who needs to drive, you can have the bed I'll go sleep in the bathtub; wouldn't be my first time." Maya joked.

"Why didn't you answer my question in the car?" Lucas asked jumping back to their previous conversation.

"What question?" Maya said hoping he would take the hint and back off , but one of the reasons that drew Lucas and Maya together in the first place was he never backed down from a challenge; which was her middle name.

"You know which question. Why wouldn't you marry me? I mean we lived together, spent every waking moment together and I could've sworn you were happy because I know I was. So tell me Maya… why?"

"There is no why. It just is."

"That's how it always is with you isn't it. We don't get a reason, Maya Hart just does whatever she wants, and that's that. No reason, just because."

"Well what was your reason for ending it this time around? Were you finally just done with me, sick of the toxic relationship we had; together than apart just to be together again? Detested me right? Weren't those your exact words?"

"My exact words were I detested what we became, the constant back and forth, on and off like a light switch isn't how you love someone Maya."

"I never …" Maya began to say but stopped herself.

"Never what?"

"There was never a moment when I didn't love you!" Maya said finally snapping.

"Damn it…" Lucas said as he marched over to Maya and grabbed her in a searing kiss. Passion on top of passion exploded, clothes flung all over the floor, as the world literally shook until they both collapsed into each other.

When they were done Maya kissed her way up Lucas' bare chest until she landed on his lips giving him one more kiss before settling her head on his shoulder and gazing into his eyes.

"That was…" she began to say breathlessly.

"Never our problem." Lucas finished leaning his cheek on the top of her head.

"Yeah, it was always after that was the problem. Why do you think that is?"

"Because you're emotionally constipated and I'm stupid enough to love you anyways." Lucas said with his eyes closed trying to savor the moment.

"You're not stupid." Maya said taking his face in her hands before bringing the sheet close to her chest and sitting up wrapping her arms around her knees. Lucas sat up and gently brushed her wild blonde locks off her shoulder before giving it a kiss.

"You really do love me don't you? Even when you're mad at me."

"Especially when I'm mad at you."

"Okay then."

"Okay what?"

"I'm ready to tell you why I never say yes." Maya said turning to meet his gaze; Lucas said nothing, patiently waiting for her to continue. It took Maya a second to think what she was going to say but the sound of rain pouring down outside pulled her attention. It was then she knew exactly what to say.

"Did I ever tell you it was raining the night my dad left? I remember being so scared of the thunder and the lightning but there was no one around to comfort me. My mom eventually came in but by then I'd already fallen asleep. I woke up the next morning with no dad, barely a mom, and a sense that I was always going to be on my own and that I had to be okay with that."

"Maya I'm not your dad. I'm not going to just walk out on you."

"I know." she said taking his hands in her own causing the sheet to fall down but Maya didn't care, Lucas wasn't looking anywhere but her eyes. "You asked me in the car why I'm so afraid to spend the rest of my life with you. But don't you get it, I'm not. When we met I said to myself 'oh this guy is gonna be trouble', what I didn't realize is that I was starting something that would never end, that I didn't want to ever end. That's why I've never said yes, because I _know_ its forever. I've never had _forever_ ; I don't know what I'd do with it. Maybe I'd just mess it up."

"Never." Lucas said taking Maya's face in his hands, his love for her shining through his eyes like a beacon, a beacon to bring Maya home.

"I know that now. And knowing you, you probably have the ring with you somewhere; so ask me again."

"How'd you…?"

"Maybe I just know you. Or maybe I felt it in your pocket before when I was trying to feel you up." Maya said smiling.

Lucas got out of bed and found his discarded jeans on the floor reaching in the front pocket and pulling out the beautiful cushion cut canary diamond ring he'd picked out a long time ago.

"Should I put some pants on first?" Lucas asked as he stood in front of Maya completely naked.

"No just ask me already!" Maya said scooting to the edge of the bed with only her bottom half wrapped in the sheet as Lucas knelt down in front of her.

"Maya Penelope Hart, you came into my life like a whirlwind and everything changed but I wouldn't have it any other way. You are the love of my life and I want to spend every day for the rest of time, with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Maya said smiling wider than she ever had before "On one condition,"

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked with just as big of a smile as Maya dropped to the floor on both knees in front of him so that they were at eye level.

"If I ever break up with you again you tell me to shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." Lucas said slipping the ring on her finger before pulling her in for a slow kiss.

Although the road had started out rocky, this road trip did bring Maya and Lucas exactly where they were supposed to be, with each other.

 **THE END**


	5. Prompt: Markle & Rucas Endgame

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 5**

 ***Author's Note – Keep the drabbles coming! All pairings welcome! Also if you're a fan of some of my other stories let me know if you want a drabble based off one of those! Thanks again!***

 _ **Prompt: From Gmwlover - Riley pretends to date Farkle so she can make Lucas jealous as Farkle does the same for Maya. Markle/ Rucas endgame.**_

Riley was sitting patiently in her bay window when Farkle came in. he had found a note in his locker from Riley asking him to come through her window at exactly 3:30pm.

"Hi Riley, to what do I owe the exquisite pleasure of receiving a hand written note summoning me to your most sacred of places on this fine afternoon."

"Farkle" Riley said with one of her signature smiles Farkle adored so,

"Why are you smiling at me like that? Is Lucas right behind me?"

"No. Farkle, I have a proposition for you."

"And what proposition is that?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"Done." Farkle said scooting closer to Riley.

"No what I mean is can you pretend to be my boyfriend so that I can see if I make Lucas jealous?"

"Oh I see, you want to use me for my body."

"Exactly." Riley said. "So are you in?"

"Of course, I'd do anything to help you. In fact I believe this endeavor can be mutually beneficial." Farkle replied.

"How so?"

"Well with you taken by Lucas I'll only have Maya in the running to be the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus. And don't take this the wrong way Riley but I've always been a little more attracted to Maya in a romantic way. You I see in more of a sisterly light."

"Aww that's great Farkle. Okay so starting tomorrow we'll be a couple." Riley said.

"What will being your pretend boyfriend include? I like to have all the facts."

"Right, we should plan it out so it's more believable. Okay well for starters if anyone asks how we got together we can just say that one night you were over here watching a movie with me and as both of our hands reached for some popcorn at the same time we felt that spark of undying love and couldn't contain our feelings any longer." Riley said as she gazed off into the distance reliving a daydream she had often had with Lucas as her co-star.

"Wow you've really put a lot of thought into this. Now I hate to ask this question but what will we do physically to prove our new mate status?"

"Well we can hold hands, you can carry my books, I'll look at you lovingly, and you can give me a kiss on the cheek once a week until the job's done. Deal." Riley said standing up and extending her hand to Farkle.

"Deal." He said giving Riley's hand a hearty shake before retreating back out the window.

The next day at school Maya and Lucas were standing in their usual spots by Mr. Matthew's classroom bickering as usual, but when they saw Riley and Farkle come in holding hands a silence fell over them.

"Hi guys." Riley said as she and Farkle approached their friends.

"Riley why are you holding hands with Farkle, we don't hold hands with Farkle." Maya said trying to break the two apart but they held onto their grip.

"I do now Maya because he's my boyfriend."

"We're in love." Farkle said enthusiastically.

"I don't believe this." Maya said looking a little hurt, Riley was sad to see Maya look upset but that meant that she and Farkle were really selling it. Lucas, who stood with the same dumbfounded look on his face he had since they arrived, had yet to say anything.

"Lucas, do you have anything you'd like to say?" Riley asked fishing for a response from her crush.

"What? Oh sorry, um well if this is really what you guys want we couldn't be happier for you. Right Maya?" Lucas said giving Maya a little shove.

"Yeah, right. Happy. Come on let's get to class." Maya said as she moved into the classroom with an equally mopey Lucas behind her. Riley and Farkle smiled at each other before walking into class still hand in hand.

Later on in the cafeteria Farkle had just sat down to eat his lunch when Maya came and sat down right next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked in a soft flirty voice as she bat her eyelashes.

"Well I was saving it for my girlfriend Riley, but I guess you can sit there." Farkle said as he did an evil laugh in his head.

"Thanks, you know Farkle I really am happy for you and Riley."

"Wow thanks Maya. To be honest though I thought you were acting a little jealous this morning."

"What? Me, jealous? That's ridiculous. I don't do jealous." Maya said earning a look from Farkle. "Okay maybe I was a little jealous, I mean when I saw you and Riley walk in together hand in hand it made me reflect on how … I might've maybe, possibly, thought about doing that with … you." Maya said almost embarrassed.

"Really?!" Farkle exclaimed, "Since when?"

"Well ever since the library really, I mean I was sitting next to you in that window and I looked over at you and it was like I was seeing you in a different light." Maya ended with a sigh. "But I guess I missed my chance huh?"

"Not at all." Farkle said earning a confused glare from Maya.

"What?"

"Riley and I were just pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. She wanted to see if she could make Lucas jealous and I … well I wanted to see if I could make you jealous. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Farkle." Maya said as she placed her hand on top of Farkle's on the table.

"Yaaaay." Farkle said with a big smile as he and Maya gazed into each other's eyes both ready to see what came next for them.

Meanwhile back by bench by the lockers Riley and Lucas were having their own conversation. After going to her locker to put away her science book, Riley saw Lucas sitting on the bench looking really down.

"Lucas, is everything okay?" Riley asked sitting down next to him.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter now." Lucas said getting up but Riley stopped him by placing her hand gently on his arm.

"Please?" She asked using the doe eye trick she had seen her mother pull on her father many times.

"Okay well first off let me just say I really am happy for you and Farkle…"

"But…"

"But… I always thought that… well maybe…. That you and I had something between us. Ever since you fell into my lap on the subway actually."

"Oh Lucas," Riley said suddenly feeling bad for playing such a mean trick that hurt one of the people she cares most about in the world.

"It's okay Riley; I guess it was just all in my head, huh?"

"Well not all of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I do like you Lucas, as … more than a friend. I have for a while now. And you never said anything so I thought the best way to get you to admit your feelings was to pretend to have a boyfriend and see if you get jealous."

"So you and Farkle aren't really a couple?"

"No … I'm so sorry Lucas."

"I'm not." Lucas said as his face finally brightened up for the first time all day. "Riley would you like to go to the cafeteria with me and sit next to me." Lucas said standing up.

"I'd love to." Riley said as she and Lucas walked side by side down the hallway. About midway down the hall Riley and Lucas' hands bumped each other and as a result Lucas took Riley's hand and weaved their fingers together. And it was better than she ever imagined.

 **THE END**


	6. Prompt: Talent Show & Car Accident

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 6**

 ***Author's Note: You guys! I love the responses and prompts you have been sending me so keep em' coming! This next part is going to be two for one because I received two prompts in one comment that I really wanted to do! See nothing is off limits! So keep sending those prompts, and remember all ships welcome in this harbor! Also I didn't have any further plans for ski lodge to continue but let me know in the comments if you want me to continue that prompt. To be honest it wouldn't hurt to have something to do if I run low on other ones. Also if you want me to continue any of my other works as drabbles that's cool too! Let me know in the comments below! Enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Your Love's Like" or "Seamless" by Sabrina Carpenter used in these drabbles**

 _ **Prompt #1: From Guest – There is a talent show where Farkle and Riley dance and Maya sings seamlessly with Lucas on the guitar.**_

Maya should've run. She knew that. As soon as she and Lucas came down the hall and saw Riley with her excited face on, holding a flyer she'd just ripped off the bulletin board next to her Maya should've let go of Lucas' hand and ran the other way. She tried to but that same hand was now anchoring her to him as they made their way towards something Maya knew she would regret walking into. And she knew she was right as soon as she heard Riley say the words…

"TALENT SHOW! Our very own Abagail Adams High is having a talent show at the end of the month! We all have to sign up so we can experience our very first high school talent show together!" Riley exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"You already signed us up didn't you?" Maya asked, knowing her best friend all too well.

"Yes, yes I did."

"There's just one problem with that."

"And what's that peaches?"

"I have no talents!"

"Yup, me neither, no talents at all." Lucas concurred.

"What are you guys talking about? Maya you're the most talented person I know, you paint and you sing. And Lucas you're the one who taught me how to play the guitar, the basics at least. That's what you should do! Maya you sing and Lucas can accompany you on the guitar!"

As soon as Riley said that Maya watched Lucas cringe out of the corner of her eye.

"You play the guitar?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Me? Guitar? No. Okay yeah, yeah I play a little." Lucas confessed.

"How do I not know this?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna tell you, Maya who already thinks I'm a full-fledged cowboy that I play the guitar too. Because I'll never live that down."

"Huckleberry, you know I only tease you about that stuff because that's what we do. I tease then you tease, it's our thing. But you know I don't mean any of it."

"I do now." Lucas said putting an arm around Maya as she smiled and placed her hand on top of the one he was currently resting on her shoulder.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Riley exclaimed causing Maya to remove her hand and Lucas his arm.

"And the moment's ruined. So Riles what are you doing for the talent show?" Maya asked.

"Farkle and I are gonna tap dance." Riley replied causing Lucas and Maya to both start hysterically laughing. When they stopped to wipe the tears out of their eyes they noticed the stoic look on Riley's face.

"Wait? You're serious?" Maya said as Riley nodded her head.

"Riley you do know that tap dancing takes a lot of … coordination and … extensive footwork right?" Lucas asked trying to spare Riley's feelings.

"What he means to say is that you're Riley Super-klutz … how are you and Farkle gonna pull this off?" Maya said.

"As a team." Farkle said coming up behind Riley as he grabbed her arm, "Now come on partner, we have a lot of work to do." He said pulling Riley through the halls leaving Maya and Lucas all alone.

"I am not doing that talent show." Maya said getting her books out of her locker and handing them to Lucas. It had become a daily ritual of sorts, her handing him her books before going back to one of their houses to actually do the homework and maybe share a kiss or two.

"Come on, you know Riley won't stop until you say yes. Besides you have a great voice and it would be a shame for the whole school not to know it." Lucas said as Maya closed her locker turning to him with a smile.

"Oh no, you're not charming me into this with your compliments and flattery. Charm does nothing for me when I'm alone up on that stage with the whole school staring at me." Maya said wrapping her hand around Lucas' as they made their way out of the school.

"What if you weren't alone?" Lucas said as they were waiting for the train.

"Huh?" Maya said completely having forgotten their conversation in the hallway.

"What if I … did the talent show with you?" Lucas said looking down at the tracks. Maya knew Lucas wanted to be on that stage about as much as she did, which is why the gesture made her heart do an instant backflip. But Lucas always had that effect on her. Just as she was about to reply their train came drowning out any other sound in the vicinity, so Maya waited until she and Lucas were standing in the crowded subway car, face to face with nothing but the tall metal pole between them before responding.

"You'd really do this with me?" She asked sweetly.

"Maya you know I'd do anything for you." Lucas said earning a kiss from his girlfriend. "Especially when you do that," He said making Maya's smile grow a little wider. "All we have to do is pick a song and rehearse it."

"Aw, talent show homework?" Maya said in a whiney tone that just made Lucas laugh.

A week or so later Maya and Lucas were in her room rehearsing, and by rehearsing they meant arguing over which song to do.

"I can't sing that song it's too fast."

"I can't learn the song you want me to, it's too complicated. I'll never be ready in time for the talent show."

"Well we need to pick a song!"

"Why don't we just go through your music again, maybe we can find…"

"We've already gone through my music a million times and we haven't agreed on one song yet." Maya said collapsing on her bed face down as Lucas sat on the floor leaning his back against the side of the bed. They had been trying to find the right song for days and the struggle had both of them a little worse for wear.

"We're never gonna find a song." Maya muttered her face buried in her pillow.

"There's got to be one song we can agree on." Lucas said as he placed his head in his hands wracking his brain for that one song. They were about to give up all hope when they heard a familiar song coming from outside Maya's bedroom window. The source of the music was a car stopped at a red light that had its speakers turned up a little too loud. Any other day that would've caused Maya to slam her window shut but today it was a godsend. Maya and Lucas made their way to the window and with one look between them they knew they'd found the song they were looking for.

Finally the day of the talent show arrived, the auditorium was packed with family and friends as the talent waited back stage for their turn. Maya was pacing back and forth as Riley practiced the steps in her head to her dance and Farkle sat shining his tap shoes. Lucas hadn't made it yet but had texted Maya assuring her he'd be there in time, mentioning that he had to pick something up on the way.

"Stupid Huckleberry, what could he have to pick up that's so important. The talent show's going to start soon and we're up in the first half."

"Relax Maya, he'll be here. Lucas would never let you down." Riley said trying her to calm her best friend down.

"How are you so calm right now? You go on before we do."

"What could I possible have to be nervous about?" Riley said in a calm voice.

"Messing up, falling on your face, people laughing at you as you walk down the halls for the rest of high school." Maya said listing her own fears as she unknowingly instilled them in Riley.

"Farkle! I can't become a laughing stock, we just got here." Riley said as she started panicking.

"You won't be a laughing stock Riley, I promise." Farkle said grabbing her gently by the shoulders.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I believe in you." Farkle said causing Riley's panic to seemingly melt away. Maya thought she saw something unspoken transpire between her two best friends but whatever it was, soon was interrupted by the drama teacher announcing the beginning of the show.

"Welcome everyone to the Abagail Adams High Annual Talent Show…"

After the first couple of acts it was time to tap! Riley and Farkle's dance was well underway and Lucas still hadn't arrived but Maya was too busy watching Riley and Farkle tap up a storm to worry. When their dance was over and they came backstage Maya gave them both a big hug.

"You guys were amazing! Riles I'm so proud of you, you too Farkle."

"Thanks Peaches."

"Seriously I don't know how you pulled that off." Maya said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, Maya it's easy when you have the right partner." Riley said and as if on cue Lucas came running in. Riley and Farkle left to go join the audience wishing Maya and Lucas both good luck on their way out.

"You're late. The show already started." Maya said as Lucas just continued to stare at her.

"Wow Maya, you look … wow." Lucas said completely ignoring her; almost making up for being late with the goofy grin he had on his face.

"What did you have to get that was so important?" Maya asked trying to maintain her resolve.

"This." Lucas said pulling out a single stem pink rose that matched Maya's dress perfectly. "I got you this so you'd have something nice to remember this night by just in case but I know everything's going to be fine and don't worry because I'll be right there with you the whole time. You and me right?" Lucas finished a little out of breath from rambling. Maya was in awe as she took the flower from his hand, as she felt the familiar feeling of her heart doing backflips in her chest. It was just the boost in confidence Maya needed, she knew she had the right partner.

"Let's go knock em' dead… partner." Maya said as she handed Lucas the guitar and they made their way on stage. Maya took her place, center stage behind the mic stand as Lucas swung the guitar strap around his shoulders and took his place to her left.

"Next up to sing us a song please welcome Maya Hart with Lucas Friar on Guitar." The drama teacher announced before the curtains pulled back revealing Maya and Lucas to the crowd. As Maya took a deep breath she looked over to Lucas and he started strumming.

 _Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
_

 _Sometimes life gets bitter  
I get strung out, caught in the middle  
And I can't breathe  
I just need a little taste of paradise  
I know a place I can escape to  
Where I go, troubles never break through  
The grass is greener, my head is clearer  
I got peace of mind when I fall into your eyes_

As Maya sang she looked at Lucas and the audience simply faded away. Like she and him were the only two people in the room.

Your love's like breathing in the salty air  
Of summer on a private island just for me  
Your love's like the feeling I get  
When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head  
Keep it play playin' on repeat  
It's like flowers in the spring time  
Every day is Valentine's  
So good it's hard to describe  
It's like Paris after midnight,  
Dancing in the moonlight  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like

By the second verse all of Maya's fears had faded away and she just melted into the song.

Stop signs, I keep on runnin' into  
Red lights make me wanna scream like  
Why can't it just be only you and me all the time  
In a world no one can find

 _Your love's like breathing in the salty air  
Of summer on a private island just for me  
Your love's like the feeling I get  
When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head  
Keep it play playin' on repeat  
It's like flowers in the spring time  
Every day is Valentine's  
So good it's hard to describe  
It's like Paris after midnight,  
Dancing in the moonlight  
That's what your love,_

 _That's what your loves like_

 _Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh_

 _Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh_

 _That's what your love,_

 _That's what your loves like_

 _Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh_

 _Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh_

 _That's what your love,_

 _That's what your loves like_

Soon the song felt more like a private conversation between the two on stage and as she sang Lucas and Maya found themselves drifting towards each other, no longer paying any mind to the crowd of people. They're eyes never leaving each other.

When life has left me numb  
And I need a pick me up  
There's no better rush than your love  
Your love, your love

Your love's like breathing in the salty air  
Of summer on a private island just for me  
Your love's like the feeling I get  
When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head  
Keep it play playin' on repeat  
It's like walking on the ceiling  
Can't compare the feeling  
Better than I could ever describe  
It's like soaking in the sunrise  
Not a worry on my mind  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Woah-Oh-Oh-Oh  
That's what your love's like

As Maya finished the song she and Lucas both leaned in towards each other but their moment was interrupted by the roar of the crowd applauding them. Slightly embarrassed at getting so caught up in the moment the couple joined hands and bowed before running backstage. They ran all the way out of the building before finally coming to a stop. Laughing and out of breath Maya grabbed Lucas and pulled him close. She buried her face into his shirt and took a couple of deep breaths before pulling far enough away to look up at his face.

"I told you it would all be fine." He said.

"Huckleberry you love me right?" Maya asked catching Lucas completely off guard.

"Uh… well… um why would you… I mean…uh…only if you want me to…" Lucas continued rambling so Maya shut him up with a kiss.

"I thought so." Maya said smiling as she leaned in for another one.

"What about you?" Lucas asked in between kisses.

"Seriously, did you hear _any_ of the words to the song I just sang _to you?_ I swear sometimes you are such a huckleberry, Huckleberry." Maya said as Lucas' whole face lit up as he pulled her in for a kiss this time. After they broke apart Lucas started singing off-key at the top of his lungs.

"Your love's like breathing in the salty air of summer on a private island just for me. Your loves like…"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm serenading you. Your love's like the feeling I get…" Lucas said continuing the song.

"Ah it's so bad make it stop." Maya said speed walking away from him with her hands covering her ears.

"Don't run away Maya, I thought you love me…" Lucas said as he chased her down the block.

"Not when you do that." Maya said laughing as she started running with Lucas right on her tail. People walking down the street looked at Lucas and Maya like they were out of their minds, but they just didn't understand that that's what their love's like.

* * *

 _ **Prompt #2: Riley dies in a car crash and Maya and Lucas sing in memory of her after Maya grieves.**_

No one saw it coming, but Maya guessed that's how the world worked. Or at least that's what Riley would've said if she was here. But she wasn't. Instead Riley was in a pine box under a six foot pile of dirt. It happened when no one was looking, or just the driver of the truck. No one saw it coming, no one saw her coming.

Riley was driving home from Columbia when an eighteen wheeler going the other way flipped over the divide on the highway causing a twelve car pileup. It was one of the worst accidents in recorded history, days after it was all anyone saw if you turned on the news. The death count was up to twenty three and one of those was Riley. Maya was the last to find out. She was on her way to meet Lucas in his dorm room and when she got there she saw Lucas in tears holding his swollen hand and his wall had a fresh hole in it.

"Lucas, what happened?"

"Farkle called, Riley … there was an accident." Lucas said as he tried to fight the tears in his eyes. Maya felt her own tears well up as she asked.

"Lucas …?" and with one look Maya knew her best friend wasn't alive anymore. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't sob really. Where she should've felt an overwhelming ache and sadness inside her all Maya felt was a big gaping hole like the one in Lucas' wall. After that everything happened so fast, going to the Matthew's residence, seeing a broken Cory and Topanga, the wake and then finally the funeral. It was a sunny day ironically the day of Riley's funeral. So many people were there, like everyone she's ever met in her life or ever touched showed up to say goodbye.

After the funeral everyone went back to Topanga's for a memorial. Everyone except Maya. She followed where the wind carried her, and it led her to a familiar fire escape. As she started to climb up, the weight she didn't remember having on her chest started to break apart as tears and sobs flowed freely for the first time since she'd heard the news. And when she got to the top she collapsed. The bay window was closed and locked; she knows she's the one who locked it. So Maya just sat on the fire escape, leaned against the locked window, pulled her knees to her chest, and cried. Day turned into night and as Maya sat crying she felt the fire escape shake as Lucas and Farkle made their way up the ladder.

"Finally." Lucas said out of relief, half for reaching the top of the ladder and the other half for Maya finally expressing her sadness, letting it all out. He sat by Maya's left side, brushing her hair out of her face as she cried into his shoulder. Farkle sat on her other side looking worse for wear, but the light of his life had just died so no one expected any less. Maya took Farkle's hand in hers, her face never leaving Lucas' sleeve. Having her friends around her, Maya's sobs became less and less and pretty soon she, Lucas and Farkle were just sitting together staring up at the sky.

"Do you think she can see us?" Maya asked Lucas, being the most religious of the three.

"I hope so; she'd hate to miss anything." He answered.

"A part of me wants to be mad, to scream out into the abyss why this had to happen, why to her. To wallow in misery the rest of my life with a question I'll never know the answer to. But I know she wouldn't want that for me. She'd tell me to smile because the world is still a beautiful place, even without her in it." Farkle said as his voice broke with sorrow.

"I can still hear her voice in my head, telling me to hope. But the only thing I can think to hope for is her to come back." Maya said crying again.

"I know baby." Lucas whispered into Maya's hair as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"The only thing getting me through is that my last words to her were 'I love you'." Farkle said.

"Mine were 'Put Maya on the phone'." Lucas said chuckling with a heavy sigh after.

Maya took a deep shaky breath replaying in her mind the last moments she spent with Riley.

"The last time I saw her we were here in the bay window. Just sitting and talking. Suddenly she decided to put the radio on, turned to me and said 'We need a song P-Peaches'," Maya managed to choke out before the sobs overtook her again. "She said 'Whatever song that comes on next is our song'."

"What song was it?" Lucas asked. Instead of answering him Maya took his hand and started to sing softly.

"You and me to-together,

Take on the world forever.

I know all your secrets,

And I promise you I'm gonna keep them.

I'll be there when you are feeling clueless, you and me, oh yeah we're seamless." Maya finished as she cried out into the world. Letting it know just how much pain she was in, and exactly what it took from her. As she cried she could still hear the song playing in her mind.

 _Good morning, you're leaving  
I'll see you in the evening  
My best friend till the end  
My better half no pretend  
Our language is sacred  
Though people try to solve it  
New adventures on the way_

You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, yeah, woah oh

 _We're klutzy, but so lucky  
That I always have you to catch me  
We're partners in crime  
You're stuck with me your whole life  
So different, out of our minds  
From a planet that's hard to find  
Every second every day_

You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless

You're right by my side whenever I need you  
Through the hardest times  
I'll be there for you  
At the crack of dawn when the moon is gone  
I won't be hard to find  
Cause you and me, oh yeah we're seamless

You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, woah oh

The next morning Cory and Topanga walked by Riley's old room to see Maya and Lucas snuggled up together on her bed and Farkle holding on tight to a pillow curled up in the bay window. They both smiled for the first time since the accident and made their way into the kitchen. A gentle breeze swept in from the open window with a broken lock as the first rays of morning sunlight shined on all the sleeping friends. And as Maya felt the warmth dry her tear stained cheeks she thought one thing.

"Hi Honey…" Maya said in a yawn before squeezing herself closer to Lucas and falling back asleep.


	7. Prompt: Lucaya Date With Third Wheel Zay

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 7**

 ***Author's Note – Thanks for all the amazing prompts guys! Keep them coming!***

 _ **Prompt: From ParakeetPower – Maya and Lucas are on a date with Zay as the third wheel.**_

When Maya and Lucas started dating, officially, Lucas was okay with the fact that Maya wasn't your typical girl. In fact it's what he liked most about her. She didn't like PDA, she didn't have to hold his hand as they walked down the halls at school, she insisted on paying for herself when she could and she liked just spending time with him, didn't matter what they were doing. But Lucas being a little more traditional asked Maya if they could just do one thing,

"Date night?" Maya asked as they were sitting in Topanga's.

"Just one night a week where I get to actually act like you're my girlfriend." Lucas replied.

"And what would we do on this date night exactly?"

"Pizza, a movie now and then, or we could just come here and have one of those smoothies with two straws."

"I get to pick the smoothie flavor." Maya said popping another piece of Lucas' muffin in her mouth.

"So that's a yes?" Lucas asked wearily. Maya didn't reply she simply called out to her mother behind the counter.

"Mom can you bring Lucas and I a strawberry-banana smoothie with two straws?" she said looking at Lucas with a smile. And so date night began.

A few weeks later as Lucas and Maya were sharing another smoothie, Zay came in to Topanga's and with a heavy sigh collapsed on the bay window seat next to them. They both looked at their friend knowing exactly what was bothering him. About once a month Zay would get really homesick for Texas, or rather for his girlfriend Vanessa. So when he started to sigh, everyone knew what usually followed.

"Vanessa!" Zay cried out into the room causing Maya and Lucas to give each other a look.

"Hey buddy." Lucas said.

"Oh hey man, I didn't even see you there."

"Sure you didn't." Maya sassed.

"Missing Vanessa?" he asked. Zay just pouted and shook his head. Lucas thought for a moment before turning to Maya.

"Maya, let's go get a refill."

"Why we barely even …" but before she could finish Lucas picked up their smoothie and downed the whole thing through both straws before taking Maya's hand and dragging her to the counter.

"What was that?" she asked but Lucas raised a finger signaling that he needed a moment.

"Sorry, that was cold. Brain freeze." He said wincing as he rubbed his temples.

"Huckleberry start talking or the next smoothie's going over your head."

"Okay, Maya … would you… can we… just for tonight…"

"You want Zay to hang out with us on date night?"

"Yeah." Lucas said closing his eyes and waiting for that smoothie.

"Okay." Maya said ordering them another drink.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean he's our friend and he's…" Maya said as her gaze drifted to Zay hugging a pillow softly sobbing into it "upset. It's the right thing to do."

"You're the best." Lucas said giving Maya a kiss on the cheek before going back to Zay.

"I know." Maya said as she followed.

"Hey Zay, Maya and I were gonna go see a movie you wanna come?"

Zay sniffled before responding "You want me to go with you guys? Isn't this your date night? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No man, we want you to come. Right Maya?"

"Right." Maya said right before she and Lucas were enveloped in a huge bear hug by Zay.

"You guys are the best!" He exclaimed as Maya and Lucas shared a look, it was going to be one interesting date night.

After they finished their smoothies the three friends headed to the movie theater.

"So what were you guys gonna see?" Zay asked when they arrived at the theater.

"Well usually Maya picks the smoothies and the movies." Lucas said.

"Ooh they have the 'Red Planet Diaries: The Movie'. I pick that one."

"You got it." Lucas said buying the tickets as they made their way inside.

"You want some popcorn?" Lucas asked but before Maya could answer Zay was already at the counter ordering.

"Yeah I need one jumbo popcorn, with the works, and three sodas."

"Thanks Zay." Maya said.

"Oh did you guys want something too?" Zay asked.

"Why do you need three sodas?" Lucas inquired.

"To wash down the jumbo popcorn. By the way man can you spot me ten? I left my wallet at home." Lucas sighed and handed Zay his last ten dollars before turning to Maya with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about no movie snacks."

"That's okay Huckleberry." Maya said smiling at Lucas adoringly right when Zay walked by them with his arms full of his snacks.

"Ha, Huckleberry." He commented.

"Let's just go watch the movie." Lucas said letting Zay walk in front of them so he could take Maya's hand in his own without any comments from the peanut gallery. When they got inside the theater they found it was pretty packed.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Zay called out to them from somewhere close to the front. When they got there Lucas, ever the gentleman, let Maya go in first and as he went to go in next Zay cut in front of him and sat down next to Maya.

"Uh hey Zay? Do you think maybe I could sit next to Maya?"

"Would you look at me? Where are my manners? Of course man, sit next to your girl." Zay said moving over one seat. The movie started and right when Lucas put his arm around Maya's shoulders and she leaned into him they heard a loud whisper.

"Maya! Can you believe she chose Blard's other head?"

"Shush Zay people are trying to watch the movie." Lucas whispered.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm an enthusiastic fan who likes to talk about the characters I love so deeply."

"Is he gonna be like this the whole movie?" Maya asked Lucas.

"Pretty much. Look maybe he should sit next to you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't like it either but if he keeps "whispering" to you we're probably gonna get kicked out of the movie all together."

"Fine." Maya said pouting as Lucas moved his arm and switched seats with Zay.

"This is great! Thanks for inviting me guys!" Zay said taking a loud drink of his soda as a not so excited Lucas and Maya just said,

"Yeah,"

"Sure."

Two and a half hours later the three friends emerged from the theater with Zay making a beeline for the bathrooms.

"Three sodas really sneak up on you. I'll meet you guys outside."

And once they were out there Lucas turned to Maya as she started venting.

"Okay Zay has to go."

"I know but Maya…"

"No! He talked through the entire movie, drank three sodas, and burped the whole time and he cried into the popcorn making it all soggy."

"I know tonight wasn't that great, and I promise I will make it up to you. But he's one of my best friends and he misses his girlfriend. I can't help but sympathize with him because I know how much I'd miss you if we lived that far away from each other." Lucas said trying to charm her into submission. But Maya had one last trick up her sleeve.

"Okay, but if he sticks around then I don't think we can end date night the usual way." She said snaking her arms around his waist and bringing their faces so close their noses were a hair's length away. At that moment Zay came outside.

"Sorry Zay you have to go." Lucas said tearing his gaze away from Maya before giving his friend a look.

"Alright don't gotta tell me twice. I'm leaving... Y'all sure you don't want some pizza or something?"

"Leave!"

"Get outta here!" Maya and Lucas said simultaneously causing Zay to scurry away.

"Now where were we?" Lucas said pulling Maya close.

"Right about here." Maya said wrapping her arms around his neck. Lucas leaned down and just as their lips were about to meet.

"Maya?" they heard a male voice say behind them. Lucas looked up to see none other than Riley's Uncle.

"Josh." Maya said as she turned around.

 _To Be Continued…_


	8. Prompt: and Uncle Josh

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 8**

 ***Author's note – Mwahahaha I know! A cliffhanger! Originally the two prompts I had were going to be different drabbles entirely but as I was writing the first one I realized that they actually worked together! So now we go from light and funny to angsty! Enjoy! Also if you wanna read another version of this prompt check out my story "Girl Meets The New Year"***

 _ **Prompt: From Elle – How about a story where Josh comes back just when Maya and Lucas are starting to get together.**_

 _Previously:_

" _Now where were we?" Lucas said pulling Maya close._

" _Right about here." Maya said wrapping her arms around his neck. Lucas leaned down and just as their lips were about to meet._

" _Maya?" they heard a male voice say behind them. Lucas looked up to see none other than Riley's Uncle._

" _Josh." Maya said as she turned around._

"Hey, I thought it was you." Josh continued "and Mr. Howdy."

"Hey Josh." Lucas said extending his hand. As Josh shook Lucas' hand his gaze went back and forth between Lucas and Maya.

"So, you guys. Looked like you were in the middle of something…"

"Yeah a date. Maya and I are dating now." Lucas interjected as Maya remained silent.

"Yeah I heard that …. I think it's great. Good for you guys." Josh said maintaining the awkward air that had surrounded them. "Well I'll let you get back to your date. Lucas." He said shaking his hand once more before looking to her. "Maya." Josh said before turning and making his way into the movie theater.

"Well that was … unexpected." Lucas said after a pregnant pause.

"Yeah." Maya said finally breaking her silence before turning to Lucas "Huckleberry I think I'm ready to call it a night."

"Okay, I'll walk you home."

"No, that's okay. I'll go myself.

"You sure? I don't …"

"I'm sure." Maya said cutting him off.

"Alright, Maya is everything okay?" Lucas asked taking her hand gently in his own.

"Yeah," Maya said with a smile as she gave him a sweet peck on the lips "I'll text to you tomorrow." And with that Maya released Lucas' hand and made her way into the night.

The next morning bright and early Maya was tapping on Riley's bedroom window. After a couple of minutes the tapping quickly turned to banging causing a groggy Riley to get out of her bed and open the window.

"Maya, its Saturday. Why are you banging on my window so early? I don't usually expect you till noon." Riley groaned but Maya didn't answer, instead she launched herself through the bay window and into her best friend's arms crying. As Riley stroked Maya's hair trying to calm her down she asked "Maya? What happened?"

Maya pulled back and took some deep calming breaths before responding.

"Last night Lucas and I were at the movies…"

"Uh-huh…"

"And Josh was there. And he came over and said hi. And…" Maya said starting to cry again.

"And what Maya?"

"And I still felt … I still felt…"

"Like you like him?" Riley finished as Maya nodded her head yes.

"But you also like Lucas." Maya nodded again.

"I don't know what to do? Do I have to break up with Lucas now?"

"Do you want to?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then what? You want to date Josh too?"

"No." Maya answered. "But how can I wanna be with Lucas and still have feelings for Josh at the same time. It feels wrong, like I'm cheating on Lucas."

"But you're not, Maya."

"I don't want to like Josh anymore. Okay, and I don't want to lose Lucas … I can't lose him." Maya said looking down at her lap.

"Maya." Riley said lifting her head. "Just because you still have some feelings for someone, it doesn't have to mean anything. I still have some feelings for Lucas."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and maybe I always will. I mean he was the first boy I ever really liked but I know that we'll only ever be friends. I only want him to be my friend – partly because he has the best girlfriend I know."

"I still feel really confused." Maya said.

"I know, but you'll figure it out. And I'm always here for you." Riley said placing her hand on top of Maya's.

The rest of the day Maya wondered around New York, thinking about how she felt. Somehow everywhere she looked, everything she saw made her think of Lucas. She knew she had to face him sooner or later. This was something she couldn't avoid. It was when she was sitting on a bench in central park and saw an elderly couple sharing a kiss by the pond that she knew what she needed to do. She had to tell Lucas the truth, the whole truth.

So the next morning she sent him a text telling him to meet her at that same bench in central park. Maya was sitting on it when she saw Lucas walking towards her. She looked up at him as he sat down next to her.

"This has to do with Josh, doesn't it?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Maya replied.

"Well in your message you said you wanted to tell me the truth. So what's the truth Maya?" Lucas said turning to face her.

"The truth is … I still have feelings for Josh. And I spent all day yesterday trying to figure out what that means. And what I figured out is that I still have feelings for Josh but I also have feelings for you too. I know you understand what that's like…"

"I do, but I also know that _I_ made a choice." Lucas said getting up off the bench "I chose you Maya, that's where I stand. But I don't know where _we_ stand. Just tell me, have things changed?"

"Yes." Maya said standing as well while Lucas hung his head.

"I realized…" Maya said taking a step closer to Lucas, "I don't _love_ Josh." Maya said smiling as Lucas raised his head.

"What?" He asked.

"I said I don't _love_ Josh Huckleberry, what I felt for Josh was just a crush. I know that now, because how I feel about you … feels a lot different. It feels … real. Like one day when I'm old and wrinkly it'll be you I'm kissing by a pond in a park."

"Okay you had me, and then you lost me. What's this about old people?" Lucas asked confused but Maya didn't answer him. Instead she threw herself into his arms and kissed him like she wanted to the night at the movie theater. But this kiss… meant so much more.

 **THE END**


	9. Prompt: Rucas Basketball Game

**Girl Meets Drabbles - Part 9**

 ***Author's Note – Hey Guys! Sorry for the impromptu hiatus but between a lack of prompts and a busy weekend life really didn't give me much of a choice. This one is a prompt I found buried in the comments that for some reason I didn't get an email notifying me to its existence! And it's really detailed lol I love it! But please KEEP SENDING ME PROMPTS! I promise to keep writing as long as you keep sending! Thank you and enjoy!***

 _ **Prompt: From aprilnmiller – Do one where Riley and Lucas go on a date to a basketball game at the Garden, Knicks vs Mavericks and Lucas is the one to be a calming influence on Riley when fake fans start getting on her nerves. No Endgame but Rucas pairing.**_

Riley could hardly believe her eyes when she and Lucas stepped inside Madison Square Garden. Between the hordes of people and the bright lights from all the big screens surrounding them Riley felt like she was in a dream, her best dream ever. For her birthday Lucas had surprised Riley with tickets to a Knicks game. She had almost tackled him to the ground when he showed them to her and now they were finally here.

"Wow! Lucas these seats are amazing!" Riley exclaimed as they made their way into their row.

"I thought you'd like them. You want a snack or something before the game starts?" he asked.

"Nope, everything's perfect just the way it is." Riley said as she sat down taking Lucas' hand in her own.

"Good." Lucas replied looking at her with a smile as the buzzer went off signaling the start of the game. Riley watched as the Mavericks dominated over the Knicks for the first half of the game, causing her and Lucas to get into a heavy debate.

"Oh come on that last shot was nothing but net." Lucas argued playfully in defense of _his_ favorite team.

"Are you kidding that shot was all rim. You'd have to be blind to miss that." Riley joked back.

"Whatever you say." Lucas said throwing his hands up in mock defeat.

"Make jokes all you want but I'm here to support the Knicks. We'll have our day … you'll see." Riley boasted and just as she and Lucas took a pause to gaze into each other's eyes the tender moment was interrupted by the very loud bald gentleman sitting in the row in front of them.

"The Knicks are a disgrace, the Mavericks are killing us! What a waste of money. I knew I should've gone to see the Heat play the bulls instead." The man exclaimed to the guy sitting next to him who also nodded in agreement causing Riley's blood to boil. If there was one thing she couldn't tolerate it was people that were dissing the Knicks.

"Riley," Lucas said knowing his girlfriend all too well.

"What? I am not going to say anything, we're here to have fun and watch the game." Riley said through a clenched smile while vice gripping the arm rests.

"Okay." Lucas said as they brought their attention to the halftime entertainment.

"You know what's even worse than this game," the rude man continued "Fredette's jump shot." He said laughing with a mouth full of hotdog.

"Okay that's it!" Riley said getting up to attack but Lucas gripped her by the waste and stopped her. Just as Lucas was trying to wrestle Riley away from the guy the kiss cam landed right on them. Lucas stared up at the flat screen above the scoreboard and knew what he had to do. Wasting no time he turned Riley around and planted a big wet one right on her lips. The crowd cheered and all of Riley's anger melted away as she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away Lucas asked,

"You okay now?"

"Uh-huh." Riley said dreamily as she smiled a genuine Riley smile at Lucas.

That night the Mavericks won by a landslide which Lucas teased Riley about on the train ride home. But in Riley's eyes although her team may have lost she still felt like a winner, as long as she had Lucas.


	10. Prompt: Lucaya Inspiration Assignment

**Girl Meets Drabbles – Part 10**

 ***Author's Note – Lovin' the love guys! Keep those prompts comin'!***

 _ **Prompt: From L (Guest) – The class is paired up talking about inspiration and each pair has to say what inspires them. Lucaya Prompt.**_

"Okay guys, today we're going to talk about inspiration." Cory began as he underlined the word he had written on the blackboard.

"All of our greatest inventions, artwork, songs, even special recipes that have been passed down for generations have come from someone saying 'Hey would you look at that, it makes me want to do this'. So today we're gonna start a project, due tomorrow. You're gonna tell me what inspires you … about someone else."

"I pick Riley!" Maya called out.

"I pick Maya!" Riley followed right after holding Maya's hand that was extended in the middle of the aisle.

"No!" Cory said disconnecting their joint hands.

"Then I pick your mom." Maya said to Riley.

"Hey!" Riley exclaimed.

"Nope." Cory interjected.

"Then I pick my mom?" Maya asked wearily.

"Nu-uh. I pick. _I_ will be pairing you guys up." Cory said as he started taping desks of the paired individuals.

"You and you, and you and you, and you and you, and you and you…" He kept going until the only ones left were Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas.

"Oh no…" Maya groaned realizing what was happening.

"Oh yes. You and you, and _you_ and him." Cory said to Maya while pointing at Lucas.

"Boo." Maya said crossing her arms as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Remember just write a page each on what inspires you about the other person. 'Look at that, makes me wanna do this'." Cory said as the class made their way out into the hall.

"So looks like it's me and you." Lucas said to Maya as they stood by the lockers.

"Guess so. Alright Ranger Rick let's get this over with." Maya said as she and Lucas left the school.

Soon after they were sitting in Topanga's tapping their pencils against their notebooks aimlessly.

"So what exactly are we supposed to write?" Lucas asked.

"Look at that; makes me wanna do this." Maya quoted.

"Okay but what if you can't do anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if you can't do anything? Like me for instance, I don't invent things, I don't sing or play music, and I'm not an artist like you."

"Okay so what are you thinking?"

"Maybe inspiration doesn't just lead to a tangible thing. I mean the secret of life is 'people change people',"

"And knowing Matthews he's gonna work that in somehow." Maya said causing Lucas to chuckle.

"Right, so maybe how people change people is they inspire them to be something, but not make something."

"To make a change, instead of a thing." Maya said following Lucas' train of thought.

"If Riley was here you'd be done with your assignment already."

"Aw don't sell yourself short Huckleberry. In your own way you do inspire me."

"Really?"

"Sure, you inspire me to do this … HA-HURRRRR!" Maya said leaning forward to get in his face.

"Thanks." Lucas said as she sat back down in her seat.

"But seriously, you're a good person. I haven't known a lot of inherently good people except for Riley and her family but I'd say you're right up there with them. One more person that I have as the voice in my head reminding me to do what's right."

"You hear my voice in your head?"

"Sometimes. Most of the time it's just Riley but once in a while I'll catch myself thinking 'What would Huckleberry think about this?'."

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much about my opinion Maya."

"You're my friend; I care what my friends think about me. And… I know I can trust you." Maya said as Lucas looked at her with a smile that made something flutter inside. "So how about you, how have I inspired you?"

"Believe it or not I sometimes hear your voice inside my head too." Lucas said shyly looking down at his hands.

"You do?" Maya said suddenly feeling a change in the tone of the conversation.

"Ever since I came to New York I've tried to be … different than I was in Texas. I try not to get angry like I use to. And I thought hanging around Riley would help that and it did. But it wasn't really getting rid of the anger; it was more just pushing it down. Saying to myself don't let it out, you're not that guy anymore. But when I had that guy against the lockers I was surprised it wasn't Riley's voice I heard in my mind, it was yours. I heard you say 'Lucas don't' like when you jumped on my back with Billy." Lucas said finally looking up from his hands.

"Maya you have so many reasons to be angry, way more than I do. But you don't get angry, you let things go so they don't have control over you. And from the moment we met, you've inspired me to do the same." Lucas said looking right in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say." Maya said suddenly realizing how much it meant to her for Lucas to tell her this.

"You don't have to say anything Maya. Like you said, I know I can trust you." Lucas said, his gaze never wavering. Maya didn't know what happened but she suddenly felt herself being drawn to Lucas. It looked as though he was being drawn in as well but just as they were getting close Riley and Farkle walked in.

"Hey guys." Riley said coming to sit down, causing Maya and Lucas to jump apart.

"How's the assignment going?" Farkle asked. Maya and Lucas shared a look before Maya responded.

"I think we got it."

The next day in class Cory had all the pairs read their reports. Almost everyone had come up with something tangible that the other person inspired them to make.

"These things are all great guys, but I'm afraid none of you have gotten the real lesson yet."

"Not even us?" Riley asked.

"No Riley, not even you."

"But I made a watch that runs on smiles!" Farkle exclaimed.

"And that's incredible Farkle, but still not the point of the lesson. Lucas? Maya? You're the only ones left. Show us what you know." Cory said as he sat down on Maya's desk.

"Yesterday Lucas and I were trying to come up with an answer. What inspires us about the other? But then we realized that inspiration doesn't always mean that something has to be created."

"You don't say." Cory interjected.

"We realized that inspiration does lead to great inventions and art and music. But it also can lead to friends getting to know each other better." Lucas said smiling at Maya.

"People change people. And sometimes how they do that is to inspire others to be better or think a little differently."

"Maya and I realized that we have inspired each other to try and be the best versions of ourselves. Just by being who we are."

"And by trusting that we have the right people around to inspire us."

"And that's the lesson. Thank you guys, great job." Cory said getting up as Maya and Lucas took their seats.

"Anyone can be inspired by anything, but some of the most important lessons in history have come from people inspiring each other. Remember that." Cory finished as the bell rang

"Looks like we make a pretty good team Huckleberry." Maya said to Lucas as the class filed out.

"Yeah I guess we do."

"Here you go guys," Cory said handing Maya and Lucas their reports. "And again great job."

They looked at their papers to see a big A+ at the top of each.

"Wow my first A+!" Maya exclaimed.

"Great job partner." Lucas said as he held his hand up for a high five which Maya happily gave him. But when their hands met both Lucas and Maya froze at the sudden feeling that came over them.

"Huh." Cory said with a knowing smile as he looked at the two before heading out the door.

 **THE END**


	11. Prompt: Joshaya First Kiss

**Girl Meets Drabbles – Part 11**

 _ **Prompt: From Guest – Can you do a Joshaya story where they kiss for the first time?**_

Maya couldn't believe she was actually here. A week ago when she found an invitation to Josh's 18th birthday party in her mailbox she thought she was dreaming but when she asked Riley about it all her doubts disintegrated into thin air.

"He wants you there Maya." Were her exact words. So now here Maya stood in the middle of the Matthew's apartment surrounded by Josh's friends and family. Something felt different to Maya and she couldn't quite put her finger on it until Josh came in the room. The way he was looking at her was definitely new.

"Hey Maya, glad you could make it."

"I'm glad you invited me. Happy Birthday." Maya said opening her arms to Josh for a hug which he gladly accepted. Even the hug felt different to Maya, mostly because he was hugging her back and not trying to squirm out of her embrace. After they let go Maya looked up at Josh and saw that same look in his eyes.

"Um I know it's my party but I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Maya said trying to keep her cool. "How about later I disappear and if you wanna look for me I'll be by the bay window."

"Great." Josh said before leaving Maya to say hello to some of his other guests.

"What was that all about?" Riley said coming up right behind Maya.

"I don't know." Maya said with a happy but confused look on her face.

"What's happening Maya?" She asked.

"I can't wait to see." Maya said finally deciding to let a little bit of hope find its way into her heart.

A couple of hours later as Josh was saying goodbye to some of his friends who had to leave, Maya decided it was time to stop playing with her piece of birthday cake and sneak off to the bay window. She was only in the window five minutes before Josh walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Maya replied as he came over and sat down beside her. She waited patiently for Josh to speak. Finally after a few minutes of looking between Maya and the floor he broke the silence.

"You remember the last time you and I were in the bay window together?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it was after Riley and I snuck out to go to that party in your friend's dorm at NYU."

"And do you remember what I said to you?"

"That I wasn't a little kid anymore and maybe you needed to stop seeing me that way."

"Well, I promise you Maya ever since that night I have been. And the reason I wanted to talk to you tonight is that I'm turning eighteen in," Josh said glancing down at his watch "eleven minutes, and I needed to tell you this before it becomes illegal." He said with a chuckle.

"Maya, I really like the person you're becoming, well the woman you're becoming. And I… well um."

"You like me?" Maya said with her heart so high up in her throat she could barely get the words out.

Josh took a deep breath before responding.

"Yeah, I do." He finally said causing Maya's smile to brighten the room.

"But that doesn't change the fact that soon I'm gonna be eighteen, like five minutes soon, and then the age difference really does become a problem." Josh said with pleading eyes hoping she would understand, and she did.

"It's okay Josh; I've waited for you this long. What are a couple more years for true love?" Maya said jokingly making Josh laugh.

"Okay then. Thank you Maya." Josh said leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. But Maya had other plans. She quickly turned her head and Josh's lips landed right on her own in a sweet kiss. He backed away soon after with a look of surprise on his face. But once the shock wore off he smiled.

"Happy Birthday Josh." Maya said sweetly.

"Yeah, it really is." Josh said giving her hand a squeeze before getting up and making his way to the door. As he walked out he looked back to take one last look at Maya before leaving. Maya didn't get up, instead she leaned back against one of the pillows in the bay window and watched the night go by outside. Mindlessly she reached up and touched her lips thinking how lucky it was that Josh was her first kiss, and if she had her way in a couple of years she'd be his last. But Maya didn't mind waiting, for what's a couple of years when it comes to love.


	12. Prompt: Riarkle Surprise

**Girl Meets Drabbles – Part 12**

 ***Author's Note – Hi everybody! So sorry again for the delay but as life get busier sometimes hobbies have to take a back seat, but they're never forgotten! And also don't forget to keep sending me prompts! I'm open to writing anything just so long as you ask nicely lol! This next one is a little vague so I had to let my imagination run wild. Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Prompt: From Stardust16 – Can you do something with a Riarkle plot? Please?**_

Riley stared at herself in the mirror in the dressing room in the church. She couldn't believe her wedding day was finally here! After months and months of planning today was the day she finally became Mrs. Farkle Minkus. She straightened out the skirt of her wedding dress one last time before moving on to her veil.

"Riles, if you push that thing down any harder it's going to become a part of your head." Maya said from the couch on the wall adjacent to Riley. She tried to stand up but with an eight month pregnant belly that was not an easy task. Riley came over and helped her up.

"There ya go Shamoo." Riley said teasing; she was one of the only people who still could, seeing as violent mood swings came along with the gigantic belly.

"Just please don't give birth as you walk down the aisle, it's my day." Riley said turning to look back in the mirror.

"Whatever you say." Maya said coming up behind Riley to help with the veil.

"Look at us Maya, I'm about to get married and you're already married and about to be a mom. It seems like just yesterday we were little girls in the bay window, and now we're all grown up." Riley said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't, we can't afford to cry and ruin our make-up. And besides these days if I start crying I might not stop."

"Okay Peaches, no crying. Hey you know, your belly in that dress kind of looks like a…"

"Don't even go there." Maya warned. It wasn't her fault that Riley's color scheme was pink, orange, and peach.

"You just had to have a sunset wedding." Maya said when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Riley called out.

"The best man." Said Lucas' voice from the other side of the door. Maya rolled her eyes and waddled over to the door.

"Go away Huckleberry its bad luck for the Huckleberry to see the bride before the wedding."

"That's the groom Maya." He said as she opened the door.

"I don't remember you following that rule at our wedding?" Maya said as Lucas walked in.

"That's because I had to stop you from climbing out the window in the bathroom."

"I had cold feet for two seconds. Stupid Huckleberry." Maya said as she made her way back over to the couch.

"Okay, well Riley I just came in to tell you that everyone's here so we're ready when you are."

"Okay, you know what Lucas you and Maya can go I'll be right out I just have to do one more thing." Riley said. Lucas just nodded and helped Maya out to the hallway where the bridal party was waiting.

Riley made her way over to the window and looked out taking a deep breath before taking Hazel the Hippo out of her make-up bag and gave her one more quick squeeze before heading out the door.

"Is everything okay?" Maya asked as soon as she came to the hall seeing that all the other bridesmaids had already gone in.

"Everything's perfect. Let's get me married." Riley said as Maya linked arms with Lucas and made their way down the aisle. Soon the music changed and Cory and Topanga each took one of their daughter's arms as the music changed to 'Here Comes the Bride'. As soon as she stepped into the chapel Riley saw Farkle waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He looked so handsome in his tux but what Riley loved most was the way he was looking at her, with all the love in his heart behind his eyes. But then again that's how he always looked at her, and that was why they were getting married today. Finally they made their way to the end of the aisle and the priest asked "Who gives this woman away?"

"We do." Replied her parents and while Topanga made her way to the pew she was sitting in Cory did not move. It took Topanga and Auggie to pull him off before finally being able to begin.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" The priest began but Riley could only pay attention to Farkle. She imagined the kind of life they would have once they're married and was only pulled out of her daydream by the priest saying

"Riley, your vows please."

"Oh right, sorry." She said handing Maya her bouquet before taking Farkle's hands in her own.

"Farkle, we've known each other our whole lives. You've been a great friend and then in high school you became a great boyfriend and now I know you'll be an amazing husband. When I was little all I wanted was for my prince to come find me and for us to ride off into the sunset together and as it turned out my prince didn't find me I found him, in my best friend. So today Farkle I plan on doing what the universe has wanted for me all along, and that's to marry you. I love you Farkle." Riley said as a single tear fell from her eye that Farkle wiped away with a few tears of his own resting in his eyes.

"Riley," he began "I've loved you since the day we met and I didn't realize how much until one day I looked at you and though that I would be nothing without you. I'm a man of science so usually things like love and feelings frighten me because they can't be explained, they just are. But I was never afraid of what I felt for you, you showed me that the unexplained is nothing to fear. But our love definitely can be explained, it was simply meant to be."

"Farkle Minkus, do you take Riley Matthew's to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Farkle answered with no hesitation.

"And Riley…"

"I do!" Riley shouted out before the preacher could finish causing everyone in the church including the priest to chuckle.

"The rings please." The priest asked as Lucas and Maya handed them over.

"Farkle, place the ring on Riley's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Farkle said as he slid the diamond incrusted wedding band around Riley's slender finger.

"And Riley, place the ring on Farkle's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Riley said doing the same.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

"Give papa some sugar!" Farkle said causing Riley to laugh before taking her in his arms and kissing her. The guests cheered and started throwing rice as Riley and Farkle made their way to the limo outside the church. They got in and once they started driving to the reception Farkle looked at Riley and said

"So, Wife?"

"Yes Husband." Riley answered with one of her signature Riley smiles.

"Was our wedding exactly how you dreamed it would be?"

"No, it was better." Riley exclaimed as she leaned in and kissed Farkle. Knowing that no matter where life took them from here it would all be wonderful. As long as they were together.


	13. Prompt: Lucaya Martial Arts

**Girl Meets Drabbles – Part 13**

 ***Author's Note – Keep sending prompts guys! I'm really enjoying all of them! And especially thank you to the repeat offenders' lol I love that you guys enjoyed how your first prompt came out so much you asked for seconds! Awesome!***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest- Please can we have one where they are all grown up and the group has to do martial arts training to defend themselves but Maya gets hurt. Lucaya pairing.**_

"This is stupid I'm going home." Maya said as soon as they walked into the building.

"Nope, if we all have to do it then you do too." Lucas said grabbing his girlfriend by the arm and pulling her back in.

"Remind me again how I got roped in to taking a self-defense class?" She asked.

"Because Maya we live in one of the most dangerous cities in the world. We need to be able to defend ourselves from any thug on the street." Riley said. It was her initial idea that they, as a group, take a free self-defense class they were offering at the local community center. Farkle had been all for it, but then again he was up for anything Riley wanted to do. And Zay just tagged along because he was bored. So now here they all were waiting for their instructor to walk in.

"Relax Maya it's just a self-defense class. What could happen?" Lucas said as their teacher finally walked in. He was about 5'10 with brown hair and a very square jaw. He did not look like someone you wanted to run into in a dark alley.

"Welcome to martial arts for beginners." He said in a thick Russian accent. "First we do basic stretching so no one hurt themselves." He said leading the class in some stretches.

"Martial arts… for beginners?" Maya asked angrily as she turned to Riley.

"Riley I thought you said this was a self-defense class?" Lucas asked.

"Well we're already here and it's free so we might as well stay. We could still learn something, right Farkle?"

"Whatever you say Riley, but I have intellect. Brains over brawn is what I always … oomph!" Farkle exclaimed as Maya pushed him over without even trying.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said as Lucas helped him up. "Okay let's do this thing, one day I wanna be able to push Maya over."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Lucas said patting his friend on the back before joining the others in stretches.

"This is martial arts? Feels more like yoga to me." Maya said as they were stretching their legs back.

"You do yoga Maya? Guess that's why you're so flexible and bendy." Zay said earning a punch in the arm from Lucas.

"Really?" he asked his friend. Maya was about to interject when the instructor called their attention.

"Now I demonstrate side kick and you follow." He said leading the group.

"You're pretty good at this Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"You seem surprised Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Well yeah, I always thought your fighting style was more down and dirty … less karate kid." Maya said flirtatiously causing Lucas to blush.

"Element of surprise, no one expects a cowboy to know how to do a roundhouse." Zay said fooling around before doing a kick that knocked over a stack of mats.

"You in back!" The instructor called out to Zay as he began walking towards him.

"Why is it always me?" Zay said hanging his head.

"You mock my class?"

"No sir, I was just demonstrating to my friend my natural ability."

"Natural ability eh? Okay wise guy you come spar me? Show off natural ability."

"Hey obi-waninski leave him alone he didn't mean anything by it." Maya said earning herself the teachers' attention.

"Such big attitude from such a little woman."

"Oh yeah well there's more where that came from pal." Maya said going to kick the instructor into the next century but he anticipated the attack and blocked it before flipping Maya over completely so she landed on her back. He laughed as Lucas helped her up. Maya felt Lucas tense up but she took his hand and gave him a knowing look.

"Don't he's not worth it. Come on guys we don't need this stupid class." Maya said as she and Lucas turned around to leave.

"Ha ha better luck next time little girl." The instructor teased causing Maya to loose whatever resolve she had. She let go of Lucas' arm and charged at the instructor while his back was turned but once again he was ready for her. He moved out of the way causing Maya to leap right into the racks of fencing equpitment.

"MAYA!" Lucas called out as he ran to her aid. "Riley, call an ambulance." He said from Maya's side as she groaned in pain.

A couple of hours later Maya was in the emergency room. She had a sprained wrist, busted lip, and bruised ribs from the heavy metal racks that landed on her but other than that she was okay. She was signing the last release form when Lucas came to get her.

"Okay I finally convinced Riley to go home. How are you feeling?"

"Well my prides bruised more than anything. How about you?"

"What about me?"

"I know you have a tendency to… lose your cool when someone you love is in danger."

"Yeah but with you there I have a compelling reason not to." He said giving her a sweet kiss on the lips before helping her out of the hospital bed. Maya handed the release form to the nurse before wrapping Lucas' arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the car.

"Hey Huckleberry?" Maya asked as Lucas helped her gently into the passenger seat.

"Yeah?"

"How does Zay know that I'm flexible and bendy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as Lucas was bent over her fastening her seatbelt. He looked up at her with pleading eyes before taking a big gulp.

"Funny story…" he began after letting out a nervous chuckle.

 **THE END**


	14. Prompt: School Shooting Part 1

**Girl Meets Drabbles – Part 14**

 ***Author's Note – Hey guys! So this one is gonna be a little … okay a lot of angst. But I love it all the same! Also recently the subject of more mature concepts aka "smut" in these drabbles has come up so please feel free to message how you feel on the subject. Because if I do get any of those drabbles I'd hate to disappoint any of my readers so please let me know if it would be okay to post those in here or make it another story entirely. Okay well that's all folks and as always - Enjoy!**

 _ **Prompt: From gmwfanforlife- A shooting at school and Lucas is trying to find the girls but shooter kidnapped them. Just the core four and Smackle and Zay. Can it be a long one along with a kidnapping?**_

 _Farkle P.O.V._

I didn't know what was happening until it was too late. And I don't just mean today, I mean for the past year. Today we're sophomores but before that we were freshmen. Embarking together on a journey of new discoveries and friendships in high school, and while it's unfortunate it's also inevitable that some people might've been left behind. It's what happens. But no one, not even me with my boundless intellect, could have foreseen what would become of Billy Ross. As a nerd and subsequent freak I've never know what it's like to be on top of the world or rather on top of the social hierarchy that comes from being popular. Billy was, or at least he was in junior high. We had become pretty good friends after he stopped bullying me. Turned out he was jealous of the loyalty I inspire from my friends. Apparently jealousy still reared its ugly head somewhere in the back of Billy's mind. Especially when he fell off the top of the world.

Over the summer before freshman year Billy injured his hand in a freak accident with an automatic ball machine at the batting cages. Lucas was there when it happened; the machine malfunctioned and threw a 200 mph fast ball straight at Billy's right hand. Broke it in seven different places and suffice it to say his high school baseball career ended before it even began. This I'm guessing lead to a depressive state for Billy, I couldn't imagine not being able to do what I was best at anymore. After that Billy's popularity practically vanished overnight, and so did Billy. He stopped coming to school, and if he did show up he was always lurking around with a faded blue hoodie on. Not really talking to anyone. I can't remember the last time I spoke to Billy. In my defense Isadora Smackle, my girlfriend and ex-arch nemesis at the time, had decided to join us at Abagail Adams High. To say I was distracted was an understatement, but when you're in love sometimes an old friend takes a back seat. I haven't seen Billy in months, not until now. A lot has happened since I last saw him, Smackle and I broke up, and she's dating Zay now. They seem happy; she enjoys his pleasant and humorous nature. Lucas and Maya are together officially, but that doesn't mean they've stopped being Lucas and Maya, always arguing about something or another. In fact they just had a big fight the night before about the away game Lucas and Zay are playing today against John Hancock High, our bitter rivals. And Riley, well she's just the same old Riley. A positive ray of sunshine that since having gotten over her romantic attachment to Lucas puts all her energy into any club she can join. She's flourishing in high school. And right now I'm watching her talk to Smackle, until my gaze is torn away by a glint of light reflecting in my eye.

I saw a familiar faded blue hoodie and then something else that looks familiar but before I could register what it is a shot rang out through the halls. I duck on instinct and when I look up Riley is running, in fact everyone is scrambling like chickens in a pen. Everyone except Isadora, who is now lying on the ground in a pool of blood. My legs act on impulse as I run to her side. The bullet had gone straight through that beautiful brain of hers and left a hole on the other side. I try to check for a pulse, for anything to tell me that she's alive or has a chance. But before I can Riley's arms are wrapped around me pulling me away. She grabs my blood stained hand, it still feels warm and squishy. Soon Smackle is out of my line of sight as Riley drags me into a classroom already filled with some other students and shuts and locks the door.

"Oh my god." She says her voice barely above a whisper. There are tears in her eyes but I see a look of determination come over her. If I had to guess it was a look that meant she was taking charge of the situation, being the comforting voice the others needed to hear.

"We're safe as long as we're in here." Riley said. "We'll stay inside until help comes and we won't let anyone in."

"Not even Maya?" I find myself asking. Apparently the shock is starting to wear off.

"Oh my god Maya! I need to go find her!"

"Riley no! He's still out there, you could get killed too!"

"Wait, he? Farkle you saw who has the gun?" Riley asked and suddenly all eyes were on me. I took a deep breath before remembering the blue hoodie and the light in my eyes that I now realize was the sunlight coming through the windows and reflecting off the barrel of the gun. The gun that killed Isadora.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaims pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It was Billy."

"Billy Ross?" She asked.

"Yeah, Billy Ross."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." I said making my way to the window. I needed to feel warmth after a chill ran up my spine. Suddenly I felt warm all over but I knew that was coming from Riley. She had pressed herself into my back, hugging me from behind while resting her tear soaked face on my shoulder.

"I still need to go find Maya." Riley said leaving me cold again as she let go. As I was about to argue with her once more I saw two familiar yellow school buses pull up outside the window. The baseball team was back and apparently they had won, not knowing what the rest of us had lost. I blame my grief ridden state for my slow thought process but once it clicked in my head that the team was back, meaning there were people outside to help, I had an argument ready for Riley.

"Look Riley, the team's back. That means someone's going to call the police and they'll send people in…" but when I turned around to deliver it, she was already gone.

* * *

 _Riley P.O.V._

I like to think I inherited only good traits from my parents. Like my mom's ability to win any argument or my dad's ability to go above and beyond for the ones he loves. It never occurred to me until just now that I might have inherited some of their other traits too. Like how my mom rushes out not thinking of the consequences, or my dad's tunnel vision where I don't see anything but what I have to do. Right now that's find Maya. I walk close to the wall, I don't know if that's what you're supposed to do in a situation like this, but that's what I'm doing. I feel fear start to creep its way in, but my love and worry for my best friends safety is outweighing any sense I have. I try to think, do this logically. If I were Maya where would I be? Well last night she came over to the bay window to tell me that she and Lucas got in another fight. This time she was mad at him because she was convinced that he was going to be tempted by Missy Bradford while at the hotel. I told her she was crazy, Lucas would never do that. But she insisted on staying mad. That led me to think 'where does a mad Maya go?' and I could only think of two places; my house or the art room. So quietly I made my way through the halls, heart beating incredibly loud in my ears. I thought for sure it would lead Billy right to me, but then I saw the art room and I could hear shuffling going on inside. Maya was in the art room, now all I had to do was go in and lock the door so we would be safe until someone comes. I walk as quickly as I can to the art room and just as I was about to whisper Maya's name I turned my head and gasped in shock and terror. For in the middle of the room was an easel lying on the floor with a half painted canvas and splattered paint everywhere. And next to it was Billy in a faded blue hoodie with his arm wrapped around Maya's throat and a gun pointed at her head.

"Oh good, _you_ found me. Welcome to the party." Billy said smiling sisterly between the two of us.

* * *

 _Lucas P.O.V._

"Come on man! Smile, we just kicked some John Hancock butt." Zay said trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working. The only reason we'd won was because I focused all my anger at Maya into my playing. I don't even remember the game, I just remember being mad that my girlfriend thought that I would cheat on her, and worse she thought I'd cheat on her with Missy Bradford. Since coming to high school Missy had earned herself quite the reputation, of being really loose with her legs and if I'm totally honest, which I usually am, there's only one girl for me. And right now she's probably in the art room painting something with a lot of red in it.

"Don't do it." Zay says to me like he could read my mind.

"Do what?"

"Go to the art room right now and make up with Maya. You can't bow down to what a woman wants. I tried that with Vanessa and look how that turned out."

"Zay, Vanessa was always trying to change you. Maya lov… likes me for who I am."

"Mhmm, okay but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna take relationship advice from the guy who's been with his girlfriend a total of three weeks."

"And what a marvelous three weeks it's been. Izzy adores me and my charms, and I for one can't wait to go inside and get some sugar from my girl."

"Izzy?" I teased.

"Yeah okay. Let's go Casanova." Zay said as we walked around to the front of the school. I couldn't put my finger on it but something seemed seriously wrong, it was too quiet. It was the middle of the day; we should've seen students walking around or something. I figured maybe they were all in study hall. Or maybe Mrs. Shultz had one of her fearsome midterms planned for today. It wasn't until I heard the police siren and saw two cop cars parked outside the school that my suspicions were confirmed.

"Someone probably just called truancy again. C'mon man let's go in." Zay said to me but as we tried to go inside a police officer came and stopped us.

"Sorry boys, no one's allowed inside."

"Why?"

"There was a shooting here this morning. One confirmed dead, its unknown how many injured and anyone that didn't run out when shots were fired is still inside."

My heart was in my throat, one dead meant that it could be Maya or Riley or Farkle. The world started to blur, my thoughts were all that if I was there I could've done something. That I wasn't there to protect the people I love the most; or the person I love the most.

"Do they know who it is?" Zay asked as I was having trouble finding my voice

"Witnesses described him as a tall skinny African American, maybe fifteen, sixteen years old in a faded blue sweatshirt. I'm sorry boys I can't share any more details with you. Please stay here for your own safety." The officer said before making his way back to his squad car.

"Dude that sounds like Billy Ross." Zay said to me before walking to the officer to tell him the same. I followed him to try and plead with the officer when I heard something come across his police scanner that made my heart stop.

" _We have eyes on the subject. He's in the northwest corner of the building and it seems he has a blonde hostage. Girl about five feet, a student, seems to have been a struggle. Paint and canvas are askew everywhere. We can't get a clear shot."_

A blonde in the art room that put up a struggle, it had to be Maya and now that I knew she was alive I needed to do everything in my power to keep her that way. I ignored the police officer's warning and ran straight into the building. I could hear Zay and my coach calling out to me as well as the police officer. But I didn't care, I was going to find Maya and my friends and get them out.

"Man what are you doing?" Zay said startling me as he came up behind me in the hall.

"I have to go get Maya. Billy was my friend once; maybe I can talk him down before he kills anyone else. Why are you here?"

"My best friend runs into a building with a shooter on the loose and I'm not gonna follow him inside?" Zay said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay let's go." I said with a nod.

We walked by the lockers and it looked like a ghost town. Papers and books were dropped all over the floor and as we walked I saw bloody footprints leading to the front door coming from one hallway in particular. We rounded the corner when I saw the dead body lying on the floor. I recognized who it was immediately and grabbed Zay and held him against the wall.

"What the hell man?"

"Zay, the one that got shot. The body's in the next hall over."

"Yeah I figured that by the bloody trail we've been following. I promise I won't get freaked out, now come on you need to find Maya, and I need to find Izzy."

I took a deep breath; I knew I needed to tell him. I'd want him to tell me.

"Zay … its Smackle. She's the one who got shot." As much as it hurt me to tell him, the pain I saw in Zay's eyes was my pain in spades. I saw something break in him, like the goofy look he's had on his face his whole life fell off in a single moment. He pushed me away and walked around the corner, stopping when he saw her limp body on the floor. Her glasses had fallen off when she went down and Zay heard them crunch under his boot. He knelt down to pick them up and placed them on her pale face. I came and stood behind him, placing my hand on his shoulder like he had on mine a few minutes before.

"I'm so sorry Zay." I heard myself say with a break in my voice. "But we have to keep moving or Billy might find us." Zay nodded but before he stood up he ran his hand over Smackle's cheek. He stood, wiped a tear from his eye, and said "Let's move."

We walked down the hall quietly when I saw some movement in one of the classrooms. The blinds were closed but someone leaned against them forcing them open just enough for us to see. We made our way to the door and knocked twice but no one answered.

"Is anyone in there?" I whispered.

"Lucas?" I heard a voice whisper back and surely enough the door opened soon after to reveal Farkle on the other side. I practically attacked him with a bear hug, never happier in my life to see the genius. He ushered Zay and I inside quickly before shutting it again.

"Farkle is everyone okay? Where's Riley? Is she safe?" I asked as Zay took a seat on the floor obviously still reeling from finding Smackle.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you know the situation?" In all the years I've know Farkle I'd never seen him this angry.

"Yeah but Farkle, Billy has Maya."

"I know, and he has Riley too." Farkle said.

"What? How do you know?" I asked as Farkle handed me a piece of ripped loose-leaf.

"This came under the door a couple of minutes ago. It's for you." Farkle said as I looked to read the note

 _Friar-_

 _I have your girls and if you ever want to see them breathe again you'll meet me in the hallway by the library at noon. Come alone._

 _Billy_

"You can't go it's a trap." Zay said as I looked up at the clock in the back of the room. I had five minutes.

"I have no choice. You guys stay here." I said as I closed the door and went to go find Billy.

 _To Be Continued…_


	15. Prompt: School Shooting Part 2

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 15**

 ***Author's Note: Here you are guys! Part 2!***

 _ **Prompt: From gmwfanforlife- A shooting at school and Lucas is trying to find the girls but shooter kidnapped them. Just the core four and Smackle and Zay. Can it be a long one along with a kidnapping?**_

 _Previously:_

 _Embarking together on a journey of new discoveries and friendships in high school, and while it's unfortunate it's also inevitable that some people might've been left behind. It's what happens. But no one, not even me with my boundless intellect, could have foreseen what would become of Billy Ross…._

 _I saw a familiar faded blue hoodie and then something else that looks familiar but before I could register what it is a shot rang out through the halls..._

 _everyone is scrambling like chickens in a pen. Everyone except Isadora, who is now lying on the ground in a pool of blood…_

" _We're safe as long as we're in here." Riley said. "We'll stay inside until help comes and we won't let anyone in."_

" _Not even Maya?"_

" _Oh my god Maya! I need to go find her!"_

" _Wait, he? Farkle you saw who has the gun?"_

" _It was Billy."_

" _Billy Ross?" She asked._

" _Yeah, Billy Ross."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _I've never been more sure about anything in my life."_

 _I walk as quickly as I can to the art room and just as I was about to whisper Maya's name I turned my head and gasped in shock and terror. For in the middle of the room was an easel lying on the floor with a half painted canvas and splattered paint everywhere. And next to it was Billy in a faded blue hoodie with his arm wrapped around Maya's throat and a gun pointed at her head._

" _Oh good, you found me. Welcome to the party." Billy said smiling sinisterly…_

" _Man what are you doing?" Zay said startling me as he came up behind me in the hall._

" _I have to go get Maya. Billy was my friend once; maybe I can talk him down before he kills anyone else…"_

" _Yeah but Farkle, Billy has Maya."_

" _I know, and he has Riley too." Farkle said._

" _What? How do you know?" I asked as Farkle handed me a piece of ripped loose-leaf._

" _This came under the door a couple of minutes ago. It's for you." Farkle said as I looked down to read the note_

 _Friar-_

 _I have your girls and if you ever want to see them breathe again you'll meet me in the hallway by the library at noon. Come alone._

 _Billy_

" _You can't go it's a trap." Zay said as I looked up at the clock in the back of the room. I had five minutes._

" _I have no choice. You guys stay here." I said as I closed the door and went to go find Billy._

* * *

 _Lucas P.O.V._

For some reason as I walked through the halls to where Billy told me to meet him, the fight Maya and I had the night before kept playing in my mind over and over again. I couldn't help but think that might be the last conversation Maya and I ever have…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Okay, I better get going." I said giving Maya a kiss on the top of her head before unwinding my arms from around her waist. We were lying on top of her bed curled in each other as the credits from the movie we were watching on my laptop started rolling._

" _No." Maya said tightening her grip on me._

" _Maya as much as I don't want to leave if I don't go now I'll miss the bus."_

" _So miss the bus." Maya said finally letting go so I could get up. I put my shoes back on and packed my laptop back in my school bag before her arms were around my waist again._

" _Who schedules an away game at nine in the morning?"_

" _Apparently the John Hancock Pen's."_

" _Wait they're school mascot … is a pen?"_

" _Yeah and they're slogan is 'the pen is mightier than the bat'." That gave us both a good laugh._

" _So just the team is going away?" Maya asked while she fixed her bed head in the mirror on the back of her door._

" _The team, coach, and the cheerleaders." I cringed after I said that. I didn't want to lie to Maya but at the same time I knew mentioning the cheerleaders was a bad idea._

" _So you're telling me right now you're leaving your girlfriend to go spend the night in a hotel full of cheerleaders?"_

" _Come on Maya, you know it's not like that."_

" _Wherever Missy Bradford is it's always like that."_

" _Don't you trust me?" I asked expecting an immediate answer but I was surprised at the silence I was met with._

" _Maya you do trust me? Don't you?"_

" _I don't trust anybody."_

" _You trust Riley."_

" _She's earned it."_

" _And I haven't? Maya I've been nothing but patient and loyal when it comes to you. I'd do anything for you. But I shouldn't have to remind you of that. Whatever I don't have time for this I have to go." I said as I opened her bedroom door and walked out._

" _Fine, go. I hope you hit the ball and it strikes you out while striking Missy Bradford in the face!" She hollered at me as she slammed the door._

 _(End Flashback)_

I rushed down the last hall to the library and I turned the corner slowly. There was a hallway in front of the library and another one straight across from the door. It was like a big glass 'T' and when I saw that they weren't in front of the library I assumed they had to be in the other one. As soon as I turned the corner I scanned the hall for Maya and Riley, and I didn't have to look very far. They were right on the left side of the hall, sitting against the lockers holding each other's hands while Billy stood in front of them with the gun aimed at their heads. It was Maya that saw me first turning her head in my direction signaling Billy that I was there. I had never seen Maya so scared as when she saw me in the hall.

"Glad you decided to finally show up." Billy said turning to face me but never taking the gun off the girls. I took one step through the doorway and into the hall before Billy turned the gun on me. I instinctually threw my hands up.

"It doesn't have to be like this Billy. Just let the girls go."

"Oh I fully intend to let them go, I just wanted to watch you suffer first."

"Why?"

"Because you stole everything from me!" He screamed as he slammed his right hand into the lockers above Maya and Riley's heads.

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" he said holding up his now injured hand "This is what I'm talking about. Ever since it happened I just keep replaying the moment over and over. And you know what I realized, it was you. You broke the ball machine and aimed it at my hand! You knew I was the best and you had to take me out so you could get all the glory for yourself."

"Billy I would never do that. You're my friend and I care about my friends." That seemed to send Billy into a hysterical laughter.

"I'm your friend? Where were you after I became the social pariah that you see today? Where were you when coach said I couldn't be on the team anymore? Where were you when Missy dumped me? You were never my friend."

"You know that's not true Billy. We drifted apart maybe, but that happens sometimes. There was never a moment I wasn't your friend when we _were_ still friends."

"Please you don't care about anyone but yourself, Mr. Perfect. You ruined my life so now I'm gonna ruin yours." Billy said as he aimed the gun back at the girls. I froze, knowing that any sudden movements might get one of them killed.

"What should I take away from you? Hmm. I originally was gonna get this one earlier but that nerd girl got in the way." Billy said as he pointed at Riley.

"You were aiming at me?" she asked from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah, see I knew Lucas always liked you. You're his best friend you keep him on the straight and narrow right? Take you out of the picture and maybe Mr. Perfect won't be so perfect anymore. But then when I missed I thought it was the universe sending me a sign. A sign that I had the wrong girl all along. And then I remembered you sweetness." Billy said turning his attention to Maya. I watched as Maya turned on the hard mask I'd almost forgotten she'd had. Ever since we started dating I always saw the happier, more care free Maya Hart. I hoped I'd live to see it again.

"I saw you two in a hallway once, all over each other. Sickeningly in lust. Man you had her pressed so hard against the lockers I thought you were gonna put a dent in it. You didn't even see me walk by. Not that I would blame you, I felt all she has to offer when we had our little tiff in the art room."

"That's enough." I called out, seeing red at the way Billy was talking at the moment.

"I thought you two were all over each other just for the physical stuff, but then I saw how you looked at each other when you were done. And I remembered how in junior high it was Maya here who jumped on your back and stopped you from hitting me. Not Riley. So I figured, Riley would be good, but Maya would be even better for making you pay. But now I have both. The only question is which one dies first." Billy said as he aimed the gun straight at Maya. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, waiting for the inevitable. But I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Billy wait, shoot me instead."

"No!" Maya screamed out as Billy turned his head to me.

"Let the girls go and then you can shoot me. Think about it, the best way to ruin someone's life is to end it. I'll be dead and my loved ones will suffer. Shoot me instead." I said as I slowly walked closer to them. Maya and Riley were looking up at me in horror as Billy turned the gun on me.

"Sounds like a plan. Any last words?" Billy asked. I took a deep breath before responding

"Yeah … RUN!" I screamed to Riley and Maya as I knocked the gun out of Billy's hand before knocking him out with my right hook and turning around to run. Riley had already made it to the door way but Maya was frozen standing against the lockers a few feet from me.

"Run!" I said again as I ran to the doorway. Just as I was about to run through Billy got the gun off the floor and shot twice shattering the top of the glass siding in the doorframe. At the sound I grabbed Riley and tackled her to the floor. As I scurried to my feet I looked behind me to check on Maya only to not see her. It was then that the big glass doors to the hallway closed and locked, as part of the new school security system that right at that moment decided to work. I looked through the glass door to see Billy standing with a split lip holding Maya in a head lock with his left arm around her throat and the gun pressed against her right temple.

"MAYA!" I screamed as I slammed my side into the door trying to get it to open. I slammed my hands against the thick glass as I watched Billy smile at me with blood in his teeth as he dragged Maya around the corner into another hallway.

* * *

 _Maya P.O.V._

That stupid Huckleberry. He just always has to be the hero. Telling Billy to shoot him instead of me. As strong as he is he's not invincible, I just don't need him to learn that lesson the hard way. But it doesn't really matter now because I'm the one in danger again. My hair is caught in the zipper of Billy's smelly hoodie. And he's still got the gun pressed against my head. My instincts are to keep my cool until I come up with a plan. Fears never did anything for anyone. Of course I've never experienced fear like I did when the gun was pointed at Lucas. Stupid Huckleberry.

"Come on beautiful." Billy said to me in a disturbing tone. He stopped suddenly at the end of the hall. There's nowhere else to run. Except outside to the teachers parking lot. Maybe if I could distract him I could make a quick getaway, I mean I can see the lights from a police car reflecting on the glass. So I make a run for it… and end up with a bullet to the back of the head. I hate being in situations like this, where I don't see any way I can get myself out. But I'm going to because there's no way in hell I'm letting Lucas or anyone else put themselves in danger for me.

"Billy why are you doing this?"

"Uh-uh your boyfriend already tried that. I don't want sympathy, I want revenge."

"Look I know you think Lucas had something to do with your accident, but I think that's just something you told yourself to try and make sense of an unfair situation."

"So what you think I'm crazy?" He yelled as he threw me to the floor and continued to point the gun at me.

"No, I just. I've had a lot of messed up things happen to me in my life and I've done the same. When my dad left I blamed it on my mom. Said she made him leave even when a part of me knew that wasn't true. It took someone that cared about me to open my eyes."

"So you care about me? You wanna help fix me? Well too bad little miss 'broken' but you of all people should know," he said getting so close to my face I could feel his breath on my cheeks "some people can't be fixed."

He pulled me up by my elbow, hard, slamming us both into the widow looking out on the parking lot. It looked desolate except for the cars.

"Come on Maya, we're going for a ride." He said as he pulled my back to his chest with nothing separating us but the gun. Billy pushed me towards the nearest car which I recognized as Mr. Matthew's sedan. He pulled out from his jacket what looked like a long metal version of a paint stirrer and slid it in between the window and the door unlocking the car. Then he opened the door and unlocked the rest of the doors. He pushed me into the back seat and while at gunpoint he undid the leather braid belt on my dress, slid it off my waist and used it to tie me to the handle at the top of the interior. I was officially a hostage. Great. After tying me up he got in my face,

"What? You not gonna try and plea with me one more time? Tell me it's not too late to do the right thing?" he asked.

"Not really my style." I said with an unwanted shake in my voice as he traced the side of my face with the barrel of the gun.

"Haha that's right, you're the bad girl. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with that. For now enjoy the ride." Billy said before he slammed the door and got in the driver's seat. He popped open the panel and hotwired the car and before I knew it we were speeding out of the parking lot. I looked out the window as we drove by only to see Lucas staring at me with wide and scared eyes.

* * *

 _Lucas P.O.V._

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed out as I started beating the glass again. There was no other entrance to this part of the school except from the outside; this was the only way to Maya.

"Lucas." I heard Riley say weakly from where I left her on the ground.

"I think I got some glass in my leg, it really hurts." I begrudgingly left the door to go to her side. Riley looked like she was sitting in a puddle of blood and as she turned on her left side I didn't see any glass in her leg, but something much worse.

"Riley, you need to stay calm okay? That's not glass in your leg, it's a bullet."

"I got shot." Riley said as she started to hyperventilate, but I knew if she did that she'd go into shock and die.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm here. Let's wrap your leg up and I'll take you back to Farkle. He'll know what to do." That seemed to calm her down so I took off my baseball jersey and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding. That left me in only my white cotton t-shirt and jeans that I didn't realize until then were soaked with sweat. Just as I was about to lift Riley into my arms Farkle and Zay come around the corner.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We heard more gun shots. What happened?" Zay asked as Farkle made his way to Riley's other side.

"Riley got shot in the thigh. And Billy took Maya but I can't get through the door."

"Go, we'll take care of Riley." Farkle said.

"Yeah, go after Billy. We got this." Zay said coming around to her other side. I looked between the two of them and then to Riley who gave me a nod before running back to the front doors. Once I made it outside I was surrounded by reporters and more police officers who had come after I went inside. I was making my way through the crowd trying to get to the other side of the building where Billy had taken Maya when I saw a car speed from the teacher's parking lot, past all the cops and out onto the street. As the car turned I saw Maya in the back seat tied to the handle on top of the car door. Luckily I had parked my truck at the school the night before when we left for the away game and my keys were still in my pocket. I got in my truck as fast as I could and flew out after Billy. I scanned the streets until I had eyes on him; it looked like he was heading out of the city. We got on the expressway and I stayed behind him all the way. I could see Maya looking out the back window at me and I wished I could reach out and grab her. Instead I had to find a way to stop the car. A couple of miles later we made our way to an overpass and from what I could see Maya had broken free of her ties and was trying to wrestle the gun away from Billy. Their car soon started spinning out of control and before I knew it they had swerved, crashing right through the metal rail and into the water below. I slammed on the breaks and brought my truck to a screeching halt before jumping out. I looked down into the water but all I saw were bubbles and ripples.

"Maya!" I screamed out into the silence before taking off my shoes and diving into the cold murky water.

* * *

 _Maya P.O.V._

After we made it out of the parking lot Billy drove through the streets like a madman. I looked around for anything that I could use to get myself free but ultimately I knew I'd just have to undo the knot. As I was scraping the knot with my fingernails I looked back and saw Lucas in his stupid red pickup truck right on our tail. I've never been so happy to see that rusty thing in my whole life. I went back to work hoping that if I get the knot untied I could at least try and make it out of the car. We made it all the way out of the city and were on some deserted highway in upstate New York when I finally got free. I looked back and Lucas was still behind us but there was no way he could stop the car. I'd just have to do it myself. I looked to see where Billy had the gun while he was driving. He had it in his right hand while driving with his left. Luckily I was on the driver's side of the car so he couldn't see me in his peripheral. I suddenly remembered I had a pencil tucked in the bun I made while I was painting. I kept one hand on the handle and moved the other one to feel for the pencil. Luckily it hadn't fallen out, thank you thick hair. As I pulled the pencil out of my hair I used it to unlock the door on my side just in case I had to jump out of the car while it was still moving. I slowly slid the pencil into my hand and made sure Billy's eyes were on the road before I struck. I stabbed the pencil into the hand with the gun, which was his bad hand to begin with. He let out a scream and the car swerved a little as the gun dropped to the floor. I leapt forward to get it but Billy knocked me back with his elbow. He picked up the gun but I wasn't about to let him shoot me. Instead I tried to bend his arm back and take it but he let go of the wheel completely to try and get a hold of me. I watched as we headed towards the guard rail on the bridge we were currently driving over. I grabbed onto the seatbelt and looked back at Lucas' truck right before we hit the water.

* * *

 _Lucas P.O.V._

The water was so dirty I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone see, but I forced them open and saw the car at the bottom of the lake. I swam down and within seconds I was next to the window. Maya was inside unconscious but the water hadn't completely filled up the car yet. I swam over to Maya's side and by some stroke of luck the door was unlocked. She was tangled up in the seatbelt and as I was fidgeting with it she came to. Because I opened the door the car was completely submerged in water so she couldn't speak, she merely pointed to the gun in Billy's bloody hand, and I got the idea. I grabbed the gun and with a look of permission from Maya I shot the seatbelt and she was free. I pushed her out of the car and up towards the surface. She tried to hold onto my hand but I let it go, wanting to know that she'd be safe even if I didn't make it. My lungs were burning and I knew a few more seconds and I would drown but I also knew I couldn't live with myself if I left Billy so I reached over and pulled him out of the car. Lucky for me he hadn't been wearing a seat belt at all. When I finally surfaced I took a deep breath of air which my lungs thanked me for and as I held Billy close to me I called out for Maya.

"Maya! Maya! Where are you?"

"Lucas!" I heard her call out. I turned my head and saw that she had already made it to the shore. I swam with Billy's limp body weighing me down till I got to her. She helped pull him onto the dirt and once he was on solid ground I collapsed next to him coughing up water.

"Lucas? Lucas, baby talk to me. Can you hear me?" Maya said as she kneeled down next to me taking my hand in hers and stroking my wet hair back. I took a few deep breaths before responding.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay." I said as I squeezed her hand. I looked up at her and even soaking wet with mud on her face I thought she looked like an angel. She helped me sit up before we looked over at Billy. His eyes were open but he wasn't breathing. The impact of driving straight into the water had snapped his neck; he was dead before the car sank to the bottom. I stood up and leaned on Maya for support. We looked at each other and I pulled her into my chest and held her close. Even as the sirens approached I never let go.

Two weeks later the entire school planned a special assembly in the auditorium as a memorial for the students we lost and as a kind of closure for the students that survived. Riley asked if she could speak of course. The principal asked Maya and I if either of us wanted to say anything and a day before the assembly we still hadn't given our answer.

"Do you want to say anything?" I asked her as we sat in her bedroom.

"Do you?" She asked back. Since the bridge we hadn't really spoken about anything. Not our fight the night before, not how we both starred down the barrel of a gun, and not how we had almost drowned.

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Me either. Billy was sick, his depression drove him to the breaking point, and he just snapped. But I don't want to glorify what he put us through." She said and I simply nodded in response.

"Lucas," she continued. I knew it was serious when she called me by my first name.

"Yeah." I replied but she never continued. Instead she broke down and cried, for the first time since the whole ordeal happened. I instantly got up and wrapped her in my arms joining her, letting my sobs mix in with her own. We cried together I don't know how long before she looked up at me.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing me with all the love and passion and gratitude she had in her heart. I could feel it. Our kisses said what we couldn't,

*kiss* I'm sorry,

*kiss* I was so afraid to lose you,

*kiss* I need you,

*kiss* I can't live without you,

*kiss* I love you.

We told the principal the next day that we didn't want to speak at the assembly.

* * *

 _Maya P.O.V._

After our impromptu swim in the lake Lucas told me about Riley so we went straight to the hospital. We were greeted by all of our friends and family that were happy to see that we were okay, physically at least. This was definitely going to take its toll. After we saw Riley I asked my mom if Lucas could spend the night at our house.

"I really don't feel like being alone and Riley's in the hospital." I pleaded.

"Sure baby girl. I'm just glad you're safe, besides after everything that happened today I think hanky-panky is the furthest thing from your minds." My mom said making us both cringe. We got to my house and I handed Lucas the spare pj's I kept for him in my drawer. Sleepovers weren't exactly a new concept for us, but we always just slept. Ranger Rick wanted to wait and so did I. We both showered and changed before climbing into my bed. It was small so we always had to cuddle really close to each other which I didn't mind at all especially that night. I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. And he slept over every night for the next month. We never talked really, I mean we spoke to each other but we never really talked. Until the night before the memorial assembly and even then we didn't really talk. We just expressed how we were feeling and that night we didn't wait anymore. I woke up to him staring at me with a smile, it was the first genuine smile I'd seen on his face since this whole ordeal and I couldn't help but join him. The smiles faded as we realized that that day was going to be a huge reminder of what had happened, but also a reminder of something else. We got dressed for the memorial service and Lucas handed me his tie.

"Try not to choke me." He joked as I slid the tie around his neck.

"You don't trust me?" I said knowing that what had once been a sore spot between us was no longer an issue.

"No I trust you." he said taking my hand and placing it over his heart. "I trust you completely."

"And I trust you." I said as I finished his tie and pulled his collar over it. He took my head in his hands knowing that for us saying 'I trust you' was more meaningful than 'I love you'.

* * *

 _Riley P.O.V._

The assembly was my idea. As soon as I was let out of the hospital I asked my dad to call the principal so I could speak to him. I told him that the student body needed to heal like mine was, but instead of stitches we needed a memorial. So while I recuperated at home I planned the assembly and wrote a speech that I would deliver. Finally the day came and as I took my crutches and hopped to the podium I looked out at all the broken faces of my fellow class mates and hoped my speech would help.

"Hello everyone. My name is Riley Matthews. Most of you knew me as the girl running student council or the girl that was always on the decorating committee for every dance. But now you'll know me as the girl who got shot. The girl who was held captive in the halls. The girl whose best friend was kidnapped. And I think that's a real shame. I am more than what has happened to me. So are my friends. So were Isadora Smackle and even Billy Ross. And so are you. To the rest of the world this is just the latest story or the latest tragedy but for us this is something we're going to have to live with for the rest of our lives. So please don't let what happened here stop you from being who you were before. It's just something, a random occurrence that happened to you. But it doesn't define you. I'm not going to say that nothing will change, everything already has. But we are the ones who decide what happens next. I'm going to choose to remember who I was, and be who I was before because this," I said gesturing to my crutch, "doesn't change that. Only my attitude does. Billy Ross let what happened to him change who he was. I knew Billy, he wasn't a bad guy. He just got lost and now I hope he has found peace and has found who he used to be. And for Isadora Smackle I hope she and all of us who loved her can find peace as well. Thank you." The audience cheered for me and I saw some of the broken faces turn into smiles. But there were two faces I didn't see.

* * *

 _Farkle P.O.V._

I followed Zay out into the hall after Riley's speech. He kicked the lockers and knocked over a trashcan before collapsing with his back against the lockers. I went and sat down right next to him.

"Do you think we'll ever 'find peace'?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Is Riley right? Does this not define us? Can we go back to who we were?"

"I don't know."

"For someone who claims to be a genius that's all you can say? I don't know!" Zay screamed as he stood up.

"Let me guess if I was to ask you any more questions like why her? Why now? Why did Billy do what he did? Why did he do this to Maya, and Lucas and Riley and … and Izzy? You have no answer for me."

"No." I said standing. "But if I had to guess I would say that he had something wrong with him and he didn't know what he was doing."

"Oh please don't give me that bull. From what I heard he said in that hallway he knew exactly what he was doing. It was his choice! My girlfriend is dead because he couldn't play baseball anymore! I know it's wrong but I don't want him to find peace. I wanted him to answer for his crimes but now that will never happen. There is no peace Farkle!"

"You don't think I know that!" I hollered back earning a surprised look from Zay.

"Every day I run scenarios in my head of how this could've been prevented. I saw him, I could've said something. I could've warned her or tackled her out of the way. Or maybe I could've paid more attention to Billy. I mean he was my friend at one point. Maybe if I had been there for him this all could've been avoided." I said as I finally started to break down. Zay said nothing he simply placed his arm around my shoulders while I sobbed.

"I loved her too, once. We might not have been together anymore but I always loved her."

"I know Farkle. I know."

No one saw it coming, but we all feel it now. Some of us have turned to love for comfort, some of us choose to stay positive, some of us choose to get angry, and some of us ask questions there are no answers to. But no matter what at the end of the day, the important thing is that we chose to stay together. To not let this tear us apart. United we stand, divided we fall.

 **THE END**


	16. Prompt: The Riarkle Virus

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 16**

 ***Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus again between chapters … again. But I have a good reason and a new laptop so hopefully that puts an end to any other long hiatuses again! So without further ado I give you # 16! Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Stardust16 – Riarkle Pairing where Farkle gets sick or injured and Riley takes care of him.**_

Riley was having the sweetest dreams of princes and turtlenecks when she was startled by her cell phone ringing. She reached out her hand, never taking her head off the pillow, and slapped around her nightstand before finally landing on her phone. As she looked to see who it was she smiled when she saw her genius best friend, and recent man of her dreams, picture pop up on her screen.

"Farkle?" She answered but instead of Farkle's usual greeting she was met by a string of violent coughs. After the coughing ceased Farkle finally spoke.

"Riley?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Not really." He answered right before another coughing fit.

"Do you need me to come to you?" Riley asked immediately.

"Yes please."

"I'm on my way." Riley said hanging up the phone and practically jumping out of her bed. She got dressed as quietly as she could so as to not wake up her roommate and then she was off.

The drive from Columbia to Yale was a shot one, only about an hour and a half. She and Farkle had driven back and forth so often that Riley felt she knew the way with her eyes closed. But her eyes were wide open as she feared what was happening to her friend. She pulled up to Farkle's dormitory at about five in the morning and immediately ran up to his room. Unlike her dorm room, Farkle didn't have a roommate, which she was very thankful for as she barged in the room to see Farkle looking at her from the bed. He looked awful, his hair was matted down in sweat, his skin was pale and his eyes were dull. He barely looked like the Farkle she knew. Riley made her way over to his bed.

"Hey." He mumbled barely able to get the words out.

"Hey yourself. What's going on?"

"I have no idea. I started feeling the effects of this while I was working on my thesis so I went to bed early. Next thing I knew I was woken up by my own coughs." He replied as another string of coughs hit him.

"Does the campus have a medical office?" Riley asked as Farkle nodded yes.

"They're across the campus in the administrative building but they don't open until eight a.m. I'm sorry if I dragged you out of bed, I just didn't want to be alone." Farkle admitted bashfully. Riley smiled down at him as she pushed his hair out of his face.

"Don't worry about it Farkle, that's what friends are for." As he smiled back at her another coughing fit came on, but this one forced Farkle to sit up so he wouldn't choke on his own mucus.

"This is ridiculous; you need a doctor now." Riley said as she turned around and headed for the door.

"Riley wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you a doctor. Try and get some rest I'll be right back." Riley said as she closed the door and made her way out of the dormitory. She marched across the campus like a woman on a mission, there was no way she was going to let Farkle stay in that condition. She was going to find him a doctor; one way or another.

When she finally reached the administrative building she slipped in and followed the signs to the medical office. When she got there she saw that the room was completely dark. But Riley was never one to give up, especially when someone she cared about needed her. She looked at the sign taped up inside the window on the door and smiled when she saw a telephone number where the doctor could be reached in case of an emergency.

Riley returned not a half an hour later with the head of the medical office in tow. He examined Farkle and gave him something to help him rest before pulling Riley over to the side of the room.

"It's a good thing you called me when you did. It seems to be viral so there's no antibiotics I can give him; he'll just have to ride it out. Here's a list of things he'll need, just follow the instructions on the bottles. And if anything else just call the office."

"Thank you doctor, I will. Are you sure I can leave him?"

"Oh yes he'll be asleep for some time. He'll be fine." The doctor said as he left with Riley soon behind him.

She returned sometime later with grocery bags taking up her whole arm span.

"What's all this?" Farkle asked as she entered the dorm room.

"This, is Riley Matthew's patented cure for whatever ails you. We have cough syrup, medicine for a fever, energy drinks for your electrolytes, and chicken soup. I would've made you some from scratch but you don't have a stove." Riley said turning to see Farkle looking at her in a way that felt new but looked oddly familiar.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "Riley thank you for getting all this stuff, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how I'm feeling."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving till I know you're better." Riley said unpacking the bags and placing the contents on his bedside table before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"But if you stay then you'll get sick."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take; I know you'd do the same for me." Riley said giving Farkle one of those legendary Riley smiles.

"I feel better already."

"Good. Now what movie do you want to watch?" Riley said as she got up and made her way back with Farkle's laptop.

They spent the whole day together watching movies, eating soup and just talking. Riley insisted she wanted to stay over in case Farkle needed her. So she went to the closet and got out the air mattress and soon they were all set. Farkle's virus ended up lasting the whole weekend and seeing as Riley hadn't brought any supplies or her own she ended up borrowing Farkle's. She slept in one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts, loving how the smell of him was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep. Riley had always known that Farkle held a special place in her heart, but it wasn't until she was spoon feeding him soup that she realized how special to her he really was.

Sunday morning rolled around and Riley woke up to the sound of shower water running. She looked up to see Farkle's bed had been striped and he was nowhere to be found. She got up and put away the air mattress just as Farkle emerged from the bathroom looking like his old self again.

"Well somebody's looking better." Riley said to him.

"Yeah and I'm feeling better too. I can't thank you enough Riley, for staying with me."

"What else was I supposed to do?" She said moving towards him.

"Well thank you all the same." Farkle said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He let it linger and as he pulled away Riley found herself leaning in and capturing his lips with her own. The kiss felt like an explosion, like how Riley always imagined a kiss should feel. They continued kissing until they had to pull away for air. Standing in the middle of Farkle's dorm room as they stood smiling at each other seemed like the perfect moment. But as they pulled each other in for another kiss Riley let out a sneeze causing them both to freeze.

"Definitely worth getting sick all over." Farkle said as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled Riley in connecting their lips once again.

 **THE END**


	17. Prompt: Rucas & Lucadora

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 17**

 ***Author's note: Wow you guys are really giving me some amazing prompts and I want to make sure I get to them all. So this next chapter will be a two for one because both prompts came from the same reader! You guys are amazing and I'd love to keep this going until GMW returns in June if you'll let me!**

 _ **Prompt #1: From aprilnmiller - Rucas prompt- having an argument about their feelings and Lucas has finally had enough of this charade and tells her it's her, that it's always been her and he has his moment...FINALLY**_

Lucas had no idea how they had gotten to this moment. He was chasing Riley in middle of a thunderstorm through the streets of New York. There were no other cars or people, just the two of them.

"Riley!" he called out to her but she just kept walking. But Lucas, being the athlete that he was caught up to her almost immediately.

"Riley stop, can you just stop and listen to me." He said cutting in front of her, bringing her to a stop.

"Just listen to me please." He asked.

"Why? What could you possibly have to say that hasn't already been said?"

"If you just let me explain…"

"No Lucas. I can't wait around for you anymore. Right now there's someone waiting for me, who cares about _me_ and wants to be with _me_." Riley said shouting over the latest clap of thunder.

"But do you want to be with him?" Lucas asked causing Riley to go silent.

"Why can't you just let me go?" Riley asked him with tears in her eyes. Lucas knew that if he was ever going to take the plunge and tell Riley the truth now was the time. This was _his_ moment, and he would be damned if he let her slip through his fingers.

"Because I'm in love with you Riley. I always have been ever since you fell into my lap on the subway and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. We belong together and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. But now that I have, I don't want to waste another second that we could be spending together. And I know in my heart you feel the same way too." he finished. Lucas watched as the rain poured down around them soaking them to the bone but he didn't care. He wasn't going anywhere. Riley looked at him skeptically before launching herself into his arms and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Lucas kissed her back with everything he had and when they finally pulled away he asked smiling,

"What about Charlie?"

"Charlie who?" Riley said smiling right back before pulling him back to her.

He finally had his moment, and if it wasn't the best moment of his life.

 **THE END**

 _ **Prompt #2: Also from aprilnmiller - Lucadora prompt because let's face it, they would be really cute together. They realize they have feelings for each other...he tells her she's beautiful and she tells him it's never going to happen. You know their usual banter. but then one day out of the blue they realize the reason they banter is because they like each other. And they have a romantic moment.**_

As far as Isadora Smackle was concerned this day was like any other. She would be with her friends and then Lucas would say something she would misconstrue as flirting and counter it with a witty comment of her own. But today something was different. Today each of their friends had run off for some reason or another leaving Lucas and Isadora alone. And as they sat alone talking about whatever came to mind she leaned forward and her glasses fell right off her face and into her smoothie. Lucas ever the gentleman pulled them out and took them to the sink in the kitchen to clean them off. He came back not even a minute later with the glasses looking like they were brand new. She looked up and smiled at him, thinking that even as a blurry blob he still looked incredibly attractive.

"Here ya go." He said handing her back the glasses. And as she placed them back on her face Lucas turned to her and said,

"You're beautiful."

This caught her off guard. Usually in their banter Lucas would say something innocent that she would find a way to make flirtatious. He had never said anything purposely flirtatious to her before.

"I'm flattered truly, but as I've told you before. Not gonna happen." She said getting up to try and alleviate some of the butterflies that had taken up residence in her abdomen.

"That's too bad." Lucas said once again breaking tradition.

"And why is that?" Isadora said bravely turning around. Ever the scientist, her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she now _needed_ to know where this was heading.

"Because somewhere along the way of us being friends Isadora Smackle, I realized that I actually do think you're beautiful. And smart and kind and funny. And I think we should go on a date." Lucas said looking at her so intensely she felt her knees go weak.

"Hold on their cowboy, if this is some kind of a joke or a hoax I'll…"

"No joke. No hoax. Just a date, what do you say?" Lucas said extending his hand to her. Suddenly all of their interactions flashed before her eyes, making her realize that maybe there was something more than friendship between them.

"Alright, I shall go on a date with you." She said placing her small hand in his intertwining their fingers.

"Great!" Lucas said smiling, seeming incredibly genuine which caused Smackle to give him a smile of her own. They walked out of Topanga's hand in hand and as they strolled down the street Isadora came to the conclusion that this just might turn out to be her most successful experiment yet.

 **THE END**


	18. Prompt: Cory Madness

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 18**

 ***Author's Note: Oh my goodness! Were almost at #20! I can't believe this little project idea I had has turned into a beautiful community of ideas and that's all thanks to you guys! So as I mentioned before I will continue to take prompts from you guys until June when GMW officially returns for season 3! June 1** **st** **to be exact because the last prompt I am going to do is going to be one I come up with myself as a farewell to this little adventure and to you all! That one will be coming out on June 3** **rd** **before the premiere! But I won't stop writing all together and if you really enjoy my work please keep on reading! Thank you! ***

 _ **Prompt: From ParakeetPower - Can you do one where the gang (Zay, Maya, Farkle, Riley, Lucas and Smakle) are stuck having to share one room at a hotel on a field trip and Mr. Matthews is mad because Maya and Lucas end up sharing a bed (just sleeping!)**_

Cory couldn't believe this was happening. On their way back from a class trip to Washington D.C. they've had a string of bad luck. First the bus broke down in the middle of the highway, then they found out the tow truck wouldn't be able to come until morning, and now they were at a sleazy hotel that was telling him they only had two rooms available.

"Look, I don't think you understand, these are teenagers. They know not what they do but stick 'em in a room together long enough and they'll find out, the jerks." He tried explaining to the hotel manager.

"I'm sorry sir but that's all we have left." The manager said handing Cory the room key which he took reluctantly. Luckily only twelve students had come on the trip so he placed six in each room, and in one of those rooms were his daughter, her best friend, her cowboy ex-boyfriend turned best friend's boyfriend, the cowboy's best friend, their genius friend and his genius girlfriend. To Cory that just spelled disaster. The bus driver was obligated to stay with the bus until morning so Cory was the only adult supervision these kids had so he had to spend the night on the couch that sat in the hall between the two rooms. Before turning in for the night he checked in on each room. When he got to Riley's room he opened the door to see Lucas and Zay on the floor, Farkle on one of the cots the hotel had set up in each room, Smackle on the couch and Riley and Maya in the full sized bed. He walked around the room as he gave them the same speech he had given the other room.

"Okay you guys, lights out in ten minutes. We all need to be up early because the bus company is sending us another bus which should be here by seven a.m. and just so you know I'll be right outside. So no funny business." He said pointing at each of them individually.

"Dad, we're just going to sleep. What else would we possibly do?"

"I don't know, but I'm watching." He said making his way out of the room and closing it behind him.

An hour or two later he heard movement come from, of course, Riley's room. But when he got up to check the noise stopped. All through the night Cory swore he heard giggles, banging, and a crash or two but every time he went to the room to check, the lights were out and everything looked as it had before. Soon enough morning came but Cory, who was so tired from constantly checking on Riley and her friends, slept through the alarm he had set on his phone. He woke up finally when one of his students from the other room shook him awake. He opened his eyes to see the first room of students before him.

"Thanks Yogi, okay you guys. Go to the lobby and wait for the bus." He said as his students followed his instructions. Cory got up and rubbed his eyes before going into Riley's room. He was shocked by what he saw. Now Farkle and Smackle were next to each other on the floor, Zay was on the couch, Riley was on the cot, and Maya and Lucas were snuggled together on the bed.

"What? But, you? But? Gahhh!" Was all he said before making his way out of the room. Lucas opened his eyes and looked down at Maya.

"Did you say something?" he asked her groggily.

"No babe, go back to sleep." Maya said as she curled into his chest and closed her eyes once more.

 **THE END**


	19. Prompt: A Minkii Christmas

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 19**

 ***Author's Note: Remember guys! Keep those prompts coming till June 1** **st** **! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Its .FromStatefarm – Could you do a Riarkle fic with a Christmas setting maybe something with a pregnant Riley**_

It was right before their first Christmas as a married couple when Riley found out that their little family would soon have a new member.

"Riley, you mean…?"

"Yes."

"When did you…?"

"Yesterday."

"And you waited a whole day to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you in a special way that we'd always remember." Riley said as she and Farkle stood outside in the snow. They had been picking out their Christmas Tree and when Farkle asked Riley to help carry it to the car she claimed she couldn't and it had all snowballed from there. But as they stood surrounded by the magic of the season and the snow Riley knew that they would definitely always remember this moment.

"So you're really pregnant?" Farkle asked softly placing his hands on his wife's still flat stomach.

"Are you ready for the first baby Minkii?" Riley asked remembering Maya's nickname for their future children. Farkle didn't respond but he did pull Riley close and hold her like he never had before. They told everyone on Christmas eve at the Matthew's. Topanga and Cory couldn't wait to be grandparents and Maya and Lucas couldn't wait to be god-parents.

"Can you believe this time next year we'll have a baby?" Riley said as she and Farkle were snuggling in the bay window.

"I still can't believe I have the most wonderful and perfect woman in the world as my wife. Adding a baby to that makes it more perfect than I could've ever thought possible. Thank you Riley."

"For what?"

"For the most wonderful life you're giving me." Farkle said causing Riley's pregnancy hormones to go into overdrive.

* * *

Two Christmases later and Riley was once again pregnant, but this time she was a little further along, seven months to be exact.

"Riley sit down, you shouldn't be doing so much in your condition." Farkle said taking the tray from Riley's hands and sitting her down in one of their kitchen chairs.

"I know that but we're hosting Christmas like we always do. Those cookies aren't going to bake themselves."

"Maya and Lucas offered to do Christmas this year if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes but Maya always burns the pies and Lucas doesn't do the caroling. We have a beautiful daughter and another one on the way and I want them to have the same wonderful traditions I had as a kid."

"And they will. Rosie is barely two years old I doubt she'll remember anything anyways. The traditions will always be there."

"You're right. I'll go call Maya and tell her."

"No you go relax in the living room. I'll call Maya and clean up in here. How did you manage to get flour on the ceiling?"

"I sneezed." Riley admitted bashfully giving her husband a kiss on the cheek before going into the living room to join their toddler in watching her Saturday morning cartoons.

Later on they went to Lucas and Maya's house for Christmas and to Riley's surprise everything was like a traditional Matthew's Christmas.

"Farkle called us earlier and told us you wanted a traditional Christmas for Rosie, even if you couldn't do it yourself." Lucas said as he took her coat.

"Yeah so we decided to do it for you." Maya said coming in with their three-year-old daughter Roxie.

"Auntie Wiley!" Roxie exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"Hi pumpkin." Riley said as the little girl wrapped her tiny arms around her legs.

"Guys this is amazing, thank you." Riley said as she looked around.

"Thank Farkle, that's one great husband you have Riles." Maya said.

"Hey, if he's so great then why aren't you carrying the baby Minkii?" Lucas teased earning him a playful shove from his wife.

After the festivities on the drive home Riley thought how lucky she was. Every Christmas didn't need to all be the same, as long as Farkle was there to share them with her and their children she knew they'd always have a wonderful Christmas.

 **THE END**


	20. Prompt: Music & Memories

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 20**

 ***Author's Note – Gahhh were up to #20! I can't believe it! But it's all thanks to you guys I would be a writer with no prompts which is really no writer at all! So thank you truly from the bottom of my heart! Also remember I'm still taking all prompts until June 1** **st** **! And as always Enjoy! ***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter**

 _ **Prompt: From Its .FromStatefarm- What about one where the high five or six (if you want to include Smackle) are just sitting around talking about their favorite music and songs P.S. this does not have to do with any ships but if you do I will always request Riarkle and Lucaya**_

Remembering all that they had learned in junior high, the group of friends had made a pact when starting high school that once a week they would gather in the school's library, which was often deserted, so that they wouldn't drift apart in the stormy seas that was Abagail Adams High. So it became a tradition that on Fridays after school let out they would come to the library, push all the sofa chairs together in a circle and just hang out. Of course some things did change over the years, like Farkle and Smackle breaking up, Maya and Lucas getting together, Zay and Smackle getting together and final after all these years Farkle and Riley making it official. But of course none of that mattered to them in the library, their sanctuary, their home away from home.

"Hey check out this cool magazine I found in the archives drawer." Lucas said handing it to Maya.

"Oh awesome, it's a rolling stone from 1977 with Fleetwood Mac on the cover." She said. "I love them."

"You love anything that's classic rock n' roll." Riley said coming to sit next to her best friend.

'True, just like you love anything by One Direction."

"Maya!"

"What, was that supposed to be some big secret?" Maya asked innocently causing Riley to get up and go sit next to Farkle.

"Come on Maya don't tease her." Zay interjected from his spot on the floor.

"I'm not, I really didn't think she would be embarrassed." Maya said silently pleading with Lucas to say something to fix it.

"I think everybody has that one song or group they like but are a little ashamed of." He stated.

"Exactly." Maya said.

"Like Maya and R5."

"Lucas!" Maya said between clenched teeth as everyone broke out into an uproarious laughter.

"Isn't that the teenybopper band with that guy from that kids show?" Farkle asked in between laughs.

"Shut up I like their music. And you don't speak to me." Maya said pointing at Lucas.

"Maya, I'm sorry." Lucas said walking towards her and pulling her in by the waist "But isn't one of their songs _our_ song. How could you be ashamed of that?" he said giving her that look that always made her anger melt away.

"Fine, how about you Huckleberry? I think it's only fair that everyone here knows your guilty pleasure song too."

"Maya," Lucas said in a warning tone.

"Lucas likes..." before she could finish Lucas covered her mouth with his hand but Maya licked the palm causing him to immediately let go.

"Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears." She finished.

"You licked my hand." Lucas said wiping it off on his jeans.

"Britney Spears, really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I caught him singing it in the shower."

"Wait why were you there when he was taking a shower?" Zay asked causing Maya to start babbling.

"Oh shut up you Little Monster. Zay here is a huge fan of Lady Gaga." Lucas said trying to divert the attention off of his and Maya's extra-curricular activities.

"Yes, yes I am. But I'm not ashamed of it. I love me some Lady Gaga." Zay retorted.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I showed them the video?" Lucas said getting his phone out of his back pocket.

"Don't you dare." Zay said charging to get the phone out of Lucas' hands.

"What video my guileless lover?" Smackle asked her boyfriend.

"Fine, back in Texas I filmed a video of me lip synching to Paparazzi." Zay said gesturing to Lucas to play the video. Everyone laughed at it but Smackle.

"I think you were wonderful in that video, though a little odd." Smackle said earning herself a kiss on the cheek from Zay.

"That's why you're my girl. Farkle how'd you ever let this one slip through your fingers?"

"I didn't, I just found a better suited companion for my own." He said taking Riley's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Aww Farkle."

"And just so you know, I like One Direction too. Mostly because you like them but also because I appreciate their flawless swag." Farkle said trying to sound cool while everyone just shook their heads.

"I love these times together." Riley said looking around at all of her friends.

"Can you believe two years of high school has gone by." Lucas said as he took Maya's seat and she made her way onto his lap.

"Seems like just yesterday we found this place, remember?" She said turning to Riley.

"How can I forget? My face still hurts from being pushed against the doors." She replied as they all shared a laugh.

"I hope it's always like this." Farkle interjected.

"It will be, as long as we remember…" Riley said pointing to Maya.

"Not until we put down our phones, switch off our computers and look in each other's eyes we won't be able to touch each other's hearts." She said saying the last part as she looked into Lucas' eyes and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Sorry I licked your hand."

"Sorry I outed you." He replied as they leaned farther back in the chair.

"Hey guys, you know what my favorite song is?" Riley asked as everyone looked at her confused.

"I've been waiting for a day like this to come…" she began to sing softly as everyone joined in. Soon they were all singing it, laughing and having fun together. Friends just being friends, after all that's what the library was really all about.


	21. Prompt: Riarkle Comfort

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 21**

 ***Author's Note – Keep them prompts a-comin'! Lol and as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Anilovesbooks – Can you please do Riarkle with Riley coming over to Farkle's house because of a fight her parents were having and can you make it a rainy night and she stays over too.**_

It was a dark and rainy night. Farkle stood looking out of his bedroom window thankful for once that their apartment was the penthouse, or otherwise he was sure it would flood. It had been pouring rain for almost a week, meteorologists were calling it the storm of the century and from what Farkle could see they were correct. Anyone who dared to venture out in this storm would be crazy, and that's exactly what Farkle was thinking when he heard the doorbell ring. It was almost midnight so Farkle used the extensive Minkus Security system to see who it was but once he did he opened the door immediately and sure enough out in the hallway stood Riley, drenched from head to toe. Her hair clung to her face wildly and her close were splashed with mud, no doubt from some cab that didn't care about the weather but rather his earnings. But it was her eyes that shocked Farkle the most about her appearance. For they were not the bright and beautiful eyes he had seen growing up. Now they were red and puffy, like she had been crying, but also there was a sadness to them that Farkle had never seen.

"Hi." Was all she said. Farkle silently gestured for her to come inside the apartment, unsure of what to say. So he simply said nothing and as she sat down on the big couch in his living room he went to the kitchen and got her some tea.

"Chamomile." He said as he handed her the mug.

"My favorite, thanks Farkle." She replied, and he swore he saw the light come back to her eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Riley, why were you out in this storm?"

Farkle watched as her breathing became shallow and it looked as though she was reliving whatever it was that sent her to him. He watched as she brought her tea to her trembling lips and took a sip before answering.

"My parents got in a fight. And it got so bad I had to get out of there."

"I'm sorry Riley. But your parents love each other more than anyone I've ever seen, what were they fighting about that was so…?" He said struggling to find the word that wouldn't cause Riley's world to come crashing down.

"Bad? Well it all started the other day when my mom came back from the doctors. She thought she had the flu, but the doctor thought she was going to have another baby. So while they were waiting for the results my dad said something to her that made my mom the angriest I'd ever seen her. I have no idea what it is or if I'm going to have another little brother or sister, I heard them fighting and I just…" Riley said as the tears began to come back. Farkle instinctually pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her wet hair as he tried to calm her sobs. After a couple of minutes, he heard her say something so softly even a dog would've had trouble hearing it.

"I just don't want to watch my parents' marriage fall apart. I can't."

"Riley, there may not be a literal definition of true love but if there was I'm positive your parents would be on the list of top candidates. And if that ever turned out to not be true … well I don't know if I could be sure of anything again."

Farkle watched as what he said brought the light back into Riley's eyes, causing him to let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you Farkle. I guess I'd better be going home."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. With the weather the way it is I'd feel a lot better if you stayed here tonight. In the morning I'll have my driver take you home."

"Okay, um would you mind if I took a shower?"

"Of course, just place your clothes in the laundry hamper and they'll be ready for you in the morning. I'll give you something of mine to sleep in." Farkle said as he led Riley to his bedroom and started digging through his drawers. He handed her an old Harvard sweatshirt his dad gave him and a pair of basketball shorts. An hour later she came out of his private bathroom looking refreshed and relaxed.

"Feeling better?" Farkle asked her.

"Much." She said stifling a yawn that tried to escape her lips.

"Okay time for bed. You can sleep in here and I'll go sleep in my dad's room."

"He's not here?" Riley asked.

"Never really is. Goodnight." He said as he made his way out of the room.

"Farkle?" Riley called out causing him to turn around. "Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she requested with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Farkle said as he watched her smile brighten up the dimly lit room. Riley climbed into his bed and got under the covers as Farkle made his way to the other side and simply lied on top of the comforter. They laid side by side watching the planets go around in his ceiling and as Riley started to fall asleep she turned and snuggled into Farkle's side.

"Riley?"

"Hmm?" She sighed in response.

"Why did you come to my house instead of Maya's? or Lucas'? They both live closer to you than I do?" Farkle found himself asking, if he was honest the question had been in the back of his mind ever since he saw her standing outside his door.

"I don't know." She answered as sleep overcame her. Farkle was about to drift off himself but before he did he heard Riley's speak again.

"I just started walking and found myself here." She said, almost whispering before they both fell asleep smiling.

The next morning Stuart Minkus came home and went to go check on his son. Usually at this time of the morning Farkle was up and working on something so you could imagine his surprise when Minkus opened the door and saw Farkle and Riley sound asleep holding each other.

"Well done son." Was all he said before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

 **THE END**


	22. Prompt: Lucaya Defense

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 22**

 ***Author's Note – Thank you again to all my readers sending me prompts! Keep on sending them until June 1** **st** **! Also any readers who haven't sent me any yet, don't be shy! P.S. this prompt is very similar to something that happened in my story 'Girl Meets Timeline' so if you'd like, go check it out! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From jmwilson37 – Could you do one where Maya is dating someone and he becomes abusive and Lucas finds out and fights him.**_

I've always noticed Maya. From the first day I saw her on the subway, she caught my eye. Sure Riley caught my eye too, but her grip on my attention has never been as strong as Maya's. So that's why when she started flirting with Chip, a sophomore at Abagail Adams High, I noticed. When she started spending all of her time with Chip, I noticed. When she and Chip started dating and sneaking around the halls, I noticed. And when Maya came in to school with a busted lip, I noticed.

"What happened?" I immediately asked her when she came into school that day.

"Nothing Huckleberry, a canvas fell off the easel and this was the result."

That's what she said to me, but she was lying. I noticed that too.

It all started snowballing from there. A busted lip, then a black eye, and then her wrist hurt so bad that she couldn't carry her books. I know I should have said something to her, not stayed quiet for as long as I did. I figured she was happy so who was I to deny her that. But there's always that one straw that can break even the strongest of camels.

She came into school with crutches, _crutches_. Said she took a nasty fall down the steps in her apartment building but I figured she must've had some help.

"You fell?"

"Yeah right down the stairs."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Well too bad Ranger Rick cause it's the truth."

"No it's not. Its Chip isn't it. He's the one doing this to you."

"Just drop it, okay."

"No I'm not dropping it. Not until you admit that Chip…"

"Lucas! Just drop it!" She screamed at me. I would've taken offense if I hadn't seen the fear in her eyes. The way her lip trembled. It was the closest Maya Hart ever came to asking for help, and she was gonna get it whether she liked it or not.

"If I see it happening, I'm ending it." I said to her in a low tone. Similar to how I spoke to that bully back in the eighth grade. Except this time, I wasn't trying to scare anybody. I was making a promise. And I _always_ keep my promises.

My anger has always been my weakness, my temper, my 'throw a punch first ask questions later' attitude. But my Achilles Heel is, and always will be, Maya Hart. I don't know what came over me, as angry as I've been in the past I'd never gotten to the point I did when I saw Maya standing in a deserted hallway with Chip standing over her. He punched the lockers behind her landing an inch away from her face. I could tell he'd gotten pretty close from the way she flinched. She looked like a bird in a cage, like she was his pet and he was her master. It made me sick. Then again I'm pretty sure the thought of Maya with anyone else would make me sick. But it was when he grabbed her wrist with one hand and turned her around so her face was pressed against the lockers that I lost it. I remember charging at him, tackling him to the ground and throwing the first punch. But not much else after that, everything faded away. All I saw in my mind was the blonde little bird who needed to be free.

The next thing I remember after that is Maya pulling me off him. I don't know how she did it, I'm easily twice her size and ten times as strong. Maybe when I felt her hands on me my body recognized something my mind was too busy to notice. Pretty soon after that it was me with my back against the lockers and Maya standing in front of me trying to bring me back from the abyss. She had her hands on my cheeks making my eyes lock onto hers. And then the rage was gone. I looked down to see Chip out cold with the same kind of black eye and busted lip he gave Maya.

I guess people heard what happened because not long after I snapped out of it we all found ourselves sitting outside the principal's office. Mr. Matthew's was in there defending me, but there was no defense. I know what I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting her. He came out with a defeated look on his face.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but you're suspended until further notice." He said, but I swear I saw a silent thank you in his eyes.

"What! That's not fair! Mr. Matthew's he was only trying to protect me!" Maya interjected.

"I know that Maya, but he still assaulted someone. And you, you're lucky that Chip's parents aren't pressing charges." Mr. Matthews said with his finger pointed at me. I said nothing as I stood up and grabbed my school bag from under my chair.

"Thanks for trying Mr. Matthews. And I already know how lucky I am." That last part I said right to Maya. And with that I made my way home.

I faced the wrath of my parents, both very disappointed in me. Told me that the progress they thought I made since moving to New York was all but gone. I didn't say anything about Maya, they didn't need to know. So after dinner I was sent to my room and who did I see sitting in my window but one Maya Hart. It was a good thing we had a fire escape or else she would've probably knocked on my front door as I was getting ripped a new one by my dad.

"Why'd you do that?" Was all she asked, but I knew it was a loaded question. Why'd I attack him? Why I didn't say anything to my parents about the reason for my lapse in judgement? Why was I so okay with getting suspended indefinitely? But something she told me she already knew the answer. It was the same reason she was sitting in my window.

"Because I care about my friends."

"I don't think that's the whole story."

"You know the whole story."

"Do I?" She asked me. She was there, she knows the story.

"Yeah you do. You know how I feel about you Maya, that hasn't changed. But what did change was you. Why would you ever stay with someone like that?" I asked walking on the fine line of how much I really wanted to know.

"What was I supposed to do, wait for you? You had such a hard time choosing between me and Riley. So I made it easy for you, I tried to move on."

"But Riley and I never got together."

"So? I made up my mind already at that point and I'm not big on looking back to what might have been."

"I guess that means what we had is in the past now huh?" I said with my head hung low. My knuckles felt raw, I lost my parents respect and I got kicked out of school all in one day but it was words spoken from her that brought me down. Like Goliath and the stone.

"That's not the whole story." She said causing me to lift my head and look her dead in the eyes.

"After you left I went into the principal's office and told him the whole story. Everything, including what Chip was doing to me and how you were only trying to help. He changed your suspension from indefinitely to one week. And said that he was going to call your parents and tell them everything too."

"Maya they don't need to know…"

"Yes they do. They need to know that their son is a hero. My hero." She said walking over to me and bringing her face real close before continuing.

"And if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll make what you did to Chip look like a love tap." I couldn't help but smile at what she said.

"Funny, that sounded almost like the old Maya coming through. I've missed her."

"Well maybe after she comes back all the way through…" she said as she gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, "…you can take her on a date." She said before winking at me as she put one leg through my open window.

"And how will I know when that is."

"Well Huckleberry I'm not gonna lie. It's gonna take a long time."

"I can wait." I said to her as she climbed out of my window, smiling her way down the fire escape.

After she left I laid down on my bed looking out the window where she had just been when I saw a little bird land outside of it before flying away. It looked happy and free, and it was exactly how I hoped to make Maya feel again. Someday.

 **THE END**


	23. Prompt: Riarkle Defense

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 23**

 ***Author's Note – Okay you guys are officially the best readers in the world. And no I'm not exaggerating. We're almost at 30 prompts! I've got so many that I'm prepared for weeks at a time to post without having to write. Which is good that way I can still post even if my life gets too hectic for me to sit down at my laptop. You guys are the best and I really appreciate the support! Remember to keep sending prompts until June 1** **st** **! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Stardust16 - How about a one shot where Riley is getting bullied (maybe a continuation of Girl Meets Rileytown) and Farkle defends her and gets into a (physical) fight with the bully who is picking on her.**_

It was a week after she confronted her cyberbully that Riley saw her again. She and Farkle were standing by their lockers talking after school when _she_ came up to them and brought a big scary looking football player with her.

"What do you want?" Farkle asked.

"Is this the one?" The football player asked _her_.

"Yup." _She_ replied.

"You're the little weirdo who threatened my girl." He said looking at Riley.

"I don't know what she told you but I didn't threaten her." She answered standing up for herself.

"Well _she_ said you verbally attacked her and I don't think that's very nice." He said in a sneering tone.

"She said she didn't do anything, maybe if your brain wasn't the size of a marble you'd be able to tell when someone's lying right to your face." Farkle said coming to her defense.

"Farkle don't even bother." Riley said trying to calm the situation down before things got out of hand.

"You calling me stupid?"

"No I'm telling you." Farkle said getting right in the football player's face. Riley had seen him outwit the boys at the subway station she knew he could handle himself.

"You better watch your mouth shrimp or you may not live to see tomorrow." The football player threatened.

"Come on Farkle, let's just go." Riley said coming up on his right.

"Yeah listen to your little psycho girlfriend, get lost before I do something I won't regret."

"She's not psycho!" Farkle screamed at him before doing something that Riley thought Farkle would be way too smart to ever try. He threw a punch at the football player and missed which caused the football player to throw his own punch hitting Farkle square in the jaw. The force of it spun him around and he landed face first on the tile floor.

"Farkle!" Riley cried out as she rushed to his aid.

"Come on babe, I think she learned her lesson." _She_ said as she grabbed his arm and led them down the hall and around the corner.

Riley knelt beside Farkle, turning him over and stroking his face in an attempt to get him to open his eyes.

"Farkle! Farkle get up! Are you okay?" She called out to him and after a few minutes he finally opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked bringing his hand to his now sore jaw.

"You don't remember? Farkle you tried to hit that big football player and instead got hit yourself. Why would you do something like that?"

"Because he disrespected you Riley." Farkle said in a very serious tone as he sat upright.

"Thank you Farkle. For defending my honor." Riley replied with a grin.

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know." Riley said as she helped him to his feet.

As they made their way to Topanga's, Riley took his hand in her own and laced their fingers together. Farkle smiled at her and as they walked she thought that maybe her true handsome hero had been right there all along.

 **THE END**


	24. Promlt: Rucas It came, it finally came!

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 24**

 ***Author's Note – Oh my goodness you guys! Your prompts just keep getting better and better! I love it! Keep em' coming! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest - Can you do a Rucas prompt that includes the phrase "It came! It finally came!" Thanks!**_

"It came! It finally came!" Riley yelled excitedly as she ran through the apartment to the bedroom where her new husband was still sleeping.

"What came?" Lucas asked as rubbed his tired eyes.

"Our marriage certificate! It came in the mail while we were on our honeymoon! And the mailman just delivered it today!" Riley exclaimed handing him the stack of mail she just retrieved from the mailbox downstairs with the manila envelope from the county clerks' office right at the top.

"Oh here's that check we've been waiting for at the clinic." Lucas said putting the manila envelope on top of Riley's empty pillow.

"Lucas, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah the marriage certificate came." He replied never looking up as he looked through the rest of the mail.

"Why aren't you as excited as I am?" Riley said pouting. Lucas looked up and chuckled.

"Come here." Lucas said as he gestured for Riley to crawl into his lap. She sat down between his legs on top of their comforter.

"I'm very excited that the marriage certificate came, but I'm even more excited at the fact that we actually got married. And isn't that more important that a piece of paper?" He asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I guess you're right. But still I want to buy a frame and put it up somewhere. I want it to be the first thing you see when you come in. I want to let everyone know that a married couple lives here."

"I think they got the message, after all anyone who comes here was invited to the wedding."

"Still, I want to shout it from the rooftops! I want all of New York City to know that we got married!" Riley yelled out on the balcony adjacent to their bedroom.

"We know! Now shut up so the rest of us can sleep." She heard a raspy voice call from below.

"Sorry Mrs. Macalister! And thanks again for the blender!" Riley yelled down over the railing.

"Oh wife!" Lucas said from the bed.

"Yes husband." Riley said dramatically as she came back inside and closed the glass balcony doors behind her.

"I need you to stay calm while I tell you something. Although at this point that's probably a lost cause." Lucas said looking at the marriage certificate.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, they…they put the wrong name for you."

"What? Let me see that." She said taking the paper from his hands. "This is to certify that the undersigned Lucas Anthony Friar did on the yada yada yada join in lawful wedlock Rowan Eleanor Matthews! Rowan! How could they possibly think my name is Rowan! That's not even a real name, that's a make believe name." Riley said as she paced the length of their bedroom. Lucas got up and stopped her in her tracks.

"Just relax, take deep breaths in and out like the wedding planner showed you." He said as he coached her.

"Good girl. Now were gonna go down to city hall and get this fixed today, okay?"

"Okay, I'm so glad I married you."

"I'm glad I married you too." Lucas replied before pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you Lucas." Riley mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too, now city hall doesn't open for another three hours. I wonder what we could do to kill the time." Lucas said leaning in, leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder up to just below her earlobe.

"I have a pretty good idea," Riley said giving him a sweet peck on the lips "we can go to the hardware store and pick out a frame to hang our _corrected_ marriage license in." Riley said before leaving his arms to go get dressed.

"Yes dear." Lucas said with a sigh and a grin as he followed suit.

 **THE END**


	25. Prompt: The Fight

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 25**

 ***Author's Note – So you shall ask, so I shall write! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Stardust16 - How about one where Riley has a fight with Maya (you can have Lucas side with Maya if you want to add in some Lucaya) and Farkle comforts her afterwards?**_

"I can't believe you're mad at me for that!" Riley yelled.

"Well I can't believe you repeated what I said! And in front of him!" Maya hollered right back.

"But he already knows it!" Riley said defending herself.

"That doesn't matter!" Maya replied trying desperately to get her friend to understand.

"But if he already knows it, then why are you getting so upset!"

"Because he's my boyfriend and I should be able to tell him I love him on _my_ terms!"

"So why haven't you! I was just trying to help Maya."

"This is like the campfire all over again. You are completely ignoring my feelings!"

"And you're completely denying them!"

"Oh really? You wanna talk about denied feelings?"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you and Lucas!"

"Yes _me_ and _Lucas_! We are the only people that should have any say in what happens in our relationship, _Me_ and _Lucas_!"

"I know how you are Maya and I don't want two of my best friends to break up just because of your fears and insecurities!"

"You have no right to say that to me." Maya said, her tone chillingly soft.

"That's what best friends are supposed to do Maya. When we see our friend making a mistake it's our job to fix it." Riley replied.

"You just don't understand, and maybe you never will. I need some time … away from you." Maya said as she ran up the steps outside of Topanga's.

Riley watched Maya storm off as Lucas came rushing outside.

"Where's Maya?" he asked.

"She left, Lucas you agree with me don't you?"

"No Riley I don't. If she said something to you in confidence you should've kept it that way."

"You're not upset that your own girlfriend can't tell you she loves you, but she'll tell me."

"No I'm not, because I know if she said it to you that means it's the truth. Maya doesn't share much with anyone _but_ you and I'm okay with that. She'll open up to me when _she's_ ready. What kind of boyfriend – or best friend would I be if I didn't at least give her that." Lucas said before climbing the stairs two at a time and heading after Maya. Riley was still confused at why everything had escalated like it did. She went back inside and sat down next to Farkle who hadn't moved from the same spot he was in before the fight.

"I just don't understand why they're both so mad at me Farkle. If Maya loves Lucas why shouldn't she want to shout it from the rooftops? That's what I would do."

"If you were with Lucas?" Farkle asked earning him a dubious look from Riley.

"What? No I meant if I was in love with anyone. That's what you're supposed to do when you're in love … isn't it?"

"I like to look at it this way, like snowflakes, how each person show's love is different. Some people like to shout it from rooftops while others like to keep it to themselves. People have to do what works for them Riley."

"But I wasn't announcing it to the world, just to the person she loves. If they already know it why not say it."

"So your telling me that you're always upfront with someone about how you feel about them?" Farkle's question brought up another set of issues entirely, and all the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach. Riley's newly discovered feelings to the resident genius of their group hadn't yet come to light, no one except Maya knew about them. And Riley suddenly realized if Maya had outed her, she would've gotten just as upset.

"When did you become such an expert on relationships and feelings Farkle?"

"I guess you must be rubbing off on me." Farkle said as he gazed into her eyes lovingly. Riley couldn't help herself as she leaned in and enveloped him in a tight hug. When she pulled back she had the overwhelming sense to tell him everything.

"Farkle, there's something that we need to talk about … but first I have to go apologize to Maya. Sometimes it's hard to know when your crossing over the line from helpful to harmful."

"I'll be right here waiting for you." Farkle said as Riley got up and left to go find her. Riley hoped Maya would forgive her, after all once she told Farkle how she felt she was going to need to tell her best friend.

 **THE END**


	26. Prompt: Lucaya Pregnancy Announcement

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 26**

 ***Author's Note – I feel so blessed. I mean that, truly guys. You guys and your prompts have become my reason for getting out of bed in the morning! And you've inspired me down what I believe is the path to my bright and shiny future! So from the bottom of my heart, to all my fans and avid readers, thank you! You're all beautiful (and handsome) individuals! And thank you to ParakeetPower not only for your great prompt ideas but your praise as well, I can't even begin to describe how much it means to me. But our time together on this story is almost up! So keep sending in prompts! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From ParakeetPower - Can you do one where Maya finds out she's pregnant (by Lucas, duh) and she tries to tell Lucas but every time he gets distracted?**_

When Maya was growing up she told herself she'd never want children. She believed everybody either leaves or disappoints you, so if you don't have kids you can save them and yourself the trouble. But then she meets this cowboy that shows her there are still good people in the world, like her best friend and her family. And she falls madly in love with him. And they get married and live in the city, blissfully happy. They talk about having kids and when he looks at her with those hopeful green eyes of his and promises that he would never leave her or any of their hypothetical future children she believes him. And just like that she thinks having a little boy or girl with his eyes and her smile wouldn't be such a bad thing. So when she starts feeling queasy in the morning and her doctor tells her it isn't because of the flu, what once would've been the scariest and most terrifying moment of her life suddenly becomes one of her most treasured memories.

She almost calls Riley to tell her but she knows it's Lucas who should know first. And also she knows that Riley can't keep a secret to save her life. Maya was never one of those people who liked clichéd moments, in fact she tried to avoid them at all costs, but she knew this one was too special to pass up. So when she got home from the doctors she looked at the clock and figured she had about an hour to plan what she was going to say. She paced back and forth trying to find the right words and just as she had them all planned out Lucas walked in through the front door.  
"Hey, I thought you were going straight to the gallery?"

"I was but I needed to come home first because there's something I need to tell you. Come sit." She replied as she patted the seat next to her on their couch. Once he was sitting down Maya turned to her husband and smiled.

"Lucas I'm…" But her words were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hold that thought." He said answering the phone. It was someone from the animal clinic he ran downtown. Lucas was on the phone a good ten minutes before finally hanging up.

"Sorry about that, okay what were you gonna say?"

Maya took a deep breath and placed her hand on Lucas' cheek before responding.

"Lucas I'm…" she began and once again she was interrupted but by the doorbell.

"Oh come on!" Maya exclaimed as Lucas got up to see who it was.

"Large double crust with extra anchovies?" The delivery boy on the other side of the door asked.

"No sorry." Lucas said before closing the door. "Okay now where were we?" he said sitting back down net to Maya once more.

"Lucas I'm so…" she began once again but this time she was interrupted by her own churning stomach.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said as she ran to the bathroom and threw up the oatmeal she'd had that morning. When she finally finished she brushed her teeth and walked back into the living room to see Lucas now standing next to the couch with her cell phone in his hands.

"Huckleberry? Is everything okay?" Maya asked.

"That was your doctor, she uh… wanted me to remind you to fill out your prescription for prenatal vitamins. Does that mean … what I think it means?" Lucas asked as his eyes flickered down to her stomach before coming back up to meet her own.

"You know, I had this whole speech prepared about how much I love you and how much I love our life together. And you just had to go be a Huckleberry and ruin the surprise. Stupid Huckleberry."

"Maya…" Lucas warned but she didn't have to say another word. She simply walked up to him and looked deep into his eyes and started smiling.

"You're pregnant?"

"Congratulations Huckleberry, you're gonna be a Pappy." Maya said before Lucas started smiling, taking her in his arms and holding her close.

"Careful don't squeeze the baby out!"

"Sorry, sorry I'm just … excited. I mean I can't believe it. We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah."

"Wow." Lucas exclaimed softly as he placed a hand on Maya's stomach. She looked up at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

And exactly eight months later Austin Riley Friar was born.

 **THE END**


	27. Prompt: Riarkle and the Semi-Formal

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 27**

 ***Author's Note – Just a quick thank you for all the prompts! And a reminder to keep sending them I'll be accepting all prompts until June 1** **st** **! and as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Stardust16 - How about a continuation of Girl Meets Semi-Formal; instead of debating of going to the Semi Formal with Lucas or Charlie, Riley decided to go with Farkle instead.**_

Riley was stuck between a rock and a hard place, or rather between Charlie and Lucas. She didn't know what to do when suddenly Farkle came out of the classroom behind them and gave her a brilliant idea that spared everyone's feelings.

"I can't go to the dance with either one of you but not because I can't as I previously stated but rather because I'm already going with Farkle." Riley stated causing everyone in the hallway to gasp.

"You are?" Charlie, Maya and Lucas exclaimed all at once to which Riley simply nodded yes.

"You are?" Farkle asked in disbelief.

"Yes Farkle, remember you asked me when we were in class."

"But you said…" Farkle began to say when Riley covered his mouth with her hand.

"Yes! I said yes. Okay let's go Farkle we have to coordinate our outfits." Riley said dragging him with her out of the school all the way to the subway station.

At seven p.m. sharp Farkle came to pick up Riley and escort her to the dance. He knocked on the door and Topanga answered.

"Hello Mrs. Matthews."

"Wow Farkle, a suit really … suits you." Topanga said with a kind smile.

"Thank you."

"But what are you doing here, I thought you were all meeting at the school?"

"We are, I'm just here to pick up my date."

"Your date?"

"Here I am." Riley said entering the room in her beautiful flowing yellow dress.

"Wow." Was all Farkle could get out, but the look of awe on his face spoke volumes. Riley came to meet him in the middle of the living room.

"I got you this." Farkle said revealing the container he held behind his back.

"A corsage, Farkle its beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"Um Riley, can I talk to you for a minute before you leave." Topanga interjected.

"Sure mom. I'll meet you downstairs Farkle."

"Okay." He replied before making his way out the door. Once Topanga was sure Farkle had left she turned to her daughter wanting some answers.

"So Farkle is your date? I thought you were waiting for Lucas to ask you?"

"Well actually this boy Charlie asked me first and when Lucas heard him he said that he assumed we were going together, which is why he didn't formally ask me."

"Okay."

"And I didn't know what to do so I told everyone that I was going with Farkle instead. He had already asked me to go earlier in class … I mean I said no at first…"

"Be careful Riley, I'd hate to see someone's feeling get hurt." Topanga said.

"Mom that's why I'm going with Farkle in the first place. I'll see you later we're going to be late." Riley said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving to join Farkle downstairs.

When they got to the school the dance was already in full swing, everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"You wanna dance?" Farkle asked her.

"Sure but let's find our friends first."

"Okay."

They looked around and saw Maya, Lucas and Zay standing by the punch bowl.

"Well if it isn't Sally and Billy." Maya said imitating the announcer of the old time movie they watched in class that day.

"Hey." Riley said to Lucas.

"Hey, you guys wanna go dance?" Lucas asked as everyone made their way to the dance floor but Riley stood with a confused look. Usually Lucas greeted her in a particular, crush-like, type of way but tonight he was acting differently. She went over and joined her friends and while they danced Riley watched as Lucas and Maya kept gravitating towards each other. She tried to stay close but somehow they always managed to get away from her. She spent the whole night watching from afar as they laughed and danced and … actually looked like they were having a good time together. The one thing Riley didn't notice was Farkle dancing behind her following her eyes every time she looked over at Lucas and Maya. Before they knew it the dance started winding down towards the end.

"Okay, here's the last song of the night. We're gonna slow things down a bit so guys grab your pretty dates and make your way to the dancefloor." The DJ announced. A slow song came on and as Riley approached Lucas hoping he would ask her to dance she watched him turn around to Maya instead.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Maya said to him.

"No I was just wondering … do you wanna dance?"

"Oh … yeah sure."

Riley watched as Lucas extended his hand to Maya and she took it. They walked out onto the dance floor joining all the other couples and began swaying back and forth. Riley could feel her heart clenching in her chest.

"Riley?"

"Not now Farkle." Riley said as she walked out of the gym and into the hall.

"Riley wait." Farkle called out as he followed her. He caught up to her quickly grabbing her hand and turning her around.

"Let me go."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." Riley took a deep breath and let it out in a long slow huff before answering.

"It's just that … I thought Lucas might want to dance with me. But he asked Maya instead."

"Okay. I think I finally understand what's going on here. Riley, you didn't really want to come to this dance as my date, did you?"

"What, no Farkle…"

"You only said yes because you were in a tight situation and you saw me as your way out." Farkle said as he hung his head down. For some reason that simple gesture hurt Riley more than seeing her best friend and her crush in each other's arms.

"Farkle I'm sorry." Riley said as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's okay Riley. I'm happy to have played the fool to even have been able to call you my date. I am sorry to see you acting so selfishly, it's not like you at all." Was all he said before leaving Riley in the hallway alone.

Was she really being that selfish? Maybe more so than usual in the last twenty-four hours. She walked back into the gymnasium just as the last song was coming to an end. She saw Maya and Lucas standing in the middle of the floor, looking at each other in a way that she and Lucas never had. Maybe she was being selfish in holding onto him when it was clear his heart belonged to someone else, who happened to be the only other person Riley thought deserved him. Then Riley's thoughts drifted back to how sad Farkle had looked in the hallway. He called himself a fool, but Riley knew she was the one who was being foolish. Turned out her mother had been right; somebody did get hurt. But it was the last person Riley ever would've guessed.

Riley knew she had to make things right so she went home and texted Farkle to meet her outside of Topanga's early the next morning. When she arrived at Topanga's Farkle was sitting at one of the outdoor tables and Riley's heart fluttered. She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked sitting with the early morning sun illuminating his face and shining off his hair. He looked up to greet her and Riley couldn't help the smile that took over her face. Farkle got up from his seat and walked towards her.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

"What's the occasion?"

"I wanted to apologize properly to you Farkle. You were right, I was being selfish. But the thing I'm sorriest about is hurting you." Riley said causing Farkle to blush. "So if you'll let me I'd like to make it up to you." She said taking out her phone and placing it on the table.

"How?"

"Well, we never did get to dance." Riley said as she tapped her phone screen and turned on her music. "Would you like to dance Farkle." She asked extending her hand out to him.

"With you? Always." He said taking her hand and pulling her close to him. Riley placed her arms around his neck as Farkle's placed his hands gently on her waist. They swayed to the music as the world glowed around them. It was the beginning of something beautiful.

 **THE END**


	28. Prompt: Hit The Road - Part 1

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 28**

 ***Author's Note – You guys are making me blush! All these sweet remarks about how your prompts are turning out, I love it! And I love you! Oh and It's .FromStatefarm how could I ever forget you! I decided to combine your prompts you sent me and turn them into one big story I hope you don't mind! Get ready for another two parter guys! Also keep on sending prompts you have until June 1** **st** **if I haven't mentioned that a million times already lol and as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From It's .FromStatefarm - How about one where someone has really good news and the whole gang is there to celebrate AND maybe the gang is planning a road trip to whatever destination you feel like making them go to and then eventually them on the road.**_

It was quite a sight to behold. All of my closest friends and family gathered together celebrating. It was my definition of a perfect moment. Sure I had just graduated from MIT at the top of my class, but the real reason for the celebration was sitting with her best friend in the bay window of her mother's bakery. Not too long ago I proposed to Riley Matthews, love of my life, and still astonishingly enough she said yes.

"Farkle." Called my angel from her perch signaling me with a not so subtle wave of her hand to come over there. "Come, join us."

"Yeah why were you standing on the other side of the room anyway?" Maya asked.

"Just enjoying the view." Farkle said causing Maya to groan and Riley to smile.

"If you two are gonna be gross then I'm gonna need more champagne." Maya said getting up and forfeiting her seat to Farkle.

"Are you enjoying your party Farkle?" Riley asked.

"Of course, everyone I love is in one room."

"We love you too man." Zay said coming over with Lucas in tow.

"It's just… never mind." I began.

"It's just what?" Riley said

"It doesn't feel big enough."

"There's Ostridge egg gift bags; how much bigger can you get?" Lucas replied.

"No what I mean is I feel like we need to do something really special to commemorate everything. Our lives are changing and I feel like we need to cherish how we are now."

"Okay what did you have in mind?" Riley said as she placed her hand a top my own.

"How 'bout a road trip?" Maya said finally rejoining the gang.

"Count me in. I don't have to be back in Texas for another month." Zay said.

"Me too, I don't start at the gallery till August." Maya interjected.

"Wherever you go I go." Riley said looking at me.

"Let's do it!" I replied

"Alright road trip!" Lucas said as we all clinked our glasses together.

Riley spent the next week researching possible destinations. We had two weeks to spare before any of us had to go back to our regularly scheduled lives.

"What about the Grand Canyon?" She said pointing at the giant map she put together.

"Lucas and Maya went there for their anniversary; it needs to be some place that none of us have been to before."

"Well we're running out of map but I'll keep looking." She said. I always loved how intense Riley gets when she's working on something. Her brow furrows in the most adorable way but it's the passion behind her eyes that I love the most. I use to see it all the time when we got paired up for school assignments, it's almost second nature for me to stare at her in all her glory. But she never usually catches me.

"What?"

Until now.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to marry you." I said leaning back in my chair. Riley got up from her own chair and sat in my lap.

"I know but I want our wedding to be perfect. Which means months of planning and organizing…"

"Maybe we should just elope." I joked but from the look on Riley's face she took it seriously.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Las Vegas! We can take a cross country trip to Las Vegas why didn't I think of that before." She said as she hopped off my lap to go back to the map.

"Wait, you actually want to elope? No big white wedding?"

"What? No of course not! But there's still a lot to do in Las Vegas besides get married. And its someplace none of us have been."

"Las Vegas huh?"

"Whatd'ya say Minkus? Feel like pressing your luck?" She teased while sauntering over to me. The vixen. I pulled her close by the waist causing her to let out that adorable giggle I love so much.

"I'm pretty sure I used it all when I got you to agree to spend the rest of your life with me but sure why not."

"Yaaaayyyy! We're going to Vegas!" Riley said bouncing up and down with glee. Soon enough the plans were made and the road trip was set into motion.

Since it was only the five of us we decided to squeeze into Lucas' SUV, it being the largest of all the cars. We all met at Topanga's with our luggage and loaded ourselves with enough coffee to make the energizer bunny look slow, unfortunately for some of us that didn't seem to be enough.

"Why'd we have to leave so early." Maya said as she sat with her head pressed against the passenger side window with her sunglasses on and her third cup of coffee in her hand.

"You know what they say Maya, the early bird catches the worm." Riley replied from in between Zay and I in the back seat.

"Stupid bird." Maya mumbled back.

"Yeah I'm with Maya on this one. You bunch of morning people … sickens me." Zay said also nursing a cup of joe.

"Well maybe if some people didn't go out to a bar last night…" Lucas started to say but Maya cut him off.

"Really Huckleberry?"

Maya and Lucas dated a while in high school but like most high school sweethearts they grew apart over time. Now they were just best friends but old habits die hard I suppose.

"Maya and I were at the bar for a very important reason… we need dates for the wedding." Zay said holding his hand up trying to defend his hangover.

I watched as Lucas' knuckles tightened around the steering wheel and Maya stared out the window.

"Okay new topic of conversation. Riley my darling what is the itinerary for our road trip extravaganza!" I said causing her face to light up like the sun, which still hadn't come up entirely.

"I have planned out a trip so spectacular they should put it in the best friend museum of road trips."

"That doesn't exist." Maya retorted but Riley just continued.

"My friends over the next three days we will see all the best sights our country has to offer before making it to our destination. This will be the best trip ever."

"Who knows what adventures await." I said just as we got onto the highway and began our journey.

 _To Be Continued…_


	29. Prompt: Hit The Road - Part 2

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 29**

 ***Author's Note – Here ya go amigos … part dos! Y como siempre Disfrutar! ***

 _ **Prompt: From – It's .FromStatefarm How about one where someone has really good news and the whole gang is there to celebrate AND maybe the gang is planning a road trip to whatever destination you feel like making them go to and then eventually them on the road.**_

 _Previously…_

" _Are you enjoying your party Farkle?"_

"… _I feel like we need to do something really special to commemorate everything. Our lives are changing and I feel like we need to cherish how we are now."_

" _How 'bout a road trip?"_

" _Wherever you go I go."_

" _Alright road trip!" Lucas said as we all clinked our glasses together._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing, I just can't wait to marry you."_

" _That's it!"_

" _What's it?"_

" _Las Vegas! We can take a cross country trip to Las Vegas why didn't I think of that before." She said as she hopped off my lap to go back to the map._

" _Wait, you actually want to elope? No big white wedding?"_

" _What? No of course not! But there's still a lot to do in Las Vegas besides get married. And its someplace none of us have been."_

" _Las Vegas huh?"_

 _Maya and Lucas dated a while in high school but like most high school sweethearts they grew apart over time. Now they were just best friends but old habits die hard I suppose._

" _Maya and I were at the bar for a very important reason… we need dates for the wedding." Zay said holding his hand up trying to defend his hangover._

 _I watched as Lucas' knuckles tightened around the steering wheel and Maya stared out the window._

" _My friends over the next three days we will see all the best sights our country has to offer before making it to our destination. This will be the best trip ever."_

" _Who knows what adventures await." I said just as we got onto the highway and began our journey._

I couldn't believe we were really doing this. All of my best friends and the love of my life together. It was the perfect moment. Except Maya was cranky, Zay was hungover, and Lucas obviously still had feelings for Maya which could erupt any minuet. But other than that this was gonna be the best road trip ever. I planned out every meticulous detail and our first stop was our nation's capital, Washington D.C.

"Okay fellow travelers welcome to Washington D.C., home to one of the most powerful people in the world."

"Oprah?" Zay asked looking out the window.

"No that's our next stop. I was referring to the president of the united states."

"Riley you know the president is just a figure head…" Farkle began to say but I quickly cut him off.

"La la la I can't hear you. Let's go we only have two hours to see all the sights." I said practically flying out of the car. Everyone followed suit except for Maya who was still sitting in the passenger seat.

"Maya come on, there's sights to see."

"You guys go, U.S history was never really my subject." She said as she pushed a button that reclined her seat almost all the way down. I was about to say something when Lucas held up a hand to me and walked over to the car himself. He knocked three times on the closed window before saying something to Maya so softly I could barely hear him.

"Come on Maya. It won't be the same without you." Maya peered at him from under her sunglasses before bringing her seat back to the upright position and getting out of the car. Apparently when it came to Maya, Lucas still had the magic touch. Finally, with the gang all together the rest of our visit to D.C. went flawlessly. We saw the Lincoln Memorial and The Smithsonian.

"Do you think it really comes alive at night like in that movie?" I heard Zay ask. Farkle put his arm around Zay's shoulders before answering.

"Let me tell you all the reasons why that's impossible and will never happen ever."

After that we went to the Washington Monument.

"I think D.C. is happy to see me." Maya said staring at the tower causing Lucas to do a spit take with the coffee he was drinking. Maya playfully shoved him with a smile on her face I hadn't seen in ages. Lucas walked away after that so I made my way over to her just to talk.

"It's nice."

"What is?"

"You and Lucas. You guys seem to be getting back to your old selves."

"Riley, I know what you're about to say but just don't. Okay."

"It's just that you guys were so great together and you seemed to make each other really happy. If somethings still there between you don't you think you both deserve to find out?"

"And now I do this." Maya said as she walked away from me, avoiding my question in true Maya fashion.

The last stop on our tour of D.C. was the white house. I walked right up to the gate and veered out to the massive home of some of the greatest people in history. I felt Farkle wrap his arms around my waist and lean his chin on my shoulder before whispering something in my ear.

"So is this going to be one of the dwellings we call home?"

"Maybe," I replied with a chuckle. "Might be nice to run the country."

"With you in the oval office I know we'd be in good hands." I gave him a quick kiss before returning to our group.

"Okay guys, picture time." I handed the camera to Lucas since he had the longest arms and we all squeezed in tight to capture our latest memories.

Once we were all back in the car, seating arrangements had been swapped. Now I sat in front with Lucas, who insisted on continuing to drive, with Farkle in the middle between Maya and Zay. I watched out the window at all the passing signs of all the places we were driving through.

"I never realized how beautiful our country is. I've barely seen any of it until now."

"This is nothing, you should've seen some of the sights when Maya and I went to the Grand Canyon."

I could practically feel Maya's heart stop at the mention of her and Lucas' infamous anniversary trip. They left as a couple in love but when they came back something had changed. We could all see it even though they denied everything. Two weeks later they broke up and not even I knew the real reason why. I purposely left it off the trip itinerary not wanting to open up any old wounds. But Lucas seemed to be doing that anyway. Tick, tick, tick.

The next stop on our road trip was Chicago, Illinois. We made it to the home of the deep dish pizza just in time for lunch.

"This is so good." I said with a mouthful of pizza. Everyone else was too busy stuffing their faces to reply so instead my comment was met with a string of grunts and moans. We all ate so much pizza that we couldn't move after.

"But were supposed to go see the sears tower and …"

"Riley I know you worked really hard on the itinerary but we can barely make it to the car." Lucas said rubbing his stomach.

"I think we can make it." Farkle said. I knew he was just as stuffed as the rest of us but he hated disappointing me. I never thought I could love him more.

"No its okay. Let's just relax but we have to be back on the road in a half an hour. So digest quickly."

Pretty soon we were back on the road driving down the highway. We were laughing and joking around with each other enjoying our ride, but once we made it into Kansas the blue sky turned to a dark ominous grey.

"Is it supposed to rain?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Let's check the weather." I turned on the radio and dialed in to the local weather broadcast.

"There is a tornado warning in effect for multiple regions of the greater Kansas area." We heard a female meteorologist say over the radio. Suddenly the car went silent. We all had the question on our minds but Zay was the first one to vocalize his concern.

"Do you think we're gonna see a tornado?"

"It is the season for them." Farkle said.

"Can we go a different way?" Maya asked.

"No," Lucas replied. "There's no other highway around for miles. We just have to keep going and hope that a cyclone doesn't come anywhere near us."

We all sat in silence once again looking out the window hoping to not see any funnels touching down.

"Oh god." I heard Maya whisper and as we looked out her window we could see a small tornado in the distance.

"Okay everyone, stay calm. It looks like it's going the opposite direction so we should be okay." Lucas said to all of us, but he was looking directly at Maya through the rearview mirror when he said it. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until I felt my lungs starting to burn.

"You okay?" I heard Farkle say as he reached his hand out to touch my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said looking back at him. We had this way of saying I love you without words and right now we were doing it over and over until finally we made it out of Kansas and out of the tornado warning.

The sun had already set when we made it to Texas which was our last stop of the day. We went to the hotel where we reserved rooms for the night and everyone said their goodnights before going our separate ways. It seemed like Kansas had left us all a little frazzled. When Farkle and I got to our room we didn't even bother to get in our pajamas. We just climbed into the bed and held on to each other tight. We must've fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of a door closing just outside. I looked at the clock next to the bed, we still had another two hours before we had to get back on the road. Farkle was still sleeping as I peered out of our hotel room door. The noise had been Maya, sneaking out of Lucas' hotel room holding her jeans and her heels in her hand with nothing but her shirt on as she snuck back into her own. Not long after Maya went back to her room Lucas came out of his wearing nothing but his boxers. It wasn't hard for me to put two and two together. Lucas placed his hand on the door handle to her room and took a breath before entering. After that I had no idea what was going on. A part of me wanted to go over and listen at the door but Farkle's voice stopped me.

"Riley?" I heard him mumble still half asleep. I decided to join my fiancé, after all either Maya or Lucas would tell me the whole story eventually. I joined Farkle back in our bed but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep. I spent the next two hours staring at the ceiling before the alarm on my phone went off. Farkle woke up and gave me a kiss before heading to the bathroom.

As we walked back to the car, whatever happened between Maya and Lucas was pretty obvious. Luckily they had a best friend like me to help them work through it.

"Maya you can sit in the front. I'm gonna sleep a little more on Farkle in the back seat. Zay too." Luckily Zay was too tired to even notice and I had all of us in the back seat before she could argue. I hadn't been lying, once we hit the road I fell asleep almost instantly. A couple of hours later I pretended to still be asleep when I heard Maya's voice.

"Lucas where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Look if this is about last night I told you. I was just scared about our close call with a tornado…"

"I know, just trust me."

"Riley's gonna kill you for messing up her itinerary." I heard Maya say in a last stitch effort to remain unfazed. I had no idea where we were going but something told me we were right on track.

When the car finally stopped I opened my eyes to see a giant sign that said 'WELCOME TO THE GRAND CANYON'. We all got out of the car and made our way over to the railing. The early morning sun made the whole canyon look magical. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I didn't even realize tears had formed in my eyes until Farkle was wiping them away with his thumb.

"I know."

"It's amazing."

"Almost as beautiful as you." he said looking deep into my eyes. We shared a kiss worthy of the Grand Canyon and as we pulled away I caught a glimpse of another wonderful sight.

"Look." I said as I pointed to where Lucas and Maya stood together looking out over the horizon. Without making any sudden movements I listened in to what they were saying.

"It's even more beautiful than I remember." Maya said never taking her eyes off the view. But Lucas, his eyes were only focused on Maya.

"I'm sorry for what I said the last time we were here."

"Huckleberry…"

"No if I would've known then what would've happened because of it I never would've said it."

"It wasn't what you said. I told you it was, me. Just me."

"I still wouldn't have said it."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. But if I knew it meant loosing you I never would've said it." That caused Maya to turn around and finally look at him.

"We were just kids then."

"And now…"

"Lucas…"

"I've missed you. and you can't tell me you haven't missed me too, I know that you have. And I'm not just saying this because of last night."

"Of course I've missed you. but that doesn't change how I feel about … the other thing."

"Maya I'd rather have you than a stupid piece of paper."

"But your Mr. Traditional. I know you there's no way you'd be okay with that."

"That was four years ago Maya, people change. I just want you, nothing else. Just you."

Maya waited a beat before taking Lucas' face in her hands and kissing him. They kissed for a good five minutes, I wondered when they were gonna come up for air. Finally, they stopped and as I tried to hold in my excitement I saw Maya look at me and say,

"It's okay honey, let it out."

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed out into the canyon only to hear it echo back. Everyone had a good laugh at that. We stayed at the canyon a few more minutes before getting together for another group shot, but this time around everyone's smiles were genuine. As we got back on the road I almost let my excitement for Maya and Lucas overshadow my excitement for our destination.

"Okay everyone, welcome to Las Vegas!" Lucas said as we all cheered.

The real adventure was only beginning.

 **THE END**

 _ ***Stay tuned for the Final Prompt: What Happens In Vegas***_


	30. Prompt: How To Save A Riarkle Life

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 30**

 ***Author's Note – Wow this one turned out to be the longest one-shot yet! (Thank you to LucayaLover for pointing out my typo) You have all been so wonderful! This turned out to be a better experience than I could've ever hoped for. And I'm so sad to see it coming to an end. But maybe in the future now that I know how awesome you guys are we can do this again =) and as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Rachelwrites7890 - Could you consider doing a Riarkle story with Farkle saving Riley's life?**_

You know how they say when you're in danger that your life flashes before your eyes, well for me that wasn't true. One minuet I'm crossing the street to go meet my friends and the next a giant sixteen-wheeler is heading towards me, its horn blaring through the crowded city streets, and I felt stuck like a deer in headlights. I stared wide eyed at the truck coming right at me but was to paralyzed by fear to move when suddenly I felt two hands grab my arm and fling me with incredible strength all the way back to the sidewalk. I looked up to see the face of my hero but my hair was in my face. I pushed it back just in time to see my hero get hit by a taxi. All I saw were their legs flying over the other side of the windshield before I got up and ran over. When I saw who it was I felt paralyzed all over again, but this time for another reason entirely. For now, lying on the asphalt bloodied and bruised was none other than Farkle Minkus, my longtime friend and as of recently a little something more.

"FARKLE!" I hear my voice scream but it doesn't even sound like mine. It was a shrill and terrifying sound. I ran over to his body and try to assess the damage but with all the blood that was a little hard to do. So that's where we are now, with me standing over Farkle's body.

"Oh god." I mumble as the tears start forming in my eyes. His arm is bent backwards and he had a giant gash on the side of his head. I look up to see the windshield of the taxi has a bloody crack in it. I knelt down and placed my hands on his face and torso not knowing where I could touch that wasn't damaged. I could feel my hands getting covered in his blood but I don't care.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" I scream out into the crowd of people I suddenly noticed were surrounding us.

When the ambulance came I told them I was his girlfriend just so they would let me come in the ambulance with him. I heard all kinds of scary words like 'contusion' and 'blunt force trauma'. It made me almost wish my mom would let me watch all those medical shows she says are too gory. After this I don't even think a horror movie would phase me. As soon as we arrived at the hospital everything became a blur. Next thing I knew Farkle was being wheeled off somewhere and I was ushered to a waiting room. I was lost in thoughts of Farkle when a nurse came up to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I looked up at her wondering why she would look so concerned when I realize I'm covered in Farkle's blood.

"Yes … it's not mine … my friend…" I start to say but sobs take over my ability to speak.

"Okay, well how about we get you cleaned up?" she says extending her hand to me like I'm a little girl lost at the zoo. If I wasn't so confused and scared I might've been offended. She led me to a locker room.

"The showers are in there and so are the towels. I'll leave a pair of scrubs for you to change into and a bag for your dirty clothes."

"Thank you." I finally manage to muster out. The nurse says nothing; she just smiles at me before she leaves.

It was incredibly unsettling to see all the blood wash off me and go down the drain, it was like I was reliving what happened a million times over. Or I was imagining what would've happened if Farkle hadn't moved me out of the way. It might be me in the hospital or worse. When I leave the locker room I see my friends, my parents and the Minkus' sitting in the very chairs I occupied not an hour before.

"Riley!" My mom said as she ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug. Usually her squeezing me this tight would've broken me in half but this day it was very welcome. My dad joined us soon after holding me even tighter than my mom did but I didn't mind.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?" They ask me simultaneously.

"Well I was crossing the street to meet you guys at the bookstore when this truck was trying to beat the light. I know I shouldn't have crossed while the hand was blinking but I was already late. So I crossed and the truck was coming at me … and I froze. Next thing I knew Farkle had pulled me out of the way and threw me to the sidewalk but before he could get out of the way a taxi came and…" I said trailing off as I tried to keep my composure. My parents pulled me in for another set of tight hugs before releasing me to my friends. Maya, Lucas and Zay were standing in a semi-circle so I joined them in the empty space between Maya and Zay. Soon we were all huddled together, holding on to each other like our lives depended on it. When I emerged from them I made my way over to Farkle's parents who had been watching the whole exchange with sad and worried eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Minkus, I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

"We don't blame you Riley, we know how much Farkle cares about you. Now all that matters is that he's going to be okay, getting the best treatment money can buy." Stuart Minkus said calming at least my fears of being hated by them forever. We all sat together for what felt like a lifetime before one of the doctors came out to the waiting room.

"Mr. Minkus?"

"Yes." He replied standing.

"I came to let you know about your son's condition, could we go somewhere privately?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of them, I know Farkle would want it that way." He said looking back over his shoulder at us.

"Alright well he broke his arm but it was the head trauma we were most concerned with. He was bleeding internally but we've repaired that with surgery. He's in an induced coma while his brain heals but, there's a possibility that he might not wake up when the anesthesia wears off."

"Thank you doctor. Can we see him?" Minkus asked in a broken voice I'd never heard from him before.

"He's in intensive care so you can only go in one at a time." The doctor said before shaking Minkus' hand and going back through the swinging doors.

His parents went first of course followed by everyone else. I watched as one at a time everyone went to go see Farkle; everyone except me. I avoided his room and instead found myself in the chapel. I lit a candle like I'd seen people do in movies before making my way to one of the pews. I sat there praying for what seemed like hours before I heard someone call my name.

"Riley." I looked up to see Maya standing next to me.

"I can't go see him Maya. He wouldn't want to see me anyway I did this to him."

"No you didn't, a taxi cab did. Riles you know Farkle would want you to be the first person there when he opens his eyes."

"You heard the doctor, that might not happen."

"I'm choosing to have hope. If there was ever a reason to its now."

"I'm so scared to lose him Maya."

"Go to him Riley, he needs to hear your voice. That's what will make him wake up, he's never been able to say no to you." Maya said smiling at me. I hugged her before making my way out of the pew.

"You coming?" I asked her.

"No, I think I need to stay here and put my hope to good use." She said before bowing her head and folding her hands in prayer.

Unfortunately, by the time I decided to go see Farkle visiting hours were over so I came bright and early the next morning. His parents were still here, it looked as though they never left.

"Riley, the doctors just told us that they're pulling Farkle out of the induced coma."

"Mr. Minkus would you mind if I went in and sat with him alone?"

"Of course not, it just might be the thing that wakes him up." Stuart Minkus said to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder before walking back to join his wife in their seats.

I walked into the room quietly, it was silent except for the beeping and hissing of medical machines. All of which were being taken out of Farkle as I walked in.

"Okay now we wait to see if Farkle wakes up on his own." the doctor said before leaving. Finally, when we were alone I took a good long look at him. His arm was in a cast and his head was bandaged up almost like a mummy. He had a scrape and a bruise or two on his face but other than that he just looked like … Farkle. A sleeping Farkle.

"Hi," I said softly. I sat down in the chair pulled up next to his bed.

"Farkle … I don't even know what to say. You _saved_ me. You saved me and look what happened to you. I'm so sorry Farkle, I wish it was me that got hit. Then you wouldn't be like this and I wouldn't have to be around for you to save. We've always been there for each other Farkle, and I'm going to be here every day until you open your eyes. You have to open your eyes Farkle, you just have to." I said as I took his hand in my own.

"There's so much I've never told you. You can't leave me when there's still so much for us to do. I promise if you just open your eyes I'll give you that kiss you've always wanted. The truth is Farkle … I've always wanted it too. I just didn't realize it until recently, but I do. Come on Farkle open your eyes … p-please." Sobs overtook my body and I held Farkle's hand close to my face, like it was the most precious thing in the world. I don't know how many hours went by but as I sat there and stewed I could only think of one thing.

"I wish I could go back in time and just lift my own head out of that stupid punch bowl. I wish we'd never met because at least then you'd be okay. None of this would've happened if we never met. Your life would've been much better off if you never knew me." I buried my head in my hands on the bed as the tears flowed from my eyes.

"That's not true." I heard a weak but familiar voice say above me. My head shot up faster than humanly possible and I looked to see Farkle looking back at me.

"You're awake."

"My life would be empty without you Riley." Was all he said before I lunged myself at him landing in his arms. I squeezed him gently before pulling back to look in his eyes once more.

"Hi.

"Hi."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember a truck and I pulled you out of the way and then…"

"You were hit by a taxi cab."

"Oh…"

"And it's all my fault."

"Riley don't say that. I'd get hit by a thousand taxi's if it meant keeping you safe."

"Why Farkle?"

"I'd do anything for you, I love you Riley." Farkle confessed to me, but the way he said it wasn't like an emotional confession, but rather like a factual statement. I had no words so instead I kept good on my promise. I leaned forward and captured Farkle's lips in a kiss. It started slow at first, a simple peck but then it turned into so much more. And even with a head trauma, man could that boy kiss. I pulled away when I heard Farkle's heart monitor beeping rapidly behind us.

"I love you too Farkle." I said smiling at him. It was the first time I'd smiled since the accident but I knew it wouldn't be the last.

 **THE END**


	31. Prompt: Story Time With Uncle Zay

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 31**

 ***Author's Note – You guys rock! Keep sending prompts until midnight on June 1** **st** **or rather May 31** **st** **! And just to reply to a comment I received from one of my readers - I write the prompts i'm given so if one ship gets more prompts than the other that's only because I get more requests for those other ships. If you have a ship you'd like to see more of then please send me a prompt about them! I don't choose the stories I just write them! and as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From It's .FromStatefarm - How about one where Zay is having a conversation with his "niece" (Lucas and Maya's daughter, just in case you didn't know what I was talking about.) I was thinking between the age of 7-9, the topic of conversation, whatever you want; Can you do one with Auggie, I'm thinking an older version of him like maybe 16-17**_

"Uncle Zay, why does Momma call Daddy Huckleberry?"

I looked up from my ice tea only to see the piercing blue eyes of Roxie Hart, Lucas and Maya's seven-year-old daughter. Man, had I been waiting for this.

"Come here my darling." I said picking up the girl and placing her on my knee.

"See now when we were in junior high school your daddy moved from Texas to New York. And that's where he met your momma."

"On the subway!" the little one interjected.

"Yes, now when your momma met him she liked your daddy right away. But at the time so did your Aunt Riley."

"Aunt Riley and Daddy? Ew gross." She said sticking out her tongue. This kid was definitely Maya's.

"Yes so because your mom didn't want to hurt Aunt Riley's feelings she stepped back. But when you like someone as much as your mom liked your dad, there ain't no way you can just step back and that's it. So your momma started teasing your daddy and one of the ways she did that was to call him nicknames."

"Like Huckleberry?"

"Yup."

"And Ranger Rick?"

"Mhmm."

"And Hop-along?"

"Yes-sir."

"And…"

"Yes all the nicknames under the sun. Every time your momma called your dad a nickname it was because she was trying to hide the fact that she liked him."

"And what about Daddy?"

"What about him?"

"Did he like Momma too back in junior high?"

"Of course he did. He used to call me back in Texas and tell me all about her. Called her the 'Blonde Beauty'."

"Really? How come I've never heard him call her that now?"

"Well your daddy's shy he probably doesn't want anyone to hear him but mommy."

"Oh…. Uncle Zay?"

"Yes sugar."

"If mommy doesn't have to keep it a secret anymore that she likes Daddy then why does she still call him names?"

"Old habits die hard I guess. But always know that as long as Momma keeps calling him Huckleberry everything is right as rain." That seemed to make the child happy and before I knew it she had hopped off my lap and went back inside the house. I followed suit and when I got inside I saw Auggie Mathews sitting alone in the living room.

"Why aren't you outside with everyone? Isn't that the point of these little gatherings for us all to be together."

"You try being best friends with Ava Morganstern. She keeps yelling at me for absolutely no reason at all. She'll just look at me and go 'What are ya staring at Dummy!'. It's exhausting." I was about to console the young man still in high school, but Roxie beat me to the punch.

"Don't worry Auggie, that just means she likes you." She said patting him on the shoulder before skipping her way back to the backyard. I chuckled as Auggie watched her go in amazement.

"I don't know where she learns these things." I said sipping my iced tea as I left him alone with his thoughts. Once I went through the glass sliding doors I caught eyes with Lucas who was at the grill with Maya as Roxie made her way over to her parents. I don't know what she told them exactly but at the same time Maya and Lucas raised their heads and looked at me.

"What?" I said back to them defensively. "At least I didn't tell her about 'Ha-hurr'."

 **THE END**


	32. Prompt: Lucaya Works At Disneyland

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 32**

 ***Author's Note – Thanks for all the prompts guys! I'm loving them all! But with the constant flow of prompts I might have to make the cutoff date a little closer so I have time to write them all. I'm still undecided on that so I'll keep you posted. In the meantime, Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest - Please can we have one where they all work at Disneyland as the character Lucaya and any other shops please.**_

Now I would never admit this but I have one of the coolest jobs around. I work at Disneyland, as freakin' princess! Okay maybe not exactly a princess but still. At first I just auditioned because I needed a job, being a starving artist doesn't pay the rent. So when my best friend and roommate Riley told me about the auditions I figured why not. If I was going to get a job why not at one of the happiest places in the world. I may have hated a lot of things but Disney wasn't one of them. And they cast me as one of my favorite characters, Tinkerbell. So this was my life now, I walked around in my little green dress and brought joy to kids of all ages, and I had wings. Life didn't get much better than this.

"Hey watch where you're going." I said as some random jerk bumped into me interrupting my train of thought.

"Sorry ma'am." He said with a slight southern twang as I looked up to see the face of my assailant. Sure he was gorgeous with sandy hair, green eyes, and a tan that made him glow all over but I was in no mood.

"Whatever I don't have time for this." I said pushing past him. I figured, guy that looked like that probably had a girlfriend already … or twelve.

"Hey." I said to my co-worker Farkle Minkus as I made my way to my locker. He played Peter Pan.

"Hey did you hear? We're getting a new Captain Hook today."

"Really? What happened to Josh?"

"He got into an accident on his motorcycle. He's okay but you can't exactly run from a crocodile with a broken leg."

"Well I hope the new guy is nice unlike this jerk that ran into me on my way in here." But my rant was cut short when Cory, our manager, came in to the room.

"Okay guys as I'm sure you've probably heard by now Josh is gonna be out for a couple of months. So I'd like to introduce you to our new Captain Hook, Lucas Friar."

I looked behind Cory to see the new guy and I was shocked to see who it was; it was the guy from outside.

"You." I said to him narrowing my eyes.

"Howdy." He said back to me before turning to Farkle who was extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lucas, you'll have to excuse Maya she's perfect for the role of Tinkerbell including the temper." I leered at Farkle before turning back to my locker. As Farkle made his way to the cast entrance to the park I heard him whisper to me.

"Doesn't seem like a jerk, in fact if you ask me I think he likes you." I shoved Farkle away and just as I was getting ready to go to the changing area I could see Lucas taking off his t-shirt. He was a perfect specimen in every way, I wondered why he was playing Hook, he looked better suited for the role of Hercules.

"Easy girl, there's no universe where someone that looks like that would be interested in you." I said shutting the door behind me.

How being a character works is that you do it in shifts so that you don't start to look like you've been out in the sun for hours at a time and lucky for me Farkle, Riley and I all had the same shifts which meant we ate lunch together. Unlucky for me however, it seemed Captain Howdy also had the same shift. I was walking back with my tray to our usual table in the cast cafeteria when I saw Riley chatting him up from across the room.

"Oh no, she's gonna invite him to sit with us isn't she?" I asked Farkle as I sat down across from him. He looked back over his shoulder to see what I was referring to.

"Maya you've been friends with Riley for how long now. You already know the answer to that question. She's too good to let the new guy eat by himself."

"Careful Farkle, your crush is showing." I teased causing Farkle to blush. He's had a crush on Riley ever since he met her at the cast Halloween party.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Honestly why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Fine I will, but only if you admit you have a thing for …"

"Lucas! I see you've met Riley." I said interrupting him.

"I thought he could join us for lunch, being new and all. Here Lucas you can sit next to me, Farkle could you go sit next to Maya?"

"It's okay, I'll just pull up a chair." Lucas said stealing one from the empty table behind us and planting it at the head of the table between me and Riley who had scooted Farkle down.

"Sure he-haw come on and join us."

"Thank you I'd be de-lighted." He said laying on his accent a little thicker.

"So Lucas where are you from?" Riley asked.

"Texas born and raised but I moved out to California a few years ago."

"How interesting so did I. I'm from New York though."

"How about you?" Lucas asked turning to me. I almost choked on the salad I was having.

"Me?" I said pointing my finger in my chest. "I'm from New York too but unlike city girl over here I'm from Brooklyn."

"I had a friend in collage who was from Brooklyn. Went there once with him on break."

"Yeah it's not much but it's home."

"I don't know I kind of liked it. You get a real sense of community there."

This guy was making it very hard for me not to like him.

"How was your first shift as Captain Hook?" Riley said breaking the tension I hadn't even noticed had been growing. I let out the breath I'd been holding in as we waited for his answer. Although I probably could've guessed. They turned him down for a prince role and he got stuck doing a character.

"It was great, I actually wanted to be Captain Hook, he was one of my favorite villains growing up. I loved how silly he was, he always made me laugh. I love that I get to do that now for other kids."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Perfect. I gotta go my next shift starts in ten minutes." I said getting up from the table. I just couldn't sit and listen to Lucas anymore. He was too good to be true and I didn't want to stick around and watch the other shoe drop. So I made my way back out into the park. As the sun started to set I made my way over to one of the sweet shops.

"Hey Maya, I mean Tink." The woman behind the counter said.

"Hey Topanga, the usual please." I said holding out my hand for a lollypop. They were my favorite part of the day.

"Here ya go. How ya doin' Tink, you look upset?"

"It's nothing, it's just our new Captain Hook…"

"Is a jerk?"

"No, he's … perfect. He's gorgeous and nice and likes making little kids smile and I'm trying so hard not to like him because of what happened last time."

"Maya not every Hook is gonna be like Josh, or any guy for that matter. Maybe you should give this new guy a chance."

"Thanks for the advice and the snack but I've gotta fly." I said turning around and getting back on my route. I finished my treat and was throwing out the stick when some teens came up behind me.

"Hey Tink, can I get a picture?" one of them asked. I was skeptical at first but part of the job was taking a picture with whoever wanted one. So I squeezed in with the boys for a picture when I felt one of them squeeze my butt.

"Hey!" I said shoving his hand away.

"Oh come on Tink, take me to Neverland baby. You know you want to." One of the boys said. The way he was looking at me made me sick to my stomach.

"Stop it just leave me alone." I tried to sound as tough as possible but if my bosses saw me acting out of character I could get fired.

"Oh yeah, whose gonna make me." One of them said getting real close to me. He reached out his hand to touch me but it was stopped by a familiar looking hook.

"Leave now!" I heard him say sternly to the boys causing them to flee almost instantly. Once they were gone he turned back to me.

"You okay?" I heard him ask. He might've had a big Captain Hook head on but from where I was standing I could see those piercing green eyes through the netting, full of concern.

"Yeah." I replied. He nodded and turned around heading back to his post when I called out to him.

"Hey Hook… thanks." He turned back to me and gave me a little bow before leaving. I started to think maybe Topanga was right, maybe this guy was different.

When my shift was over I went back to the locker room to change and when I got there Riley was already dressed but she looked bummed out.

"What's the matter honey?" I asked her as she unzipped my dress for me.

"I asked Lucas out and he turned me down." My eyes got wide at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah he said I seemed really nice but he wasn't interested."

"Oh, does he have a girlfriend."

"No that's the worst part. He said he already liked someone else that worked here. It's his first day! Who could it be, as far as I know the only people he met today were you, me and Farkle." Riley said as I pieced together the clues in my mind. In the end I decided to go for it. I changed quickly not even bothering to take off my Tinkerbell make-up when I rushed out to the lockers but when I got there I only saw Farkle.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked him.

"He already left, why?" but I didn't answer him. Instead I rushed outside trying to find Lucas in the masses. I hopped up on one of the fountains cursing my small stature when I finally saw him. I jumped off the fountain and made my way over to him.

"Lucas!" I called out in the crowd. He heard me and turned around and the smile on his face when he saw me made what I was about to say even easier.

"Where ya goin' cowboy?" I asked.

"Well my shift is over Maya so I was gonna go home."

"You can't do that."

"And why not?" he said grinning at me. It was now or never.

"You haven't seen the best part of the park. Come on." I said grabbing his hand and leading him to Cinderella's castle for the nighttime fireworks display. We watched as the night sky lit up with every color of the rainbow and the best part was that he never let go of my hand. I looked up at him and saw the pure awe on his face, it was totally worth it. When it was over he looked down at me.

"Wow, I'm so glad I stayed. I want to thank you Maya."

"For what?"

"Making this the best first day ever." He said looking at me in a way that was making me blush.

"Hey you wanna go grab some dinner?"

"Are you … asking me out?"

"Yeah I am. Come on, my treat." I said joining our hands together again.

"Lead the way." He said as we walked down the lane hand in hand.

I loved my job, it really was the happiest place on earth.

 **THE END**


	33. Prompt: Lucadora, Joshaya, & Riarkle

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 33**

 _ **Prompt: From johngirl - Anything involving Lucadora Joshaya and Riarkle in their high school years.**_

 _(Lucadora)_

As we sat together in the library doing homework, I couldn't help but stare at my companion. It still befuddled me that the perfect specimen known as Lucas Friar and I were actually dating.

"Smackle, you're doing it again." He said never looking up from his textbook.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it. I'll stop."

"No, it's okay. I'm guessing you finished the homework already."

"Yes about an hour and a half ago. It may not be very challenging here but that's not the reason I transferred." I said causing Lucas to look up at me and smile.

"Well then would you mind helping me? I'm not as smart as you so I need a little help."

"On the contrary my courteous cowboy. I actually happen to think you are highly intelligent, more so than most that go to this school."

"Wow thanks Smackle, that means a lot coming from you."

"Please Lucas, we are alone. Call me Isadora." I said taking my glasses off as I leaned in closer to him. He leaned in as well and just as our lips were about to meet, the school bell rang.

"Alas you must now make your way to geometry."

"Maybe we can meet up after school and pick up where we left off." He said kissing my cheek before making his way to class. I sighed and placed a hand on my cheek, he'll make a puddle of me yet.

 _(Joshaya)_

I was putting my books away in my locker when I heard someone whisper my name.

"Psst, Maya."

I turned to see none other than Josh Matthew's, my boyfriend.

"Hey babe." I said leaning in to give him a kiss. But as kids passed us in the hallway he leaned back.

"Hello high school student that I've never seen before."

"Oh relax Josh, I'm seventeen. That's the legal age of consent."

"It's not the government I'm worried about Maya."

"Ah Mr. Matthew's how's being a teacher's aide working out for you." the principal asked as he roamed down the hall.

"Excellent sir, I'm actually helping a student right now." Josh said hoping I could catch on.

"Oh yes, thank you Mr. Matthews." I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Mhmm, well good day Mr. Matthews. Ms. Hart."

"Quincy." I said causing the principal to let out a huff. Once he was gone Josh looked at me.

"You just have to be on the principal's bad side, don't you?"

"Right now I'd rather be on your side." I said finally getting my kiss. We were just getting comfortable against the school lockers when Josh pulled away.

"Maya stop, someone could see."

"Ugh I hate this. I can't wait until I graduate. I hate sneaking around." I said leaning my head on his chest.

"I know baby, me too."

"I just wanna scream from the rooftops you know. I'm dating Joshua Matthews. I want the whole world to know how happy we are."

"And they will, just not until after I won't get fired if were seen together."

"Then how about we go someplace we can't be seen." I said dragging Josh over to one of the supply closets.

"You are trouble Maya Hart."

"Don't I know it." I said as Josh closed the closet door behind us.

 _(Riarkle)_

"Farkle?" I whispered as I made my way through the dark and empty school. Farkle had told me to meet him in the science lab so we could work on our project but I never expected the sight that awaited me. Once I made my way to the lab I was shocked to see all the Bunsen burners lit and rose petals scattered everywhere. And standing in the middle of the room in his lab coat was the best boyfriend in the whole wide world.

"What is all this?" I said taking a rose petal in my hand.

"Happy Anniversary Riley. Six months ago you made me the happiest man alive and agreed to be my lady. I wanted to do something special, do you like it?"

"Like it? Farkle I love it, it's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Hold on to that thought mamacita." Farkle said as he pressed play on the iPod doc that sat on the counter.

"Care to dance?" he said extending his hand to me.

"I'd love to." I placed my hand in his own and we began to sway back and forth to the music. He spun me around before dipping me and as I looked into his eyes I could help myself.

"I love you Farkle." I confessed. It was the first time either one of us had ever said it, while we were dating at least. After I said it Farkle pulled me back up with a look on his face I'd never seen before.

"I love you too Riley." He finally responded causing me to elate with joy. I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him and I didn't fight it. So there under the light of the Bunsen burners I felt like my life was finally perfect.

 **THE END**


	34. Prompt: Lucaya Comfort

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 34**

 ***Author's Note – Okay guys! Besides sending me prompts let me know in the reviews if you would mind me making the cutoff date for prompts a week earlier. This would just be so that I have time to write all the prompts I receive before June 3** **rd** **when I post the final prompt. Let me know how you feel. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Anilovesbooks - Can you please have a Lucaya story with Maya breaking up with her boyfriend (can be any GMWC or no name) and walking down the street in tears to bump into Lucas to take her home and talk about it and maybe a kiss or two, your choice!**_

I couldn't believe that stupid jerk dumped me! I had been dating this guy Pete for a couple of weeks now and just when I think things are going well he dumps me. He gave me the usual 'it's not you, it's me' line but I wasn't falling for it. It's me, it's always me. So after telling Pete to stick it where the sun don't shine I ran out of school trying to hold it together long enough for me to get out without anyone seeing me cry. I thought I did a pretty good job of that until I ran into a familiar pair of arms a block away from the school.

"Maya?" I recognized who it was immediately and it was the last person I needed to see right now.

"Maya?" he called out again and I knew I wasn't getting away so I wiped my eyes before looking up.

"Hey Huckleberry, listen I have a lot of homework to do so I'll see you later." I said brushing past him and crossing the street.

"Maya wait. What happened? Are you crying?"

"No Ranger Rick my eyes sprung a leak." I said viciously but I felt guilty as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. it's been a rough day."

"Look I know after what happened I'm not your favorite person in the world but I'm always here for you Maya." I looked up into those green eyes and knew he was sincere. That's when I fell apart. I collapsed into his chest and started sobbing as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said taking my school bag from me and placing his arm around my shoulders leading me through the busy streets. We walked in silence and I started to calm down a couple of blocks from my house.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?" Lucas asked finally breaking the silence.

"It's Pete. He dumped me."

"What? He said bringing us to a halt.

"Yeah I went to go meet him in our secret meeting place and when I got there he told me that he couldn't have a girlfriend right now and that he needed some space."

"What a jerk. Any guy that doesn't want to be with you is out of his mind." Lucas said silently cursing when he realized what he just said. Because ironically that was exactly what he did a year ago.

At the beginning of high school Lucas, Riley and I were in this weird love triangle that none of us were willing to break, until he did. One day Lucas just said that he needed to put to rest whatever was still between him and Riley which meant giving their relationship another chance. I told him I understood because I could see the pain in his eyes when he told me, but honestly it hurt me more than anything else ever had. They didn't even last six months before they called it quits again. I half expected Lucas to show up at my door but he never did. Guess he never really cared that much about me to begin with. But I was over that supposedly, and he was too which is why I opted to ignore his blunder.

"He said 'it's not you it's me'. But I know the truth, I'm just not good enough for anyone to want." I said beginning to walk again but Lucas stopped me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and gently spun me around.

"Don't you ever think that Maya, any guy would be lucky to have you. your smart and kind and fun and beautiful and … well that's not the point. Please don't give up on yourself because some guy made the worst mistake of his life letting you go." I stood there looking into his eyes and for some reason I found myself pulling him close and kissing him. He was stunned at first but once he realized what was happening he started kissing me back. I don't know how long we kissed for but when we pulled apart I could have sworn the sun was lower in the sky.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, having some trouble speaking after that whopper of a kiss.

"Don't be." Lucas replied breathlessly with a grin. Maybe he wasn't as over me as I thought.

"It's just … that was one hell of a speech. You wouldn't happen to be talking about someone other than Pete would you?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Now what would give you that idea." He said calming my fears with another kiss, this one even better than the last.

"Wait…" I said pulling away trying to regain some composure for my next question. "How long have you felt this way?"

"I never stopped Maya. It's just that after I chose Riley and it didn't work I thought you deserved better than to be someone's second choice. Or at least have it look that way. Truth is … what I feel for you scared me."

"So what? You're not scared anymore?"

"No, I'm terrified. But I'm more scared of you being with someone that doesn't appreciate you or love you like I …" he began to say but my raised eyebrow made him stop "could. One day. Not now."

"Mhmm sure." I said biting my lip.

"So what do you say Hart. Wanna give us the chance we never had?" Lucas said as his thumb stroked the side of my face.

"On two conditions."

"By all means."

"Condition one, you have to come to school dressed like a full-fledged cowboy for one… no make that two weeks."

"Done. What's the second condition?"

"That you tell me how you really feel about me, right now. No fear." I said stepping as close to him as I could get. He had to look straight down to meet my eyes but once he did he placed both his hands on the sides of my face before speaking.

"I love you Maya."

I stood on my toes bringing my lips to his in another searing kiss. Of course I could've told him I love him too, but what fun would that be.

 **THE END**


	35. Prompt: Rucas Pregnancy Announcement

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 35**

 ***Author's Note – Okay guys its decided! Don't kill me but I'm moving the cutoff date to May 27** **th** **at midnight. That's one week before the Season 3 premier! Sorry in advance to anyone who doesn't get their prompt in before then. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From mags91 - Can you do a Rucas one where Riley finds out she is pregnant and tells Lucas in a super cute way?**_

I was sitting on the couch with Maya's guitar waiting for Lucas to come home when I heard the key turn in the lock. This was it! I had been feeling sick all week so when I went with Maya to the drugstore she suggested I take a pregnancy test, and she was right. Lucas and I were expecting! I couldn't wait to tell him but I knew it had to be big. This was the most important thing that would ever happen to us. So as soon as I knew I started planning it out. I went out and got balloons and a banner that read 'Congratulations Daddy!" on it. And I also got Maya's guitar because I wanted to see if those lessons had been paying off.

When he finally opened the door he was looking at his cell phone.

"Riley?" he called out. I replied by strumming my guitar. "Riley? What?"

"Congratulations Daddy,

I'm going to get fatty,

Because there's someone growing deep inside.

I wanted to surprise you,

By singing it out so soon,

We're having a Friar Baby, it's alive!

In four months or so,

That's when I'll start to show,

But I promise it really won't be so bad.

Cause a couple of months later

We will have to relate-er

to being someone's mom and dad."

I finished strumming and placed the guitar on the couch before walking over to a stunned Lucas in the doorway.

"Riley?" Lucas said his voice full of hope and glee.

"I'm pregnant!" I said as tears started forming in my eyes. Lucas pulled me in for a hug and a kiss.

"I wanted to tell you in a special way, how'd I do?" I asked him.

"It was perfect."

It really was.

 **THE END**


	36. Prompt: Zanessa Songfic

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 36**

 _ **Prompt: From Guest - I was just wondering if you do a sort of songfic/oneshot/prompt for Taylor Swift's song speak now, with the ending couple being**_ _Rucas, Joshaya, Fadora (Farkle/Smakle A.K.A. Smarkle),_ _ **or *Zanessa (Zay and Vanessa)***_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift_

 _I am not the kind of girl_

 _Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

 _But you are not the kind of boy_

 _Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I knew that coming to this wedding was probably a mistake. What Zay and I had ended years ago but our connection never did. He turned out to be the love of my life, who knew. But we were kids when I ended it, how was I supposed to know at sixteen that it was true love. Now he was marrying some other girl, who rumor had it was a little loose even after she and Zay got together. I don't know what I planned to do or even what I wanted to do. But I knew I had to do something.

 _I sneak in and see your friends_

 _And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

 _And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

 _Somewhere back inside a room_

 _Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

"I don't care if your allergic to daisies, that's what your carrying. Understand!"

I felt sorry for the poor girl that was her maid of honor as I walked past the bride's room and made my way to the pews. I saw Riley wave at me and went over to join her, Farkle and Maya.

"Hey Vanessa."

"Hey guys."

"I didn't think you were gonna come." Riley said sweetly.

"Neither did I, but here I am."

"So are you gonna stop this thing or what?" Maya asked me.

"Maya!" Riley scolded her best friend. Just as I was about to reply the wedding music started.

 _This is surely not what you thought it would be_

 _I lose myself in a daydream_

 _Where I stand and say_

 _Don't say "Yes", run away now_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow_

 _You need to hear me out_

 _And they said, "Speak now."_

I wanted to stand up and say something right then and there, but the sight of Zay in his tux made my heart flutter in my chest. He looked happy, maybe I shouldn't say anything and just let him be. I've caused him enough pain already.

 _Fond gestures are exchanged_

 _And the organ starts to play_

 _A song that sounds like a death march_

 _And I am hiding in the curtains_

 _It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Zay saw me in the aisle and looked shocked by my presence. Lucas had to shake him out of it. I guess he forgot that he sent me an invitation, or maybe he was just surprised that I showed up at all.

 _She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

 _But I know you wish it was me,_

 _You wish it was me,_

 _Don't you?_

Lucas finally manages to get Zay's attention back on his wedding as his bride to be makes her way down the aisle. I cringe at her tacky dress; it looks like a prom dress just white. Riley and Maya must've had the same thought because they're looking at her the same way I am. But I manage to tear my attention back to Zay and he's looking at her. But the smile he had on his face is gone and is instead replaced by a look I recognized all too well.

 _Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _You need to hear me out,_

 _And they said, "Speak now."_

 _Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _Your time is running out,_

 _And they said, "Speak now."_

They stood together at the alter and I could barely hear the preacher over my own heartbeat.

 _Oh, la, la_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Say a single vow_

"We are gathered here today to join Izaiah James Babinaux and Michele Tiffany LaFonte in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be we, speak now or forever hold your peace."

 _I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

 _There's the silence, there's my last chance._

 _I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

 _Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

 _But I'm only looking at you._

"Then we shall continue. Do you…"

"Wait!" I call out and stand up before I know what I'm doing."

"What is she doing here?" Michele calls out but I'm only looking at Zay.

"Zay I'm sorry. All you ever wanted to do was love me and I couldn't let myself love you back. I came up with every excuse in the book but now, I'm out of excuses. In fact, I'm done with them. I love you, I've always loved you. Don't get married today. Come with me, let's be together like we always dreamed. Please."

 _I am not the kind of girl_

 _Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

 _But you are not the kind of boy_

 _Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

 _So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _You need to hear me out,_

 _And they said, "Speak now."_

"Okay." Zay says and suddenly my heart is pounding for a different reason.

"Sorry Michele, she's my Vanessa." He said as he ran down the aisle, grabbed my hand and led me out of the church. We made it all the way to my car and hopped in.

"Is this really happening?" I said as I turned the key in the ignition.

"Why do you think I sent you the invitation." Zay said as he kissed me.

 _And you say, "Let's run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

 _Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

 _So glad you were around_

 _When they said, "Speak now."_

We drove off into the sunset happier than ever. Sure we would have to answer to everyone eventually but we were both finally and truly happy. And that was worth everything.

 **THE END**


	37. Prompt: Rucas Waffles & Sprinkles

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 37**

 ***Author's Note – Reminder guys the last day to send in prompts is now May 27** **th** **! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From ParakeetPower - Ok here is a prompt with a phrase "Oh my gosh why did you make waffles?!" "I told you sprinkles are amazing!"**_

"Oh my gosh why did you make waffles?!" My seven-year-old daughter said as she shoveled them in her mouth.

"Are they good? I put sprinkles in them for Daisy."

"I told you sprinkles are amazing!" Daisy, her five-year-old sister said as she too continued to eat my waffles at an alarmingly fast pace. I walked over to the fridge to get the girls some more milk to wash down the waffles. I loved Saturday mornings in my house.

"Riley? Do I smell waffles?" Lucas said as he came into the kitchen still in his pajamas.

"Better hurry up and take some before your daughters eat them all."

"Sorry daddy. They're too delicious!" My seven-year-old, Millie exclaimed as she put another forkful in her mouth.

"Aww come on. I want waffles too." Lucas whined with a pout on his face that was so adorable I couldn't bare it any longer.

"Here you go, I made you a special plate." I said sliding it in front of him and watching his face light up.

"You are literally the best wife ever."

"I know." I said handing him the syrup. I watched as my family ate their waffles, perfectly content with just my cup of tea.

"Mommy aren't you having any waffles?" Daisy asked me.

"No honey, mommy's not feeling too good so I'm just gonna have my tea."

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked as he swallowed the piece of waffle he'd been chewing.

"Well that depends … in a few months how do you feel about having waffles for five?" I said placing a hand on my stomach.

"Mommy's going to have another baby!" Millie said throwing down her fork and running over to me wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Yay! I'm going to have a little brother or sister!" Daisy said joining us.

"Riley? Really?" Lucas said walking over to me. I simply nodded before he joined us in our group hug.

Turned out there was something that could tear my family away from waffles. Just another perfect Saturday morning in the Friar-Matthews household. Yay!

 **THE END**


	38. Prompt: Riarkle Concussed

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 38**

 ***Author's Note – This is gonna be a little inspirational but if you believe in something never ever give up on it. If you know it's right, you fight. Okay ranting over now onto the prompt! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Stardust16 - Riley gets hurt somehow and ends up getting a concussion. Everything is fine for a while, but Farkle has to take care of her and everything goes crazy when Riley ends up being...well, really overexcited and not herself, due to the concussion (for example, there might be random singing, random dancing, dancing with props or sharp objects...). I think it's be a great prompt to do since it'd be kind if hilarious to see how Farkle would calm Riley in a situation like that.**_

"We always knew this day would come." I said as my group of friends huddled outside of Riley's hospital bed.

"It could've been worse." Lucas said.

"It's been a long time coming." Maya interjected.

"Now the only question is … who takes care of her?" Zay said. At the same time Zay, Lucas and Maya stepped back and said,

"Not it!"

"Oh come on that's not fair. I mean I understand Zay and Lucas but Maya? Ring power!"

"It only works when she says it." Maya retorted.

What would've been a dream was now turned into a nightmare. Riley had a clumsy moment today that landed her in the hospital. The doctor said she had a concussion and could go home if someone was there to watch her and keep her awake for twenty-four hours. And it looked like that was going to be me.

"Oh come on Farkle, you're her boyfriend you had to know the job was going to fall on you." Maya said.

"Yeah you signed up for this, we didn't." Zay said.

"Yes I did, and I'll be happy to do it. Come on Riley we're going home."

"Okay Farkle. Where is that again?" Riley said giving me a one of a kind smiles of hers. Who could ever refuse that. I placed her arm around my shoulders and walked with her to the car. This was gonna be a fun night.

When we got to her apartment it suddenly dawned on me that I couldn't put her to bed and risk her falling asleep. So instead we went inside and I sat her down on her couch.

"Okay Riley, we have six hours till you take your next pain killer. What would you like to do to relax?"

"I'm sure we can think of something?" Riley said in a sultry yet slurred voice patting the seat next to her on the couch for me to sit down.

"We can watch a movie? Or I can read to you? or we can play twenty questions I'll start, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I want you Farkle, if anything today has taught me that no one's here forever, we could all be gone tomorrow. So take me while you can Farkle!" Riley said dramatically as she stood up and began to approach me.

"I don't think that's what the doctor had in mind when he said to relax. Although it would relax you after."

"So let's do it baby." Riley said getting ready to pounce but I had to stay strong.

"Riley no, you have a concussion you have to do less … strenuous things."

"Fine." She said with a huff. "Can I at least have some water?"

"Yes I'll go get it from the kitchen." I said turning around and making my way across the apartment. I had just poured some water in a glass when I turned around to see Riley standing in the middle of her kitchen completely naked.

"Uhh…" was all I could say over and over. Even after almost two years together I was still no better at dealing with the human form in all its glory, especially Riley's. All she did was giggle at my expression.

"Riley, how about we get you in your pajamas and then…"

"AAHHHHHHHH!" I heard Riley scream before running off to her bedroom. I put down the glass in my hand and followed suit.

"What! What is it!?"

"There was a ghost in the kitchen!"

"Riley you're on some pretty heavy pain killers. I can promise you there's no ghost in the kitchen."

"Oh yeah then what was that big scary darkness behind you?" She asked as she peered out from under the covers.

"That was my shadow. Now please put on your nightgown and come sit on the couch." I said picking up her nightgown from its place on the bed before holding it open for her so she could put her arms through. It was like dealing with a toddler only bigger.

"You're so good to me Farkle. I love you." Riley said in a daze.

"I love you too now let's go to the living room and pick out a movie to watch." Riley simply nodded as she followed me back to the living room. Unfortunately, it seemed like my bladder didn't understand the severity of the situation. I sat Riley back down on the couch before running to the bathroom quickly. When I came out I saw that once again Riley had gotten up from where I left her. I walked slowly out of the bathroom to see her nightgown lying in a heap on the floor.

"Oh no … Riley?" I asked just as I turned into the kitchen to see Riley standing naked once again but this time she had a giant steak knife in her hand.

"I want a sandwich but I can't find any bread?" She said swinging around with the knife.

"How about you put the knife down and I'll make you a sandwich." Right as I said that Riley's cell phone went off with her ringtone playing.

"I love this song!" Riley said as she began to dance around, still naked and still holding the knife. I raced across the room to silence the phone. When I saw it was her mother calling I decided to answer.

"Mrs. Matthew's hello.

No Riley's fine, the doctor said it was just a slight concussion. I'm going to stay with her overnight to keep an eye on her.

Yes, I'm sure, there's nothing she can throw at me that I can't handle." Just as I said that a pillow from the couch hit me in the back of the head. Sure enough when I turned around naked Riley was in the living room now with the knife in one hand and a pillow in the other.

"Gotta go, bye." I said hanging up before making my way over to Riley, slowly.

"There's too many pillows I don't know where to sit down." She said looking at me like a lost child in the mall.

"Gee those pain killers are really doing a number on you." I said taking the knife and the pillow rom her hands before sitting her down once again on the couch.

"Stay… good Riley." I said as I made my way over to her nightgown, never taking my eyes off of her. I rushed back once I had it in my hand and put it on her before sitting down next to her. I stifled a yawn wondering how I was supposed to keep her up when I could barely stay awake myself.

After that we watched a couple of movies, I wrestled her pain pill into her mouth, and she taught me a hand game from when she and Maya were little that I couldn't figure out how to win.

In the end we made it to twenty-four hours and just as Riley had fallen asleep there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Maya on the other side.

"You were right, ring power still counts even when it comes from someone else. I'm here to relieve you."

I paused a moment before replying, looking over my shoulder at Riley before returning my gaze to Maya.

"Thanks but we're good here." I said shutting the door before she could respond. I dragged my tired body over to the bed and crawled in on the other side. Riley was all mine good, bad or indifferent and I wouldn't want it any other way. I fell asleep dreaming about what would've happened in the kitchen last night - sans concussion.

 **THE END**


	39. Prompt: Maya's Synesthesia

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 39**

 ***Author's Note – ParakeetPower of course I can** **and I hope you in particular will Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From ParakeetPower - Can you do one where Maya finds out she has synesthesia?**_

Synesthesia. A neurological phenomenon in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway. I read that off of Wikipedia or something. According to my doctor I have color-graphemic synesthesia where my brain assigns a color to letters and numbers. Funny I didn't even know I had a condition, I always thought that's how everyone's brain worked. It wasn't until I said to Riley what a pretty shade of purple her name was that I found out I was different. Actually I think it's really cool. I mean I always knew my brain worked a little differently but I thought that was just my rebellious nature. Only one in two hundred people have what I have, I feel unique. I didn't tell a lot of people; it doesn't affect my ability to learn or do homework so there was no reason to tell my teachers or the school. I just told my friends and they were great.

"You're still the same Maya." Riley said after I told them about it one day at Topanga's, Farkle and Lucas were there too.

"When I thought I might have Asperger's I wanted to know all I could about it. Have you looked up anything?" Farkle asked.

"Only what I told you guys. But it's no big deal really, it doesn't change anything."

"Well since we all know about it now; would you mind telling us what color our names are? I know mine is purple. What about Lucas and Farkle?"

"Well Farkle is green."

"Huh I thought I'd be orange."

"And Lucas… he's rainbow."

"Wow I didn't know you could do that." Lucas said finally speaking.

"Guys really it's no big deal. I just wanted you to know and now that you do we can just go on with our lives." But of course my friends couldn't drop anything.

Over the next week I felt eyes on me constantly especially in class. I knew they were trying but Farkle and Riley especially were very curious people by nature. The only place I had any kind of escape was the art room. I was on my way there one day when I ran into Lucas in the hall.

"Hey."

"Hey, practice just let out?" I asked him.

"Yeah, where are you off to?"

"The art room, thought I'd paint my troubles away."

"Mind if I join you?" Lucas asked. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"Sure, just try not to disturb my process." I teased as we made our way to the art room.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

We got to the art room and I was setting up my canvas when Lucas asked me a question.

"Does it affect your painting?"

"No, not really. Although I read online that a lot of really artistic people have the same condition. So that's pretty cool." I said as I started painting.

Lucas sat silently as I worked on my landscape. Every once in a while I would look over at him only to see him looking at me first.

"Your name is yellow." He said breaking almost an hour long silence that had formed between us.

"What?" I said placing my brush in the water dish before making my way over to him.

"Your name is yellow when I look at it."

"You have synesthesia too?" I asked softly to which he nodded. "When did you find out?"

"Well I didn't know it had a name until you said anything. I just always felt like it was this big secret weighing down on me."

"Now it doesn't have to be. You're still the same Huckleberry to me." I said placing my hand on top of his.

One in two hundred people have synesthesia, who would've guessed two of us would find each other.

 **THE END**


	40. Prompt: Lucaya Comfort 2

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 40**

 ***Author's Note – 40 … I never dreamed this would go on past 20 let alone 40! But I guess that's what happens when you have wonderful readers! Thank you so much for getting me this far! Now let's see how far we can get before May 27** **th** **– the new cutoff date for prompts! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest – Hey can you do something where Maya upset with something to do with her dad and goes to Lucas' house and stays the night (Just sleeping)?**_

I stared at the card in my shaking hands, I couldn't tell if I was shaking from anger or from the sobs that were racking my body. My mom tried her best to calm me down but I knew there was only one person who could do that, I just hoped they were still up. I tucked the card into my jacket pocket, not really caring if it got crushed, and went out my bedroom window and down the fire escape into the night. I hadn't made it more than two blocks before the sky opened up and rain started pouring down. It took me a while to notice because my cheeks were still wet from my tears. Finally, I reached my destination, climbed up the fire escape and stopped when I saw a light in the window I was aiming for. It wasn't open so I had to knock. Through the rain cascading down the window I could make out the shape of him getting up from his desk and making his way over.

"Maya?" I heard him say muffled through the glass. He opened the window and immediately reached out for my hand to help me in. I took it and before I knew it I was standing in the middle of Lucas' bedroom as he closed the window.

I let out an involuntary sneeze and he ran out from his room and returned with a towel.

"Here." He said wrapping it around my shoulders. I couldn't tell if he had noticed that my eyes were red and puffy, the look on his face was one of general concern.

"Thanks." I managed to get out.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice soft sounding just like the 'hey' I received from him during that whole yearbook mess.

"What? I can't stop by and see my favorite Huckleberry?"

"Maya." He said, catching my lie. I looked down before I spoke not really knowing how to explain myself.

"Okay fine, I got something today and … I just wanted to come here." I said finally looking up. He looked surprised, I knew the first question out of his mouth was going to be about why I wouldn't want to go to Riley.

"What did you get?" He asked instead, genuinely surprising me.

"Um… this." I said handing him the rumpled card. He took it from me but waited for my permission to open it. I gave him a silent nod and with that he opened the envelope.

He investigated the card thoroughly before finally opening it and reading it out loud.

"Dear Maya, I know this won't make up for everything I did but I hope it's at least a step in the right direction. Happy Birthday. Dad." He finished tossing the card and the envelope onto the bed.

"Wow … how did you react when you got this?"

"First I got mad, and then I started crying. My mom tried her best like she always does but she just doesn't understand. After ten years of nothing he sends me a birthday card a week before my birthday. And he doesn't right 'love Dad' he just writes Dad. Like he has any right to call himself that after he left me. But he's known my birthday all this time, which makes me even angrier, because why didn't he at least send me a card when he wasn't going to be there. And then I get sad again because he knows my birthday sure, but if he knew me at all he'd know the only thing I wished for on all those birthdays was to have him come back." I said as the tears started again. Lucas said nothing instead he stepped closer to me and the minuet he was an arm's length away I latched into him. I'm not sure who reached for who first. We stood like that for a really long time and it wasn't until after a while that I noticed I wasn't crying. I was just standing there in his embrace and it seemed to do exactly what I hoped, it brought me back. After I felt like the last of my anger had melted away I took a step back I looked straight ahead knowing that if I looked him in the eyes we might do something in the moment. As I looked I could see that his shirt was now soaked not just from my tears but from me in general.

"Sorry." I said as he let out a chuckle.

"It's okay, you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"On a school night? Looks like Ranger Rick is taking a walk on the wild side." I said taking off my soaked jacket and boots.

"Just pick a movie." He said with a smile as he changed his shirt. I couldn't help but sneak a peek out of the corner of my eye, good thing he was such a Huckleberry or I probably would've gotten caught. I decided not to chance it and turned my attention back to the screen on his computer sorting through all the choices before finally settling on an old movie from the 80's.

"I love that one." Lucas said coming up behind me.

"Me too." I said smiling at him before climbing on to his bed. I shuffled myself all the way to the other side, closest to the wall, before patting the side of the bed next to me. Lucas looked at me sheepishly as a blush grew across his face. He shut off the lamp on his desk before finally joining me.

For most of the movie we sat next to each other with nothing but our arms touching due to lack of space but somewhere down the line I leaned my head on his shoulder and his arm found its way around mine. I didn't realize we had fallen asleep until I woke up the next morning pressed against his side. It was the best night's sleep I'd ever had, but that was gonna be my little secret. I heard birds chirping and the sun was coming in through the window and hitting the wall and I knew I had to leave but I couldn't help glancing up at my human pillow once before I left. His eyes were still closed and he looked very peaceful. I wished I could paint a picture of him like that, with the sun casting a shadow from his lashes and his cheeks still retaining some of their blush making me wonder what he was dreaming about. I carefully untangled myself from him and hopped out of the bed. As I was putting on my boots and coat I heard Lucas let out a little snore and had to stifle a giggle that was trying to come out. I'm Maya Hart, I don't giggle.

I put on my coat to leave when I saw that my card had made its way to the desk and I decided to put it to good use. I took the card but left the envelope and on the back of it I wrote

'Lucas-

Maya'

I wanted to write something else but nothing I could think of felt like enough. So instead before I made my way out the window I placed a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Stupid Huckleberry." I said with a grin as the small gesture seemed to plant a smile on his face as he slept.

After I snuck out and was walking home I looked back at the open window and thought maybe one day I'll climb back through, for a completely different reason.

 **THE END**


	41. Prompt: Bully For Lucaya

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 41**

 ***Author's Note – Hey everyone! Okay so the usual here remember to keep sending prompts! I'll be accepting them until May 27** **th** **! Also I just want to thank everyone for being patient with me! If you if you haven't seen your prompt posted yet it's only because I have so many! I am writing them and posting them in the order I receive them so they may take a little time but they are on their way I promise! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest – Could you do a Lucaya fic where Maya gets bullied (Could be like Girl Meets Rileytown or not)**_

Maya never applied for anything because if she didn't then she couldn't get rejected. But she had a best friend who didn't mind signing her up for things against her will.

"You did what?"

"I sent in an application for you to this art camp upstate."

"You didn't."

"Oh but I did. And I sent them your artwork and they loved it and you're in!" Riley said excitedly handing her the acceptance letter.

"Riley…"

"Maya you're amazing and I want the rest of the world to see it. So pack your bags Peaches you're going to art camp!"

And that's exactly what Maya did, because she knew all too well no one stood a chance against Riley Matthews when she was doing something for a friend.

"I don't want to go." Maya said to Lucas as she was throwing things into the suitcase on her bed. And being the good boyfriend he was Lucas took everything she threw and folded them properly before placing them back in.

"You're gonna love it."

"No I won't." Maya said as she pouted, throwing the latest sundress into the suitcase.

"Yes you will. Maya you love painting and now you get to go do it, uninterrupted, in one of the most beautiful parts of the state. You're gonna love it." He said folding the sundress and closing the top of the suitcase.

"You're right I am gonna love it. I just wish I wasn't going alone. I don't like being away from my friends … or you." she confessed causing him to smile.

"How about if I sneak up there a couple of times and come visit."

"I'd love that, but wait how are you going to get up there? The only way up is by car or bus and it's of the yellow school variety." Lucas interrupted Maya by holding up a set of car keys and dangling them on his finger.

"I got my license this morning and my dad said I can use his car whenever." He said with a smile. Maya tackled him in celebration causing them both to fall back on the bed.

"Finally you being old came in handy!" she muffled into his chest.

"One year! I'm only one year older!"

The next morning Lucas drove Maya, Riley and Farkle to the school so they could send Maya off. They parked the car and as Lucas went to get her bags Farkle and Riley said their goodbyes first.

"Have fun and do amazing things." Farkle said before giving Maya a hug and stepping back.

"I know wonderful things are going to happen for you Maya and this might just be the first step." Riley said.

"But the longest we've been apart was seventeen hours when I was home with the flu."

"I remember that, I waited seventeen hours and then snuck into your room and caught the flu from you. Best week long sleepover ever." Riley said giving her a hug as Lucas came over with her suitcase.

"Come on Riley, we'll wait in the car." Farkle said as he held the passenger side door open for Riley before going in the back seat himself. Maya was never more thankful for Farkle's gigantic brain and its ability to predict the future. She definitely didn't want an audience for her goodbye with Lucas.

"You ready?" he asked.

"That depends, you coming to visit me?"

"Yes ma'am" Lucas replied tipping his imaginary cowboy hat. Maya rolled her eyes before wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. They seemed to forget they were standing in the middle of a parking lot as the kiss heated up. Lucky for them the yellow school bus honked its horn announcing its quick departure. Maya and Lucas broke apart at the sound, he handed her the suitcase.

"Have a good time." He said breathlessly.

"Try not to miss me too much." Maya said in between breaths as she gave him one last quick peck on the lips before making her way to the bus. She hurried on and watched as her friends faded into the distance.

Once she got off the bus she was in awe of the view before her. Lucas hadn't been exaggerating when he called this place one of the most beautiful parts of the state.

Pretty soon all the campers were wrangled into what looked like the communal dining hall for a quick introduction and orientation to the program.

"Hello everyone! My name is Muriel and I am the camp director." Maya watched as a tall, gray haired woman with a bull horn and a fanny pack made her way onto the top of one of the tables.

"For the next six weeks you will have the opportunity to grow as an artist and find your style. Half of your day will consist of classes in sketching, painting and sculpting while the rest of your day can be spent wandering the grounds or working on your final project which you will display at our end of summer art show! All of your friends and family get to come up and see all your hard work. Now let's not waste another second, please come up to one of the counselors to see what cabin you will be staying in and our first classes start at eleven. And I hope you all have a wonderful experience here!"

Maya wasted no time in finding out her cabin number, number four. She walked in to see two beds, one of which already had a frilly pink bag on it. Maya cringed at the thought of meeting who that bag belonged to. She placed her suitcase on the other bed and was unpacking her things when the owner of the bag made her way out of the bathroom. Maya looked up from unpacking to see the girl was exactly what she feared. She was this tall and thin pampered princess blonde and Maya already didn't like her but thanks to Riley's constant voice in her head Maya decided to give her a chance.

"Sup, I'm Maya." She said.

"Hi I'm Chandler. So I guess you're like an artist or whatever." She said flouncing her way over to the bed she had claimed.

"Yeah…" Maya said half confused at her question and half wondering how her head didn't fly off with all that empty space.

"Yeah, me too. I told Daddy either I went to this camp for artists or else… well you know how Daddies are."

Maya tried her hardest but every word out of this girl's mouth was like a knife in her head. Luckily for her classes were about to start.

"Well look at the time, class starts in ten minutes."

"Which class are you in?" Chandler said, more of a demand than a question.

"Sketching 3…" Maya said wearily.

"Me too, let's walk together." Chandler said taking Maya's arm and dragging her to the community building that had all the classrooms. Chandler sat herself right next to Maya, hopefully they would start drawing soon and she could disappear into her art and ignore the blonde nightmare that was her roommate. Maya's thoughts were interrupted by a woman with long black hair entering the classroom. If there was a person who looked like the literal definition of an artist, it was her.

"Hello everyone. My name is Patrone and I'll be your teacher throughout the summer. We'll do all kinds of mediums but today were just going to sketch so I can gauge your individual strengths. So please using the paper in front of you draw me a memory, anything that comes to mind." Patrone said as she made her way around the room. Now was the moment Maya had been waiting for all day. She thought back to the memory of her driving away in the bus earlier that morning and started sketching from memory. She got so caught up in her work that she didn't notice Patrone coming up behind her.

"Oh my goodness! This is just wonderful, what's your name?"

"Maya."

"Well Maya, you truly have a gift. I can just feel the emotion pouring out, great job." Patrone said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Maya said as a blush spread across her face as she continued to draw.

"What about mine Patrone?" Chandler said drawing the attention away from Maya, of course.

"It's … lovely. Try and level your hand like Maya is doing it will help your picture look much. clearer." Patrone said trying to be nice to the girl. Truly Chandler couldn't draw at all, when Maya looked over at her work she couldn't help the snicker that came out.

"Did you say something?" Chandler asked her bluntly.

"No not at all." Maya said as she went back to sketching. She didn't know it then but she had just released the beast.

After class everyone went to lunch, Chandler had finally ditched Maya for some other girl she had met in class.

"That poor girl." Maya said under her breath as she got her tray and walked past their table to an open seat at the next one. Suddenly Maya found her tray flying up into the air as she tripped and fell flat on her back. Before she knew what was happening her tray came back down and spilled everything on it on Maya. The cafeteria broke out into an uproarious laughter. Maya looked and saw Chandler smirking down at her from her seat while slowly moving her foot back under the table.

"You did that on purpose." Maya said as she got up off the floor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chandler said in the most obnoxious tone.

"You messed with the wrong girl Chandelier." Maya said.

"Maybe the great Maya might be good with a pencil but apparently she has trouble with her own two feet. Come on girls, let's get away from this _mess_." Chandler said as the entire table she was sitting with followed. Maya knew the mess she was referring to was her and that just made her blood boil even more. Once she cleaned up and calmed down Maya figured the best course of action was just to do her work. After all that's why she was here but seeing as she wasn't ready to see Chandler yet without wanting to punch her lights out Maya decided to go for a walk to calm down. It was while she was on this walk that she saw the most beautiful waterfall and immediately knew what her end of summer project was going to be.

When she showed up for dinner Chandler had effectively made Maya the social pariah of the camp. No one even so much as looked at her and that would've bothered Maya if she cared. Instead she went to eat dinner in her room and when Chandler saw that her usual tactics weren't going to work, she decided to kick it up a notch.

For the next week Chandler made Maya's time at camp a living hell. She switched out her shampoo for honey, messed with her sculpture when she got up to use the bathroom, and worst of all Chandler started carving things into the trees outside and framing Maya for it. Pretty soon it didn't matter how talented she was, all the teachers wrote her off as a bad egg and dismissed her. But what finally brought Maya to her breaking point was when she walked into her room to see all her sketches and clothes thrown on the floor and covered in mud. Maya wished she couldn't feel the tears in her eyes starting to form out of anger. From then on she was the last one in class and the first one to leave before making her way to the waterfall with her supplies to do her project. And to make matters worse Lucas called to tell her he wouldn't be able to come like he planned.

"My dad took the car this weekend. I'm so sorry Maya but it looks like my visit is gonna have to wait." He said over the phone.

"Okay." Maya said trying again to hold back her tears. Lucas visiting had been the only thing getting her through this horrible experience.

"Are you okay? You sound different?"

"No I'm fine, just tired, it's been a long week." Maya said wiping the tear from her eye.

"So how is it? Is everyone amazed by the great Maya Hart yet?"

"You bet they are, listen Huckleberry I have to go, my roommates a real… tattle tale and if I'm caught on the phone after curfew they'll take it away."

"Okay I'll try and make it up to you next week okay?"

"Okay bye Lucas."

"Bye Maya … I miss you."

"I miss you too." Maya said hanging up the phone so he wouldn't hear her voice break.

"Aww your boyfriend sounds cute." Chandler said coming into the room from her hiding spot.

"I'm going to bed." Maya said completely ignoring her.

"Makes me wonder what he's doing with someone like you. Oh well he must be in to charity work." Chandler said cackling as she went into the bathroom leaving Maya to cry herself to sleep. Normally she was a lot tougher than this but there was something about Chandler's blows that really stung. She was relentless and Maya knew if Lucas found out he would want to rescue her. So she decided to let him without him ever knowing.

Over the next couple of weeks Maya slowly packed away her things and hid them under the bed so that when Lucas came to visit she was ready to leave this horrible place. She still worked on her final project hoping that she would finish it before she left, after all it was still a great painting. She managed to finish it in time just as Lucas finally made his way up there. She waited until Dawn was finally asleep before sneaking outside to find him. He had parked the car outside of the camp and walked the rest of the way and when Maya finally saw him she ran into his arms. She was so happy to see him she started peppering his face with kisses with one final one on his lips.

"You should go away to camp more often." Lucas said pleasantly surprised by her show of emotion.

"Your just in time Huckleberry."

"In time for what."

"A break out, I'm leaving camp and coming back with you." she said as she kissed him again, never happier to be in his arms.

"Wait? Maya what?"

"We're blowing this popsicle stand, I've already got all my stuff packed. It's a good thing you're strong or otherwise I might think we'd have a problem getting it all back to the car." Maya said before turning around and running back to the cabin. She quietly gathered her suitcase from under her bed before going to meet Lucas back outside.

"Here take this."

"No Maya, wait, why don't you want to stay anymore."

"I miss you and I don't want to be away from you anymore." Maya said trying to say anything to get him to go.

"As much as I'd love for that to be true, I know you Maya. So tell me what's really going on here or I'm not moving and inch." He said holding his ground.

"Fine but not here, follow me." Maya said putting her suitcase back in her room before taking Lucas' hand and leading him to the waterfall. When they got there they sat down on this big rock and Maya told him everything.

"So my roommate turned out to be a total nightmare and she's making my life here miserable. She ruins my art, she turned all the girls against me and she's spreading lies that even the counselors believe. I may love painting here but it's not worth everything else."

"Maya, why didn't you tell me all this before?" Lucas said placing a comforting arm around Maya and pulling her close.

"Because I know how protective you can be, especially over me. And also I'm Maya, I can handle myself."

"I believe you, but part of having friends … and a boyfriend, is that you don't have to. We're right here."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, I'm still leaving."

"Alright, if that's what you really want."

"It is." Maya said suddenly unsure.

"Okay then." Lucas said wiping the stray tear that had made its way out during her story.

"And just for the record I don't necessarily appreciate my feelings for you used as leverage." He said half-jokingly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'd never intentionally hurt you, I guess I just got desperate. What have they done to me." Maya said hanging her head in her hands.

"I don't know, you seem like the same strong, independent, tough, amazing Maya to me." Lucas said as he lifted her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

After that they made their way back towards her cabin hand in hand, but when they got there Maya just kept hearing Lucas' words in her head. He grabbed her suitcase from her room but forgot to close the door all the way.

"Okay I've got your suitcase, let's go."

"Wait." Maya said. "I can't do this."

"What can't you do?" Lucas said with a sly smile.

"I can't leave. There's only two weeks left and I really have learned a lot being here. Besides I'm Maya I'm strong, independent, tough and amazing remember. I can handle some bottle blonde princess from White Plains tear me down."

"That's my girl."

"What'd you call me?" Maya said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh nothing, I'll see you in two weeks at the art show. Bye." Lucas handed her the suitcase and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying back to the car. Maya simply shook her head and made her way back to the cabin. She placed her things back in the drawers before putting her suitcase under her bed and taking out her final project.

"Looks like it's just you and me, let's do this." Maya said placing it back under the bed before going in the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once the bathroom door was closed Chandler opened her eyes and went to see the canvas Maya just had out. She looked at it with an evil glint in her eye before tucking it away back under the bed where she had found it.

Finally, the day of the art show came and as everyone was getting ready to unveil their work. Maya, who was distracted by seeing her friends and family, failed to notice Chandler switch out her project with Maya's.

"Alright will all the artists go to their easels please. On the count of three we will lift our sheets. One. Two. Three." Muriel said and as Maya lifted her sheet she was shocked to see that her beautiful landscape had been replaced with a canvas that said 'Screw Art'.

"That looks nothing like a waterfall." Riley said. Maya narrowed her eyes and sure enough when she looked over at Chandler's station there was her canvas.

"Who could've done this?" Katy asked.

"I know exactly who." Maya said as she started to march over to Chandler but Lucas stopped her.

"Maya I know what you're thinking, but I've been there and nothing good will come of this."

"Relax Huckleberry, I got this." Maya said before she made her way over.

"Nice waterfall, too bad it's not yours." She said.

"Of course it's mine, it's on my canvas."

"You know what Chandelier; I feel sorry for you. Is your life so pathetic that you have to resort to stealing someone else's work or tearing someone down for being better at something than you? You know what, go ahead. You can have it because I know there's a lot more where that came from inside of me. But you, this is all you'll ever have so enjoy it, but every time you do I want you to see my face and know that you have no power over me anymore." Maya said. Chandler looked shocked as Patrone came over.

"What's going on here?"

"Maya tried to steal my painting and now she's claiming that its hers. I saw you put it under your bed Maya. Luckily I took it back from her" Chandler said grasping at straws.

"Okay if that's how you want to play it." Maya took the canvas and turned it around to reveal none other than Maya's name written on the back.

"She… she did that last night when she tried to steal it." Chandler said as Patrone examined the signature.

"That's impossible this paint has been dry for at least a month. Besides I would know Maya's brushstrokes anywhere. Here you go Maya I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you." Maya said taking the canvas and bringing it back to her station.

"Here Huckleberry, I want you to have this." Maya said handing it to him.

"Thanks, but don't you want to bring it back to school and have them hang it up somewhere."

"No, I want you to have it. I was only able to stand up for myself because of what you said to me that night at the waterfall." Maya said gesturing to her painting.

"Wait, when were you two together at the waterfall?" Shawn asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Uh … well … you see um sir…" Lucas stuttered.

"That's my guy." Maya said with a smile.

 **THE END**


	42. Prompt: The Accident

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 42**

 ***Author's Note – Warning this fic contains some pretty horrible stuff (tee hee) This story may not be appropriate for young children and people with weak stomachs. Remember send in prompts until May 27** **th** **. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From gmwfanforlife – Can you do one where there is a car crash with the core four and Riley fights to survive and stay alive? And long please.**_

I opened my eyes to the taste of blood. My heart wasn't pounding in my ears but rather the world was one big blur. And for a moment I couldn't hear anything, and then I heard everything. I heard something rattling, I heard the engine hissing, and I heard something squishy coming from my left. My head felt heavy and when the world finally came into focus I could see I was upside down. The seatbelt I had on prevented me from flipping over when the car did. I suddenly realized the blood that I was tasting was my own. I reached a hand up to feel my head where some glass from the window must've cut me. I look around for all my friends and I know I have to get down in order to check on them. My chest feels funny; I reach very slowly for the buckle on my seat belt. If there was ever a time for my clumsy nature to stop it was now. I hold onto the seatbelt and slowly let it go as I get myself upright. Once I am I have to sit for a minute and let my brain catch up with my body. When my eyes finally refocus straight ahead of me I see the source of the squishy sound. Its Farkle playing with his intestines trying to put them back inside his body. His eyes are full of fear and there's blood everywhere. When the car crashed he went right through the window so now he was half in the car and half on the road. He looks up at me and I feel his fear going straight through me. I rush over to him.

"Farkle!" I scream.

"Ri-Riley … H-Help-p…" He tries to say but blood in his mouth is making it hard for him to speak. I look around aimlessly; I don't know what I'm looking for. Finally, my brain starts working again and I turn around to look for my cellphone.

"Hold on Farkle, I'm gonna get help." I said as I moved away from him to look for my phone but his hand stopped me. He grabbed my arm with a force I didn't know he had making me turn my head back towards him.

"Pl-Please D-Don't L-Leav…"

"I won't." I said cutting him off. I placed my other hand over his as his eyes started to roll back in his head.

"Farkle! Farkle stay with me, Farkle!" I said as my voice broke. But it was too late, he was gone. I felt his hand go limp on my arm. I let go of it and places my hands on either side of his face not caring about the blood or the glass. His eyes were still open but the light was gone. My tears streamed down my face as I placed his head gently back down on the ground. I backed up and took some deep calming breaths before I remembered he wasn't my only friend in the car. I turned towards the front seat. Lucas is still in his seat but Maya isn't, and there's a big hole in the front windshield. I look out into the distance and I don't see anything so I climb into the front to see if Lucas can help me. He's hanging like I was with his arms straight down.

"Lucas! Lucas!" I shouted trying to wake him up, if he was still alive. I shoved the airbag out of the way and saw it did a number on his face. He was all blown up in multiple places but I managed to place two fingers on his neck. He still had a pulse. Suddenly his eyes shot open, frightening me. He started struggling against the seatbelt like one of the bulls he used to ride.

"Lucas! Lucas calm down! Its Riley, we were in an accident." I said trying to calm him but he only calmed down enough to point his finger straight out at the road in front of us.

"Maya." He managed to say in a hoarse voice. He repeated it over and over again while he resumed fighting the restraints.

"Maya? You saw Maya? I'll go find her, okay?" I said as I left him and looked for a way out of the car. The only two ways out were either through the hole in the glass Maya went through, or out the window Farkle was lying in dead. I took a deep shaky breath and headed towards Farkle.

"I'm sorry Farkle." I said as I crawled on top of him and made my way out of the car. I gagged as I felt his cold, slimy intestines rub against my stomach as I crawled but with one more push I was out of the window. I stood up and had to hold onto the car for balance, it was the first time I was standing since the accident and I forgot to get up slowly. I held onto the car all the way until I passed Lucas once more, checking that he was still alive. He was struggling less than before but still moving which I took as a good sign. Once I made it past the car I looked out onto the road for Maya. I didn't see anything but debris from the crash. Suddenly my foot stepped on something soft, I looked down and saw a bloody hand with sparkly polish on it.

"Maya!" I screamed as I ran out and faced the car. And there I saw her, well half of her. Maya who hadn't been wearing her seatbelt had flown through the window and had the car land on her once it flipped over. Her face was covered in blood and her eyes were open, but like Farkle the light had gone out.

"MAYA!" I screamed as I rushed down and placed her head in my lap.

"No… Peaches." I said as my sobs became worse than ever. I leaned my face against hers and continued to cry. I patted her bloody hair and prayed to whoever was listening that this was all just a bad dream. But when I felt the breeze blow through me I realized it wasn't a bad dream, but I'm sure it would be for me in the future. I leaned up with Maya's head still in my lap and looked at Lucas who was still pointing but no longer struggling. He looked right at me and with tears still streaming down my face I shook my head to tell him she wasn't with us anymore. It was then I saw Lucas struggle more than ever before. He was sobbing and trying to get out when suddenly it looked like he couldn't breathe. He started wheezing and gasping and I placed Maya's head gently on the ground before going to help Lucas.

"Lucas, what's wrong!" I yelled as I approached him. He continued wheezing but took his pointed his hand away from Maya and moved it towards his chest. I looked to see if there was anything sticking in it but his chest was clean. It suddenly dawned on me that it might be something on the inside. I ran and pulled Farkle out all the way so I could climb back in and get that cellphone. When I finally found it I looked to see it had no signal, why would it on the side of a highway in the mountains. I realized that Lucas needed medical attention and he was going to get it. I used all my grief as a motivator to save the one friend I had left. I pocketed my phone before going to the front and unbuckling Lucas and helping him down. Using the emergency break I smashed the rest of the windshield and used the picnic blanket we had as a makeshift raft. I dragged Lucas out of the car and onto the road. He was still wheezing and gasping for breath but I could see as I was pulling him past Maya he reached out for her hand and gave it a kiss before I got him through.

I pulled him down the road hoping either someone would see us or my phone would get some bars. I didn't look back, I couldn't. I pulled and pulled and pulled even though my lungs burned and even though my chest still felt funny I pushed on.

"Don't worry Lucas, we're gonna make it." I said, my heart full of hope. Finally, about two miles down the road I heard my phone beep indicating a text message. Once I heard that I knew I had a signal.

"Did you hear that Lucas! It's all going to be okay." I said to him as I dialed 911 but I suddenly realized that he wasn't wheezing anymore. I laid down the blanket and looked to see Lucas was blue and his eyes were closed.

"Luc-cas … No-oooo." I said collapsing on the ground as the phone in my hand finally stopped ringing.

"Hello 911, what is your emergency." I could hear the woman's voice on the other end but for some reason I couldn't speak. I placed a hand over my chest as I suddenly realized that funny feeling wasn't just adrenaline.

"Hello…. Hello."

"Y-Yes my n-name is Riley Ma-atthews and my friends and I were in a-a car accident."

"Where are you Riley?"

"Ro-oute 80."

"Hold on, help is on the way." I heard her say before the world started to go dark. I closed my eyes as I collapsed on the ground with the phone still in my hand.

" _Maya put your seatbelt on." Lucas said._

" _Why don't you come over here and make me." She replied as she leaned out of her seat and playfully nibbled his ear._

" _Stop that." He said with a smile as he shoved her away._

" _This was a great idea Riley, a picnic and a weekend away in the fresh outdoors." Farkle said._

" _I thought we could all use a break and Shawn did say we could use his cabin anytime."_

" _That he did. When are we gonna get there? I'm starving." Maya whined._

" _We just had lunch how could you be hungry already?" Farkle asked._

" _Hey what's that thing in the road?" Maya asked trying to change the subject._

" _What thin..."_

 **THE END**


	43. Prompt: Riarkle Sacrifice

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 43**

 ***Author's Note – You ask for angst and you shall receive! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From It's .FromStatefarm - How about one where the gang are in a situation where someone has to risk their life in order to save the others. And in this situation our savior the resident genius Farkle Minkus. I want Riley to take the "loss" the hardest and then in the end Farkle turns out to be alive and then the two can embrace each other.**_

We were all getting in the elevator after a wonderful double date night; dinner and dancing at the famous Rainbow Room.

"I didn't know you were so light on your feet Huckleberry." Maya said pulling him close after the elevator doors closed.

"Whenever I'm with you I already feel like I'm walking on air." He replied.

"Are we ever this bad?" I hear Farkle whisper in my ear.

"Worse." I say as I wrap my arms around him and give him a soft peck on the lips.

"Thank you for tonight Farkle, I had a wonderful time."

"As always, anything for you."

I pulled him back in for a more passionate kiss when I felt the ground shake. I knew our kisses were always earth shattering but this felt different. It was when the lights started to flicker that I realized something was wrong. That was when the elevator came to a grinding halt.

"What was that?" Maya asked.

"I think the elevator is stuck, Lucas give me a hand." Farkle said as he and Lucas pulled the elevator doors apart just enough to see a concrete wall behind them.

"Yup we're stuck." Lucas said as he rubbed his hands together trying to relieve some of the friction.

"But it's okay right, isn't there an emergency button or something. So someone knows were in here." I asked trying to look on the bright side. Lucas, being closest to the buttons pushed it but nothing happened. Then the lights went out completely and we were left in the dark.

"Okay nobody panic, let's try the phone." Lucas said picking up the receiver before putting it back down.

"It's dead, I think without the power it's not going to work."

It was then that the elevator made a horrible screeching sound and jolted.

"Guys I don't think this elevator will hold out much longer." Maya said. I could hear the panic in her voice. We all looked at each other unsure of what to do next, but then Farkle took control.

"Okay first Riley get out your phone and turn on the flashlight, were going to need to see. Lucas, as soon as she gets the light on you boost me up and I'll try and get the panel open on top of the elevator."

"Here I got it." I exclaimed as the light from my phone illuminated the whole space. Lucas then laced his fingers together and boosted Farkle effortlessly to the ceiling. He tinkered with it for a minute or two before finally popping the hatch open.

"Okay now ladies help me get Lucas up first." Farkle commanded.

"No let the girls go first, I'll boost everyone up and then you can pull me out." Lucas said.

"You're the only one of us whose strong enough to pull someone out from the top. You need to go first then I'll boost the girls to you and then you can pull me up." Farkle said. So we did as we were told. We all put our hands together and hoisted Lucas up and out of the hatch.

"Geez Huckleberry, lay off the cheese burgers." Maya said.

"Really Maya?" Lucas said reaching his hand down to her. She took off her heels before reaching for his hands.

"Sorry I guess my first response to danger is to tease you." She said as he pulled her up.

"Okay Riley, you next." Farkle said to me.

"I'm not leaving you here." I exclaimed.

"I'll be right behind you … go!" He said as the elevator creaked once again. As Lucas reached down to grab me we heard Maya say,

"Hey I can see the next floor."

Once I was on top of the elevator I heard Farkle call from down below,

"Guys you boost Lucas up again and he'll pull you up to the landing. You'll be safe there."

"What about you!" I said my voice full of worry.

"I'll climb up to the top myself and then you can pull me up from there." He said.

Lucas nodded at me as Maya and I pushed him up as best we could. He slipped at first but we held out and soon he was on the landing. The distance wasn't as far as the elevator had been so Lucas pulled both of us up easily but when I looked back, Farkle wasn't on top of the elevator.

"Farkle! Come on we're ready to pull you up!" I screamed down to him. He moved to the farthest corner of the elevator so I could see his face.

"I'm not coming up Riley."

"But you said you would climb up?"

"I said that because I knew it was the only way to get you to safety. Think about it there was no way the elevator would've held us all."

"Farkle no, there has to be another way." Lucas said joining me at the edge.

"There isn't, I'm sorry. Riley … I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm getting you out. Lucas hold my arm and then lower me…" But it was too late. The cable had given way and the elevator was dropping faster than a speeding train. Lucas pulled me out of the way just as the cable snapped back and almost hit us. Soon the rest of the cable followed and once everything was still again I ran out to the edge and looked down.

"FARKLE!" I screamed down the elevator shaft as we heard a large crash below.

"Riley, he's gone." Maya said pulling me back with tears in her eyes. I couldn't look away. He couldn't be dead; he just couldn't be.

When they were finally able to tear me away we walked through to the actual floor of the building. Once inside I watched as Lucas and Maya told the workers what happened and they quickly called 911. They led us to the stairs and we made it outside just as the ambulances arrived. Apparently no one was hurt, except for Farkle. I was sitting on the back of an ambulance, having a cut on my cheek looked at that I didn't even realize I had, when Maya and Lucas came over to me.

"How are you doing?" Maya asked. I couldn't even find the strength to answer her.

"The fire department went to the basement to look at the crash, they didn't see Farkle in there. Just rubble." Lucas said looking down at the ground. Maya took his hand in hers and pulled him close. Her other hand went on top of mine.

"His body must've gotten thrown from the elevator on the way down." She replied as her own tears started forming.

"I can't believe he sacrificed himself for us." Lucas said.

"I can." I said finally finding my voice. "Farkle was the most selfless, brave, wonderful, amazing man I've ever known. And now he's gone and everything will never be okay again."

"Riley…"

"No Maya. Farkle's dead. My future with him is gone, he was the only person I ever truly loved and if he's not here then what's the point of living. I always knew there was something that would break me, and this is it. Farkle's dead and as far as I'm concerned I should be too."

It was then that the emergency door opened and someone stepped out. I turned and saw Farkle making his way towards us.

"Farkle?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. I was sure I was dreaming but then he smiled at me and I knew it was really him.

"FARKLE!" I shouted as I ran to him and launched myself into his arms. I pulled back, placing both of my hands on the sides of his face.

"But… How?" I asked in amazement.

"As the elevator fell down I used the force to propel myself to the top and then just jumped and grabbed onto one of the metal ladders towards the end of the shaft. It took me a while to climb down, I must've dislocated my shoulder at some point." He said gesturing to his right arm that was limp at his side.

"I can't believe you're really here. You're alive."

"Anything for you." Farkle said as I pulled him into a tight hug, never wanting to let go again.

Once his shoulder was fixed we all went back to the hospital so they could run some tests and make sure he was okay. I didn't let go of his hand the whole time.

"You're very lucky to be alive Mr. Minkus. Most people wouldn't have survived something like this." The doctor said "Your tests all look normal so I can discharge you right away. I'll have the nurse come back with the papers."

"Thank you doctor." I said as he left the room. "I still can't believe you're here with me." I said taking Farkle's hand in my own.

"Well I had a very compelling reason to stay alive. I knew you were out there waiting for me."

"Always." I said as I leaned in and captured his lips with my own. And I was never letting go again.

 **THE END**


	44. Prompt: Lucaya in Arms

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 44**

 ***Author's Note – Okay everyone just so you know from this point on there are a lot of Lucaya prompts. That's just what I'm getting right now so if you're not a Lucaya shipper please be kind. Also TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY TO SEND IN PROMPTS!** **And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest - Could you do a one shot about Lucas being in the military and him and Maya's journey through everything.**_

"You did what?" Maya shouted at him from across their bedroom.

"I'm sorry but I knew if I told you beforehand you'd talk me out of it." Lucas said, defending himself from the hairbrush she had just thrown at him.

"Damn right I would've! Lucas it's the army!"

"Don't you think I know that! But Maya men and women are laying down their lives every day, what right do I have to not to do the same."

"This is about your dad isn't it? How many times do I have to tell you; you don't have to prove anything to him!" She said throwing whatever she could get her hands on next.

"I know, I know." Lucas said slowly approaching her with his hands raised in front of him. "This is my choice Maya, no one else's. I'm doing this because I want to."

"Your choosing to leave me…" Maya said finally vocalizing the real source of her anger.

"I'm going to help keep you safe. You know I can't help myself when it comes to protecting you, except now I'm going to do it on a larger scale."

"Don't you dare try and joke with me about this." Maya said in the most serious tone she could muster.

"I'm sorry. Look if you don't want me to do this then I won't. I'll go down right now and tell the sergeant I changed my mind."

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Maya what does that have to do with…"

"Do. You. Love. Me." She repeated and this time she wasn't asking.

"More than anything." Lucas replied while staring right into her eyes.

"Damn it." Maya said turning away from him.

"What now?"

"Obviously this is really what you want. And if I love you how can I stand in the way of that."

"Really?"

"Yeah Huckleberry, really. Maybe it's time I play the role of the supportive girlfriend instead of the bossy one."

"I don't know, I kinda like it when you boss me around." Lucas said with a wink before wrapping his arms around Maya's small frame.

"You better come back to me in one piece." Maya muffled into his shoulder as the tears made their way down her face.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas replied into her hair.

A tearful goodbye at the airport and three months later Lucas found himself stationed right in the middle of the action. But he still found time to write Maya a letter every day and video chat with her at least once a month. So Maya stared at her computer waiting for the clock to strike the time when Lucas said he would phone in. Finally, after what seemed like a life time of waiting his face popped up on the screen.

"Hey baby. Man aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Was the first thing he said when he saw her.

"Don't you 'Hey baby' me Ranger Rick, your fifteen minutes late."

"Sorry about that, we've been having tech problems all day. I'm lucky I got on at all and we only have about five minutes left."

"Five minutes! You better make it up to me big time when you come home."

"Yes ma'am." Lucas replied with a devilish grin. Unexpectedly there was a loud boom on his end and a big commotion outside of his tent.

"Friar! Get your ass out here!" Lucas' commander called from outside.

"Yes sir. Sorry Maya I have to go…" Suddenly the laptop Lucas was using fell off the table and into the sand. Maya could hear screams and it looked like a bomb had gone off near the tent.

"Lucas! Lucas! LUCAS!" Maya screamed at her laptop screen before the connection went dead and all she saw was static. Maya could feel her heart beating in her ears, she didn't want to think about what could be happening to Lucas right at that very moment so she did what she did best. She went to her studio and painted until she felt better.

She must have done enough paintings to fill a gallery before she received a phone call from an unknown number one day.

"Hello." Maya answered abruptly.

"Hey it's me." Lucas said from the other end. Maya was so happy to hear his voice all of her anger melted away in an instant.

"Oh my god, hi. Are you okay? What happened? It's been almost two weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry. I would've called sooner but this is the first time since that day I haven't been on the move. I'm okay, it was just a bad sandstorm that was blowing our equipment all over the place. We had to move out immediately."

"I'm just happy you're okay. Can you talk?"

"Yeah but not for long."

"How long then?"

"Long enough to tell you I love you, and I miss you."

"I love and miss you too. Listen Lucas I…"

"Sorry Maya, that's gonna have to wait. I have to hang up now but I promise I'll call you again in another month or so. We're going out on assignment and I can't say more than that. I love you, bye." And just like that he was gone again and Maya was sick with worry. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Riley invited herself over for a girl's night a couple of weeks later. Truthfully Maya was grateful for the company, she'd practically been a shut in since the video chat incident.

"Hey Maya, do you have a pair of socks I can borrow. I forgot to pack my fuzzy ones for movie nights." Riley said causing Maya to chuckle for the first time in months.

"Yeah sure, top drawer on the dresser to the left."

"Found them!" Riley called out but she still hadn't returned. After a few minutes she finally came back into the living room.

"What you do get lost on the way back?" Maya joked but when she looked at her friend she could see that she wasn't in a joking mood.

"What's this?" Riley said holding an unfinished letter in her hands.

"That's nothing, just come watch the movie."

"Are you sending Lucas a 'Dear John' letter?" Riley asked as Maya let out a sigh.

"I've been trying to. But I can never seem to finish writing it."

"Then don't."

"Riles you don't know how it's been. I hear from him once a month, if I'm lucky. And I'm sick with worry all the time. It gets so bad sometimes I can't sleep at night so I paint instead and even that doesn't help."

"And you think that's going to stop if you break up with him."

"Maybe, I don't know. I just can't live like this anymore."

"Maya, when you love someone they're a part of you. And nothing you do will change that. And you also don't give up on them, ever."

"I can't talk about this right now. Maybe movie night was a bad idea, maybe you should…" But Maya was cut off by her house phone ringing.

"Hello." She said as she answered it.

" _Is this Maya Hart?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

" _This Lt. Gil Sanders ma'am. I'm calling you in regards to Lucas Friar. He put you down as his emergency contact. I'm afraid Private Friar has been injured, he's being sent home tomorrow morning and shipped off to NYU for urgent care."_

"Well what happened to him, is he going to be okay?"

" _I'm afraid I can't disclose that information ma'am. Just be at NYU tomorrow morning at eight a.m. Sharp."_ The man said before hanging up.

"Maya? Maya what's wrong?" Riley asked her but from then on everything was a blur. The next thing she knew Maya was waiting by the front desk at the NYU medical center.

"Miss Hart." The receptionist called out to her. Maya just lifted her gaze from the spot on the floor she had been staring at.

"Room 1094." Was all the woman said before ushering Maya to the correct elevator. She waited with baited breath as the elevator went up floor by floor. Finally, it was her stop and as she got off she frantically began searching for the room number the receptionist had given her. When she found it she saw two doctors in masks leaving it and she practically ran, not knowing what awaited her inside. When she made it inside the room she was greeted by a familiar pair of green eyes and a smile she would know anywhere.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he said and Maya practically flew into his waiting arms. Lucas squeezed her back just as tight and they stayed like that for the next half hour. When she finally pulled away Lucas wiped away a tear she didn't realize had fallen.

"You scared the crap out of me." Maya said using her hand to wipe away a tears of his own.

"I know I'm sorry."

"So what happened? Why are you here?"

"I'm afraid I broke my promise to you." Lucas said confusing her. "I came back, but not all in one piece." Lucas said wincing as he moved the blanket showing Maya the stump where his left leg use to be. She had to clamp her hands over her mouth to contain her gasp but once the shock wore off she turned to him and took his face in her hands lovingly.

"You're still the same old Huckleberry to me." She said. But a few weeks from then that wouldn't be the case.

Although Lucas' positive attitude had stayed with him through the beginning of his injury, once physical therapy came around he found his anger taking over day by day. Maya stayed by him through it all and had completely forgotten about the letter she had started. She wasn't giving up on him now that she had him back, well almost.

"I can't take it anymore!" Lucas said throwing his crutch against the wall.

"Calm down Lucas, just try again." Maya said encouraging him to keep going. He had recently been fitted for a prosthetic leg and was learning to walk again with it. But his resolve was wearing thin.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"I know that babe, but the doctor said…"

"I don't care what the doctor said. I'm done." He said limping over to his wheelchair and rolling himself to the exit. Maya picked up his crutch and followed suit seeing as she was his ride home. They drove in silence and when they got to their house Maya had to rush up to the door before Lucas did so she could set up the make shift ramp Farkle had invented for them, so Lucas could get upstairs on his own.

"Do you want anything special for dinner?" Maya asked Lucas as they made their way inside.

'No. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Do you need any…"

"No." Lucas said rolling into the bedroom. Maya loved him but she was getting a little tired of the grouch her boyfriend had become. But she needed to be patient with him, or at least that's what all the nurses and aids kept telling her.

She was in the middle of making a salad when Lucas rolled out with her unfinished letter to him in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" he asked curtly.

"That's something … I never wanted you to see. I was going to throw it out but we've been so busy rushing back and forth to the hospital I couldn't find the time to…"

"You were going to break up with me? In a letter? I had no idea our relationship meant so little to you." Lucas said throwing the letter on the ground in front of him. That was when Maya lost it.

"How dare you say that to me! How can you even say that with all I've done for you since you came back?"

"You do that stuff out of guilt, most likely because of that letter!"

"I do it because I love you! I started writing that letter after the second month of worrying about you. I didn't know how to deal with how much I missed you. I was in pain."

"Pain? You wanna talk about pain? Open your eyes Maya, my entire life is pain now. And you're gonna stand there and lie to me, right to my face. You don't know what pain is." Lucas said. Maya didn't respond, instead she charged towards Lucas and wheeled him right out the door.

"Where are you taking me." Lucas said to her but Maya remained silent. She just kept wheeling him right into her studio. She placed him in the middle of the room before going and turning on the lights.

"You wanna talk about pain." Maya said gesturing to the room of wall to wall paintings.

"This is when you first left, this is when I could only talk to you once a month, this is for every letter I received from you. And these, these are from after the last video chat when I thought you were dead. And these are for every moment after that when I spent two days straight down here trying to stop the pain." Lucas said nothing at her display, he just looked around at all of Maya's paintings. And how they all looked like him.

"I'll take anything you throw at me. You wanna give up on yourself, fine. You want to give me endless attitude and throw jabs my way, bring it on. But don't you dare say that I don't love you or care about this relationship. I have never stopped and I never will." Maya said walking away leaving Lucas in the middle of the room.

"I will say this though; I miss _my_ Huckleberry." She said turning around one last time before continuing to walk away.

"Maya, wait." Lucas said getting up out of his chair. Maya turned around to see him limping over to her, walking slowly with his new prosthetic. She looked and could see the pain in his eyes had lifted and there was something else there that she hadn't seen since that first day at the hospital. Love.

Lucas wobbled a bit but Maya ran over to catch him.

"You always were the one keeping me steady." He said looking at her with a smile.

"You're walking." Maya said with tears in her eyes.

"I guess I just needed a really good reason to." Lucas said pulling Maya into his chest.

"This better mean that things are going to be different now." Maya said leaning her forehead against his.

"Yes ma'am."

 **THE END**


	45. Prompt: Riley's Lament

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 45**

 ***Authors Note – Thank you so much to everyone who contributes to this story! Now on with Hurricane Lucaya (that's what I'm calling the sea of Lucaya prompts lol) Also TODAY IS THE LAST DAY TO SEND IN PROMPTS! I apologize in advance to anyone's prompts that doesnt make the cut but if i have the time I'll write the prompts as individual stories, I promise. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest - How about one where Riley still has a crush on Lucas but Lucaya moments keep happening. Maya and Riley climb a wall and Riley tries to act out Romeo and Juliet but Maya yells hop along and jumps into his arms. Or Maya is injured falling off and Lucas and the others ride in the ambulance with her. Lucaya.**_

It's hard watching your best friend and your crush together. It's hard watching him smile at her in a way he never did with you or watching how happy he makes her and knowing that you would be a horrible best friend to stand in the way of that. I know I'll get over him eventually, but until then… I don't know how much more I can take. But I'm not going to let that stop me from being their friend.

"Hey." Lucas says as he approached me in the hall, it sounds so much different now than it used to.

"Hey." I reply.

"We're all going to the park after school, you're coming right?"

"Hey Huckleberry." Maya said coming up behind him and making her way into his side. Even I had to admit they looked good together.

"You ask her?"

"I just did, so are you coming?"

"Of course." I said. How could I have said anything else with them looking at me like that.

We all walked to the park together after that. Farkle and Zay joined us on the way there. It was your typical park with swings, a slide, a handball court, and a children's playground. The only thing that was different was that 'Shakespeare in the Park' had left their stage set up in the middle of the open field.

"Come on Ranger Rick. Let's see who can get the highest on the swings." Maya said running over to them with Lucas right behind her. I instead made my way over to the stage, hoping that it would help my acting like everything was okay. I really was happy for them, that they were finally together and happy. I just wish it didn't hurt so much.

"This brings back memories." Farkle said joining me on the stage. We watched from afar as Lucas spun Maya around on the swing until she was so dizzy she had to grab onto his arms to keep from falling down, and he didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Riley why don't you just tell them how you feel.?"

"Because Farkle, we already tried all being friends and all being boyfriend/girlfriend. This is the best solution for everyone."

"If you say so, but if I seem to recall the lesson we learned about the truth. Is that it always finds a way of coming out." Farkle said as he jumped off the stage to join Zay in a game of handball.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Maya said climbing up on the stage.

"Just re-enacting some Shakespeare. Doth the lady Maya want to join me?"

"She doth not. However, I see Lord Huckleberry aporacheth. How about it, you wanna do some Shakespeare?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Oh come on, Riley what's that line from Romeo and Juliet again?"

"Oh Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo?" I said acting as corny as possible.

"Yeah that. Romeo, Romeo, Rome-oh!" Maya said as she danced right off the stage. I ran to the edge only to see her in Lucas arms.

"Me thinks the lady doth have a death wish. Maya, you shouldn't dance so close to the edge like that."

"Why, you'll always be there to catch me. Right?"

"Of course I will." Lucas said as he smiled at her.

"My hero." Maya said rolling her eyes playfully before jumping out of Lucas' arms and walking away with him right on her tail.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was like I was watching one of my own daydreams, live action. Forget 'Shakespeare in the Park' this was 'Riley in the Park', only I wasn't playing Riley. Was it too much to ask for a handsome hero who would be there to catch me when I fell, which if I'm being honest was a full time job.

I decided to go for a walk, away from my friends. While I was walking I heard Maya and Lucas talking on a bench a little way down the path I was walking on. They didn't see me and I didn't want to be seen so I quickly ducked behind a tree where I was able to hear the whole conversation they were having.

"She doesn't seem a little weird to you?"

"Maya she's Riley. If she wasn't acting odd I would think something was wrong."

"No I mean, maybe it's too soon after you guys talked for us to be so public about our feelings." Maya said standing up.

"Riley and I talked it out and we know were better off as friends." Lucas said joining her.

"I know that, but I also knows how it feels to be the girl that has to watch the guy she likes with someone else. Even if that someone is her best friend."

"So what should we do?"

I watched as Maya took a deep breath before she leaned her head on Lucas' chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe… maybe we should just take a break for a while from all this couple stuff. Just be friends for now and then be together later on."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yeah..." Maya said half-heartedly. "For Riley's sake it's the least we could do."

"Your probably right." Lucas said leaning his head on Maya's.

"Just… don't let go yet."

"I wasn't planning to."

It really touched me to see two of my best friends, who obviously want to be together, put their feelings aside out of concern for me. Which made what I was about to do even easier. While Maya and Lucas were distracted I ran out from behind the tree and made it seem like I was walking down the path.

"Oh hey guys! I was wondering where you snuck off to." I said causing them to jump apart.

"Hey." They both said in unison.

"While were all alone, I just want to tell you guys how great it is that you're finally a couple. I mean you would have to be blind not to see how good you are together. I'm really happy for you."

"Riles you really mean that?" Maya asked softly.

"Of course. I love watching how happy you are together. When my friends are happy, I'm happy." I said as they got up and joined me. Lucas went on my right and Maya on my left as we continued to walk down the path.

"Some things are just meant to be." I said pushing the two of them together. They both blushed at the sudden contact before taking each other's hands. I looked on at them and smiled feeling like I already made some progress getting over my feelings. I turned my head to see Farkle trying to hit the handball and missing causing me to giggle. He looked over at me and smiled before going back to his game. Maybe moving on would be easier than I thought.

 **THE END**


	46. Prompt: Of Piglets & Penguins

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 46**

 ***Author's Note – I have to say your prompt requests are getting a lot more intricate lol I love it! But thankfully there are little fluff ones like this to help me keep my sanity lol. Also Happy Birthday to one of my favorite prompters, Its .FromStatefarm! Here ya go buddy, my birthday gift to you. I don't rearrange the order of my prompts for just anyone ;) Also as of today I will NOT BE ACCEPTING ANY MORE PROMPTS!** **Thats it guys! I'll be posting all the prompts I have left until the final prompt on June 3rd! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From It's .FromStatefarm - I want this story to involve a penguin because why not, they're awesome also a piglet because they're just too dang adorable.**_

"Piglets!"

"Penguins!"

"Piglets!"

"Penguins!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Maya asked Riley an Farkle as she made her way into Topanga's to get a smoothie.

"Farkle thinks that penguins are cuter than piglets and I am just trying to enlighten him to the fact that they are not!"

"What Riley fails to understand is that I have science on my side."

"You two are ridiculous." Maya said rolling her eyes, walking away to get her smoothie.

"Piglets!"

"Penguins!"

"Piglets!"

"Penguins!"

"Enough already! You two should just admit you like each and start kissing instead of fighting." Maya said coming back over to them.

"What?" Riley said making it very obvious that what Maya said made her nervous.

"Huh?" Farkle said just as affected.

"It worked for me and Lucas. I'll leave you two alone to figure it out." Maya said as she left.

"She's crazy." Riley said.

"Yeah totally … crazy."

"We don't…"

"No of course not … were just good…"

"Friends." Riley said with hopeful eyes. Even though she did have feelings for the genius she would never want to ruin their friendship.

"Friends." Farkle said feeling the exact same way.

"Good, so where were we?"

"Penguins!" Farkle said moving closer towards Riley.

"Piglets!" Riley replied doing the same. They repeated this until they were almost nose to nose.

"Penguins!"

"Piglets!"

They stared into each other's eyes and before they knew it they had joined at the lips in a searing kiss. Hands were flying as the tension between then exploded, Riley ran her fingers through Farkle's hair as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Maya, Lucas and Zay watched from the window as their friends continued to make everyone in the bakery uncomfortable.

"Pay up boys! I told you they'd get together before the weekend." Maya said holding out her hand. Lucas and Zay each gave her five dollars.

"Look at them go." Zay said.

"They're not even coming up for air." Lucas joined in.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy."

"I think you did something to make this happen." Zay accused.

"I won fair and square." Maya said looking back. "Some things are just meant to be."

 **THE END**


	47. Prompt: Lucaya Drunken Confessions

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 47**

 ***Author's Note – I think I can honestly say this one will fall into my top 5 prompts I've gotten on here – and that's really saying something cause we're almost at 50! Remember I'll still take prompts until May 27** **th** **! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest – Can you do one where they're at a party and they get drunk and Lucas confesses his feelings for Maya.**_

Maya didn't know how she found herself in situations like this. Right now she was standing in the middle of her first high school party watching all of her friends' act like complete idiots. Lucas was laughing with the older jocks at a wall, Riley was dancing around like princess unicorn sunshine, and Farkle had taken off his shirt and was jumping on tables like a monkey man. Maya noticed that they all seemed to be drinking from the same red punch bowl so she made her way over, scooped up some with a cup and smelt it. One whiff told her that someone spiked it, bad.

"The jerks." She whispered to herself. She needed to get them all out of here and fast.

"Maya the punch tasted funny but now I feel on top of the moon." Riley said dancing away again but Maya grabbed her.

"I know honey but we're gonna go home and make you all better. Farkle! Get down off that table and come over here." Maya barked at him and he immediately followed instructions. She put his shirt back on him before linking his hand with Riley's.

"You two stay." She said before making her way over to Lucas.

"Hop-along! Let's move were getting out of here."

"Hey… Maya. Maya, hi." he said going to lean his hand against the wall and missing causing him to end up on the floor.

"How-how'd I end up down here?" Lucas said breaking into a hysterical laughter.

"Ugh, there's no way I can handle all three of them by myself." She said before reaching for her phone and calling the only person she could think of.

"Backup has arrived!" Josh said as he walked into the party immediately finding Maya in the crowd.

"Thank god, okay I'm gonna go get Riley and Farkle, you try and find Lucas."

"Got it." Josh said as they split up. In no time Maya had managed to re-wrangle Farkle and Riley but as she made her way back to Josh it looked like he was having some trouble.

"Come on Mr. Howdy, time to mosey on home." Josh said trying to pull Lucas up off the couch but he just slapped his hands away.

"No I don't want you, I want Maya, where's Maya? Maya?" Lucas said causing Maya to roll her eyes and walk over to them.

"Here you take these two." Maya said handing Riley and Farkle off.

"Uncle Joshie!" Riley said excitedly.

"Uncle Joshie!" Farkle repeated with a slur.

"Yeah okay, I'm gonna go put these two in the car. You sure you can handle the cowboy all by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Maya said before turning her attention to Lucas.

"Let's go Huckleberry, you're drunk. I need to get you sobered up before you go home."

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk." Lucas said smiling at her.

"Come on, Josh is waiting outside."

"Why did you even call him? He shouldn't be here." Lucas said with a hiccup.

"He's here because he has a car and if anyone else found out about this we would all be in deep trouble. Now come on, work with me here." Maya said trying to pull him off the couch herself but he ended up pulling her down on top of him. Maya got butterflies from the way Lucas was looking at her. His eyes kept flashing down to her lips before coming back up to her eyes.

"He doesn't deserve you, your too good for him. You should be wi-with me. He doesn't lo-love you like I do." The words came out of his mouth and almost froze Maya on the spot. She always knew that she and Lucas had something between them but she never imagined it would be the 'L' word. At least on his end anyway. Suddenly she felt Lucas shift towards her leaning his mouth towards her own but Maya pushed him back before anything happened. That made her even more determined to get him up, if he was going to share his feelings with her, or rather kiss her, she wanted him to be sober when he did. Somehow Maya managed to get Lucas off the couch and lead him out the door and down to the car. Josh helped put him in the back seat next to an already sleeping Riley and Farkle before jumping in the front where Maya was already sitting. They drove in silence as Maya thought about what Lucas had said and how she felt in return.

"Maya, is everything okay? Usually you chew my ear off."

"Sorry I was just … thinking." She said not knowing any other way to describe it.

"Well you know what I've been thinking? How is it that you are the only one who didn't get drunk on punch?"

"I don't do punch." Maya said as Josh pulled the car up in front of her apartment building. They somehow managed to get all three of them upstairs and onto her couch. Once that was done Maya ran to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"You sure you don't want me to stay and help sober them up. I do have some experience in that department." Josh said.

"No its okay, my mom's working the graveyard shift so she won't be home until morning. I'll have them sobered up and home by then. Thanks for all your help tonight Josh.

"Anytime Maya, anytime." He said before making his way out the door.

After he left Maya went to check on the coffee and as she watched it drip into the pot she realized, this was the first time she saw Josh and didn't make a fool out of herself. She figured she must be over her crush; it was then that she heard a stirring in the living room. Maya poured three cups of coffee from the pot and put them on a tray before carrying them out into the living room. Riley, Farkle and Lucas were all sitting up and rubbing their temples.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"You all got drunk on punch at that eleventh graders party. Here this will help." She said handing them each a steaming mug.

"Thanks for getting us out Maya." Farkle said taking a sip.

"I barely even remember what happened." Lucas replied causing Maya's heart to sink a little.

"I remember Josh being here… or was that the punch?" Riley asked.

"No," Maya replied, "Josh was here. I called him when I realized I couldn't get you guys home by myself."

"Where is he now?" Lucas asked, almost sounding jealous.

"I sent him home, told him I got it from here." Maya replied.

"Wow you didn't force him to stay just to spend some quality time with him, I'm proud of you Maya."

"Actually I think I'm over all that now." Maya said making sure to glance over at Lucas as she did. It seemed to make him smile a bit before a hangover headache made him pinch the bridge of his nose.

Soon after that Farkle and Lucas went back to Farkle's for a sleepover while the girl's stayed at Maya's. Lucas and Maya didn't see each other again until Monday morning.

Lucas caught up to her and Riley as they were walking to school.

"Hey Maya, can we talk?" he asked.

"I'll meet you guys inside." Riley said leaving them alone and a block away from the school.

"Listen, about Saturday night…" Lucas began.

"No need to thank me Huckleberry. I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"I wasn't going to thank you."

"Oh."

"I mean yes of course thank you, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Did I ... did I happen to say anything to you that night that sounded a bit…"

"Yes…" Maya said patiently waiting for what she hoped was coming.

"Embarrassing?"

Oh, she thought. Apparently this wasn't going that way at all.

"No nothing embarrassing. I mean you did kind of get upset when Josh showed up. Said something to me about how he didn't deserve me, how I was too good for him. You know stuff like that."

"Uh-huh." Lucas said rubbing the back of his neck. "Did I say anything else?"

Maya looked into his eyes and decided to take the plunge.

"Well you did say that you … loved me." That caused Lucas to take a big gulp and chuckle nervously.

"Is that true?" Maya asked him, never feeling more vulnerable in her whole life. She placed her hand on Lucas arm as she waited for him to respond.

"What if it was?" he said nervously.

"Well… then I guess I'd have to tell you that I love you too." Maya replied causing Lucas to break out into a big smile. Pretty soon Lucas was pulling her in and brushing the hair out of her face before gently placing his lips onto hers. Maya gladly reciprocated and was just glad that their first kiss wasn't a drunk one like it almost had been a couple nights prior. And it was definitely worth the wait.

 **THE END**


	48. Prompt: The Three Parter - Part One

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 48**

 ***Author's Note – Phew, you guys really aren't holding back. All that angst and now a three-part story … bring it. I love your enthusiasm it feeds me, and prompts feed my story so keep sending them in until May 27** **th** **! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Annilovesbooks – Can you do a Riarkle and Lucaya three parter like GMT and a kiss or two for Riarkle and Lucaya.**_

( _Friday_ )

"How can you leave?" Riley said as she sat on Maya's bed.

"Relax, Lucas is just taking me to look at this art school in Rhode Island."

"But Senior Prom is on Sunday. You can't miss our senior prom Maya. It's tradition, it's law, it's the embodiment of our four years at this school. It's…"

"On a Sunday? Who even does that?"

"It was cheaper, the decorating committee kind of went overboard with the glitter budget."

"Still don't have a date yet?" Maya said with a smirk as she joined Riley on the bed.

"No," Riley replied with a pout "but that's not the point."

"Look Riles don't worry, Lucas and I will be back in time for Prom. We're leaving now, going to the school and coming back tomorrow."

"Wait, I thought you didn't want to go to college?"

"I don't." Maya said getting up from the bed and throwing some clothes in a duffle bag.

"And does Lucas know that?"

"He does."

"But you're still going with him to visit this school?"

"He thinks he can get me to change my mind. Its sweet really, how much of a Huckleberry he still is after all these years."

"Oh come on," Riley exclaimed standing up. "If I couldn't change your mind what makes him think he can?"

"Well he can be very … _persuasive_." Maya said biting her lip.

"Gahhh, I don't need to know about yours and Lucas'… couple-y things." Riley said covering her ears with a grossed out expression on her face causing Maya to let out a giggle.

"You say that now but just wait until you're in lo… long term relationship. Speaking of which, do any of your pre-prom plans include a certain genius friend we all know and love?" Maya said changing the subject, but Riley just avoided the question all together.

"Would you look at the time? Lucas will be here any minute to pick you up so I better be on my way home." Riley said giving Maya a hug goodbye. "Give this school a chance, you might actually like it." She said letting go before heading for the door. Maya rolled her eyes at her best friend and as she turned to zip up her bag Riley stopped in the doorway to say one last thing before she left.

"And for the record; I know you're in love with Lucas even if you might not want to admit it yourself."

"Goodbye Riley." Maya said shutting the door.

True she and Lucas had been together for the better part of three years and they still hadn't said their 'I love you's; but that was only because to Maya saying 'I love you' meant forever, and at eighteen she knew the odds of that were probably slim. So instead she let him think he was changing her mind about going to school and he pretended to believe her. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she just didn't know what would happen if she said it out loud.

Maya's thoughts were soon interrupted by a tap on her window. She turned to see Lucas smiling at her through the glass. A similar smile made its way onto her face as she opened it to let her boyfriend in.

"Hey." He said as he came in the room.

"Hi."

"You ready to go."

"Yeah I just need one more thing." Maya said grabbing her sketchpad and throwing it in the duffle bag before zipping it closed and handing it to Lucas. He swung it over his shoulder as Maya headed for her bedroom door.

"Okay let's go." She said.

"Wait, let's go out the window."

"Huckleberry relax, my mom knows all about our trip and its overnight pit stop at a motel. She already gave me the 'just be safe' talk. No need to be worried." Maya said pressing into his side as Lucas let out a low chuckle.

"No it's just the truck is parked on that side of the street." He said gesturing to the window. He walked over to it before turning to Maya.

"After you." He said.

"Why Ranger Rick I do declare…" Maya said doing her best southern accent.

"Just climb out the window." Lucas said giving Maya a playful shove as they made their way onto the fire escape.

* * *

Meanwhile at Topanga's Farkle was consulting with Zay on a very serious matter.

"Okay so what was so important that you called me here." Zay said taking a sip of his smoothie.

"What I'm about to tell you may come as a shock at first but with time I'm sure you'll come to terms with it." Farkle said leaning forward.

"You have feelings for Riley and you want to ask her to the prom." Zay said matter of factly as he took a long sip through his straw.

"How could you possibly know that? I haven't told anyone, not even Lucas!"

"Ever since I came to New York I've been observing all of you. I knew about ya'll's feelings before you did. That's my superpower genius boy."

"Am I really that transparent?" Farkle asked to himself more so than Zay.

"Like Casper." Zay replied earning him a glare from Farkle. "What I really want to know is why are you coming to me with all this?"

"Well like you said, you're observant. I was hoping you would use your superpower to help me come up with the big 'promposal'."

"It would be my genuine pleasure. Tell me what you have so far." Zay said. Farkle nodded in agreement but before he even uttered a word he dropped his head in shame.

"I got nothin'" he said.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought, okay here's what I'm thinking…"

Zay and Farkle sat there for two hours before they had a plan and after a celebratory milkshake they went to work.

They had just finished setting up the big promposal on Riley's fire escape outside her bay window when Zay got a call from Vanessa.

"It's phone date night, but I can tell her I'll call her later. We need to finish this before Riley gets home."

"No it's okay, I can finish up here."

"You sure?"

"There's not much left to do." Farkle said taking a look around. He had managed to spell out the word 'PROM?' in cotton candy and got it to stand up on the railing. The only thing left for him to do was put on Riley's favorite song so that when she came home she would hear it, come out to the bay window and bam! – Farkle had a date for the prom, and hopefully the love of the girl of his dreams. Zay had just big him farewell and as Farkle went inside to plug in the dock he had brought to play the music through a clap of thunder ran through his bones before the sky opened up and started pouring down.

"No!" Farkle said as he turned around only to see the cotton candy dissolving before his eyes. He ran out of the window to try and bring it inside before it was all gone but he and Zay had secured it too well to the railing. Pretty soon Farkle was just standing out in the rain, soaked from head to toe with nothing but five long white posts. To make matters worse Riley came into her bedroom at that precise moment.

"Farkle?" She asked as she approached the window.

"Uhh… bye." he said before making his way down the slippery fire escape as fast as he could.

Riley said nothing in return, just stood there with a very confused look on her face before walking over and closing the window.

"I wonder what that was all about?" she asked out loud as she looked at the big white posts.

* * *

Maya and Lucas drove all afternoon before they made it to the open house at the Art Institute of Rhode Island. They toured all of the class rooms and studios ending the night with a Q&A with one of the deans of the school. As they walked through the campus Lucas could tell that Maya was less than interested but he waited until they were walking back to the car to ask her about it.

"So… what did you think?" He asked as they got in his truck.

"It was nice."

"That's all you have to say, that it was nice?" Lucas said turning the key in the ignition.

"Yeah nice. It's an art school not a Monet exhibit. Nice is all it gets."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? You're not gonna press me on it?" Maya asked as they made their way onto the highway that led to their motel

"I think I know better than that by now. If you thought it was nice, I'm taking that as a good sign."

"A good sign?"

"That maybe … you'll think about applying here for next year."

"Huckleberry we already talked about this, I really don't think college is for me. I'd rather paint and try and get my work in a gallery."

"But what about your future?"

"That is my future. What you don't believe in me all of a sudden?"

"You know I believe in you, more than anything. I just think you can do so much more and maybe if you go to college you'll see it too." Lucas said pulling in to the parking lot of the motel.

"Let's just check in to the stupid motel." Maya said getting out of the car and slamming the door.

As she walked in to the lobby Lucas got their bags out of the back seat. He felt a cool breeze suddenly hit him and looked up at the sky to see the shade had gone from light blue to dark gray. He knew in that moment that it was going to be a long night.

 _To Be Continued…_


	49. Prompt: The Three Parter - Part 2

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 49**

 _ **Prompt: From Annilovesbooks – Can you do a Riarkle and Lucaya three parter like GMT and a kiss or two for Riarkle and Lucaya**_

 _Previously…_

" _How can you leave?" Riley said as she sat on Maya's bed._

" _Relax, Lucas is just taking me to look at this art school in Rhode Island."_

" _But Senior Prom is on Sunday. You can't miss our senior prom Maya…"_

" _Wait, I thought you didn't want to go to college?"_

" _I don't." Maya said getting up from the bed and throwing some clothes in a duffle bag._

" _And does Lucas know that?"_

" _He does."_

" _But you're still going with him to visit this school?"_

" _He thinks he can get me to change my mind. Its sweet really, how much of a Huckleberry he still is after all these years."_

 _True she and Lucas had been together for the better part of three years and they still hadn't said their 'I love you's; but that was only because to Maya saying 'I love you' meant forever, and at eighteen she knew the odds of that were probably slim._

" _What I'm about to tell you may come as a shock at first but with time I'm sure you'll come to terms with it." Farkle said leaning forward._

" _You have feelings for Riley and you want to ask her to the prom." Zay said matter of factly as he took a long sip through his straw._

" _How could you possibly know that?_

" _What I really want to know is why are you coming to me with all this?"_

" _Well like you said, you're observant. I was hoping you would use your superpower to help me come up with the big 'promposal'."_

" _It would be my genuine pleasure…"_

 _Farkle had managed to spell out the word 'PROM?' in cotton candy and got it to stand up on the railing. The only thing left for him to do was put on Riley's favorite song so that when she came home she would hear it, come out to the bay window and bam – Farkle had a date for the prom, and hopefully the love of the girl of his dreams._

" _No!" Farkle said as he turned around only to see the cotton candy dissolving before his eyes_

" _Farkle?" She asked as she approached the window._

" _Uhh… bye." he said before making his way down the slippery fire escape as fast as he could._

 _Riley said nothing in return, just stood there with a very confused look on her face before walking over and closing the window._

" _I wonder what that was all about?" she asked out loud as she looked at the big white posts._

" _Huckleberry we already talked about this, I really don't think college is for me. I'd rather paint and try and get my work in a gallery."_

" _But what about your future?"_

" _That is my future. What you don't believe in me all of a sudden?"_

" _You know I believe in you, more than anything. I just think you can do so much more and maybe if you go to college you'll see it too." Lucas said pulling in to the parking lot of the motel._

 _As she walked in to the lobby Lucas got their bags out of the back seat. He felt a cool breeze suddenly hit him and looked up at the sky to see the shade had gone from light blue to dark gray. He knew in that moment that it was going to be a long night._

(Saturday)

When they got into the motel room Maya immediately took her bag and went into the bathroom. She showered and changed in to her pajamas and basically doing anything to avoid the fight she knew she and Lucas were going to have.

"This is not how I thought this night would go." She said to herself in the mirror before finally making her way out of the bathroom.

Usually Maya coming out in only an oversized t-shirt and her underwear would've made Lucas forget why he was upset in the first place, but tonight he felt it was too important.

"Well go ahead, get it over with." Maya said sitting down on the bed.

"Get what over with Maya? Me wanting you to have a good future? I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Oh save it, okay. All my life I've been told what I should do and usually the people telling me that are right and I'm just too stubborn to take their advice. But this is different, I feel it in my gut. I don't need to go to college."

"You know how many people say that and then regret it later? I don't want that for you Maya, I want you to be happy."

"You want _me_ to be happy but you don't want me to do what I want to do with _my_ life. Yeah that makes total sense…"

Their fight went on all night. They both went back and forth with everything they could think of to defend their side. But they were pulling their punches, because deep down Maya and Lucas both knew that this fight wasn't just about Maya not wanting to continue her education. Finally, Lucas had enough.

"We've been fighting for hours. It's almost dawn already." He said glancing out the window looking for the sun, but all he heard was rain.

"Well we would've been done with this hours ago if you would just let it go."

"I can't just let it go Maya."

"Why not?" Maya asked angrily. Lucas took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say next would change everything.

"Okay… you know that _thing_ we don't say. Well I'm going to say it just so you know how important this is to me."

"Don't you dare say it. Don't you dare say…"

"I love you." Lucas said looking Maya right in the eyes. He came up to her and held her face in his hands so she couldn't look away. "And because I love you I want you to have the best possible future you can have, so _we_ can have the best future … together."

Maya quickly shoved his hands away and took a step back.

"That's never going to happen." She said.

"Why not? Just tell me Maya, why is it so hard for you to want something better for yourself, or for us and our future..."

"We have no future!" Maya blurted out immediately wishing that she hadn't. She could see the hurt in Lucas' eyes, caused by her, so without thinking she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She managed to pull on the pair of shorts before she made it to the lobby.

"I need a taxi please, right away." She said to the night manager.

"I'm sorry miss but no one's getting out on the road tonight. The highway flooded because of the rain and they have to wait for it to stop before they can do anything. Looks like everyone's stuck here." He replied before attending to another guest that made their way up to the desk. Maya muttered curses under her breath before turning around to see Lucas standing behind her.

"What do you mean we have no future?" he asked.

There was nowhere for Maya to run, she wasn't getting out of this.

* * *

Even though it was storming in Rhode Island, New York City was having a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Riley was still trying to figure out why Farkle had been standing outside her window in the rain without so much as an explanation. That wasn't good enough for her so Riley decided to get her answers herself. She was about to call Farkle and tell him to come over when she heard a tap on her window. She opened it as Farkle made his way into her room.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi? That's all you have to say? Farkle why were you outside my window last night?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something." He replied causing Riley's confusion to turn into hope.

"Go on." she said taking a seat in the bay window with Farkle coming to sit right next to her.

"I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go to…"

"Yes!"

"…the carnival with me?"

"Huh?" Riley asked confused once again but Farkle had a plan. He was going to take Riley to the carnival and have a wonderful day together and then as the sun began to set he was going to take Riley to the top of the Ferris wheel and ask her to go to prom. It was the perfect promposal.

"Would you like to go to the carnival with me in Central Park?" he asked again.

"I'd love to Farkle." Riley said sounding disappointed and excited all at the same time. Usually Farkle would've hated himself for making her sad in any way but he hoped that if everything went according to plan he would definitely make it up to her.

For the most part Farkle's carnival plan seemed to be going off without a hitch. They played games, went on rides, and spent the whole day having the greatest time together. Riley even held his hand during a scary part on one of the rides, Farkle was in heaven. Now all that was left to do was ask her the big question.

"Come on, let's go on the Ferris wheel." He said pulling her to the line and soon they were being placed in their own cart on their way to the top. Farkle watched in amazement at the way Riley's eyes sparkled as they got higher and higher. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest and just as they were about to make it to the top… the ride came to a complete stop.

"They're probably just letting someone on." Riley said. But after fifteen minutes it became clear that was not the case. Turned out one of the gears got stuck and they had to get a repair man to come fix it. But it didn't matter if they were at the top or not, they still had a great view of the sun setting behind the New York skyline so Farkle decided to go ahead with his plan.

"Riley," he began as she turned to face him.

"We've been friends a long time but, I've always felt closer to you than anyone else in the world. You're my favorite person and I love getting to experience so much of life with you as a part of it. And now there's one more part I'd like for you to play."

"Farkle?" Riley asked, her eyes shining brighter than ever.

"What I'm saying, or rather what I'm asking is, Riley will you go…"

But before Farkle could get the words out the little boy in the cart above them dropped his ice cream cone over the bar and it fell down, right on Riley's head. She let out a gasp in shock as Farkle sat there with his mouth agape. Riley pulled the ice cream cone off of her head as the ride began to move again. They immediately got off so she could get cleaned up and as Riley was in the bathroom trying to get ice cream out of her hair, Farkle stood outside wondering if maybe this was a sign that he and Riley just weren't meant to be.

* * *

Lucas and Maya sat in their motel room on opposite sides. She had yet to say anything, after Lucas confronted her in the lobby, they made their way back to the room to finish their conversation but Maya just couldn't find the words. So she decided to do what she never had before, and tell Lucas exactly what was on her mind.

"I didn't mean to..."

"I know." He replied cutting her off.

"I never wanted to…"

"I know." He said cutting her off again. That was one of the things Maya loved about Lucas the most, he always understood her. Always. Which is exactly what gave Maya the courage to continue.

"It's just that… we're still in high school."

"So?"

"Our lives have barely begun and it's a known fact that… that you usually don't end up with your high school sweetheart." Maya said unable to look at Lucas.

"But we're not high school sweethearts, we're Lucas and Maya. We have something, or at least I think we do, that most people search their whole lives for."

"I know that, but it just doesn't seem possible. I've never been lucky in my life; I've never had what everyone else had. I've always had less and I guess I'm just waiting for…"

"For me to disappoint you? Or leave you?" Lucas asked softly as Maya let a tear escape her eye as she continued to stare at the floor. It was then that Lucas made his way across the room, coming over and kneeling down before Maya.

"Maya that's never going to happen. You're … a part of me, one that I can't live without. Maybe your right, no one ever really knows the future for sure. But I swear to you Maya, how I feel will… _won't_ ever change." He said leaning down to catch her gaze. "Okay?"

"I love you … so much." Maya said finally looking up. Lucas pulled her into his chest as he whispered into her hair.

"I know, I know."

Maya pulled back just long enough for her to capture his lips with her own. She could feel the last of her walls coming down as she pulled Lucas closer, needing him with every fiber of her being. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance and Lucas submitted. His hands found their way to the soft skin under her t-shirt as she lifted his over his head. As Lucas' finger's worked to unbutton her shorts Maya gently pulled them down on top of the bed and pretty soon they were lost in each other … over and over and over again.

After a couple of hours, they passed out from sheer exhaustion in each other's arms, waking up to sunlight streaming through the window. Lucas was the first one to open his eyes, and his heart swelled at the sight before him. Maya, lying in his side with her face on his bare chest and the most peaceful smile on her lips. He wasn't an artist but he wanted nothing more than to capture this moment on a canvas and keep it forever. He watched as Maya's long eyelashes fluttered before opening to reveal her big beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi." He said not being able to look away as the sheet covering them slipped down to her bare midriff exposing everything else.

"Hey." Maya said biting her lip before capturing Lucas lips once again. She quickly swung her body over his, straddling his hips.

"Oh no," Lucas said pulling away. "You were on top the whole time before." He said flipping them over so his naked form completely covered hers eliciting a giggle from Maya's lips.

"My turn." He said planting kisses all along her neck and as Maya leaned her head back to give him better access she glanced at the clock on the bed table noticing the time.

"Crap!" she said rising up and getting out of the bed.

"What?" Lucas said very confused at the turn of events until he looked at the clock for himself. It was ten past one, on Sunday afternoon.

"Prom is in three and a half hours! We'll never get there in time. I promised Riley we'd be back for prom." Maya said pulling on the denim shorts that had been discarded on the floor the night before.

"Come on, let's get dressed. If we hurry, we can still make it." Lucas said pulling on his own clothes in a hurry as he and Maya ran to the lobby to check out before racing to the car. The mad dash to prom was on!

 _To Be Continued…_


	50. Prompt: The Three Parter - Part 3

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 50**

 _ **Prompt: From Annilovesbooks – Can you do a Riarkle and Lucaya three parter like GMT and a kiss or two for Riarkle and Lucaya.**_

 _Previously…_

" _Riley," he began as she turned to face him._

" _We've been friends a long time but, I've always felt closer to you than anyone else in the world. You're my favorite person and I love getting to experience so much of life with you as a part of it. And now there's one more part I'd like for you to play."_

" _Farkle?" Riley asked, her eyes shining brighter than ever._

" _What I'm saying, or rather what I'm asking is, Riley will you go…"_

 _But before Farkle could get the words out the little boy in the cart above them dropped his ice cream cone over the bar and it fell down, right on Riley's head. She let out a gasp in shock as Farkle sat there with his mouth agape. Riley pulled the ice cream cone off of her head as the ride began to move again. They immediately got off so she could get cleaned up and as Riley was in the bathroom trying to get ice cream out of her hair, Farkle stood outside wondering if maybe this was a sign that he and Riley just weren't meant to be._

" _Oh no," Lucas said pulling away. "You were on top the whole time before." He said flipping them over so his naked form completely covered hers eliciting a giggle from Maya's lips._

" _My turn." He said planting kisses all along her neck and as Maya leaned her head back to give him better access she glanced at the clock on the bed table noticing the time._

" _Crap!" she said rising up and getting out of the bed._

" _What?" Lucas said very confused at the turn of events until he looked at the clock for himself. It was ten past one, on Sunday afternoon._

" _Prom is in three and a half hours! We'll never get there in time. I promised Riley we'd be back for prom." Maya said pulling on the denim shorts that had been discarded on the floor the night before._

" _Come on, let's get dressed. If we hurry, we can still make it." Lucas said pulling on his own clothes in a hurry as he and Maya ran to the lobby to check out before racing to the car. The mad dash to prom was on!_

They were speeding down the highway trying to make some headway when all of a sudden Maya and Lucas saw their worst nightmare, a traffic jam.

"This is hopeless." Maya said.

"Don't think that way. We can still make it."

"I'm calling it Huckleberry, time of death … now. Because when Riley sees that I'm not at prom… it's the end of ring power."

"Okay now I think you're being a little over dramatic." Lucas said as Maya's phone began to ring. Riley's picture popped up on the screen.

"Wanna bet? Hey Riles, what's up."

" _Oh nothing I'm just getting ready for prom and I thought I'd call and see what time you guys want to meet up. You never called me last night when you got back is everything okay? How did the school visit go?"_

"Um well yes everything is okay, I never called you last night because Lucas and I were busy … talking, and the school visit went well. I think I might apply after all."

" _Really?"_ Riley said over the phone.

"Really?" Lucas echoed.

"Yeah, I realized that I have a bright future to look forward too." Maya said as she winked at Lucas.

" _That's great Maya, I'm really happy for you. So what's going on, are you coming here and we'll get dressed together or does Lucas want to pick you up from your house and then come here?"_

"Riley… Lucas and I are first driving back now." Maya said cringing as she waited for Riley's response.

" _What?"_ Riley asked in her usual 'calm before the storm' tone of voice.

"Well we were going to come back yesterday but the highway flooded and it didn't get cleared up until about an hour ago. I don't think we're going to make it in time for prom, I'm sorry."

" _There's nothing to be sorry about Maya, it was out of your control."_ Riley said making Maya feel extremely guilty although she wouldn't change anything that happened the night before, not for the world.

"Even if we can't make it for the beginning I promise we'll be there before it's over. I swear on ring power." Maya said holding up the hand with her friendship ring on it.

" _Ring power."_ She heard Riley say on the other end and even though she couldn't see, she knew Riley was holding up her hand as well.

"So did anyone ask you to prom while I was away?" Maya said hopeful that something would work out in Riley's favor.

" _No, I thought for a minute someone might, but he never did."_

"So why don't you just ask him?" Maya said as she was greeted by silence.

" _You can do that?"_

"Yeah only for about the last fifty years." Maya said smiling, sometimes she forgot how old fashioned Riley could be.

" _I'll see you later Maya, I have a prom date to get."_

"Run Sally, run like the wind." Maya said bringing back a voice she had promised to let go off back in junior high as Riley hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked.

"I'm about to win the bet on when Farkle and Riley get together."

"Is the back-up plan still in place?"

"It should be, but we better call Zay and check. Ugh why won't these cars move." Maya said reaching over and honking the horn herself.

Farkle was depressed, there was no other way to describe it. He felt like an utter failure and he had never really failed at anything in his life. But twice he had tried to ask Riley to prom and twice he had struck out. Now he didn't even want to go to prom, she was probably already dancing with Charlie Gardner or something Farkle thought to himself as he glanced at the clock to see that the prom had been underway already for ten minutes. However his pity party was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. He got up from his couch and made his way to answer it and the sight that awaited him on the other side nearly took his breath away. For there stood Riley in her beautiful flowing black sparkly prom dress with her hair and makeup done to perfection. But then again, to Farkle she always looked perfect.

"Woah." Was all he could think to say. Riley simply smiled at him and stepped through the threshold.

"Why aren't you in your tux?" she asked.

"I decided not to go to the prom. I wasn't really feeling in the mood."

"Oh."

"Wait, why aren't you at the prom yet?"

"Well I couldn't show up at prom without my date." Riley said holding out a flower pin for a lapel.

"Your what?" Farkle said almost hoping he had heard her wrong, or that if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

"My date. Farkle, will you go to the prom with me?" she asked.

Farkle was speechless, but he managed to squeak out a yes causing her smile to widen even further.

"Well what are you doing just standing around, go get dressed." she said ushering Farkle back to his room.

"Right." He said before running to go get dressed. Maybe this was meant to be after all.

Maya and Lucas had finally managed to escape the traffic and were in the home stretch. Pretty soon she and Lucas would be dancing at prom. Sure they weren't exactly dressed for the occasion but she figured as long as they were with their friends it didn't really matter. She began to daydream about swaying in Lucas' arms to a slow song when her dreams were interrupted by a horrible sound coming from the engine as smoke started to come out from under the hood.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said as Lucas pulled the car over to the side of the road. He got out and looked under the hood. Maya tried distracting herself by singing along to the radio but a few minutes later Lucas came back in the car and he didn't look happy.

"Bad news,"

"Don't tell me."

"The engine overheated." Lucas said causing Maya to get out of the car in frustration.

"Stupid hunk of junk." She said kicking one of the tires but only hurting her foot in the process.

"At least it stopped raining." Lucas said trying to look on the bright side. Maya looked up but it didn't help her mood.

"I know you don't want to disappoint Riley but you seem really upset that we might miss prom. I didn't think you would care all that much?" he asked her.

"I don't, it's just … okay maybe I was looking forward to it. Just a little bit."

"A little bit huh."

"Mostly just the dancing part." Maya said as Lucas leaned opened the driver's side door and turned up the radio.

"What are you doing Huckleberry?"

"Giving you your dance, ma'am." He said pulling Maya close as he swayed them to the slow song playing on the radio. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Lucas saw something.

"Maya, look." He whispered and as Maya turned around she saw that a horse had wandered to where they had pulled over.

"Where the heck did he come from?" She asked.

"There's a riding school up the road, he must've gotten out. C'mere boy." Lucas said clicking his tongue while approaching the horse. The horse immediately warmed up to him and after a minute or two it was like they were the best of friends.

"He's friendly." Lucas said holding the reigns as the horse sniffed the side of his face. He laughed before turning to Maya with a look on his face that she knew all too well.

"No way." She said.

"You wanna get to prom right?"

"I am not getting on that thing."

"It's not a thing, it's a horse."

"And what are we supposed to do, just leave the car."

"My dad's coming with a tow truck, I'll just send him a text telling him we got a ride from a friend." Lucas said as he went over and mounted the horse with ease.

"You know I wanna make sun of you right now, but I have to say you look pretty good on that horse Huckleberry."

"Come on. You'll be safe with me, I promise." Lucas said extending his hand. Maya reached up but pulled her hand away before he could lift her up.

"You know I never _actually_ considered you to be a real cowboy." Maya said finally taking Lucas hand as he lifted her and sat her down behind him on the horse. Immediately her hands flew around his waist and locked like a cobra.

"Hold on." Lucas said as he kicked the horse with his heel causing him to start running. They jumped over the railing and raced down the road and before they knew it they were zipping through the streets of the city. Maya just held on tight to Lucas with her eyes wide open, taking in the experience when the high school came into view. Lucas slowed down the horse as they came into the parking lot.

"Woah boy." He said petting the horse and bringing him to a complete stop. Lucas pried Maya's arms off his waist before dismounting. Once he was off he reached up for Maya who practically fell into his arms.

"So, how was your first ride?" he asked.

"We are definitely doing that again." Maya replied with a big grin on her face. Lucas tied the horse to one of the bicycle stands before coming back to Maya and offering her his arm. She gladly accepted as they made their way inside.

Riley and Farkle were already having a wonderful time when Maya and Lucas found them by the punch bowl.

"Well look who ended up at the prom together." Maya said

"Look who finally showed up at all." Riley said giving them both a hug.

"Wow you guys look great." Lucas said looking around, he suddenly felt out of place in his t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, kind of makes me wish we thought to bring our prom clothes with us." Maya said.

"Well then you're lucky that you have some really great friends." Riley said as she and Farkle dragged Maya and Lucas to their lockers.

"Riley made us stop on the way and get your stuff so you could change."

"I figured you probably wouldn't have had the time."

"This is amazing! Thanks guys." Lucas said rushing to the bathroom to change.

"Come on honey I need your help." Maya said puling Riley to the girls' room. Lucas came out a few minutes later and was waiting with Farkle when the girls finally finished. They were both in awe as Maya came out in a floor length forest green satin dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Woah." Lucas managed to say as Maya came towards him.

"That's what I said." Farkle said walking over to Riley.

They made it back to the gym just in time for the announcement of the prom royalty.

"And this year's prom king and queen are … Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews." Zay announced from the stage.

Riley and Farkle were in shock they didn't even know they had been nominated. They looked back at Maya and Lucas who didn't seem quite as surprised.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Riley asked her two best friends.

"It was our contingency plan, just in case you two didn't get together on your own." Maya said.

"We figured you'd at least get one dance." Lucas said as he and Maya pushed them towards the stage. The crowns were placed on their heads as everyone cheered.

"And now it's time for the king and his queen to share a very special dance." Zay said as the lights went down and a spotlight landed on Riley and Farkle.

"What do you say my Queen." Farkle said extending his hand which Riley gladly accepted. They made their way onto the dance floor and held each other close. They danced and soon all the couples joined in.

"Is it everything you ever dreamed?" Farkle asked Riley as they danced.

"It's better." She said as she laid her head on Farkle's shoulder. From their spot in the middle of the dance floor Farkle and Riley could see Maya and Lucas sharing a kiss and it inspired them. They pulled back before leaning in, sharing a sweet and wonderful kiss. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"To whoever left a horse in the parking lot, the principal's about to call animal control." Zay announced from the stage.

"Awe man." Lucas said as he raced out of the gym.

"Car keys." Maya asked Farkle as she came up to them. He handed them to her and without another word she ran after Lucas.

"That's different." Riley said as she pointed towards the direction Maya and Lucas had just gone.

 **THE END**


	51. Prompt: Lucaya & Riarkle Realize

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 51**

 ***Author's Note – I see your 'OR' and raise you an 'AND'. I decided to make this one story combined because … come on have you met me, I do this all the time. Remember the fun stops on May 27** **th** **and the final prompt will debut June 3** **rd** **before the season 3 premiere. I have something very special planned for that one. And as always Enjoy!**

 _ **Prompt: From It's .FromStatefarm - Can you do a Lucaya one where Riley and Lucas are dating but Lucas has a moment with Maya and realizes that Maya is the one for him and always has been (though he kind of already knew, he was just suppressing those feelings because of Riley) and Riley hears the whole conversation, whether or not she's upset or not after hearing I'll leave that up to you AND a Riarkle one with the same concept as the one previously stated above, except I want Lucas to be happy that Riley figured out where her true feelings lie and also for the fact that his best friend got the girl of his dreams.**_

"We need to break up." Riley and Lucas said at the exact same time.

"Wait, what?" Lucas asked once his brain registered what had just happened.

"We should break up." Riley repeated

"Okay but I know why I wanna break up; why do you wanna break up?"

"Well why do you wanna break up?" Riley said repeating him again.

"This is getting us nowhere." Lucas said taking a seat on the park bench behind them.

"Yeah," Riley said sitting down next to him. "Why don't you go first." She said.

"It all started last week, I was getting ready to go to baseball practice when…"

" _Psst…" Lucas turned around to see who made the sound but when he looked he only saw an empty hallway. He figured he was just hearing things but as he turned back to his locker,_

" _Psst… Lucas." He heard once again, and this time he recognized the voice. He turned to see Maya's face in the window of one of the classroom doors._

" _Maya?"_

" _Yeah come here."_

" _Maya what are you doing in there?"_

" _Come in, I need your help." Maya said opening the door slightly before disappearing into the room. Without a word Lucas looked around before going inside, he knew where Maya was concerned trouble wasn't usually far behind._

" _Close the door, what were you raised in a barn? Oh wait." Maya said as she snickered playfully._

" _What do you need my help with?"_

" _I lost an earring, do you see it?" Maya said and as Lucas turned to look Maya ran behind him and locked the door._

" _Maya?" he said in a warning tone._

" _Look I didn't finish my math test and if I fail it I'll have to go to summer school."_

" _You came in here to cheat on a test!"_

" _Not cheat, finish. But I need someone to be my lookout."_

" _No way, Maya I..." Lucas began to say._

" _Please Lucas, I don't want to fail." Maya said with pleading eyes. Once he saw those Lucas knew he was a goner._

" _Ten minutes." He said_

" _Ten minutes." She said smiling at him before going over to the desk and retrieving her test from the file cabinet. Lucas took his post by the door as Maya sat down at the teacher's desk to finish._

" _What are you doing?" Lucas asked._

" _Finishing my test."_

" _At the teacher's desk? I don't think so, take a seat in one of the student desks or I'm leaving you here alone."_

" _Yes sir, Ranger Rick sir." Maya said giving him a salute as she made her way to one of the student desks. "But you and I both know you would never leave me behind." She said giving him one last glance before turning her attention to her test._

 _As Lucas watched Maya work he couldn't get her words out of his mind. Leave her behind, isn't that what he already did. When the time came for Lucas to choose between Riley and Maya he went with Riley because it was what he thought was the right thing to do, but even now months later he couldn't leave his feelings for Maya behind. Why else would he help her now? Why else would his heart swell as he watched her bite the end of her pencil and furrow her brow at the difficulty of the next question. Maya had always made his heart beat a little quicker, maybe even a little stronger. And what killed him the most is that he couldn't say that about Riley, his supposed girlfriend. With her he was calm and cool as a cucumber. His head was clear but his heart was … empty. Lucas was so caught up in thought he didn't even realize that ten minutes had come and gone until he looked up at the clock in the back of the room and saw that a half an hour had gone by._

" _Done!" Maya exclaimed as she got up and placed the test where she had found it._

" _Good, let's get out of here." Lucas said reaching for the door handle the same time as Maya causing their hands to touch. His heart started pounding in his ears as he felt her small, soft, warm hand cover his own. Lucas looked up and saw that Maya had a similar look on her face. It was instinct that took over then as Lucas turned her hand over in his so that they were palm to palm. It was when he gave her hand a small squeeze that Maya seemed to snap out of it._

" _Thanks, again." She said making her way out into the hall._

" _I failed, didn't I?" Lucas called out as he followed her._

" _What are you talking about?" Maya said turning around._

" _Us? I failed. Life gave me one of its most important tests and … I failed."_

" _Huckleberry…"_

" _You know ever since that day I've had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's the first thing I feel when I wake up and when I sit behind you in history class it just gets worse." Lucas said approaching her._

" _And it wasn't until now that I realized why. It should've been you Maya … it was always you."_

 _He could see the tears brimming in her eyes, but he could also see months of pain and anger flashing behind her baby blues._

" _Am I supposed to be happy about this? The guy I like is finally telling me how he really feels but it's too little too late. I'm nobody's second choice, especially if the first choice is my best friend. Sorry about your gut but maybe you should've thought a little about my heart first. And Riley's heart. And your heart too. Goodbye Lucas." Maya said as she turned and walked away from him._

"She hasn't spoken to me since, but I don't blame her. I hurt her Riley and the reason I want to break up is because I don't want to end up hurting you too." Lucas said staring down at the floor. Riley placed a hand on his shoulder to show her sympathy for his obviously broken heart.

"Lucas I know all about your conversation with Maya that day."

"She told you?"

"No. I was there; I saw the whole thing."

"Wait? Is that why you want to break up?" Lucas asked.

"No, that's a whole other story." Riley said. Lucas stayed silent as he waited for her to continue.

"Okay so it all started the other day at the bakery. I was sitting with Farkle and we were going over the notes for science but of course after witnessing your conversation with Maya my mind was a little preoccupied…"

" _Riley did you get the answer for number twelve yet?" Farkle asked her as they sat in Topanga's doing their homework but Riley didn't answer. Instead she just sat with her books in her lap staring off into space._

" _Riley?" Farkle said waving a hand in front of her face to no avail. Finally, he placed his hand on her own to check for a pulse and that seemed to snap her out of it._

" _Huh?"_

" _Earth to Riley, where'd you go. It was like you were on another planet or something." Farkle said looking at her with concern in his eyes._

" _Farkle what do you do when you thought you knew something but then something else happens and you realize you don't know as much as you thought you did but maybe you never really knew anything to begin with?" Riley asked all in one breath._

" _Okay I'm a genius and even I had trouble following that."_

" _What happened with you and Smackle when you broke up? You guys seemed perfect for each other."_

" _In many ways we were but, sometimes how you think you should feel and how you actually feel are two different things."_

" _Go on." Riley said very intrigued at his words._

" _It wasn't that I didn't like her in a romantic way, at first. It was after some time had passed when I realized that even though Smackle and I complimented each other very well, we just lacked something very important, something that couldn't be forced or waited on. So ultimately we decided it was better to break up."_

" _What was missing?"_

" _Love." He said "But not the kind that forms in a bond of friendship or even romantic interest. I wasn't in love with her and she wasn't in love with me."_

" _But doesn't love take time."_

" _Relationships take time but love should be a given, even if you can't identify it at first."_

" _How do you know when you're in love."_

" _You'll know Riley, don't worry. Does love have something to do with your current predicament."_

" _Kind of, something happened the other day that made me reevaluate my relationship with Lucas."_

" _If he hurt you, I don't care if he is my best friend and twice my size, I will crush him."_

" _Farkle!" Riley said surprised. She knew Farkle would always be there for her and protect her in any way he could but his animosity towards Lucas was unexpected. Not that she didn't like it, Riley thought it was about time someone got all fired up on her behalf._

" _I'd do anything for you." Farkle said causing her heart to beat a little quicker. She had never felt like this before, not even with Lucas._

" _So you weren't in love with Smackle, that's what ended your relationship."_

" _That and … something else."_

" _What?"_

" _I'll tell you some other time. Now do you have the answer for number twelve?"_

"After my talk with Farkle it became pretty clear to me … I love you Lucas. I'm just not falling in love with you and that's why I think we should break up."

"I love you too Riley but like you said … not in love."

"So…"

"So… we're breaking up then?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Riley said laying her head on Lucas' shoulder. "Are we allowed to be sad about it?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said with a breathy chuckle. "Are we allowed to be relieved?"

"Yeah, so what happens now?" Riley said lifting her head to look at Lucas.

"We stay best friends." He replied.

"Ones that can always talk to each other about anything." Riley said with a smile. She and Lucas stood up from the bench and pulled each other into a tight hug. When they pulled back Lucas said,

"By the way I happen to know what the other thing was that broke up Farkle and Smackle."

"You do! Tell me, tell me."

"Smackle thought Farkle was in love with somebody else." Lucas said causing Riley's jaw to drop.

"Farkle's in love? Oh I have to know who it is."

"So ask him." Lucas replied.

"Fine I will, but only if you talk to Maya."

"Riley…"

"Lucas, people only get upset with each other when what they're talking about is important to them. And based on how upset Maya got … I'd say you're pretty important." Riley said as she and Lucas left the park.

After they split up Riley called Farkle and invited him to the bay window so she could get him to spill the beans.

"Ladies, or rather lady."

"Farkle."

"So what was so important that you invited me to your most sacred of places?"

"Who are you in love with?" Riley askes sparing no time.

"Oh, I see you've spoken to Lucas."

"Farkle love is nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I'm not sure if she loves me back or even could love me in that way. What if I say something and she rejects me?"

"Well then she would be making the biggest mistake of her life. You're sweet and caring and loyal and wonderful. And anyone who doesn't see that is a goon."

"You're not a goon, are you Riley?"

"No, no I am not." Riley said without thinking, only realizing then what Farkle was actually asking once she looked into his eyes.

"Farkle…?"

"You don't have to love me back Riley. Although I have to admit it would be great if you did."

"How long have you loved me?"

"As long as I can remember, but it was a recent development actually. Smackle brought it up but I didn't know it was true until that day at the bakery when we were talking about it."

"Farkle? Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

"On the lips?" Farkle asked in disbelief. Riley simply nodded, her heart beating wildly as Farkle scooched closer to her in the bay window. She closed her eyes as Farkle's soft lips connected with her own. It didn't last very long but it changed the whole world. When Farkle pulled back Riley opened her eyes and gave him a big smile feeling happier than ever before. She decided to run with it as she leaned forward this time initiating the next kiss. Farkle gladly reciprocated and Riley thought that maybe she did know what love felt like after all.

Lucas had told Riley that he would talk to Maya but he had no plans to do it anytime soon, he thought he should stay away for a while. He'd hurt her enough. But the universe has a plan for everyone. After his walk in the park Lucas decided to get a water bottle from the nearest store and after he paid for his drink who did he run into, none other than the blonde beauty herself.

"Hey." He said as they came face to face.

"Hey." She said curtly making her way around him to continue walking down the block.

"Maya we need to talk…"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Would you just listen then?" Lucas said running around and standing in her way. She tried to get past him but he didn't move. Finally, she got him with a fake out but before she could get away he grabbed her hand.

"Please Maya, ten minutes."

"Five." She said as she continued waking, this time with Lucas by her side.

"I talked to Riley and … we decided to break up."

"Good for her…"

"Hey, come on."

"No you come on. I'm glad you and Riley sorted everything out but that doesn't change anything for us."

"I broke it off because of what you said. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, especially after hurting you. I… Maya I'll never forgive myself."

After he said that Lucas waited for some kind of response from Maya but it never came.

"Five minutes are up." She said finally breaking the silence. Lucas watched her walk away and at first he didn't try and stop her but then he thought about what he wanted and not what he thought was the right thing. He ran up to her and stopped her once again.

"Move it hop-along or I'll make you move."

"You are stubborn."

"Yeah no kidding."

"You are stubborn, and tough, and have this brave face that you put on so that nobody will mess with you. But inside your soft, and kind, and … beautiful. And you don't let many people see that, but you let me see it and I took it for granted. I'm truly sorry Maya and I know that I should probably just let you walk away, but I cant do that. I need you in my life Maya, I just … do."

"Well too bad cause I don't need…" Maya began to say but Lucas grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her to him, giving her the kiss of a lifetime. It was strong and full of passion but also tender. He could feel her resistance at first, the way her fists pressed into his chest trying to push him away but that only made him pull her closer. Finally, he could feel her getting into the kiss and when she started kissing him back, Lucas had thought he had died and gone to heaven. Maya's ran her fingers through his hair as his hands bunched up her shirt around her waist. They only pulled away once their lungs started begging for oxygen and even then they didn't separate too far.

"Hell of a first kiss." Maya said breathlessly grasping onto his shirt collar like her life depended on it.

"Yeah." Lucas agreed. He hadn't moved his hands from around her waist, thankful for whatever it was that kept him standing and not toppling over.

"Just so you know, you ever hurt me again…"

"I won't. Ever." Lucas said looking deep in her eyes, right through to her soul.

"Good." Maya said pulling him back in for another searing kiss before walking hand in hand down the street.

"How's your gut now?" She asked him as they walked.

"Much better." Lucas said pulling her to his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 **THE END**


	52. Prompt: Cory and The Boys

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 52**

 ***Author's Note – This one is dedicated to Its .FromStatefarm, I'm sorry to see you go. Thank you for all the wonderful prompts and praise you've given me. I give you now my version of a twenty-one-gun salute. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From**_ _**Its .FromStatefarm - Last one, I think: a story involving Cory and/or Topanga and Lucas/Farkle/Zay and/or Maya or any combination of the four.**_

Cory was enjoying a peaceful afternoon nap on the couch when Topanga came from their bedroom and shook him awake gently.

"Cory, I'm leaving for the bakery. You're on your own for dinner."

"M'kay" Cory muttered in his sleep. Riley was at an away game with the cheerleaders and Auggie was with his grandparents for the weekend which meant that he could do whatever he wanted and right now all he wanted to do was nap. Topanga kissed him on the head before making her way out the door and right as she left Lucas, Farkle and Zay made their way into the Matthew's apartment.

"Mr. Matthews." Farkle called out causing Cory to jump up in surprise.

"You. And you. And you. What are you doing here?" he asked slightly annoyed at the disturbance.

"We need your help sir." Lucas explained.

"Bad." Zay added on.

"It's my day off, I got nothin' for ya. If you wanna talk about school, see me during regular business hours." Cory said standing up and trying to usher the teenagers out of the apartment to no avail.

"It's actually more personal than that." Farkle said.

"We have girl problems." Zay said looking between his two friends then back to Cory.

"And why are you coming to me?"

"Well sir you're in one of the most loving and happy relationships we know. Why wouldn't we come to you." Lucas said trying to stroke Cory's ego. And it worked.

"Well boys, I can't give away all of my secrets but I'm sure somewhere in my vast knowledge and understanding of women surely I can find something to help you." He said sitting back down on the couch and patting the seat next to him.

"Tell ol' Cory all about it."

Zay went first.

"Well Mr. Matthew's sir, Vanessa and I have been together for a while now but the whole long distance is starting to wear us out."

"Yes."

"And … I CAN'T GO BACK TO BEING A LONELY LOSER! I JUST CAN'T! VANESSA!" Zay said shouting to the ceiling with his arms in the air.

"First, calm down nobody likes hysterics, trust me I know. And second I know how hard it can be to be separated from the one you love but it doesn't mean the relationship is over. Tell Vanessa how you're feeling, minus the screaming and crying. I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. A little effort goes a long way."

"Oh bless you." Zay said going in for a hug but Cory just pushed him away.

"Next!" He called out as Lucas replaced Zay on the couch. "Mr. Friar?"

"Well sir I don't what's the matter. The other night Maya and I were hanging out, playing pool at the billiard hall. One minute she's beating me three games to one, the next minute she's running out telling me she has homework to do."

"Which we all know is a lie." Cory said as Lucas nodded.

"And now she won't return my calls or texts, it's like she's completely ignoring me."

"You didn't … say anything to scare her off?"

"No sir, as a matter of fact we barely spoke the whole night. We mostly just played pool and _stared_ at each other." Lucas said shyly.

"How?" Cory asked.

"How what?"

"How were you staring at her, show me with Farkle."

"I don't think…" Lucas began to say.

"I'll do it." Zay said cutting him off and going and standing in front of Lucas.

"Alright come on, stare." Cory said. Lucas let out a huff and tried to recreate in his mind what he did that night. Cory walked around them, examining Lucas' expression.

"I must say you have nice eyelashes for a dude, and have you always had that speck of gold in your eye." Zay commented.

"Okay I'm done." Lucas said stepping away from Zay.

"Well after careful consideration … I got nothing."

"Nothing?" Lucas said.

"Nothing, you look like a regular guy in lo…" and that was when it hit him.

"Sir?"

"Lucas, sometimes at your age what you feel can be _overwhelming_. Just give Maya time and I'm sure she'll come around. And if she doesn't try talking to her about it, press her just a little. And remember always be honest."

"If you say so, I still have no idea what any of this is about." Lucas said.

"Come on man, I'll buy you a smoothie. We can drown our sorrows." Zay said putting his arm around Lucas' shoulders.

"Thanks Mr. Matthews." Lucas said as he and Zay left the apartment.

"Anytime boys."

Cory sat back down on the couch when he noticed that Farkle had stayed behind.

"Farkle?"

"Sorry, I'm just gonna go."

"Wait Farkle, did you have anything you needed help with?"

"No sir, I just miss Riley. This is the longest we've been apart since getting together, officially."

"You'll make it through. You know it's funny, I always thought I had to be worried about Lucas when it turned out to be you."

"You're right, that is funny. I've known it was going to be me all along." Farkle said with a wink before making his way out the door.

Cory shook his head, that kid really was a genius.

 **Bonus**

Topanga was behind the counter cleaning it off when she saw Maya sneak her head in the doorway before coming in and looking all around.

"Is Lucas here?" she whispered to Topanga.

"No." she whispered back as Maya came and sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Maya, did something happen between you two?" Topanga asked.

"No, it's just... The other night we went on a date to the pool hall and I was kicking his butt and teasing him about it."

"Naturally."

"And then he gave me this look."

"And?"

"And nothing, he just stood there looking at me like …"

"Like you were his whole world?"

"Yeah, it was really intense."

"Are you sure this isn't about more than just a look." Topanga questioned making Maya feel uneasy.

"Maya did I ever tell you the story of the jean jacket?" Topanga said pouring tea for her and Maya.

"The one from the time capsule? Yeah it was the first time you and Mr. Matthews said 'I love you'."

"Yeah but it wasn't so simple. Cory said it first and I felt so overwhelmed I got scared. I thought that at fourteen, who really knew what love was. So I broke up with him."

"Really?"

"The first time of many. But in the end I realized that I didn't want to let fear keep me from someone who made me really happy. See where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah… so how did you know you loved him?" Maya asked as she fiddled with the spoon in her tea.

"Well Cory told me that he knew he loved me because he could always talk to me, always make me laugh, and that he always wanted to take care of me. That's what 'I love you' meant to us then. But as we got older I realized that 'I love you' meant that I couldn't imagine my life without him. How about you Maya, what does 'I love you' mean to you?" Topanga said gesturing to the doorway where Lucas and Zay were coming in. As soon as Lucas walked through the door his eyes met Maya's and he smiled. She smiled back and took a quick glance over her shoulder at Topanga before making her way over to Lucas.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You wanna go get some pizza?" Maya asked him.

"Sure." Lucas said and as they left Topanga's Maya took Lucas' arm and put it around her shoulders, leaning into his side and lacing their fingers together.

"Everything okay?" He asked her.

"I love you." Maya said to him as they walked catching Lucas by surprise but it didn't take him long to reply with a big grin on his face.

"I love you too."

 **THE END**


	53. Propt: Riarkle Defense 2

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 53**

 ***Author's Note – Okay as our deadline approaches I am working my donkey off to make sure I finish in time. Boy am I glad I changed the deadline lol. And I'm glad to see my old friend from Statefarm back again! It just occurred to me after this ends my life is going to get pretty dull… so I guess we'll have to do this again! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt #1: From It's .FromStatefarm - Riley is in an abusive relationship and on this day Farkle just happens to see him hit her ant that sends him into a rage and the guy receives to wettest of the work (Farkle beats the crap out of him, just in case you didn't understand the phrase "wettest of the work")**_

I've never been a very angry person. Sure I have gotten angry at something or someone from time to time but it's usually for a very trivial reason and gets resolved. But when I saw Charlie Gardner grabbing Riley's arm so tight his fingernails were causing blood to drip from her beautiful veins, I snapped. My brain shut off and instinct took over. I charged at Charlie and tackled him to the ground. Once he was down I crawled on top of him and just started punching, I didn't even aim at anything in particular, except maybe his stupid face. I just kept hitting him thinking 'you have to protect Riley; you're doing this for Riley'.

I didn't stop until I felt myself being pulled off him, I turned and saw Lucas and Zay trying to hold me back as Riley stood with Maya both of them staring at me in disbelief. Maya had fear in her eyes but Riley, in Riley's eyes I saw something else. I could feel his blood dripping off my fingers as Lucas walked me down to the boy's bathroom to clean up.

We both wound up in the principal's office and I got a week's suspension but I didn't care because Charlie was getting a sentence that was far worse. Apparently this wasn't the first time someone had to come to the defense of someone dating Charlie Gardner. My father was disappointed in me for acting on primal instinct instead of intellect but my mother was proud of me for defending my friend, yeah, friend.

After they sent me to my room I took the train down through the gift shop and out the secret back door, I had to make sure she was really okay. I made it to the bay window I'd been through so many time and climbed right in. Riley was sitting in the middle seat all alone. She had a bandage on her arm and now that I saw her up close that wasn't the only mark she had on her. Her arms were covered in bruises as well as her legs, and she had scar healing on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as softly as I could. She turned to me slowly and I saw the tears brimming in her eyes.

"No." she responded so quietly I could barely hear her.

"How long was he … how long had he been…?"

"A couple of weeks. One day he was fine and the next day he just … snapped. I thought I could help him change, like I did with Lucas, but I couldn't."

"Why didn't you say anything? Or just break up with him? You know we would've protected you."

"I know, it's just… I guess I was scared."

"Well you don't need to be scared anymore." I said taking her hand gently in my own.

"I know." She replied leaning her head on my shoulder. I could feel her tense body start to relax so I wrapped my arms around her slender frame and held on tight. I could've held her like that forever, and maybe after her wounds had healed, I would finally get the chance.

 _ **Prompt #2: a story involving Farkle or Lucas as a single dad to a teenage daughter, preferably Farkle.**_

After the death of his wife, Riley, Farkle was tasked with raising his daughter Penelope, or Penny, all on his own. His friends helped out when Penny was younger but as she got older no one could help Farkle wrangle her in as a teenager.

"I'm going out." Penny said as she headed to the front door.

"And just where are you going?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"Roxie."

"And when will you be home?"

"Later."

"Penny…"

"Geez Dad, enough with the third degree." Penny said as she walked out the door despite Farkle calling out after her.

He had no idea where this attitude had come from. Penny was practically the spitting image of her mother both inside and out. So when she started showing signs of teenage rebellion he thought it would be on the same level as Riley, he had no idea they were ending up in Maya territory. So he called the only person he knew, besides Riley, who could handle a teenage Maya.

"How did you do it?" Farkle asked Lucas as they sat in his and Maya's living room later that afternoon.

"Well to be fair I was dating her, I wasn't her father." Lucas said.

"Aww don't sell yourself short Huckleberry, I remember calling you 'Big Daddy' once or twice." Maya teased as she came to join them.

"I just can't stop myself from thinking, Riley would know what to do." Farkle said placing his head in his hands. "I never thought I'd ever fail at anything, but I'm a failure as a father."

"Hey you're a great dad. You think you're the only parent dealing with a moody teenager. Penny may be taking a walk on the Maya side but Roxie was born there." Maya said to him.

"Yeah, we never stood a chance." Lucas said with a chuckle. "Have you tried just taking to her about it. Not _at_ her but _to_ her."

"No, but I'll try. Will you guys be there?" Farkle asked.

"Always." Maya replied making Farkle a little nostalgic, 'Always' had been his and Riley's word.

It was then that the two teenage girls came into the house.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Penny asked.

"We need to… or rather I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hear him out Honey." Roxie said before going to join her mother and father on the other side of the room.

"Penny, lately I feel as though you're drifting away. You're not acting like yourself and I'm worried about you."

"Why? Because I'm not the sweet innocent little girl anymore. Face it Dad, you just can't accept that I'm growing up."

"I'm all for you growing up into the person you were meant to be, trust me I know how it feels to want to change and grow from who you were to who you are. But I don't feel like this is it. If it's space you need then I'll be happy to give it to you, but if it's something else I need you to know that you can always come to me."

"Thank you. And I already know that." Penny said crossing her arms.

"Mr. Minkus something is bothering her."

"Roxie!"

"I'm sorry Penny but it's for your own good." Roxie said looking at her best friend with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong?" Farkle asked his daughter quietly.

"I just feel like … how am I supposed to become the woman I'm meant to be without … without Mom." Penny said finally breaking down. Farkle said nothing, he just wrapped his arms around his little girl, comforting her like he used to when she was six and afraid of thunderstorms.

"She was supposed to teach me about boys, and make up, and… I'm worried I'm starting to forget her and that means I won't be... be like her. And you always said she was the best person you've ever known."

"Penny, you're already so much like your mother. You have her eyes and her smile and most importantly you have her heart. Unfortunately, you also have her insecurity."

"Mom was insecure? But I remember her being the bravest person I know."

"She was." Maya said joining in. "But that bravery came from knowing that she couldn't let her fears control her."

"You may not have your mother here anymore, but you have the three people who loved her the most. We'll make sure you grow into exactly who you're supposed to be." Farkle said wiping away her tears.

"And if you feel up to it, we have some home movies from when we were all in high school. You wanna see your mom at your age?" Maya said walking over to the TV and picking out a DVD from the shelf. "This one's my favorite." She said popping it in and pressing play. Everyone sat down on the couch to watch.

" _This is Riley Matthews and I am here at Topanga's to ask the tough questions. Maya Hart, how do you open a banana?" Riley said causing her and Maya to laugh hysterically. They were sixteen and sitting in the bay window at the bakery, just a regular day after school._

" _What's so funny?" Lucas' voice was heard saying in the background as the camera quickly panned over to him_.

"Uncle Huck! You were a babe back in the day!" Penny said causing everyone to chuckle.

" _Gimme that." Maya's voice said. "Come on baby, pose for the camera. Let everybody see that cute butt."_

" _Maya, cut it out." Lucas said as Maya chased him with the camera trying to get a clear shot of his behind but instead they got a cute shot of them sharing a very sweet kiss._

Penny looked away from the screen to see her Aunt and Uncle looking at each other the exact same way as the video, and her attention went back to the screen when she heard her mom's voice again.

" _Talk about a cute butt, look at this fine specimen over here." Riley said aiming the camera directly at Farkle who, unlike Lucas, was glad to pose in embarrassing positions for his lady love. "Hubba hubba." Riley said._

" _Alright Riley, time to show some true beauty." Farkle said taking the camera and turning it around on her. Riley blushed and looked away from the lens._

" _Farkle."_

" _Don't you want proof of how beautiful you were when we're all old and wrinkly."_

" _Are you saying I won't still be beautiful when I'm old?" Riley asked in a joking way but anyone could see the flash of hurt in her eyes. It was then that Farkle put the camera down on the table to you could see both of them sitting in the bay window._

" _Riley you will always be beautiful to me. Inside and out." Farkle said taking her hands in his own. It was then that she smiled one of her signature Riley smiles and gave him a loving kiss before turning to her best friend._

" _Don't I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the whole wide world Maya? … Maya? Oh god, my eyes!" Riley said screaming and covering her eyes._

" _Get a room." Farkle said lifting the camera to show Maya and Lucas making out while laying across the two chairs._

" _Good idea. Come on Huckleberry." Maya said giggling while dragging an equally giddy Lucas out of Topanga's._

"Mom! Dad!" Roxie exclaimed.

"Okay, movie time's over." Lucas said getting up and taking out the DVD.

"I could've lived my whole life without seeing my parents making out, and in a public place no less." Roxie said staring forward with a horrified look on her face.

"You think that's bad, once when you were four you walked in on us having…" Maya started to say but Lucas covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ice cream. We were having ice cream and you got really mad and didn't talk to us for a week. Right, okay here's fifty dollars, go buy some clothes. Love you." Lucas said dragging Maya away to either fight or finish what they were doing in the video.

"Well I may be scarred for life, but at least I'll have some new clothes. You coming Pen?" Roxie said heading out the door.

"Can I Dad?" Penny asked Farkle, who was still fondly remembering the day that they had just watched on tape.

"Sure, you need any money?"

"No I'm good. I'll be home by ten." She said giving Farkle a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Dad."

"And I love you." Farkle said as Penny and Roxie left to go shopping. He decided to go home and finish some work, seeing as Lucas and Maya were now, otherwise engaged. But before he left he looked up and smiled.

"Well my darlin', I think everything's gonna be just fine. The only thing missing… is you." Farkle said blowing a kiss in the air before walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind him

 **THE** **END**


	54. Prompt: Lucaya Truth or Dare

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 54**

 ***Author's Note – Thank you all for the prompts! There hasn't been a bad one yet! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest – I would like to have a Lucaya truth or dare story. There should be a kiss but it doesn't have to be the classic that they get dared to kiss idk. It would be really nice if you could do it from Lucas POV.**_

I was never a big fan of games growing up. Sure I played on any sports team I could join, basketball, baseball, football, but I never really liked playing game games. I never played tag, or red light green light, my Momma even told me a story of how in mommy and me I wouldn't even play peek-a-boo. I never liked games, I always thought they were trouble, and boy was I right about that.

It was a warm spring night and I was walking Maya home after a party thrown by one of her friends from art class, she wasn't talking to me and her arms we're crossed over her chest like she was trying to calm herself down. I could tell something was bothering her, Maya wasn't big on PDA but she always liked holding my hand when we would walk around just the two of us. My hand felt cold without hers in it.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Fine." She replied curtly, letting me know that something was definitely up.

"You don't seem fine?"

"Really, because I was feeling perfectly fine, until I saw my boyfriend kissing some other girl!"

"It was a game! And I asked you if it was okay before I did anything and you said yes!"

"I only said that because I didn't want to seem like a controlling you-know-what who wouldn't even let her boyfriend play a party game. I never thought you'd actually do it!"

Someone at the party came up with the bright idea to play truth or dare and of course on my turn I said dare which then led to the worst kiss of my life and now it also landed me in hot water with my girlfriend. I might never get another kiss again.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want to seem like a bad sport but Maya, you have to know that I wouldn't have done it if I knew it would hurt you in any way." I said grabbing her arm as we stopped walking.

"I know that Huckleberry." Maya began to say, to be honest I was surprised that she wasn't getting angrier with me. "It just bugged me. I don't want anything to ruin us."

"You think a bad kiss while playing truth or dare at a party is gonna ruin us?"

"I don't know, nothing can stay this great forever, right?" Maya looked down at the sidewalk as she finished. I could tell there was a lot more behind this than just a game.

"Okay, if truth or dare is gonna ruin us then it's also got to fix us. Go ahead ask me."

"No Lucas I…"

"Just ask me, go on."

"Fine, Truth or Dare."

"Truth; the truth is Maya I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Truth; that isn't going to change any time soon or ever for that matter. And truth… the only person I ever want to kiss again in my life is … you." I don't know why but I started feeling very shy as I admitted that, it wasn't like my feelings for Maya were a secret, especially not to her. The feeling went away however when I saw her face light up with a big smile, it was one of my favorite things in the world. I couldn't help but smile back as I took her hand in my own and we continued our walk.

"So it was bad huh?" she asked me.

"Terrible, worst kiss of my life." I said as we reached her apartment building.

"Well sounds to me like you need some good kiss therapy." Maya said as she pulled me down by the neck and placed her lips on mine. I kissed her back and as I did I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face between kisses. Kissing Maya to me was the best thing in the world, and that's the truth.

 **THE END**


	55. Prompt: A Lucaya Wedding

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 55**

 ***Author's Note – I apologize in advance to Anon1212 for not writing both prompts you sent me but I felt like the first one was something different I had never covered before in this story, and if you ask me it's about damn time I did lol. So thank you for that. Also after May 27** **th** **I will not be accepting any more prompts and I don't know exactly when this one will be posted, before or after that date, but if you send me a prompt after May 27** **th** **and it doesn't get written I'm very sorry but please be kind. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Anon1212 – I really want a Lucaya wedding**_

Maya took a deep breath as she waited in the employee break room at her gallery. Today was her wedding day, and she couldn't be more excited. She had expected to feel worried or scared but those feelings never came. She guessed that was a good sign, although she was a little nervous. She was about to do something she never even thought she would. But Lucas, as he usually did, changed everything for her. And so now she sat in the break room waiting for her cue from Riley that the rest of her life was about to begin.

When she had told the owner of the gallery that she was engaged she couldn't have been happier for her, and she insisted that they have the ceremony there. Maya couldn't think of a more perfect location and Lucas whole heartedly agreed. She thought back to all the planning and running around that it took to make a wedding happen, Maya never figured she'd do the big white wedding and it wasn't really, but it was still more than she could've ever hoped for. The white walls of the gallery had all of her artwork up, and all the sculptures had been cleared so that there was enough room for chairs and an aisle of red rose petals. Maya laughed at the memory of Lucas helping her scatter rose petals on Riley and Farkle's bed in the honeymoon suite when they got married.

"Maya?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Riley coming in the room. "It's time." Riley looked beautiful as always in her red bridesmaid dress. Maya however wasn't wearing your traditional white wedding dress. Instead she opted for a light pink dress and veil that swayed when she walked and made her feel beautiful, just like Lucas always did.

"Okay, let's get me married." Maya said as she took hold of Riley's hand. They swung them back and forth a couple of times before making their way into the gallery. Riley handed Maya off to Cory before walking down the aisle herself.

"Got any last minute advice for me Mr. Matthews?" She asked as they approached the aisle.

"No Maya, I think you guys got this." He said as the music changed and they made their way down the rose petals.

As soon as she turned Maya could see Lucas waiting for her at the altar. The minute he saw her his expression changed from one of delight to one of pure awe and amazement. It was how she always hoped someone would look at her, and she knew he always would. They made it to the end of the aisle and Cory gave Maya a kiss on the cheek before handing her to Lucas. They smiled brightly at each other before turning to the justice of the peace.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucas Christopher Friar and Maya Penelope Hart."

"Ha Penelope." Zay said under his breath from his seat earning him a glare from Riley.

"Before the ceremony I was given an index card from that gentleman over there," the Justice said pointing to Cory who waved. "And I was told to lead with this, so here we go. 'Love is the most powerful thing in the world. It has started wars, been the focus of great literature, and inspired some of the most beautiful works of art. But in life, and especially in a marriage, love by itself isn't always enough. You need trust, support, and respect to make it last forever. The secret of life is that people change people, what us does for them, you are now each other's 'them'. Take care of each other, that's the secret of marriage.' Well I don't think there's anything left to say so why don't we just get to the vows. Lucas?"

Lucas nodded as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out index cards. He took them in his trembling hands before looking at Maya and then back down at his vows. Lucas let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head trying to calm his apparent nerves. So Maya reached out and took his shaking hand in her own giving it a firm squeeze.

"Hey…" she whispered. Lucas looked back up at her and smiled before putting his arms at his sides.

"I wrote vows but, I just …" Lucas began to say but instead he handed his cards to Farkle and just took Maya's hands in his. "I love you. I've always loved you and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. People change people, and you have definitely changed me for the better, ever since that day I saw you on the subway. You smiled at me and … the rest is history. I use to be afraid to just let myself just be myself. But you always accepted me and that meant more to me than anything else in the world. All I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, was love you, protect you and take care of you. And if you'll let me, I'll do it forever. You and me." Lucas said taking the ring from Farkle and sliding it onto her finger.

Maya couldn't help the tears that brimmed in her eyes, so she started talking before any of them got free.

"Lucas, I never hoped for much out of my life. I figured I had Riley and she was all I needed. Hope was for suckers. But then I met you, and I thought to myself maybe I can hope for just one more good thing. And you turned out to be the best thing because you inspired me to hope for so much more. I can't ever thank you enough for believing in me and taking care of my heart in the amazing way that you do. But I could start by promising to love you forever and taking care of your heart too. You and me, always." Maya said sliding the ring on his finger.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The justice said as Riley looked out into the crowd, ready to tackle anyone who dared to speak.

"Lucas, do you take Maya to be your wife, partner, lover and friend for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Maya, do you take Lucas to be your husband, partner, lover and friend for as long as you both shall live?"

"No one else I'd ever want more. I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally."

"It's about time." Lucas and Maya said simultaneously before embracing each other in a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and threw rice before everything was rearranged for the reception.

Maya and Lucas were dancing in the middle of the gallery, swaying back and forth to the music when Maya looked up at him.

"So Husband?"

"Yes wife?"

"Would you like to see your wedding present?"

"I thought we said no gifts?"

"I couldn't help myself, you'll just have to make it up to me later." Maya said with a wink.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas replied as she dragged him over to an easel with a sheet covering the painting. Maya pulled off the sheet to reveal her latest masterpiece. Lucas was in awe, it was a painting of a bull and a cowboy by a campfire and the cowboy had his hands on the sides of the bulls face with their foreheads resting on each other.

"I thought you could hang it in your office at the clinic. Do you like it?" Maya asked biting her lip.

"Maya it's incredible! I love it." Lucas said pulling her to his side and kissing her forehead. Maya smiled and as they stood together and admired at the painting, the curator took a picture of them that now hangs in the gallery with the title 'You and Me'.

 **THE END**


	56. Prompt: The Big Sleep(over)

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 56**

 ***Author's Note: You all have been so wonderful! Thank you for the wonderful comments you've been leaving now that the sending of the prompts has ended lol I really appreciate and treasure each and every one! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From UrFriendTheNinja - I really want to see a sleepover with the main four (and maybe Zay?) and they just bond and play games (truth or dare, board games, ect.) and maybe there are some deep secrets revealed?**_

The gang was back in Texas visiting with Lucas' family, and not wanting to leave the stars alone they all decided to have a campout and sleep around the fire. Once the sleeping bags were set up everyone sat down and planned what to do next.

"We could tell ghost stories?" Lucas suggested.

"I don't like ghost stories." Riley said.

"Riley, you know they're just stories? They don't actually happen in the real world." Farkle replied.

"I don't get scared,"

"You don't?"

"No. It just makes me feel so sad for those ghosts. Obviously they wouldn't be haunting people if they had some ghost friends to hang out with." Riley said taking a sip of cocoa that Pappy Joe had put in a thermos for them.

"Of course, so no ghost stories then." Farkle said.

"Well what else can we do?" Zay asked.

"I think Pappy Joe has Scrabble." Lucas said.

"Ugh anything but that." Maya said rolling her eyes.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Riley said surprising everyone.

"I changed my mind, let's play Scrabble." Maya said as she shifted uncomfortable on her sleeping bag.

"Come on Maya it'll be fun, here you go first Truth or Dare?"

"Dare because I don't like sharing things."

"Okay, I dare you …. To switch pajamas with Farkle."

Maya got up and dragged the genius back to the house and when they came back Maya was in Farkles T-shirt and shorts, which she had to hold up because they were big on her, and Farkle was in Maya's flannels with blue cupcakes on them, they were about two sizes too small on him ever since he hit his growth spurt.

"Tada!" Maya said unenthusiastically as everyone laughed.

"Can we go change now?"

"Nope you have to stay like that until the end of the game. Okay Maya now you ask." Riley said.

Maya wasted no time and turned around immediately to face Lucas.

"Oh no." He said.

"Ranger Rick, Dare or Dare?"

"It's truth or dare Maya."

"Not when I play it. Now pick."

"I guess I choose dare then."

"I was hoping you would say that." Maya said with a wide smile on her face. "Let's see, I dare you … to eat that whole bag of marshmallows."

"But I hate marshmallows." Lucas whined.

"I know, now dig in." Maya said handing him the bag and watching as he popped one in his mouth and started chewing. By the look on his face you would've thought she had him eating nails. After he swallowed they continued the game.

"Zay, truth or dare?" Lucas said reluctantly pulling another marshmallow out of the bag.

"Well I think it's time for a change of pace so I'm gonna pick truth."

"Okay, what really happened between you and Lottie Rouse in the second grade?" Lucas said, wanting to finally get an answer out of his best friend after all these years.

"What's a Lottie?" Riley asked.

"Lottie Rouse was the prettiest girl in the second grade." Zay began.

"Here we go." Lucas chimed in.

"We were a dynamite pair; she was crazy about me."

"Sure she was." Maya said.

"But alas, one day out by the swings she came up to me and ended our little love affair."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Oh you know, what usually happens between two eight year old kids. Say la vie."

"You've been saying la vie for years, I want some answers." Lucas said.

"Fine, I'll come clean. It was all me. I did something … something you should never do in the presence of someone like Lottie Rouse."

"What did you do?" Farkle asked.

"I … tooted my horn I you know what I mean."

"She broke up with you because you farted in front of her?"

"Yup, practically ran away from me as soon as it happened."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Lucas said.

"Hey man don't act like you haven't done it, I was once on the other end of one of those bad boys."

"No I mean from the marshmallows." Lucas said suddenly getting up and running out behind a bush before emptying the contents of his stomach. Farkle followed to check on him.

"Don't feel bad Zay, I once accidentally stuck my finger up Lucas' nose." Riley said completely ignoring what happened with Lucas.

"Yeah he told me about that, it sounded hysterical."

After a few minutes Farkle came back to the group but Lucas wasn't with him.

"Where's Huckleberry?" Maya said noticing his absense.

"He went inside to get some water and brush his teeth."

"Is he okay?" Maya asked softly.

"Gee Maya it almost seems like your worried about him?" Zay teased.

"No… I just don't want to be responsible if his obituary read 'death by marshmallows'." Maya said.

"He's fine, but I think he should lay off the marshmallows for a while." Farkle said.

It was then that Lucas came back and sat down.

"Sorry about that guys, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing I was just about to take my turn, lets see … Maya."

"What?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"But I already went…"

"I don't care, truth or dare?"

"But Riley and Farkle didn't have a turn yet."

"Truth. Or. Dare." Zay said one final time.

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to tell Lucas how worried about him you were." Zay said causing Lucas to turn to Maya.

"You were worried about me?" he asked. As Maya opened her mouth to speak Zay interrupted her.

"Remember, the truth." Maya rolled her eyes before looking sheepishly over at Lucas. She mumbled something but her friends could barely hear her.

"Come again." Zay said cupping his hand over his ear and leaning in Maya's direction.

"Ugh, yes okay. I was worried about you, you're my friend and I care okay. I'm sorry you got sick because of the stupid dare I made you do. Now can we please move on with this horrible game." Maya said curling her knees to her chest. Lucas scooted over to her side and bumped her arm with his shoulder.

"I'd worry about you too." He said looking at Maya and they smiled at each other for a moment.

"Aww." Riley said ruining the moment earning a glare from Maya before she turned back to Lucas.

"Huckleberry?"

"Yeah."

"Too close."

"Right, sorry." Lucas said moving away from Maya and back to his own sleeping bag.

"Riley?"

"Yes Peaches?"

"Payback's a witch, truth or dare?"

"I think you mean Dare or Dare." Lucas chimed in.

"You are absolutely right Huckleberry, dare or dare?" Maya said turning back to Riley.

"But Maya…"

"Dare or dare."

"Fine dare, just go easy on me."

Maya thought for a minute before finally deciding.

"I dare you to kiss Farkle."

"I'm sorry what?" Farkle said.

"You heard me … kiss the boy."

"Maya, I don't think…" Riley started to say.

"Do it, do it, do it…" Maya began chanting with Zay and Lucas joining in.

"Do it." Farkle said as they stopped.

"Are you sure about this Farkle, what about our friendship? I don't want things to get weird." Riley asked.

"Riley, it's us. How could you possible think we could get any weirder?" Farkle said making Riley smile.

"Okay, here it goes." Riley said stepping closer to Farkle before closing her eyes and placing her lips gently on his. But soon what had started out as an innocent kiss had turned into a whole production. Riley found herself wrapping her arms around Farkle's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. When they finally pulled apart, it seemed they had forgotten they had an audience. That was until they turned around and saw all three of their friends with their mouths open.

"Well that was …" Zay said.

"Intense." Lucas finished.

Riley said nothing as she looked back between her friends and Farkle before running off in the direction of the house.

"Riles…" Maya said chasing after her while Farkle stood in the same spot with a dazed look on his face.

"What just happened?" Lucas asked out loud.

"I have no idea." Lucas replied.

Meanwhile Maya had finally caught up to Riley on the front porch.

"Riley wait."

"I just want to be alone."

"You stop right now. Ring power." Maya said causing Riley to stop in her tracks.

"I don't want to talk about it Maya."

"Fine, but you realize we're going to have to talk about it sometime?"

"But sometime doesn't have to be right now."

"Okay, whatever you want." Maya said linking Riley's arm in her own before leading them back to the campfire.

When they got there they saw that Farkle was once again sitting down on his sleeping bag staring at the fire.

Maya shared a look with Lucas before she started talking.

"This is ridiculous; you have to talk about this."

"But Maya…"

"Riley, sometime is now."

"There's no need for that." Farkle said finally speaking.

"Farkle…"

"It's okay Riley. Sometime doesn't have to be now. For now, we can just sit and look at the stars." Farkle said extending his hand to Riley and escorting her back to her sleeping bag before taking his place next to her.

"You guys are my best friends, when someday comes I hope you'll all be there." Riley said as she gazed up at the night sky.

"Right here." Lucas said as Zay nodded.

"Maya?" Riley asked looking at her best friend.

"I still think…" Maya started to say but Lucas cleared his throat.

"Of course I'll be there." She finished before going back to her own sleeping bag.

"The stars at night, are big and bright…" Zay started singing, trying to release some of the tension.

"Deep in the heart of Texas." Lucas joined in.

"Reminds me of, the one I love. Deep in the heart of Texas." Pretty soon everyone was joining in one by one until they were laughing and singing together. It turned out to be one of the best nights ever.

 **THE END**


	57. Prompt: Rilaya Defense

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 57**

 ***Author's Note – Alright guys were almost down to the final five prompts! Not including the final prompt by yours truly! That one will be posted on Friday June 3** **rd** **before the season 3 premiere of Girl Meets World! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From anon - Maya gets in trouble after getting in a fight defending Riley.**_

Maya sat twiddling her thumbs outside of the principal's office when Mr. Matthew's down the hall.

"You." he said. "You haven't even been here a month and already you're sitting outside the principal's office. Wait, where's Riley? I thought she'd be right about here." Cory said pointing to the empty chair on Maya's left.

"Riley doesn't know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Maya what happened? I thought you had put your past in the past. And a fight in school? That doesn't sound like you."

"That's because it's not."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because … I was defending Riley." Maya confessed.

"What?"

"I was walking down the hall when I heard this girl talking about Riley. She was saying all of these very _unflattering_ things and I worried that we might have another bully situation, so I went over to her, just to talk. Next thing I know she calls Riley a certain name and I flipped. I see why Lucas use to do this, it's invigorating."

"No Maya, it's not. And you know that, I know you do because I taught it to you. You did Riley no favors by … what exactly did you do to that poor, poor girl?"

"Punched her in the stomach… before tackling her to the floor… and pulling out some of her hair." Maya said unclenching her hand to show the red strands in her palm.

"Yeesh."

"I was only trying to protect her." Maya said suddenly realizing exactly what she had done.

"I know." Cory said taking the seat next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"And as her father I'm so happy that Riley has a friend that's so loyal and protective. But as your teacher I hope you've learned that there's a right way and a wrong way to handle things like this. And this," he said taking the hair out of her hand and tossing it on the floor. "Is the wrong way."

It was then that the principal's secretary opened the door.

"Ms. Hart, the principal will see you now." She said holding the door open for her.

"You want me in there?" Cory asked as Maya stood up.

"No thanks Mr. Matthew's, there's a right way and a wrong way to handle this. And the right thing for me to do is go in there and own up to what I've done." Maya said heading to the door.

"Maya!" Riley said rushing down the hall. "Stop, Farkle told me everything and if you think I'm letting you go in there alone, you're wrong."

"It's okay Riles, I'll be fine." Maya said as she walked into the principal's office and closed the door behind her. Riley looked at the door before joining her father, taking the seat Maya had just been occupying.

"Is she gonna be okay Dad?"

"Maya? Maya can handle herself."

"I have a pretty great best friend."

"Yeah Riley, you do. You gonna stay and wait for her?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you at home." Cory said getting up and placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

As he was making his way back to his classroom to finish grading papers, he couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Riley exclaim something right before he turned the corner.

"Is that hair!?"

 **THE END**


	58. Prompt: A Bad Reputation

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 58**

 _ **Prompt: From lm (Guest) - How about one where Maya takes the blame for something Lucas does so he doesn't ruin his new image and fresh start in New York.**_

Maya was walking down the hall from the art room when she saw Lucas standing at his locker. She thought about going over to him and teasing him one last time for the day as he was putting his books in his bag, when two older kids came over and one of them purposely knocked into him causing Lucas' whole bag to fall on the floor.

"Oops, my bad. Let me help you with that." The older kid said knocking the book Lucas had just picked up out of his hand. "Ha ha you better watch those hands butterfingers."

Maya watched as the older kid and his friend continued walking down the hall before making her way towards Lucas to help him pick up his books. She felt bad for the guy, he was still new and although she made fun of him constantly, she actually thought he was a pretty nice guy. Which is why she was shocked when Lucas sent his fist flying into the wall in a fit of anger, putting a hole in the drywall and causing the fire alarm to go off.

Maya had no idea what was happening but she knew she had to help when she heard a man's voice coming from down the hall. She quickly walked over to Lucas and started gathering his things off the floor before shoving them into his arms.

"Maya?"

"No time for that, you have to leave."

"What? Maya I can't let you…"

"It's fine, just go." She said pushing him away before making her way back to the fire alarm.

"Ms. Hart, why am I not surprised." Principal Yancy said as he and one of the other teachers turned the corner. "My office, now." He said pointing her the opposite way down the hall from where Lucas was hiding behind the bench. He watched in awe as the girl he thought didn't like him took the blame for his angry mess.

A half an hour later Maya emerged from the school to find Lucas waiting for her by the entrance.

"I think Yancy is losing his touch, he only gave me two weeks' detention for the fire alarm." She said walking down the stairs.

"Maya, why did you cover for me? You didn't have to." Lucas asked as they started walking down the street

"You're new, I was doing you a favor. Besides I already have a reputation, no need for you to ruin yours."

"Well I really appreciate it." Lucas said as they walked in silence "Maya … about what you saw…"

"Yeah about that, word of advice Ranger Rick, next time aim for the locker's. Those are always getting dented and they don't set off any alarms."

"Wait, you're not gonna ask me any questions? Like why I punched a wall?" Lucas said as they reached the crosswalk and waited for the light.

"No, why?"

"I just thought…"

"Look, everybody has a story, but it should be up to them when they tell it." Maya said as the light changed to green and she began crossing the street. Lucas stood in a daze on the corner for a couple of seconds before running to catch up to her.

"So does this mean you're gonna be nice to me now?"

"Not a chance Hop-along." Maya said with a smile as she walked down the steps of the subway station.

"Okay." Lucas said following right behind her.

"I do have one question; how did you not break your hand on that wall?"

"Must've been all the cattle ropin' I did back in Texas." Lucas said in a thick southern accent as he and Maya got on the train.

 **THE END**


	59. Prompt: Texas AU

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 59**

 ***Author's Note – As we get ready to wind down to the final five, I wanna know; what was your favorite prompt of the collection so far? Leave your answers in the comment section below! First five people will get a special shout out in the notes on each the final five! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Stardust16 - Could you do a Riarkle/Lucaya/Rucas one shot where it's a continuation of the Texas episode? Lucas and Riley have crushes on each other and everything is good, until they all go to Texas and Lucas falls off the bull, gets hurt and ends up with memory loss? Because of the memory loss, he falls in love with Maya instead of Riley and Riley and Farkle end up together? Or Rucas ends up together? Whatever shipping ends up together I'm fine with! :)**_

 _One_.

Riley watched as the bull started bucking wildly with Lucas on his back.

 _Two_.

She tried not to close her eyes when she saw the fear in his.

 _Three_.

She wondered where Maya had run off to, come to think of it she hadn't seen her since they left the refreshment tent.

 _Four_.

She turned her attention back to Lucas as the buzzer went off, signaling that the Austin Roundup Rodeo had a new master of Tombstone the bull. Just as the joy of watching her friend accomplish his lifelong dream started to sink in, Tombstone bucked one final time, sending Lucas flying off in the process. Riley watched with horror as Lucas practically flew through the air and landed head first against the bull pen.

"LUCAS!" Riley yelled but as she tried to go over to him she felt a pair of arms stop her. She turned around to see Zay holding her in place.

"They're taking care of him." She heard him say but Riley could barely hear anything over the sound of her own heartbeat, and the sirens in the distance.

She watched helplessly as the rodeo doctors looked at him, even from where she was standing Riley could see the blood dripping down the side of his face. The ambulance finally arrived and they loaded the unconscious Lucas into the back. As they were rolling him in Maya reappeared from wherever she had been. Riley heard a gasp from behind her and the sound of a cup falling on the ground. She turned around to see Maya watching with tear-filled eyes as they lifted Lucas into the ambulance and drove away. Once they were gone Riley made her way over to Maya but before she could say anything Pappy Joe came over to them.

"Come on children, we better make our way to the hospital."

They drove in silence in the back seat of Pappy Joe's pickup and before they knew it they were all in the waiting room. Hours had gone by and no one had heard yet from the doctors about Lucas. Farkle was pacing, Zay was bouncing his leg in a hospital chair, Riley was staring at the door waiting for the doctor to walk through, and Maya was staring at the floor a chair away from Zay.

"I…" she began to say so Riley made her way over to her best friend.

"Maya?" she said sitting down next to her.

"I... I never thought this could actually happen. I mean… I walked away because I couldn't… but I never thought he'd actually…" Maya began to trail off. Riley was very concerned about her, it seemed like Maya was taking what happened a lot harder than Riley thought she would. But before Riley had a chance to think about why that was Pappy Joe came out of nowhere.

"His parents are on their way. I just spoke to the doctors, he's got a pretty nasty bump on the head and a nice scrape that they're hoping' won't leave a scar, but other than that his brain scans all look normal."

"When can we see him?" Riley asked immediately.

"Not until tomorrow. So I'm gonna take you all back to the house and Lucas' mee-maw can stay with y'all."

They all went back to the house, but it felt strange without Lucas there. No one really felt like eating so instead they all went to bed early. Riley finished taking her turn in the bathroom and when she came out she made her way to the window to do what she did best in times of trouble, she prayed.

"Please let Lucas get better soon, watch over him and keep him safe. I don't know exactly what we are, but we can never be what we were meant to if he's not here."

"Riles?" she heard Maya's voice coming from behind her. "Are you praying?"

"Yeah."

"Can you… can you show me how?" Maya asked causing Riley to turn around. She moved over as Maya kneeled down next to her. She then bowed her head as Maya did the same.

"Please bring him home. Anything you wanna say Maya?"

"Um… I don't do this a lot. Mostly because I don't know whether or not anyone's actually listening. But if you are … like she said. Bring him home."

"Amen." Riley said leaning back and sitting on the floor.

"Amen." Maya repeated before doing the same.

"I feel like this is all my fault Maya."

"Riles you didn't make him ride the bull, that was his choice."

"Didn't I though? I mean I thought I was believing in him; I guess I always just thought he was invincible."

"Me too." Maya said before getting up and getting into the bed. Riley quickly climbed in on the other side and as she closed her eyes she promised herself that when they went to go see Lucas she would never let him do anything that could get him hurt again.

The next morning, they all went with Pappy Joe to the hospital. Lucas' parents had flown in from New York and were already in with Lucas and his doctors. Finally, they came out into the waiting room.

"Okay, he's awake. But you should know…" Mrs. Friar started to say but no one stayed to listen. They all practically ran down to Lucas room with his parents right behind them. As they approached the door, Riley, Maya and Farkle braced themselves for what waited on the other side of the door. When they turned and walked inside they saw Lucas sitting up in his hospital bed. He was in one of the paper gowns with a cut taped up on the right side of his forehead, extending all the way from his eyebrow to his temple. He looked a lot better than when they saw him last, that was for sure. No one knew exactly what to say, and Lucas was looking at all of them with a puzzled look on his face. Maya was the first to break the tension.

"Nice hospital gown Huckleberry. It's a good change of pace from the spurs."

"Huckleberry?" he said looking even more confused than before. It was then that his parents came into the room.

"Mom? Dad? Who are these guys? Are they welcome wagon or something?" Lucas asked with a chuckle.

"Mrs. Friar, what's going on?" Riley said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Lucas has amnesia, he doesn't remember anything about the last two years."

Riley looked over at Farkle and Maya before responding.

"He's still our friend, whether he can remember it or not."

Riley turned and made her way over to the bed.

"Hi, I'm Riley. I'm your friend."

"I've never seen you around, did you move here recently or something?"

"Actually we met in New York City. You moved there in the 7th grade."

"I live in New York City now? Cool."

"Actually sweetie, we thought it might be best that Lucas stays in Austin for a while. Maybe a month or so." Mrs. Friar said.

"Just until his brains had time to heal." His father added

"What's your name?" Lucas said ignoring his parents and looking straight at Farkle and Maya.

"I'm Farkle, you're my best friend back in New York."

"That's great, but actually I was talking to the blonde beauty over there." Lucas said causing Maya's eyes to practically jump from their sockets.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I want to know your name." Lucas said staring at her.

"It's Maya."

"And are we friends, Maya?"

"Something like that." She replied causing Lucas to laugh.

"Pretty and tough. I like you already." He said in a very flirtatious voice that made Riley uncomfortable.

"Lucas, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Nope, not a thing… I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Riley, it's Riley."

"Yeah well, I really appreciate y'all coming to see me all the way from New York and all. I hope I see you all again real soon … especially you." Lucas said sending a wink to Maya causing her to freeze on the spot with a confused look on her face. Pretty soon they had left the hospital and were on the train back to New York. Even as they passed through Virginia, Maya still had the same look she had at the hospital.

"That was… weird. Right?" she said finally speaking.

"It was like he was a different person." Riley added.

"Well technically he is Riley. Remember what Mr. Matthew's taught us, people change people, and right now Lucas doesn't remember being changed by us." Farkle said.

Riley turned her attention back to the view out her window. She didn't know any other Lucas except the one she had met in New York. She wondered what else was different other than that, other than apparently Texas Lucas liked Maya and not her. He couldn't even remember her name. Riley hoped that in a month things would go back to normal.

Finally the day arrived when Lucas was coming back to school. His parents had brought him back from Texas the week before to give him time to adjust to life in the city and now he was jumping back into his old life, full throttle.

"When do you think he's gonna get here?" Riley said as she and Maya stood by their lockers glancing every now and then down the hallway.

"Relax, class doesn't start for five minutes."

"I know but it's not like Lucas to be cutting it so close, I wonder what's keeping…" Riley began to say but she lost the ability to speak as she finally saw Lucas walking down the hall. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a red plaid shirt and ripped jeans. He still had his sunglasses on from outside as he walked through the hall looking at the room numbers when he saw Maya and Riley and started walking straight towards them.

"Hey." He said as he approached them, looking right past Riley to Maya.

"Hey." Maya replied.

"You're looking better." Riley said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better too. Great to see you again Maya."

Maya tried to say something but it looked as though the words died on her lips. Lucas pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head before looking up at the door frame.

"Is this world history with Mr… Matthews?" Lucas asked as he glanced at the class schedule he held in his hand.

"Yeah this is it. We were just about to go in, care to join us."

"Thanks." He said walking into the classroom with a very confused Riley and Maya behind him.

"Mr. Friar. Happy to have you back, I'm glad you're okay." Cory said as he saw Lucas enter the room.

"Happy to be back sir, now where do I sit again?"

"Right there behind Ms. Hart." Cory replied pointing to Maya.

"Ms. Hart huh? Lucky me." Lucas said taking his seat all the while staring at the back of Maya's head. Riley watched as she suddenly realized that the Lucas she knew was gone, and no one knew if he was ever coming back.

For the next week it was pretty much the same thing. Lucas would come in, flirt with Maya and then they would all go and hang out at Topanga's. Riley was learning a lot about Lucas that she wasn't too fond of. But it seemed like he and Maya were getting closer than ever. He always sat next to her in the bakery and at lunch. He even offered to carry her books for her and when she laughed in his face he just laughed with her. It was like the world had turned completely upside down.

"I don't get it Farkle." Riley said as they sat on the bench in the hallway. "How can he be so different."

"He's not that different actually. He likes all of the same sports and movies. The only difference seems to be that he's into Maya now and not…" Farkle started to say but Riley sent him a look that quieted him immediately.

"I don't care; I want my friend back." Riley said as she saw Maya and Lucas coming down the hall.

"Lucas."

"Yeah hey…"

"Riley! It's Riley, Ri-lee! Why is it so hard for you to remember that?"

"I guess my brain just needs time to remember things."

"From this morning?"

"Guess so. So are we still on for Topanga's after school?" he said ignoring Riley and turning back to Maya.

"Topanga! He remembers that but not Riley."

"Riles, calm down. It's not his fault." Maya said trying to keep the peace.

"No I can't take it anymore. Lucas you and I weren't just friends."

"Were you my girlfriend? Because I'll tell you honestly, you don't seem like my type."

"No I wasn't your girlfriend. But we had an … unofficial thing. You were one of my favorite people to talk to and now you act like I don't even exist. You spend all of your time with Maya who only made fun of you all this time."

"Riley!" Farkle said pulling her away. He dragged her into the classroom.

"I'm sorry Farkle."

"Are you okay?" he asked surprising her. She honestly thought he was going to reprimand her.

"Yes… I'm fine. I guess it's just … everything is so different now. And I don't know how I feel about it."

"Things happen, everything changes it's just the way of the world. But some things never change. I think if you give him time Lucas will go back to being your friend. Think how scary this must all be for him. Having to rediscover your life. Right now Maya is who makes him comfortable. If he was ever really your friend you have to be okay with that."

"You're right Farkle. I better go apologize." Riley said heading out into the hall only to see Lucas grab some bully by the arms and slam him into the lockers.

"Apologize!" he said raising his voice.

"For what? All I said was hey gorgeous." The bully replied.

"And then you started messing with her. So I'm gonna say this again … apologize."

"Lucas, let him go." Maya commanded and immediately Lucas released the bully who took a swing at him. Lucas ducked but he raised his fist to throw a punch of his own.

"Lucas stop." Riley said running out. "You can't do this. This is the reason you're even in New York to begin with. You did something and got kicked out of school, do you want history to repeat itself?"

Riley's words seemed to bring Lucas back off the edge and while he was distracted the bully pushed him back, hitting his head against the locker before running away. The three friends quickly ran over to Lucas who was now leaning against the lockers holding his hand to his head. Maya go there first and immediately grabbed his face in her hands.

"Lucas? Lucas look at me?" She said, her voice full of panic.

"Did you just call me Lucas?" he replied still wincing.

"Yeah it's your name. Look at me, how's your head?" Maya asked and as Lucas stopped wincing he looked straight into Maya's eyes and took a big gulp.

"It's fine. Riley what's happening?" he asked as Maya slowly let go of his face.

"You don't remember… wait did you just call me Riley?"

"Yeah, why are you all acting so weird?"

"What's my middle name?" Maya asked him.

"Penelope, like I'd ever forget that."

"He's back!" Riley said as she and Maya launched themselves into Lucas' arms.

"I am so confused. Farkle you always know what's going one, what's going on?"

"Welcome back buddy. That's all you need to know."

After that Lucas was filled in on the accident and his month and a half of amnesia. His parents took him to the doctor's and the confirmed that everything was fine. To celebrate everyone gathered at Topanga's.

"To Lucas!" Everyone said as they clinked their smoothie's together. A little while into the party Lucas found Riley sitting on a stool by the bar.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

"I've been thinking; you should ask Maya out."

Lucas almost spit out his smoothie when she said that.

"What? Why?"

"Because I think you guys really like each other, and you could make each other happy."

"But what about me and you?"

"Something tells me that you're not really yourself when it comes to me. We'll always be friends but I think that's all we ever should be."

"And you're okay with that?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I am." Riley replied after a beat.

"Okay, but what makes you think I even want to ask out Maya?"

"Are you saying that you don't like her like that?"

It was Lucas sudden blush and silence that gave Riley her answer.

"How do you know that she won't pour a smoothie over my head or something like that if I do?" he asked.

"I don't, but I think she really likes you. Even before you had the accident."

"You're a good friend Riley." Lucas said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." She said as she watched Lucas walk over to Maya before they both walked outside.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Farkle." Riley said walking over and taking a seat next to him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Farkle said as Lucas and Maya came back inside, hand in hand.

Maya smiled at her best friend giving her a silent 'thank you'. Riley smiled back knowing that everything was going to be just fine, but if Lucas thought riding a bull was hard he's obviously never dated anyone like Maya Penelope Hart.

 **THE END**


	60. Prompt: Lucaya Soulmate Tattoos

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 60**

 ***Author's Note – Oh my gosh! 60! I know I say this all the time but I really can't get over how big this little project has become! I am proud to say that there was a total of 65 prompts sent to me as of May 27** **th** **! That's a record for me! I couldn't have done it of course without you, my readers, and there will be a long thank you letter in the near future! Once again sorry to anyone who's prompts didn't make it in by the cutoff date. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Guest – Please make one about soulmate tattoos. Lucaya pairing.**_

Everybody has one. It's a little symbol on a person's right hip and whoever has the matching symbol, that's your forever. Riley's was a smile, mine was a star. Now on anyone other than your best friend it's hard to see what people have. You don't just walk up to someone on the street and ask them to lift their shirt, or at least I don't. So it came as a total shock to me when I found my forever.

We were all hanging out at the beach. I was sitting under an umbrella with my sketch pad, Farkle was burying Zay in the sand, and Riley and Lucas were playing volleyball. He had just beat her seven to two when he wiped the beads of sweat that were falling down his face, not that I was looking.

"Phew, it is hot. I say we all go for a swim, last one to the water is a rotten egg." Lucas said as he lifted the blue cotton t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. As I caught myself not looking again I quickly ducked my head in my sketchbook, pretending I hadn't heard him.

"Maya." I heard him call my name and when I put my book down he was standing right in front of me. Normally I would've had a quick comeback ready and waiting but I was distracted by the star on his right hip, and how it looked exactly like mine! My train of thought was derailed when Riley came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Come on Maya, it'll be … OH MY GOD THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE…" She started to say but I quickly jumped up and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Riley and I have to … go get a hot dog." I said dragging her away. As we walked I heard Lucas say to Farkle and Zay behind me.

"I will never understand girls."

Finally, when I thought we were far enough away from the boys, or anyone else that could hear us, I took my hand off Riley's mouth.

"YOURS MAYA!" She finished.

"I know." I said still not believing it myself.

"You have to tell him."

"What, no!"

"But if you already know who he is why not tell him."

"Because if you tell someone they're your forever, it becomes forced. I don't want that."

"But Maya … wait a minute. You are acting awfully calm about this. I expected full blown rage, why are you not more upset about this?"

As Riley stared me down, I realized I couldn't keep my secret from her anymore.

"Do you like him?" she asked, as if she could read my mind.

"Yes." I said after taking a deep breath.

"How long have you liked him?"

"Since we met him, I just didn't want to say anything because you liked him too."

"But Maya I haven't liked him like that in a really long time. You know that, so what's really going on here?"

I turned away from Riley, unable to look her in the eyes as I spilled my guts.

"I guess I'm … scared. Everything with him was always so intense … guess now I know why."

"Maya, you found your forever. But if you don't want to tell him, I promise I won't say anything." Riley said pulling me in for a hug. And she was as good as her word.

Over the next couple of years, a lot happened between me and him. After learning that Lucas was my forever I let my guard down a little more. We became really good friends, best friends even. And in our sophomore year of high school I found out that he liked me too. Soon after that we started dating but neither I or Riley told him about our matching tattoos.

That didn't happen until we were eighteen. We had just graduated high school and were celebrating that, and our three-year anniversary, with a road trip to Texas. Just me and him, it was perfect.

I waited until after our first day in Texas, we were sitting cuddled up by a campfire and I hadn't realized that my face was giving me away.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing."

"Maya you keep staring at me, what do I have something on my face?"

"No … it's just that I have something to tell you." I said standing up.

"Is it good or bad?" he asked standing up beside me. I smiled at him before continuing.

"Do you remember that day at the beach, back in junior high. You had just finished playing volleyball with Riley and you said we should all go for a swim?"

"Kind of, I remember you and Riley running off somewhere."

"Well that was because we saw this." I said lifting his shirt to reveal the little star before running my fingers over it. He let out a shiver, though he tried to cover it by clearing his throat. He was still such a Huckleberry.

"Maya, what is it you have to tell me exactly?" Lucas asked me as he looked deep into my eyes.

I decided it was better to show him so after looking around to make sure no one else would see I gently lifted my shirt over my head and stepped back so the glow from the fire would make it clear. I watched as he drank me in, I'd never taken my shirt off in front of him before because I wanted to wait. It wasn't until his eyes went down to my hip that I saw the expression on his face change. He walked over to me slowly before kneeling down to get a better look. I ran my fingers through his hair as he placed a kiss on my little star before jumping up and spinning me around. I couldn't help the laugh of pure joy that escaped my lips before he put me down, kissing me as he did. I kissed him back with all the love in my heart.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked once he pulled away.

"I wanted it to be real. I wanted us to fall in love on our own first."

"Good point." He said kissing me again.

And then we spent our first night together under the light of a million little stars.

 **THE END**


	61. Prompt: Riley's Mistake

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 61**

 ***Author's Note – Ladies and Gentlemen, the khaki trifecta begins! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From It's .FromStatefarm - Riley falls pregnant at the young age of 74 just kidding 17 with ( father can be anyone or anything the scenario is whatever as long as it is not Farkle ). Now if you know me this is obviously a Riarkle fic, even though they are not dating, yet. Though they are not dating Farkle decides to take responsibility for this child even though we know it is not his; then yadda yadda yadda... baby is born, they get together at the end and everyone is happy.**_

I knew I should've waited, I wanted to and I knew the universe would punish me if I didn't. But Dave convinced me it was love, and like a chump I believed him. But Dave wasn't around anymore, turns out he left something behind though. As I stared at the little plus sign on the stick in my hands my brain went into full panic mode. I had no idea what to do next, so I decided to call the only person who always knew what to do.

"Riley?" I heard Farkle call out. I was sitting in the bathroom in the Nighthawk Diner when he knocked on the door. I opened it and pulled him in.

"What's going on?" he asked and I just broke down. Tears started pouring from my eyes and I collapsed into his arms. The test dropped from my hands and Farkle must've seen it because he held me tighter than ever before.

"It's going to be okay Riley." He whispered into my hair. "I'll always be here for you."

And he was. Farkle stayed by my side when I told my parents and my friends. He took really good care of me.

My parents told me that my best course of action might be to give the baby up for adoption, of course I couldn't make a decision without talking to Farkle first.

"Do you think I should?" I asked him.

"Even though I have no doubt you'd make an amazing mother Riley; I agree with your parents. You have college and your future to think about and I'm not sure how a baby fits into all of this."

I nodded in agreement before resting my head on his shoulder. It was going to be a long pregnancy.

Sure all of my friends were there for me, but Farkle in true Farkle fashion went all out.

Anything I craved, he got for me.

Any doctor's appointment I went to, he held my hand in the waiting room.

And any time I just needed someone to be there, he would climb through my bedroom window and sit with me for hours on end.

If people saw us on the street, you would've thought he was the father. Or at least that we were together.

I mean, it wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed my mind a time or two over the years.

"Morning Riley." Farkle said cheerfully, just like he had every morning for the past four months.

"Good morning Farkle. Help please." I said holding out my hands for him to grab. I seemed to be growing exponentially and had trouble with multiple things. Getting out of bed was now one of them.

"Thank you." I said before rushing to the bathroom. When I came out Farkle was there, sitting on my bed waiting for me. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

"What's that for?" he asked me.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have you in my life Farkle?"

"At least once a day."

"Good, now go wait in the living room. I have to get dressed."

Today was the day I was going for the 3D ultrasound, where I could know the gender of the baby and see it for the first time. And because I didn't want to inconvenience my parents and their hectic schedules Farkle was taking me instead.

"Riley, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" My mother Topanga asked me as Farkle and I made our way out.

"I'm sure Mom. It's just another ultrasound. What could happen?"

What happened was I saw my baby, _my_ baby. With a little nose and little fingers, and what looked like a very large head.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked. I looked over at Farkle and we both nodded yes at the same time.

"Congratulations, it's a girl. I'll print out a copy that you can take home." The doctor said before leaving the room. Farkle and I just stayed staring at the screen. I started imagining this little girl in the world, and had a terrible thought. What if no one was there to introduce her to the world properly.

"I don't think I can do this Farkle."

"Do what?" he said never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"I don't think I can give her up for adoption. I don't think anyone is going to love this little girl as much as I already do."

After that Farkle finally looked at me.

"Are you sure about this Riley?" he asked kneeling down so that we were at eye level.

I took one more look at the screen before replying.

"Yes."

"Then I'll help you raise her."

"Farkle!" I said in utter shock. I mean yes Farkle had been wonderful through the whole pregnancy but now he was basically volunteering to raise a child with me.

"Why?" I asked but instead of answering Farkle just stared at me in a way that was new but somewhat familiar. I suddenly felt myself leaning in towards his lips when the nurse came back in the room and turned on the lights.

"Okay here's your picture. We'll see you in three weeks Riley."

I suddenly felt very hot and moved to stand up. Farkle helped me and before I knew it he was finishing what we had started not seconds before. Farkle pulled me close, belly and all, and tenderly kissed my lips. I couldn't help but kiss him back.

"I've been wanting to do that for years." Farkle said when we finally pulled apart.

"I got jelly on your shirt." I said looking down, because I was sure if I looked into his eyes I would never want to look away.

"We should probably go somewhere and talk."

"Yeah."

So we walked back to the Nighthawk Diner where everything had started and sat down in one of the booths.

"So…" I began.

"So…"

"What does this all mean Farkle?"

"It means … that I've been in love with you my whole life and I never realized how much I actually _loved_ you until all of this happened. Riley I think we could be a real family, the three of us. I mean I know it's probably strange hearing that from me, the most rational man in the world. But love is meant to be a little irrational."

"You really want to do this? I've had guys walk out on me before." I said looking away, so Farkle came at sat right down next to me. He took my chin in his hand and turned it to face him.

"I would never, ever do that to you Riley."

"I know. So I guess we're jumping down the rabbit hole." I said smiling.

"I guess we are." Farkle replied with a smile of his own.

This time I initiated the kiss. It was different than the first, almost sweeter.

"I love you Farkle." I said as we parted.

"And I love you."

We spent the next couple of months enjoying being a couple, or at least as much as we could before the doctor put me on bed rest.

"I hate bed rest." I said as Farkle came into my room carrying my lunch.

"The doctor just wants to make sure that the baby isn't premature."

"But what am I supposed to do in bed for a month and a half?" I asked earning myself a raised eyebrow from my boyfriend. I loved saying that, my boyfriend.

"Well either way you've got me to keep you company." Farkle said climbing into bed with me. I leaned my head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 _When I opened my eyes again I wasn't in my room anymore, I wasn't anywhere anymore. Everything was bright and warm._

" _Hello." I called out into the nothingness of my surroundings._

" _Hi Riley." I turned around to see Farkle standing behind me, dressed like the prince of my dreams._

" _Woah."_

" _If you think this is good." Farkle said snapping his fingers, which turned my nightgown into a beautiful yellow princess dress._

" _Woah." I repeated._

" _Care to dance?" Farkle said extending his hand to me which I gladly accepted._

 _We spun around the floor with great ease. I never felt happier in my entire life. When Farkle dipped me, I saw all the love in his eyes and couldn't help but kiss him._

" _How did I not know it was you?" I found myself asking._

" _You were always my princess Riley." I smiled at him but then felt a sharp pain in my now flat abdomen._

" _Did you feel that? Are … are we in water?" I asked as I felt something wet dripping down my legs…_

"Riley! Riley wake up. I think your water broke." Farkle said as he shook me awake. Before I could respond another contraction hit me.

"Farkle!" I said reaching for his hand.

"Riley, what's wrong?" My mother said as she and my father came into my room.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Farkle yelled. "Now!"

The ride in the ambulance was very unpleasant, but the only thing that helped me through it was that Farkle hadn't let go of my hand. Not once. I was rushed right to the maternity ward and as they were about to bring me into the delivery room we were stopped by a doctor.

"Sorry, only one is allowed in the delivery room." I heard him say as another contraction hit me.

"Farkle … Farkle…" I managed to squeak out.

So everyone else waited as Farkle and I went to have _our_ baby.

"Okay Riley, get ready to push." The doctor told me.

"But it's too soon, she's not ready yet."

"Riley," Farkle said gaining my attention. "It's all going to be okay, now take my hand and push."

And with those words from Farkle I let my body's natural instincts take over. I pushed and pushed until I felt the pressure disappear.

"The baby is out." The doctor said taking my little girl away from me.

"She's not crying; she's supposed to cry. All the books said she's supposed to cry." I said as tears started falling down my face. Farkle said nothing as he wrapped his arm around me and pressed his forehead into mine. my eyes were pressed together tight as I prayed for a miracle, and I got my miracle when from across the room I heard a loud wail come from the baby.

"Oh thank god." I heard Farkle say next to me.

"Congratulations Riley, it's a beautiful baby girl. We need to take her for some tests because she's over a month premature but I thought I'd let her meet her parents first."

"Parents, did you hear that Farkle, we're parents." I looked up at him only to see he was overcome with emotion. I reached up and stroked his face with my hand as the doctor came over and brought the baby with her. She handed her over to me and I cradled her in my arms very gently.

"Hi baby girl. I'm your mom. And this is Farkle, your dad. Do you want to hold her?" I asked as I handed over the baby to him.

"She's beautiful." He whispered before giving the baby a soft kiss.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"Oh no, we don't."

"What about Diane?" Farkle suggested. "It means 'Devine'."

"Diane, I love it."

"Diane Maya Matthews."

"Diane Maya Minkus-Matthews, I want her to be a part of you too." I said correcting him.

"She already is." Farkle replied giving the baby another kiss, before letting the nurse take her.

A couple of hours later Diane was given a clean bill of health and was sleeping in a bassinette next to the hospital bed where Farkle and I were laying.

"So … what happens next Farkle? Do we get married? Do we both go to school or just one of us? Do we stay with my parents or yours for the first couple of months? Do we…"

"How about for now, we just live happily ever after."

And so we did.

 **THE END**


	62. Prompt: Maya Revealed

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 62**

 ***Author's Note – You are all incredible! That is all lol! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From It's .FromStatefarm - Farkle walks in on Maya while she is changing (Lucaya is implied but Lucas doesn't have to be in the story or even mentioned)**_

If Farkle had to rank the days in his life, today would have definitely made it to the top five. He, Riley, Maya and Lucas had decided to go on a double date to Coney Island. They had gone on the cyclone and fed each other popcorn before going to the beach and playing around in the water. Once they were done at the beach they decided to go get some hotdogs at Nathan's before riding the Wonder Wheel while watching the fireworks. Of course first they had to change out of their wet bathing suits.

While everyone was changing Farkle had gone to get tickets for the Wonder Wheel, as Riley pointed out that there might not be any left by the time they all finished changing. So when he came back he saw that there were tents set up on the beach for people to change. Farkle looked over and saw yellow tape around the public bathroom fixture that he had used last time so he guessed the tent was his only choice. Lucas and Riley were already back at the spot packing up the beach stuff when Farkle came over waving the tickets in his hand.

"You got them!" Riley exclaimed as she ran over and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Yup, four for the wonder wheel. Speaking of, where's Maya?"

"She had to run down the boardwalk to one of the other bathrooms, seeing how ours is under construction." Lucas answered.

"I saw that. Okay well let me just go get changed and then we can go." Farkle said looking for his change of clothes which Riley was already holding in her hand for him.

"Here."

"Thank you darlin'."

"Go get changed." Riley said with a chuckle as Farkle made his way to the tents.

When he got there he saw that the lines for almost all the tents were very long, all except one tent that had a rip up the side. It wasn't very big but he guessed that it must've turned people off to using it. However, Farkle was not one of those people. He walked over to the abandoned tent and opened it up to reveal Maya topless, holding her bikini top in her hands.

"Woah baby!"

"FARKLE!" Maya said immediately covering her chest with her arms.

"Sorry!" he said turning around and leaving the tent. Instead he walked over to the nearest public restroom and changed there. When he came back Maya was just leaving the tent. She looked over at him and then down at the sand as a blush spread over her cheeks. They ended up walking back together to Lucas and Riley.

"Hey where'd you disappear to?" Riley asked Farkle.

"Uh… the lines were too long so I went to the public restroom."

"So you saw Maya." Lucas said making Farkle go white.

"I didn't see anything! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Dude relax, I just meant that you must've ran into her seeing as you both came back at the same time." Lucas said completely oblivious.

"Come on, let's take this stuff back to the car so we can go to the Wonder Wheel." Riley said picking up her bag as Lucas grabbed the folding chairs. Farkle reached for the cooler when Maya blocked his hand.

"What happened today, we never speak of again. Got it?" she said.

"Understood. But even so, though you are very beautiful Maya, Riley is the only girl for these eyes."

"Good. Now let's go ride the Wonder Wheel." Maya said helping Farkle take the cooler to the car.

"What took you so long?" Riley said as they put the cooler into the trunk.

"Uhh… nothing." Farkle and Maya said at the same time.

"Farkle?" Riley said in a way that made the truth almost explode out of him.

"I saw Maya naked!"

"Farkle!" Maya said slapping his arm.

"I'm sorry, wh-what?" Lucas said turning around after closing the trunk.

"I walked in the tent while she was changing, by accident, and she had her top off. I'm so sorry Riley, I'll never keep anything from you ever again."

"Thank you Farkle." Riley said before pulling him in for a hug.

"Enjoy him now Riles, cause I'm gonna kill him." Maya said changing for Farkle but Lucas stopped her.

"Huckleberry put me down. You of all people should want me to finish the job."

"I'm sorry I saw your girlfriend in that position Lucas, I could understand if you were upset. I know I'd be if anyone but I saw Riley." Farkle asked causing Riley to smile before replying.

"That's not what she was talking about. Lucas has never seen Maya's _anything_ , ever."

"You told her!" Lucas said to Maya.

"Don't act so surprised, I tell her everything. Now come on, let's go." Maya said side stepping the question and walking towards the theme park. Farkle and Riley followed hand in hand leaving Lucas alone at the car. As he ran to catch up with them Lucas called out.

"Am I the only one who has a problem with this?"

 **THE END**


	63. Prompt: Zay

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 63**

 _ **Prompt: From It's .FromStatefarm - Anything involving Zay, you could even use him for one of the other prompts I sent previously, if it is feasible.**_

"I better … ya know … this is when he does something." Zay said as he followed Lucas up the stairs and out of the hole. When he got to the top he saw his friend grabbing his bag out of his locker and walking away angrily. He followed him and when they got outside he saw Lucas sit down on one of the front steps of the school.

"You okay?" Zay asked as he sat down beside him.

"I thought I should just sit and cool down for a bit."

"Okay, well if you don't mind I think I'll sit right here with you." Zay said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Zay knew, probably better than anyone, how bad Lucas was really doing after their first day. It had been all of his worst fears wrapped in one, not being able to protect his friends, feeling small and insignificant, and worst of all finding out Riley didn't believe in him.

"I mean, am I wrong to feel this way? Riley would stand by anything as long as it fits into her idea of the world, but it's not always how she thinks it is. And Maya, well I knew she'd side with Riley."

"I don't think she's siding with anyone."

"Oh really … do you know that's the first time she's said 'Ha-hurr' to me since Texas, and the only reason she did it was because Riley told her to fight with me." Lucas said getting all riled up again.

"Look when we go to Topanga's later you can talk to them about how you're feeling, you'll kiss and make up, well maybe not kiss cause y'all seem to be avoiding doing that. And everything will go back to normal."

"I don't think so Zay, I'm still really angry. Maybe I should just go home." Lucas said standing up.

"Well can I still come over? Someone's gotta make sure I do my homework."

"Yeah sure." Lucas said cracking a smile for the first time all day.

While they were at Lucas' house, Zay got a call from Farkle.

"Hey."

" _Hey, how is he?"_

"Still angry, but really can you blame him?"

" _No, I can't. Still do you think he'd come down to the bakery?"_

"I think maybe it's best if we all just stayed home tonight. Give everyone a chance to cool off."

" _Well I'm still gonna go, someone's got to. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Zay said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lucas said coming back from the kitchen.

"Farkle, just checking in."

"Oh." Lucas said, almost sounding disappointed.

"We're you hoping it was someone else?"

"No…"

"Alright then, I better get home. We have another day of high school tomorrow." Zay said heading towards the door. Lucas just nodded as he opened the door for his friend.

"You sure you don't want to run down to Topanga's?"

"I'm sure, I'll see you in the morning Zay." Lucas said closing the door and retreating to his room.

The next morning Zay met up with Lucas in front of the school.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Lucas replied as they made their way inside. Once they got to the stairs they could see Maya and Riley in the hole. Lucas didn't say anything, he just stared at them until the bell rang.

"Come on, we better get to class." Lucas said as he started walking. Zay caught up at him and he saw that Lucas didn't even look at the girls, but rather straight ahead.

He hoped that high school didn't end this way.

 **THE END**


	64. Prompt: One Last Lucaya Two-for-One

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 64**

 ***Author's Note – (Virtually sings 'Amazing Grace' for both Ginger and this story compilation) :'( And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt #1: From ParakeetPower - Maya's pet ferret (Ginger) dies, and she is very sad and Lucas cheers her up by taking her to the pet store (and getting a bunny... :3) (Could you include everyone at some point? And make Lucas and Maya just be friends? And have hints they like each other? Even though they obviously want to be MORE than friends)**_

When Lucas came into school he was surprised to see Maya and Riley weren't in their usual spot by the lockers. Instead they were sitting on the bench, with Riley's arms wrapped around Maya in a tight hug.

"Maya, is everything okay?" he asked walking over to them.

"Her pet that's a rat that's a ferret named Ginger died yesterday." Riley answered.

"I'm sorry Maya."

"It's fine Huckleberry, come on let's just go to class." Maya replied, sniffling her nose while she grabbed her bag and headed inside.

Lucas felt bad, he's never seen Maya like this before. He didn't know why but he wanted to do something special for her to cheer her up. Suddenly he got a brilliant idea and sent a text to a friend before going into the classroom.

"Casualties," Mr. Matthew's said as soon as everyone settled in. "Every war has them, we read about them in our textbooks but to us they're nothing more than number. Our culture has become so unfazed by death, that no one knows how to feel about it anymore."

"Dad…" Riley said as she looked over at Maya who was staring straight down at her desk.

"Hold on honey, I'm on a roll here. Soldiers would watch their friends and comrades lay down their lives for each other, and then carry that with them their whole lives. It's an age old question, how do we deal with death?"

"I think you might want to stop now sir …" Farkle said joining in.

"Why?" Mr. Matthews asked just as Maya got up from her desk and ran out of the room.

"Was it something I said? Riley … you gonna handle this?"

"Actually Sir, I was thinking I would give it a try." Lucas said standing up from his desk.

"You sure about that Mr. Friar?"

"Yes sir." Lucas said before walking out of the classroom. When he got into the hall Maya was long gone, but after thinking a moment Lucas knew exactly where to find her. He walked into the auditorium and sure enough there was Maya sitting on the edge of the stage. He closed the door behind him and the noise signaled his presence.

"Ranger Rick?" Maya asked when she looked up and saw him standing there.

"You were expecting Riley."

"It's always Riley, why would Matthews send you?"

"He didn't, I volunteered." Lucas said hopping up on the stage and sitting right next to Maya.

"You did?"

"Well I know a thing or two about losing a pet."

"How did you find me?"

"First I thought you'd go to the art room but then I remembered there's a class in there and you'd probably wanna be alone … so I came here."

"Whatever, you don't know me." Maya said turning away from him slightly causing Lucas to chuckle. "Just say whatever you were going to say so we can go on with our regularly scheduled programming."

"You know it's okay to be sad Maya, I remember when one of our horses died, Miles. He was old and couldn't walk anymore so I would always bring him an apple on my way to school every day. When he died … I took it pretty hard."

"I thought she was sleeping. I came home from school and she was in her bed, so I thought she was just sleeping. She died alone in my room … and there w-was n-nothing…" Maya said as she started to cry. Lucas put a hand on her shoulder and was surprised when Maya turned around and buried her face in his chest. At first he had no idea what to do, but pretty soon he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back to try and get her to calm down. It reminded him of how he used to comfort the horses back home during a thunderstorm. Lucas knew few people got to see Maya's vulnerable side, he considered it an honor. After a couple of minutes Maya's sobs stopped and she pulled back far enough to look Lucas in the eye.

"Sorry about that." She said wiping her eyes. "Isn't this the part where you pull out something to hand me, like a hanky or something?"

"I'm fresh out, you can use my sleeve if you want." He said extending his arm out which Maya then proceeded to rub her eyes and nose with."

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Lucas." Hearing Maya call him by his actual name made Lucas freeze for a moment. What he hadn't realized was that in that moment Maya had left the auditorium. So he caught up to her again after the school day was over.

"Hey."

"Hey Huckleberry."

"You wanna take a walk with me somewhere?" he asked which seemed to make Maya's eyes bug out.

"Um… uh didn't we already have our bonding moment for the day back in the auditorium?"

"Trust me, I think you're gonna like it." Lucas said as Maya reluctantly followed him out of the school. They walked a couple of blocks when they finally got to their destination.

"A pet shop? Really?" Maya said as Lucas held the door open for her. She simply rolled her eyes and made her way inside.

"I volunteer here on the weekends sometimes, a friend of mine is doing me a favor. Hey Johnny?" Lucas called out into the store. An older guy, about mid-twenties with brown shaggy hair and a soul patch, came out from the back to greet them.

"Lucas! My man, and this must be your pretty little friend I've heard so much about, Maya right?"

"Huckleberry, please tell me you didn't drag me all the way out here just to meet crocodile dumb-dee."

"Ooh she's feisty, I like it. If you would just follow me, please." Johnny said leading them to a back room filled with cages. He went in and when he came back out he was holding a floppy eared friend.

"Maya, this is Cottontail and he needs a good home. Think you can help him out." Johnny said placing Cottontail in Maya's arms.

"Lucas, I-I can't." she said handing off the bunny to him.

"Maya trust me, this exactly what you need, besides I think he likes you. Isn't that right buddy?" Lucas said gently placing the bunny in Maya's arms again without completely removing his own.

"See, give him a chance."

"I will." Maya said looking up at Lucas, their eyes meeting. They smiled at each other and for a moment everything else faded away. Until Johnny came back and slammed a cage on the floor next to them.

"Here ya go, and I've packed a bag of rabbit food in there too."

"Thank you but I can't afford all this." Maya said looking down at the bunny in her arms.

"Don't worry, it's on the house. Cottontail doesn't get along well with a lot of the other bunnies, so you're actually doing us a favor by taking him. Beside with all that Lucas does for us I am happy to return the favor for one of his friends."

"Alright Cottontail, in you go." Maya said as she placed him in the cage.

"Thanks for everything Johnny." Lucas said extending his hand. Johnny shook it and replied,

"Anytime bud, we'll see you next week."

Lucas picked up the cage and proceeded with Maya out the door.

"You know I can carry my own rabbit." Maya said as they walked home

"I know, I thought I'd do it just this once."

"I was thinking about renaming him, what about Hop-along Jr?"

"No."

"Hop-along Jr. it is then."

"Maya you are not naming your bunny after me."

"But I thought you liked bunnies … even cuddle bunnies."

"Oh no … Riley told you?"

"She sleep talks. Alright come on Hop-along, and Hop-along Jr."

"Stop calling him that!"

 **THE END**

 _ **Prompt #2: Lucaya story using the phrases "What the heck is that?" & "Mommy! I want one!"**_

"Mommy! I want one!" Little Roxie Friar exclaimed as she let go of her mother's hand to run to the store window.

"Roxie, what did I tell you about letting go of my hand when we're in the street?"

"I know Momma but look, it's so beautiful."

Maya looked up to see what her daughter was talking about. What she saw was anything but beautiful.

"What the heck is that?" Lucas exclaimed as he caught up with them.

"Apparently your daughter wants one."

"Roxie," Lucas said kneeling down to his daughter's eye level. "we have to go to Aunt Riley's now. Okay?"

"But I want one Daddy, did you see it! It's the most amazing thing ever! I have to show it to Penny!"

"Why don't we take a picture of it with my phone? That way you can show it to Penny when we get to Aunt Riley's." Lucas suggested.

"Unless I get that doll, I'm not moving!" Roxie said with a huff. She definitely inherited her father's temper but she had her Maya's eyes which made it almost impossible for Lucas to turn her down. Good thing that didn't work on her mother.

"Let me tell you why that's not gonna happen. You are going to come with us right now or when we get to Aunt Riley's you will sit in the corner and I won't even let you breathe near Penny the whole time."

"Yes ma'am." Roxie said taking her mother's hand again as they continued to walk.

"We all know who she gets that from, don't we Huckleberry."

"Yes ma'am." Lucas replied.

"Aunt Riley!" Roxie said as she charged up the stairs when she saw Riley waiting at the front door.

"You gonna go get her one of those dolls?" Maya whispered to Lucas.

"Yeah." He said turning around and running back to the toy store before they closed.

 **THE END**


	65. Prompt: Riarkle Forever

**Girl Meets Drabbles Part 65**

 ***Author's Note – Oh my goodness … the last prompt before the final one. It has been such an incredible experience and I will be writing a GIANT thank you/ love letter to all of my readers on here before I close out the story for good. I also saw Girl Meets High School Part 1 and I LOVED EVERY SECOND! It's given me more insight to the characters and I'm going to put it to good use! And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From Stardust16 - Okay, I just saw Girl Meets High School Part 1 (It's on YouTube!) and I had an idea for a prompt. In one of the scenes I saw, Farkle jumps off a chandelier (not really jumps, more like hops). Could you do a prompt where he does that, but instead, gets hurt and Riley takes care of him? Please?**_

"We're gonna own this place!" Farkle said from his perch on the chandelier.

"Farkle, get down from there." Riley said and without a word Farkle jumped down, but what no one was expecting to hear was a snap and a loud wail from the genius.

"Farkle!" Riley said as she ran down the stairs with everyone behind her.

"We'll go get help." Zay and Lucas said running to go get the nurse.

"Where's the pain?" Smackle said trying to assess his injuries.

"My ankle … it…really hurts." Farkle said in between deep breaths.

"Just relax, Lucas and Zay went to go get help." Riley said taking his hand in her own and holding it tight. "Why'd you jump down Farkle?" she asked.

"Because you told me to."

Before Riley could respond Lucas and Zay came back with the school nurse. She looked at Farkle's ankle before standing up.

"Well I'm no doctor but it seems broken to me. We better call an ambulance and get him to a hospital.

"I'll go with him." Riley said getting a nod of agreement from each of her friends. Pretty soon she and Farkle were on their way.

Since a broken ankle isn't a big emergency, the EMT's put a splint on it and gave Farkle something for the pain before leaving him in one of the emergency room beds.

"Farkle where's your phone, I need to call your parents." Riley asked.

"Mom's out of town, Dad's out of the country." Farkle said as the painkillers started to affect him.

"Okay then I'll call my parents." Riley said leaving Farkle's side to use the phone but she was stopped by Farkle's hand grabbing her own.

"Riley, don't leave me."

"Okay, I won't. Just relax."

"I feel sleepy…"

"The doctor's said you would. So go ahead, I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"M'kay … I love you Riley." Farkle finished before dozing off.

All thoughts of calling anyone fled from her mind as Riley watched Farkle's sleeping form. She couldn't help herself and suddenly she found her hand stroking the hair out of his face. And that's exactly what she was caught doing a couple of minutes later by her father and her friends.

"Riley?"

"Dad? Guys, what are you doing here?"

"We went and got him after you two got on the ambulance." Lucas replied.

"Why didn't you call me?" Cory said.

"I was going to but then … I'm sorry I should've called." Riley said not wanting to go into detail about what had happened.

"Well I'm here now, so you all can go back to school." Cory said.

"But Dad!" Riley tried to protest but her father wasn't hearing it. She reluctantly left to go back to school, taking one last look at the sleeping Farkle before she did.

Riley sat through every class thinking about Farkle and finally when it was time to go home she practically ran out of the school. Riley suddenly realized she had forgotten how to get back to the hospital so she went home instead, figuring he mother could give her a lift. When she opened the door however she was greeted by a surprise.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hiya." Farkle said from her couch where he was laying down with his broken ankle propped up on a pillow.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"They released me about an hour ago. Your dad didn't want me home by myself so I'm staying here until my mom comes back tomorrow."

"Well I'm glad you're here. Can I get you anything?"

"Nope, just sit with me and tell me how your first day of high school was." He said patting the edge of the couch next to him.

"Honestly I was a little distracted, see this friend of mine jumped off a chandelier and wound up in the hospital." Riley said taking a seat on the floor next to the couch.

"I wanted to say thank you for being there for me Riley. It meant a lot." Farkle said and before Riley could respond Farkle leaned forward and planted a soft, warm kiss on her cheek.

"So you wanna do the homework together, I can only assume you got all of mine for me."

"Yeah." Riley said in a daze as she shook her head and pulled the books out of her bag.

Their first day of high school might've had a rocky start, but Riley was sure it was only going to get more interesting as time went on.

 **THE END**


	66. A Thank You Note

**Girl Meets Drabbles – A Thank You Note**

 ***Author's Note – People Change People. This is something that we were all taught by Mr. Matthews, but for me it really reigns true. This experience has changed me for the better and that's all due to you, my wonderful readers. I'm so upset that this experience is coming to an end you have no idea. In doing this I found something that brought me a joy and a happiness that has been all too rare in my life, and for that I don't think a simple 'Thank You' will ever be enough. But from the bottom of my heart I say thank you to everyone who contributed and everyone who didn't and just read them all. Every time I was added to a favorite author list or favorite story list I realized that people change people goes both ways, so maybe my writing has touched some of you and brought you a similar happiness. If that is the case then my thank you to you all will be to continue writing, continue telling stories, and continue to do right by my readers. In these last few days I've been thinking about how lucky I am to have had such a wonderful experience doing this. I honestly never thought this would go past 10 prompts or maybe 20 even. But 65! That's incredible! I can't express how much that means to me, I'm overwhelmed by my own emotions.**

 **I wanted to take this time to thank my regular customers, ParakeetPower, Its .FromStateFarm, Stardust 16, gmwfanforlife, and any guests without pennames who posted multiple times. You guys kept me afloat with this and I want you to look in the final prompt for easter eggs for you all. I promise they'll be in there.**

 **Now I can't part just yet, not without some words of wisdom – Don't be afraid to put in the work. I use to never be able to finish even one story and now I'm writing up to 5-7 a day. I pushed myself to finish and now I'm here. And I also have found a career path that might actually make me happy. If you're worried about your stuff not being good enough, don't be. Never let the fear of failing keep you from trying, that's where most regrets start forming. You're writing will get better, mine did. And you will expand your mind in ways you didn't even know you needed to.**

 **Okay now I'm done (lol). I hope you all enjoy my gift to you – The Final Prompt.**

 **Now there's just one thing left to say…**

 **And as always Enjoy! ***

 **-TheAuthor44**


	67. The Top 20 List - Part 1

**Girl Meets Drabbles – The Top 20 List Part 1**

 ***Author's Note – Here's my top 20 favorite prompts as sent in by you guys. And I'll explain my reasons.**

 **20) Rucas & Lucadora – **_Although I don't ship either of these prompts personally I'm still happy with how they turned out._

 **19) The Three Parter –** _I put a lot of research into this one and although I feel the story had something t be desired I'm still proud to say that when I was re-reading it I could see all my hard work pay off._

 **18) Riarkle Concussed –** _Take Riley and Farkle and stick them in a very weird and kooky situation, yes please!_

 **17) "It Came, It Finally Came!" –** _As I've said before, even though I don't personally ship Rucas I was actually really happy with how this one came out. It made me think what they could one day … maybe._

 **16) Rucas Pregnancy Announcement –** _The song. I'm not ashamed to say my only reason is because of that stupid song that hasn't left my head since the day I wrote it._

 **15) Storytime with Uncle Zay –** _I would love to see something like this happen in real life on the show. Since Zay is the observer I feel like if anyone were to have a real grasp at what was actually going on it would be him. Lucas and Maya's child being there was just icing on the cake._

 **14) Lucaya Works At Disneyland –** _I really like the story I told in this AU about how Maya and Lucas meet, it felt like a nice change of pace for me to write them without the baggage of their previous lives if that makes any sense to anybody. And it had Disneyland in it._

 **13) Music & Memories – **_I love the group dynamic and I feel like this story really encapsulates the real point of Girl Meets World, the importance of friendship._

 **12) Lucadora, Joshaya & Riarkle – **_Once again I'm proud to see couples that I don't personally ship get some, what I feel to be, genuine moments together. It really expands your mind to have to write something you don't fully agree with, more on that later._

 **11) Lucaya Inspiration Assignment** – _Just a really nice representation of the dynamic between Lucas and Maya in season 1 that we didn't really get to see. I hope in season 3 we get a little bit more of their friendship outside of the triangle or having to hide their true feelings._

 _To Be Continued …_


	68. The Top 20 List - Part 2

**Girl Meets Drabbles – The Top 20 List Part 2**

 ***Author's Note –Here's my top 20 favorite prompts as sent in by you guys. And I'll explain my reasons.**

 **10) Cory Madness –** _I mean who wouldn't want to be inside Cory Matthew's head! It's just so fun in there! I loved being able to write from his perspective._

 **9) Cory and the Boys –** _I call this one the callback to Boy Meets World, because that's basically wat it is. I loved using stories from that show and translating them to the characters of today._

 **8) Rilaya Defense –** _Although this story is called Rilaya Defense, it actually has a lot more to do with Cory and Maya's relationship than Riley and Maya's. And honestly I miss that relationship about as much as I miss the banter between Maya and Lucas. I think it all just worked very nicely._

 **7) Lucaya in Arms –** _Having recently gotten a new found respect for our armed forces and amputees as well, it was my genuine pleasure to write this. I'm not gonna lie, when Lucas walked over to Maya for the first time I did get a little choked up. I think that if there was ever a ship that could do this prompt justice, it was Lucaya._

 **6) Lucaya Defense –** _Maybe this one, more so than the others, I felt like the true nature of the characters really shined through which made writing it all the more rewarding. I truly believe that once the triangle is over with, or even as we go along season 3, that Lucas will become more of the person he was in this fic._

 **5) Riarkle Defense 2 –** _This one really pulls at the heart strings, especially the 2_ _nd_ _prompt. Number one was fun to do, seeing how important Riley is to Farkle. But the single dad prompt is the one I really enjoyed. I loved the idea that Riley's daughter was having the same struggles as her mother has been the entire show so far. And it reminded me of the true lesson that Riley will have to learn, you are already who you are but it's your friends and family that love you who help you grow into who you're meant to be._

 **4) Maya's Synesthesia –** _This story didn't really have anything special plot wise about it, but it gave me a real connection to one of my readers that's too special for words. The fact that someone said 'I have this, can you use a prompt to tell my story' and then to be told that I did a good job in her eyes. It was too good for words. That's why this is here, because it represents what this whole thing was really about – me connecting with you._

 **3) Hit The Road Part 2 –** _Talk about research! I sat up for hours on end trying to make this work – and I'm so glad that it did. I think it's a great lead in to the final prompt because it captures the essence of almost every story I've done. And I can't wait for you to see the finished product._

 **2) The School Shooting Parts 1 -2 –** _Oh. My. God. I don't even know where to begin with this one. It's my best work yet, truly. So thank you for the prompt gmwfanforlife, and thank you to 'One Tree Hill' for giving me a frame to work with. I really hope anyone who reads it understands the real message behind all the drama – and if you're paying attention it lies in the last two P.O.V.'s in the story._

 **1) The Accident –** _Coming up with different horrible ways to kill all of your favorite fictional characters, SIGN ME UP! I really did have waaaayyyyy too much fun writing this one – I guess all those years of watching 'Grey's Anatomy' finally paid off. It's number one on the list for the pure fact that – it takes you somewhere. After all, isn't that what the best storytellers are supposed to do? Even while I was writing it I felt myself transported to that road, next to that car, almost like I was watching it happen. I can only hope I did the images in my head justice with my words._

 **And there you have it, the top 20! Comment below and tell me which one on the list was your personal favorite**

 **-TheAuthor44**


	69. The Final Prompt

**Girl Meets Drabbles – The Final Prompt**

 ***Author's Note: Well everyone, this is it. The final prompt. I just want to say a special thank you to Stardust16, It's .FromStatefarm, ParakeetPower, gmwfanforlife, aprilnmiller and all the others who contributed multiple times to this fic. I couldn't have done it without you guys. And if you didn't submit a prompt but were an avid reader I thank you all the same. And don't worry, this story might be ending but I'm not going away forever. Add me to your favorite authors list to get notifications when I publish and I can assure you with season 3 right around the corner you won't have to wait long. Doing this gave me a sense of purpose and that's something I can never thank you enough for. But I'll give it my best shot. So here you go- the final prompt. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: From TheAuthor44 – What Happens in Vegas?**_

After taking in the view of the Vegas strip, Lucas pulled the SUV up to the front of their hotel. Farkle had procured a suite with multiple rooms so the whole gang could stay together. As he handed the keys to the valet, Lucas looked up to see Maya standing next to the cart with their luggage and couldn't hold his smile. He quickly tipped the valet and made his way over to Maya, taking her hand in his own before they all went to check in.

"Okay, we're all set. Here are your room keys. What does everyone want to do first?" Farkle said passing the cards around.

"Actually I'm kind of tired from traveling." Maya said yawning as she elbowed Lucas who also began to yawn.

"Me too, Maya? Why don't we go upstairs and unpack, maybe take a nap? We'll meet up with you guys later." Lucas said making his way towards the elevator.

"Remember, dinner later in the lounge." Riley called out to them.

"Right, dinner, lounge, you got it." Maya said as she quickly pulled Lucas into the elevator, not bothering to wait for the doors to close before jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Okay, who wants to take a walk down the strip?" Zay suggested wanting to forget what he just saw. Riley and Farkle nodded in agreement as they headed for the revolving doors in the lobby.

Hours went by and the rest of the gang was already at dinner when Maya and Lucas finally rejoined them.

"How was your nap?" Farkle asked as they took their seats at the table.

"Really … really … really great." Lucas said with a grin as Maya kicked him under the table.

"Okay, we don't need to hear the smut. Let's just order." Riley said earning a confused look from her fiancé.

"What's smut?" Farkle asked. Riley, Maya and Lucas looked amongst each other not sure how to respond.

"Smut is the term used for a graphic and detailed sex scene commonly done in most fanfiction." Zay said never looking up from his menu. When he did he was greeted by the shocked faces of his friends.

"What? I can't know stuff too?" Zay said as the waitress came over to take their order.

All talk of smut was soon forgotten and the gang was having a great time together when the lights dimmed and a shadowy figure appeared on the lounge stage.

"Good evening everyone, we thank you for choosing 'The 44 Lounge' for all of your entertainment needs. Now sit back and prepare for the musical stylings of The Lounge Singer."

Suddenly the spotlight came on revealing a stunning brunette in a shimmering red dress who began to sing into the microphone with the voice of an angel.

"Wow." Lucas said.

"She's incredible." Zay responded.

"Maya, I wanna be her when I grow up." Riley said as Maya just shook her head in response.

"That can be arranged." Farkle said as he tore his gaze from the lounge singer long enough to look at Riley.

They were all under the mysterious strangers spell and before they knew it the lounge was closing.

"It's one in the morning." Farkle exclaimed looking at his watch but no one paid attention as the lounge singer made her way through the tables. Riley was the one to call out to her.

"Excuse me, miss!" she screamed causing Maya and Farkle to cringe being that they were the ones sitting closest to her.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" The lounge singer said as she made her way to their table.

"No, we just wanted to tell you how wonderful your voice is." Riley replied.

"Well thank you, thank you very much. I'm here all week long if you feel like coming back. Tell you what, if you do decide to all come back first round of drinks are on me." she said blowing a kiss at them before walking away.

"Thank you!" Riley screamed again.

"Okay, time for bed." Farkle said as they paid the bill and all made their way up to their rooms.

The next morning, Zay got up early for some reason so he decided to walk around the hotel when the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted his way. He followed the smell through big glass doors that led to a big glass hallway and the coffee was just on the other side. Zay figured it was a conference of some kind, seeing as everyone around him had a name tag. But he doubted they would mind if he took some of their free coffee. After he poured himself a steaming cup he turned around and was surprised to see a familiar face among the crowd. For across the room who did he see, but Isadora Smackle. Smackle went to high school with everyone but once she and Farkle broke up she kind of drifted away from them. Zay decided to go over and say hello anyway, he'd always had a soft spot for the female genius.

"Isadora Smackle."

"Isaiah Babinaux? What a pleasant surprise." She said opening her arms to him in a semi awkward hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm the key note speaker at the conference for bright scientific minds under thirty."

"That's great, congratulations."

"Thank you, and may I inquire what you are here for as well?"

"Yes you may." Zay joked making Smackle giggle. "I am actually here with the whole gang. We took a road trip to Vegas to celebrate Farkle's graduation as well as his engagement."

"How marvelous, I'm very happy for my former nemesis. Would you please tell him that?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself, he's right upstairs. Stardust Hotel, Suite 16."

"I'm afraid with my conference I won't have much time for anything… except maybe dinner." Smackle said taking off her glasses and batting her eyelashes, making Zay curious.

"Are you … are you asking me to dinner?"

"Yes I am; would you like to? Or have I been misinterpreting signals again?"

"Um… yeah sure. I'd love to." Zay replied causing Smackle to smile at him in a way that made his stomach do flips.

"Would you mind if I stayed for the conference, I'd love to hear you speak." Zay said not really interested in doing anything more than spending time with Smackle.

"Of course not. Let's get you a name tag." Smackle said linking her arm with Zay's as they made their way into the conference hall.

Later on that morning Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Riley were walking back from breakfast wondering where Zay had run off to.

"He didn't tell you anything else?" Maya asked Lucas.

"No, he just said to not wait for him."

"Okay, so what do you guys wanna do?" Maya said looking over to where Riley and Farkle had been standing, but now there was just empty space.

"Now where'd those two go?" Maya said looking around as the couple finally emerged from one of the gift shops in the lobby.

"Look at this, a scarf with piglets _and_ penguins on it!" Riley said holding it up for everyone to see.

"She saw it in a window and the way her face lit up, we just had to go get it." Farkle said smiling at Riley.

"You two are adorable." Maya said dryly. "Now what do you want to do today?"

"Well tonight the Dutch Bunny Circus is performing in the Rainbow Room at 10pm." Farkle said.

"The famous bunny brothers Skylar and Ollie are gonna be in it." Riley said still enamored with her scarf.

"Okay but what about till then?" Lucas asked.

"How about we go check out the pool?" Maya suggested.

"That sounds good." Lucas replied.

"And then we can go have a little fun in the casino before the stupid bunny show." Maya finished.

"Hey!" Riley exclaimed.

"To the pool." Maya said ignoring her.

After their day at the pool together, the couples decided to spit up in the casino and enjoy some quality alone time. Maya and Lucas went on the slot machines before making their way to the blackjack tables. Maya had doubled her winnings and Lucas convinced her to cash out before she lost. After they took all of their winnings upstairs for safe keeping they came back downstairs to find Farkle and Riley.

"This has been the best night of my life." Lucas said as he and Maya strolled hand in hand through the casino.

"Me too, I'm happy we're back together." Maya said leaning in for a kiss which Lucas gladly reciprocated.

"Let's promise to never break up again." Lucas said and as he did Maya saw something that gave her an idea.

"I'll do you one better … marry me."

"What?"

"Marry. Me." Maya said turning Lucas around to see the in house chapel directly behind them.

"Are you serious?"

"I love you. And whether we get married today or at all, I don't care. But I know it's important to you and it will make you happy. And that's all I want more than anything in the whole world, to make you happy for the rest of our lives."

"You're drunk." Lucas said.

"No I'm not, and you know I'm not. Come on, you wanted to marry me once upon a time. I say we get our happily ever after, once and for all."

"Yeah?" Lucas asked and as Maya nodded yes he picked her up and spun her around causing her to let out a very un-Maya like squeal.

"Okay! Let's get married!" Lucas exclaimed. "But not now, I wanna give you the wedding you deserve so let's take a few days and plan it and get married before we leave."

"Let's go find everybody and tell them." Maya said. "But first." She reached up and pulled Lucas to her in a searing kiss not unlike the one they shared at the Grand Canyon. This one was just as magical.

Riley and Farkle were walking around the roulette tables when Maya and Lucas found them.

"Guys! Guess what." Maya said as she pulled Lucas to her side.

"We're getting married, here in Vegas before we leave." Lucas said beaming down at Maya. Neither one of them ever looked so happy.

"Congratulations you guys!" Farkle said pulling his best friends in for a hug, while Riley was a little more reluctant to get excited. Suddenly Zay came out of nowhere dragging Smackle along with him.

"Hey buddy, congratulate us. We're getting married." Lucas said.

"Well it's about time!" Zay replied pulling Lucas in for a bro hug.

"You all remember Isadora don't you?"

"Smackle?" Farkle said in amazement.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked giving her friend a hug.

"I was here for a conference but Zay agreed to join me for dinner and now he's monopolizing all of my time." Smackle replied smiling at Zay.

Amidst all of the excitement Riley still hadn't said a word.

"Wait a minute!" she finally screamed causing all of her friends to go silent. "First, Smackle it's so good to see you." Riley said going over and greeting her.

"And second WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" She directed to Lucas and Maya.

"Riles…" Maya began to say.

"No Maya, you guys just got back together. Do you really want to ruin that by jumping in to this?"

"Riley! Can I have a word with you, over here?" Farkle said pulling her away.

"So, you two huh?" Maya said to Zay and Smackle breaking the silent tension left by her friends.

Farkle dragged Riley to an empty corridor before finally letting go.

"Farkle?"

"Why would you say that to them? Don't you want Maya and Lucas to get married and be happy?"

"Of course I do, but Farkle they just got back together after _four_ _years_ , yesterday! Can you blame me for being a little skeptical?"

"I thought you of all people would support love."

"And I thought you of all people would want to be logical about all of this."

"I don't even know who you are right now."

"I'm Riley, I'm the same Riley I've always been and they're the same Maya and Lucas."

"Exactly their meant to be together, you've said that yourself. They're just like us."

"They are not just like us, they broke up."

"But they never stopped loving each other. That's what's important."

"It takes more than love to make a relationship work Farkle, you know this better than anyone."

"I thought I knew you too, I guess I was wrong."

"What are you saying Farkle?"

"I'm saying … I don't know anymore." With that Farkle turned away from Riley and headed back to their friends. Instead of joining him Riley found herself wandering towards 'The 44 Lounge'. Riley propped herself onto a bar stool and ordered drink after drink trying to feel the weight in her heart go away.

"You look like you could use a friend." Riley heard a voice say from beyond all the empty glasses. When she finally lifted her head she saw a familiar face.

"You're The Lounge Singer."

"Yeah, and you're the loud one who liked my voice. Where's all your friends?"

"Well two of them got engaged which caused me to fight with my fiancé."

"Why did that make you guys fight?"

"I love my friends but I know them, they're rushing into this without thinking and it can't end well."

"You know; I sometimes have the same problem. I think I always know what's best for my friends and I get very upset when they don't listen to me."

"Exactly! You get what I'm saying Lounge singer lady."

"But one of the most valuable lessons I learned in doing that…"

"Of course there's a lesson."

"Was that my friends had minds of their own, and hearts of their own. And no matter how good and solid my advice might be, they didn't always need it. No one's right all the time."

"I am." Riley replied earning herself a look from the singer.

"Your friends might surprise you. The two blondes right? I think they're gonna be just fine, although I must say it's a shame that nice hunk of man is gonna be taken off the market. Oh well, can't control who you love. Goodnight Honey, I hope everything works out with you and your friends."

"Goodnight." Riley said but instead of going upstairs she passed out on the bar.

The next morning it was Maya that found her.

"Honey?"

"Peaches." Riley mumbled from under her hands before sitting up with some help from Maya.

"What'cha doin down here?"

"I was drinking my troubles away in Shirley Temples."

"Riley, those have no alcohol."

"They don't? I was wondering why my hangover just felt like sleeping on a stool." Riley said as Maya took the seat next to her.

"You wanna talk about last night."

"I'm sorry for how I acted Maya, I should've just talked to you about my concerns instead of going full Riley. I'm also sorry we missed the bunnies." Riley said with a pout.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Did you really mean what you said?"

"No… well maybe. But I know you and Lucas are meant to be and that's all that matters."

"Good."

"You two still gonna get married?"

"Yeah today actually."

"You planned a whole wedding in one night."

"Well I used my anger to get everything done."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I was actually looking for you to ask you to be my maid of honor."

"Yay!" Riley exclaimed.

"I'm glad you feel that way, now come upstairs and help me get into my dress." Maya said hopping off the bar stool.

"You picked the dress ... without me?"

"That's your punishment for going full Riley."

"Aww. Maya … how's Farkle?"

"He's your fiancé, why don't you ask him yourself." Maya said as she left the lounge with Riley right behind her.

After a nap and a shower, Riley put on the bridesmaid dress Maya picked out for her and made her way onto the terrace by the chapel for some fresh air when she heard a knock on the glass terrace door. She turned around to see Farkle standing behind her, looking very handsome in a charcoal grey suit.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hi." She replied. "Farkle, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about our fight."

"Me too, I guess I just got a little upset when I started comparing Maya and Lucas to us. I worried for a moment that you might've thought less about our love."

"I could never. You were right, I was being childish. I guess I just have to remember that my friends can make their own decisions and don't have to listen to me all the time."

"I'll always value what you have to say."

"I know. You still want to marry me?"

"More than ever." Farkle said walking closer to Riley and pulling her in for a long hug. Their reunion was cut short however when Lucas came out on the terrace.

"Hey Riley have you seen Maya?"

"Not since I left the suite to come down here. Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere,"

"Maya's missing?" Farkle said as he, Lucas and Riley all looked at each other.

"I found her," Zay said coming out on the terrace. "she's in the bathroom down in the lobby. But she locked the door and won't let anyone in."

Maya was having a full blown panic attack. As she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, wedding dress and all, she began to wonder if she was making a big mistake. That was when the toilet in one of the stalls suddenly flushed. Maya turned her head to see who it was.

"Hey, congratulations I hear you're getting married." The lounge singer said as she came out to wash her hands.

"Yeah, thanks." Maya said as she gripped tighter onto the edge of the sink.

"Well now that doesn't sound too convincing. Aren't you happy, it's your wedding day."

"I'm just worried, what if we're not ready? What if this is a mistake?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, more than anything."

"So what are you worried about? Look Peaches…"

"How do you know…"

"There are no guarantees in marriage, or in anything else in life. Everything takes work and compromise. It's up to you whether your marriage lasts, not anyone or anything else. As long as you both love each other with all your hearts, nothing else matters. It'll all be alright in the end, as long as you make sure of it. Now take a deep breath, and go be happy." The lounge singer said before she unlocked the door and made her way out. Maya took one last look at herself in the mirror and she realized that the lounge singer was right, fear never did anything for anyone.

As soon as Maya cleaned her makeup and walked out the door she saw all of her friends running towards her.

"Maya, is everything okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah it's fine, where's Lucas?"

"Maya I… wow." Was all Lucas said when he saw her. "You look incredible."

"Thanks."

"You good?" He asked her.

"Perfect, let's go get married." Maya said linking arms with Lucas as they made their way to the chapel. The wedding was simple and beautiful. Maya and Lucas exchanged rings and promises to love each other forever, and that's all that they needed. After the ceremony everyone gathered in 'The 44 Lounge' for the reception dinner.

"So Mr. Huckleberry," Maya asked Lucas as they were sitting at the table together.

"Yes Mrs. Huckleberry?"

"What happens next?"

"Whatever we want." Lucas replied as he and Maya shared a kiss.

"So after this, what happens next for us?" Zay asked Smackle as they were dancing.

"I don't know, but it's an experiment I wouldn't mind continuing."

"Long distance huh? I can do that." Zay said spinning her out before bringing her back in.

Meanwhile at the bar Farkle and Riley were watching their friends.

"Still sure you don't want to elope?" Farkle said making Riley laugh.

"Positive, that's just not our style."

"What is our style then?"

"Big white wedding, two point five kids, house with a white picket fence the whole nine yards. What do you say, ready partner?"

"Absolutely, partner." Farkle said giving Riley a kiss that was the promise of everything to come.

"Alright," The lounge singer said into the microphone on stage. "This one goes out to all my new friends, who although I just met, I feel like I've known for a long time. This is a tribute to you and all your future adventures. And as always Enjoy!"

As she began singing everyone gathered on the dance floor; all knowing this might have been the end of this particular chapter … but that the stories were far from over.

 **THE END**


End file.
